Un Verano de Desolación
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Un verano común, un día común, todo parecía ser normal, hasta que todo esto empezó... el destino esta siendo alterado... ya se que esto lleva siglos sin actualizar, a pesar de que hace igual cantidad de tiempo lo tengo terminado en mi computadora...
1. EL INICIO DE TODO

El primer fic que he escrito, este fue publicado hasta el capitulo 5 en una página dedicada a Yu-Gi-Oh, aunque para publicarlo aquí tuve que hacerle unas pequeñas modificaciones para no infligir las reglas de la página, aunque nada importante de acuerdo a la trama original del fic, respetándola lo más posible.

Disclaimer: La serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, quien hizo la trama original, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**UN VERANO DE DESOLACIÓN**

**CÁPITULO I EL INICIO DE TODO**

Era un caluroso viernes del mes de junio, ya estaba por acabar el mes, unos chicos de la preparatoria local estaban platicando en un parque cercano al Instituto de Domino, con respecto de las próximas vacaciones de verano, por como se veían los jóvenes tenían las mismas preocupaciones que todos los jóvenes, como se podría decir, los típicos problemas adolescentes, ya se sabe, clases, tareas, acné, pero por lo que habían pasado anteriormente, era claro que las cosas no eran así y que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ser.

Es que ha honor a la verdad, habían vivido muchas aventuras, muchas de ellas inverosímiles, más dignas de una fabula o una película que mezclara la ciencia ficción con la fantasía; en esos momentos tenían una discusión pendiente acerca de la fiesta de fin de cursos... aunque aun no tenían ánimos para hablar de ella en esos momentos de intenso calor, aunque Japón no fuera un país especialmente cálido.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la casa de mi tía Margot para las vacaciones? —decía una emocionada Tea, con una gran y radiante sonrisa en el rostro, ya que la tía era muy querida por ella—, creo que se alegrara de volvernos a ver otra vez, en especial a ustedes chicos, creo que les a cogido mucho cariño.

—¡Creímos que habíamos acordado no volver a ver a la loca de tu tía después del desastre de navidad! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Joey y Tristán mientras movían sus brazos como si fuesen aspavientos, por lo visto, los chicos querían mantener distancia con la tía de Tea por algo que había pasado con anterioridad.

—¡¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir mi tía no esta loca? —Gritó indignada la morena—, si mi tía realmente les ha tomado cariño…

En esos momentos había con ellos tres otros dos chicos, uno de cabello blanco, el cual caía casi por debajo de sus hombros y el otro de cabello corto, rojo con el fleco rubio. Los dos amigos sabían que Tea se ponía a discutir con Joey y Tristán de esa forma por que sabía que últimamente a estado muy presionada, entre escuela, club de danza tradicional (1), trabajo y la nueva "brillante idea" de los maestros de escogerlos a ellos como consejo estudiantil del baile, era normal que la chica se sobresaturara.

Ya que los alumnos que formaban parte del Comité Estudiantil de Baile solía ser escogido por los maestros, según parámetros que estos creyeran convenientes, no era mucho que los alumnos dijeran "Ya se están admitiendo alumnos para el CEB (siglas del comité), hay que entrar ¡o no podremos ingresar!", en varias ocasiones, el CEB repetía alumnos, o cambiaba tanto a los alumnos dentro de este, que había en contadas ocasiones que coincidieran alumnos que tenían una "guerra personal declarada", por lo menos, hasta el momento no se les a ocurrido poner en un mismo comité a Seto Kaiba y a Joey Wheeler.

Yugi y Bakura sabían perfectamente que aunque estuviera empezando una discusión muy fuerte entre sus amigos, ellos se querían, a parte de que no lo decían de corazón, ya que han tenido eventos en el pasado que cada vez los hacían más unidos, por lo que ya se estaban acostumbrando a tenerles paciencia, ya que sabían que si se inmiscuían en la discusión, solo ocasionarían que no se calmaran pronto y que incluso alguno de ellos se molestara con ellos por que se estaban poniendo de parte de alguien en particular...

Aunque cada vez que discutían era inevitable que se acabaran metiendo, ya se por que la situación se empezaba a poner pesada o por que ellos volteaban a verlos y pedirles que les dieran la razón sobre el problema

Como era de esperarse, los chicos voltearon y le dijeron a los otros dos: —Sean sinceros ¿Quién en estos momentos tiene la razón?.

—Si les decimos nuestra opinión de modo sincero como la están pidiendo se va a acabar molestando con nosotros, por que sabemos muy bien que siempre es lo mismo con ustedes tres, será mejor que en estos momentos hagamos lo de Pilatos y nos lavemos las manos del asunto —respondió el muchacho de cabello blanco a la pregunta de sus amigos.

—Seré sincero, en estos momentos a quien le doy la razón acerca de la discusión es a Bakura, por que últimamente se han puesto en plan un poco pesado, creo que las presiones nos están matando —respondió Yugi

—Parece ser que últimamente a ustedes dos les da básicamente lo mismo que esto siga a si, ¿o estoy equivocado? —Preguntó Tristán, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Si fuera que ya los estuviéramos preocupando, estarían intentando contenernos, por que pareciera que no se ven tan interesados cada vez que nos peleamos.

—Miren... será mejor que nos veamos mañana aquí alas nueve, los 5 hemos tenido una semana muy pesada, así estaremos un poco más tranquilos... además aun tengo que ayudar a mi abuelo con su equipaje —dijo Yugi, algo cansado.

—Oye es cierto, que tu abuelo tiene asuntos que atender fuera del país... ¿a que hora se va a ir? ¿A donde nos dijiste que iba tu abuelo?... y ¿por cuanto tiempo?... —empezó Tea, pensando en el viejo Solomon Moto—, ¿si tiene todo listo?...

—Tea... no te vuelvas a enojar conmigo... pero no le hagas tantas preguntas a Yugi que pareces del FBI —le dijo Joey poniendo una cara seria, aunque claro, era muy rara en él, ya que por lo general era uno de los más cómicos del grupo, aunque era más por estar medio mareado por las preguntas de la chica.

—No hay problema Joey, creo que con la semana que hemos tenido olvidaron que les dije todo eso, sale hoy a las ocho treinta de la noche, va estar un mes y medio en Estados Unidos, por asuntos de unas convenciones de juegos de mesa que se llevaran a cabo durante ese lapso —explico Yugi a sus amigos—, durante la última convención se darán a conocer nuevas cartas de duelo, con suerte y el abuelo nos traiga algunas; después estará otro mes en Egipto con el profesor Hawkins, ya saben, el abuelo de Rebeca, ya que el profesor lo invito a participar en una excavación en el valle de los reyes.

—Entonces durante ese tiempo, ¿quien va a estar contigo durante estos dos meses contigo Yugi?, por que conociendo a tu abuelo... bueno, aunque no te sobre protege, no es tan descuidado con respecto ah algo tuyo como para dejarte tanto tiempo solo —comento algo preocupada Tea.

—Ya les había dicho también eso Tea... bueno les explico esto por enésima y última vez, una vecina se había ofrecido con mi abuelo ha _cuidarme_, es la señora que vive en la contra esquina de mi casa —como Yugi veía en el rostro de sus amigos que no entendían nada, o más bien, no recordaban a quien se refería él en ese momento, les tuvo que decir el nombre de la vecina—, la señora que adora a los gatos, Agatha Gibb.

—¿Con la loca esa? —comento un exasperado Joe al oír la respuesta de su amigo, dado que esa mujer lo había traumatizado hablándole un día que fue a la casa de Yugi y que ella estaba ahí hablándole media hora sin pausas y sin respirar acerca de sus doce gatos, además él siempre se quejaba de que ella olía a gato justamente por esa razón.

—Joey no seas impertinente, esta bien que no te simpatice la señora Gibb por su complejo de _mujer gato, _pero no es para que te metas así con ella, además ya sabes que es una de las mejores abogadas del país —le dijo en modo de reproche Tea a Joey.

—Tea... no te hagas, tu también le tienes roña a la señora Gibb, cuando ella te entretuvo un día antes de clases con una clase sumamente larga acerca de las diferentes razas de gatos domésticos que hay y sus características y cuidados especiales... como ese día aparte de que te aburrió horriblemente tú y Yugi llegaron muy tarde a clases, provocando que el maestro casi los matara del puro coraje —le dijo Joey en modo de _deja de fastidiar señorita perfecta_—, no creas que no hemos notado eso.

—Bueno nos vemos mañana a las nueve de la mañana, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi abuelo, aparte de que seguramente la señor Gibb ya debe estar en mi casa, para ver en que puede ayudar a mi abuelo... —como Yugi esperaba, con tan solo oír la probabilidad de que si fueran a ver al abuelo de Yugi se encontraran con la loca de su vecina mejor cada quien jalo para su propia casa y estuvieron de acuerdo en verse al día siguiente para terminar lo que habían empezado ese día.

Por lo que Yugi aprovecho para ayudar a su abuelo, así que a las seis de la tarde estaban yendo para el aeropuerto (2), para que el abuelo estuviera a tiempo para tomar el avión, así que a las seis treinta, abuelo y nieto se despidieron y este último fue para la entrada mientras que el primero tomaba su avión.

En el transcurso de camino casa, estuvo mucho tiempo viendo su rompecabezas del milenio, y cada vez que lo hacia se le iluminaban los ojos y aparecía en ellos un brillo que nadie más había notado en ellos antes.

Apenas había cerrado la puerta de la casa después de entrar, una luz surgió del rompecabezas del milenio que Yugi traía en el cuello y apareció segundos después un muchacho un poco más alto que el, pero de la misma apariencia, aunque tal vez se diferenciaban más en la mirada, ya que mientras que la de él es tierna, dulce y gentil, la del muchacho que acababa de aparecer tenía mucha fuerza, a la vez de astucia y una antigua nobleza, aparte de cierta rudeza (aunque el no fuera de carácter propiamente rudo), en su mirada, podrían pasar por hermanos por el gran parecido que tienen entre si.

—¿No te sientes raro por tener que haberles mentido a tus amigos acerca de con quien te quedarías estos dos meses y medio que tu abuelo no va estar en el país? —le pregunto a Yugi el muchacho.

—Un poco, pero se que contigo voy a estar bien, cuando he estado a solas contigo estoy bien... —le contesto un poco ruborizado Yugi.

—Yugi... esta bien, no te diré nada, pero piensa que pasara si tus amigos... —la oración fue cortada por un comentario de Yugi

—_Nuestros amigos..._ —lo corrigió el pequeño Yugi

—Bueno... que dirán nuestros amigos si se enteran que a la Sra. Gibb se le olvido que te tiene que cuidar y por eso se irá mañana a Francia de vacaciones y tu les dijiste que te quedarías con ella —le comento el otro muchacho a Yugi, por que al parecer no le caía muy bien que digamos que le anduviera con secretos a sus amigos.

—Pero Yami... sabes que no nos hubieran querido dejar solos a los dos si les digo que como única compañía por acá solo te tendría a ti, aunque te tengan mucha confianza son capaces de estar insistiendo a cada segundo que si me quedo a dormir con alguno de ellos, así que no insistas —intento convencerlo, aunque no sabía muy bien que palabras emplear para esto, estaba seguro que no sería fácil—, por que... por... bueno, pensé que tal vez, después y todo lo que nos había pasado desde "Ciudad Batallas" y todo mundo queriéndome retar para tener el título del "Rey de los Juegos" y con lo de la escuela y las vacaciones de verano, yo pensé que tal vez te agradaría... pasar un tiempo a solas.

—No es que me desagrade la idea... pero... ¿no pudiste decirles a tus amigos? Al menos decirles que desde hace dos meses y medio tengo la capacidad de salir de tu cuerpo para tener uno propio cada vez que quiera...

Mientras estos dos chicos hablaban, Yami Bakura, estaba extrañamente, tranquilo en su "habitación mental" piensa como hacer sufrir al gran faraón y creo que ya tiene en mente una terrible venganza doble… o si, este vengativo espíritu de más de 5000 años ya tiene algo en mente, y no será lindo.

(1)En este caso, me refiero a Danza Tradicional Japonesa, ya que no sería "tradicional" si fuera algo como mambo, samba, o de tendencia occidental, aunque en el país de origen de la canción, esta sea considerada como "música folclórica" o "música tradicional", recuerden que ellos viven en Japón, así que, música tradicional de allá.

(2)A los pasajeros se les pide estar, no recuerdo si una o dos horas antes de tomar un avión, por eso andaba desde las 6:30 en el aeropuerto a pesar de que el abuelo salía a las 8:30


	2. EMPEZANDO PLANES

Disclamer: La serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, quien hizo la trama original, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**CÁPITULO II EMPEZANDO PLANES**

Tea, Tristán y Joey aun no llegaban al parque... tal vez Yugi los esperaría aun un rato más ya que eran las ocho y media, se reunirían hasta las nueve, aun no sabía el por que había ido tan temprano al parque, no estaba preocupado por lo del viaje, ya que sabía que solo serían unos cuantos días, a lo mucho unos cinco días, ya que realmente no contaban ellos con mucho dinero para decidirse por un destino ni muy llamativo ni por mucho tiempo, y él realmente quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Yami, cuando casi de inmediato noto algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, sonrió al ver al otro chico, pareciera que él no era el único que se había caído de la cama ese sábado, cuando Bakura lo vio hay parado, pareciera que estaba contento, por lo que alzo la mano derecha y con ella lo saludo, y empezó a llamarlo, cuando lo tuvo cerca le dijo que era muy bueno el que ambos hubieran ido al parque antes que los demás, dado que el quería decirle algo en privado... aunque aclaro que ese en "privado" hacia referencia a que los otros tres no oyeran, ya que eso al parecer solamente le concernía a Yugi, Yami y a él.

—Oye Yugi, ¿qué posibilidades hay de que Yami salga?, es que el asunto del que quiero hablan contigo, es sobre Yami Bakura y quisiera que también Yami hablara con nosotros al respecto; es que estoy empezando a temer que este tramando algo... —En esos momentos, el albino intentaba darse a entender con sus amigos—, él no es de los que se quedan tranquilos y ya, en especial, durante mucho tiempo, cada vez que se pone así es por que esta tramando algo... francamente ya le tengo miedo —termino diciendo un preocupado Bakura, ya estaba preocupado, muy preocupado por el "mutis" de su contraparte.

—Te entiendo Bakura... aunque no se siquiera salir del rompecabezas, dado que aun no se siente cómodo con la idea de que los demás lo vean con cuerpo propio —le explicaba Yugi a su amigo—, mucho tiempo encerrado solo no lo ha hecho la persona más sociable del mundo, será cosa de convencerlo.

Pero como Bakura ya estaba pasando de la preocupación a la desesperación acabo agarrando el rompecabezas del milenio entre sus manos, y sin quitárselo a Yugi del cuello, y se puso a decirle en un tonito medio mandón:

—No seas malo Yami, necesito hablar también contigo así que sal, si te apuras en salir tal vez no tardemos y te vuelvas a meter antes de que lleguen los demás...

Aunque aun era algo temprano, al ver lo que estaba haciendo su amigo, Yugi le quitó el rompecabezas de las manos e intento hacer contacto mental con Yami, ya que suelen tener un lazo telepático muy fuerte, y ya que temía que pensarán las personas que pasaban por ahí que Bakura estaba algo loco.

—Por lo visto, Bakura estaba algo sobre estresado pensando en que diablos estaba su contraparte, y entre las demás cosas, y estaba a casi nada de un ataque cardiaco —habló Yugi a la mente de su contraparte del rompecabezas—, mejor sales, no hay nadie alrededor en estos momentos.

—Esta bien Bakura, hablemos de Yami Bakura, pero lo más rápido posible, ya que debes saber que aun no me siento preparado como para que sus amigos me vean fuera del rompecabezas del milenio —dijo el antiguo faraón, aun prefería comunicarse a través del cuerpo de Yugi—, además ya sabes que le pedí a ustedes dos que no le dijeran a los demás que ya tengo cuerpo propio hasta que este listo para poderlos ver.

—Bueno... como ya oíste cuando se lo estaba mencionando a Yugi, Yami Bakura a estado muy tranquilo desde hace unas semanas —empezó el albino, un poco nervioso—, ya sabes que cada vez que aparentemente se queda tranquilo es por que esta tramando algo y quisiera saber que opinan o que creen que pueda estar tramando ahora.

—lo que este pensando Yami Bakura no lo se... pero tienes razón, él nunca es de los que suelan quedarse sentados de brazos si tiene la oportunidad de estar fastidiando —confirmo Yami Yugi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo más seguro es que quiera quitarte el rompecabezas del milenio y las cartas de los Dioses Egipcios para poder usarlos para traer los juegos de las sombras —comentó Yugi a sus amigos, pero con la vista fija en su contraparte milenaria, un tanto preocupado—, siempre intenta hacer eso, aunque el como lo vaya a hacer aun no se, solo espero que no intente dañar a nuestros amigos, no se si sea bueno o no el que el abuelo se haya ido al extranjero durante este tiempo.

—Eso es justamente lo que yo temo Yugi... Yami Bakura es un maldito sádico que sería capaz de todo solo por poder conseguir un poco de poder y no le importa si daña a alguien en el proceso —les comento Bakura con una leve expresión de terror en el rostro, recordando todo lo que este había hecho con anterioridad.

—Entiendo muy bien su preocupación, dado que yo también he visto y sentido todos los estragos que ha hecho ese loco por su búsqueda de poder —apoyo Yami, ya que siempre acababa utilizando a alguien como si fuera un títere de su poder.

—Solo espero que ahora no se le ocurra a dañar a nadie ni usar a otros para intentar cumplir con sus sadismos... no soportaría que dañara a nadie más —decía Yugi, pensando principalmente en lo que pudiera hacerle a su amado Yami

—Eso es lo que también pienso yo, gracias a él yo... yo he causado mucho mal —dijo Bakura mientras una sombra de dolor cubría levemente su rostro—, por suerte cuento con amigos como ustedes para poder deshacerme de esos recuerdos, solo espero que mi preocupación no tenga fundamentos en estos momentos.

—No te aflijas Bakura, tu no eres responsable por todo lo que pudo hacer Yami Bakura en el pasado, inclusive en el reino de los duelistas te mostraste capaz de revelarte en su contra —le dijo Yami mientras agarraba el hombro de Bakura para poder tranquilizarlo.

—Gracias Yami, sabía que podría contar con ustedes dos, ya que gracias a Yami Bakura todo se ha vuelto muy doloroso... creo que por algo acabe siendo su amigo, ya que siempre pensé que acabaría estando solo.

—No tienes por que acabar solo Bakura, tal vez eso hayas pensado el primer día de clases, dado que eras nuevo en la escuela y no supieras si pudieras hacer amigos y después de que la sortija del milenio estuviera en tu poder, a lo mejor Yami Bakura hiciera que esa sensación se incrementara —le dijo en forma tranquilizadora Yugi.

Al parecer Bakura estaba a punto de romper a llorar por que de repente se quedo callado, con los ojos llorosos... a lo mejor estuviera recordando algo particularmente doloroso, aunque no soltó ni una sola lagrima, ya que estaban convencidos de que él no quería tocar ese tema.

En ese momento Yami agarro la muñeca de Yugi y reviso el reloj que Yugi traía en la muñeca para revisar la hora: ocho cincuentaycinco de la mañana, eso significaba que los demás chicos no tardarían mucho en llegar, o al menos Tea, que es la más puntal de los otros tres que faltaban del grupo, ya que realmente dudaban que Joey y Tristán fueran a llegar a las nueve en punto, en especial considerando que andan algo enojados entre si (ya que por lo general, se vendrían juntos).

—Bueno chicos, los dejo un rato, dado que ya van a llegar sus amigos y será mejor que no me vean —dijo de pronto Yami.

Para su buena suerte la parte del parque en el que estaban no había mucha gente, por no decir que estaba vacía con la excepción de ellos tres, por lo que nadie noto cuando este se metió al rompecabezas del milenio, así que Bakura tuvo 5 minutos para tranquilizarse, mientras Yugi se preguntaba que era lo que habría estado pensando su amigo hace unos minutos... por suerte Tea, que era la primera que había llegado, los distrajo de eso y también tuvieron suerte de que no notara el hecho de que Bakura estuviera algo alterado en esos momentos, o la lluvia de preguntas preocupadas por parte de la chica comenzarían y no se iría hasta que o bien, ella estuviera enterada o Bakura se fuera.

—Hola muchachos... pensé que yo sería la primera en llegar, pero que bueno que ya estén aquí, así por lo menos no tendré que ir por ustedes hasta su casa —comentó Tea al llegar junto a sus amigos, aunque diciendo esto último de modo burlón, sabiendo que a esos dos no son de los que suelen quedarse pegado a las sabanas—, aunque creo que si tendremos que ir por el otro par de holgazanes —diciendo esto último entre risas, las cuales se podía notar el tono juguetón, señalando que la chica se encontraba un poco más relajada.

Sólo esperaban que Joey y Tristán no llegaran muy tarde y con el sentido del humor con el que había llegado Tea al parque, por que Yugi pensaba que así se relajaría un poco Bakura; por lo que estuvieron hablando antes de que los demás llegaran al parque de cualquier cosa que los distrajera unos momentos en lo que esperaban al otro par.

Tristán y Joey como siempre llegaron un cuarto de hora tarde, pero ya venían riéndose y haciéndose bromas, por lo que pensaron que ya todo estaba mejor, a parte de que contrario a lo que habían pensado, si llegaron juntos, lo cual fue un alivio para ellos.

Estuvieron unos cuarentaycinco minutos alegando sobre que idea era la mejor para las vacaciones de verano, ya que serían unos pocos días, dado que el presupuesto no les alcanzaba para más. Aunque la idea fuera de que solamente fueran un fin de semana al bosque cercano con sus tiendas de campaña, pero para ellos lo verdaderamente importante era el estar juntos y fuera de la ciudad durante el verano. A parte, eso les caería bien.

En eso a Joey se le ocurre una excelente idea, aunque suene raro, ya que él no suele tener las mejores ideas en cuando a vacaciones se refieran: cambiar los ocho días y cinco boletos de ida y vuelta por seis boletos de ida y vuelta, para que así Serenity pudiera ir con ellos a la playa, pero en vez de ir ocho días irían por cinco días por el costo del par de boletos extra. A los demás no les pareció molestarles el que la hermana de Joey fuera con ellos en sus vacaciones, sabían que este la quería demasiado como para pretender dejarla sola.

—Me parece una excelente idea, Joey, así por fin Yugi, Bakura y yo la conoceremos; sirve que tu y ella conviven por fin —dijo sumamente emocionada Tea, ya que en esos momentos, solo Tristán conocía a la hermana menor del rubio.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con Tea acerca de la idea de Joey acerca de que Serenity fuera con ellos, al fin y al cabo, él era su amigo, y sabían que eso era realmente importante para él, ellos nunca eran de los que dejaban a un amigo en algo realmente importante, ya que sentirían que lo estarían traicionando si no le daban su apoyo, además, ellos realmente querían conocer a Serenity, ya que vieron el esfuerzo que había hecho su amigo para ayudarla a conseguir el dinero de su operación durante el torneo de Pegasus en la isla de los duelistas, en el cual, vieron a Joey crecer como duelista.

Por el momento y al ver el rostro de felicidad de Joey al pensar que podría por fin pasar unos días con su hermana, tanto Yugi como Bakura ya habían olvidado de que habían estado hablando antes de que ellos llegaran, dado que no sabían como tomarían este problema. Esperaban que fuera lo que fuera, y sin importar que estuviera planeando Yami Bakura, tenían la esperanza de que este decidiera no arruinarle con algo ese tiempo a Joey, ya que no deseaban verlo sufrir por algo que no le correspondía de un modo directo, aunque lógicamente, si le afectaba, ya que afectaba a dos de sus amigos, y Joey Wheeler no es de los que dejan que se metan con sus amigos y hacer como si nada de eso no estuviera pasando, él haría todo lo posible para ayudarles.

Lo que no sabían era que Yami Bakura había estado ocultando algo desde hace un poco de tiempo (a lo mucho unas 3 semanas aproximadamente) a todos, en especial a Bakura, cosa que por cierto, le tomo algo de trabajo ya que al estar conectado con él le hacía muy difícil ocultarle algo, el hecho de que el mismo había obtenido un don del Dios egipcio Seth, al cual servía fielmente, ya que él consideraba justo que él también recibiera un don.

Don que le sirviera a llevar a cabo su venganza en contra del faraón y todos los que lo rodean, ya que si Ra le había dado uno a Yami ¿por qué no ser receptor de uno?. Aunque el don que recibió no es igual al de Yami: el puede cambiar de cuerpo sin necesidad de que su nuevo receptor tuviera la sortija del milenio, ya que siempre que anteriormente ocupaba un nuevo cuerpo necesitaba su articulo del milenio, ahora no. Por lo que Yami Bakura podría usar cualquier cuerpo sin que nadie notara nada raro, como que Bakura ya no tuviera la Sortija del Milenio.

Aparte de tener la información de cómo hacer varios de los rituales que en la antigüedad fueran prohibidos o de uso exclusivo para los miembros del sacerdocio egipcio, información que obviamente antes no tenía, pero… ¿cómo usara este terrible don para su venganza personal hacia Yami?, eso sólo lo sabe él.


	3. LA PREOCUPACIÓN

Disclamer: La serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, quien hizo la trama original, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**_CÁPITULO III LA PREOCUPACIÓN _**

Ya pasaba del medio día, aunque aun tenían mucha energía, tenían demasiada hambre, por lo que Bakura decidió invitarlos a comer a su casa, ya que era la que quedaba más cerca del parque, y por que estaba haciendo demasiado calor como para poder pensar bien.

Ya empezaban a tener en mente la idea de ir a la playa durante las vacaciones, pero aun no estaban muy seguros, ya que no podían decidir a que playa irían, pero poco a poco fueron decidiéndose y programándose, Yugi les tuvo que decir que él se arreglaría con la Sra. Gibb para que lo dejara ir sin que ella fuera, ya que ellos no sabían que la señora Gibb no estaba en el país en esos momentos.

—Bien, ya se decidió que iremos 5 días a la playa —dijo Tea con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Que bien! así podré llevar a mi hermana como se lo prometí cuando éramos niños —si creían que Tea estaba contenta... no es nada comparado con Joey el cual estaba pensando en comuncarselo lo antes posible a su hermana.

—Podemos llevar a Serenity siempre y cuando tú te quedes Joey —comentó en modo sarcástico Tristán a Joey, mientras lo veía con mala cara, ya que parecía querer provocarlo.

—¿Qué dijiste cerebro de amiba? —saltó el rubio en dirección de Tristán

—Lo que oíste...

—No se peleen por favor chicos... —al parecer ninguno de los dos le haría caso a Yugi para cuando él se metió en su discusión

Después de lograr que Joey y Tristán se calmaran empezaron ha hablar de otra cosa: la fiesta de fin de cursos, aunque ellos eran los organizadores no habían decidido que hacer. Era la primera vez que ellos organizarían una fiesta en la escuela, ya que los profesores y el director siempre deciden por votación quienes harán las fiestas de la escuela.

Empezaron con varias absurdas y locas ideas, pero ninguna les gustaba, a fin de cuentas, nadie con más de dos neuronas o dos dedos de frente les hubieran gustado. Así fue como se les ocurrió la brillante idea de acordarse como fueron las fiestas anteriores, para ver lo que había gustado, aunque las modas y los gustos cambian, se suponía que tenían que ser innovadores y creativos, no hacer "refritos".

Estuvieron así hasta que llegaron a la parte de los concursos, en la fiesta de fin de cursos del año pasado se hizo un concurso, el concurso era de Karaoke, pero los muchachos la chica ahí presente lo convirtieron en un concurso de baile y canto, Tea no tenía problemas, ella entro con Joey y Tristán, originalmente también estaban Yugi y Bakura en el grupo, al que pusieron como nombre "los magos de las estrellas", el nombre fue idea de Tea, pero una epidemia de gripa había hecho perder la voz a Yugi y a Bakura.

Aunque estaban enfermos, dado que tenían algo de fiebre y no podían hablar fueron a la fiesta para apoyar a sus amigos en esos momentos, pero no participaron por la enfermedad, aunque les toco un poco del "crédito" por el espectáculo dado por sus amigos, crédito que definitivamente no querrían ni de chiste.

—¿Qué tal un concurso de coreografía como el año pasado? —Preguntó sumamente animada Tea, pensando ya en la música y en la coreografía.

—Buena idea, tal vez me graben y le pueda dar la grabación a Serenity para que pueda ver que su hermano mayor no solo es un buen duelista —comentó, sumamente orgulloso Joey, ante la loca idea—, así podrá demostrarles a todos los chicos de su escuela y de su barrio lo talentoso que es su querido hermano.

—¿Para que vuelvan a hacer el ridículo con sus numeritos?... —Dijeron a una sola vez, con exasperación en sus voces los portadores de los artículos milenarios, aunque creyendo que lo habían dicho más para ellos, por lo que no pensaron que los oirían.

—¿Qué quieren decir con eso? –les preguntó Tristán mientras les echaba una mirada asesina, ya que es obvio que ese comentario les era un tanto insultante.

—No dijimos nada, ¿verdad Bakura? —murmuró Yugi sumamente nervioso, por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que segundos antes había salido de su boca como si saliera de los labios de alguien más

—Cierto, no hemos dicho nada —farfulló también muy nervioso Bakura, dándole la razón a su amigo, mientras que a ambos les bajaba una gota gruesa tipo anime de la sien.

—Si dijeron algo, dijeron que el año pasado hicimos el ridículo con nuestra coreografía, aunque según recuerdo fuimos un éxito total —la voz de Tea destilaba cierto tono siniestro, ya que no le había hecho gracia el comentario de sus amigos.

—Tea tiene razón, arrancamos más aplausos que nadie en el concurso —nunca habían oído a Joey hablar con tanto orgullo hasta ese momento, y eso que lo habían oído hablar orgullosamente.

—Para ser sinceros arrancaron carcajadas...

—...Como ustedes ni se oían ni se veían no se dieron cuenta...

—...De lo ridículo que se veían, como no tuvieron tiempo para ensayar...

—... Y no entendieron bien todos los comentarios que les hicieron...

—...En especial como los entendimos Bakura y yo, y como somos amigos no dejaban de hacernos burla en especial a nosotros dos, pareciera ser que fuimos la mayor atracción —Yugi estaba acabando la explicación de lo sucedido en esos momentos—, ya no sabíamos que hacer, ya que los demás estudiantes pensaron que sería divertido fastidiarnos un rato y ustedes en vez de enojarse por las burlas que les decían directamente las agradecían...

Pasaron largo rato discutiendo el asunto, Tea, Joey y Tristán diciéndole a Yugi y a Bakura que no hicieron el ridículo, que todo eso era envidia por no haber participado en el número, y Yugi y Bakura de que para ellos fue una experiencia traumática, una gran experiencia traumática. Pero Tea, Tristán y Joey no sabían que Bakura, como otros tantos, los habían grabado y Bakura les puso la grabación, diciéndoles que esa era la evidencia de toda la verdad, y que de ese video había muchos, que él no era él único que tenía uno de estos su poder. El espectaculo de esa noche se volvió legendario.

En dicha grabación era donde se oían las risas y las burlas del resto de sus compañeros claramente. Fue entonces cuando tomaron la decisión de no hacer concursos de ningún tipo, ya que querían evitarse otro trauma psicológico como ese, en especial por que se habían dado cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era en realidad su show. O más bien evitarles otro trauma psicológico a Yugi y a Bakura como ese, por lo que los amigos respiraron aliviados.

—Hablando de otra cosa ¿por qué no ha hablando la señora Gibb, Yugi? —cuestionó Joey, por que era raro que no hubiera intentado comunicarse, podría ser una mujer sumamente desmemoriada, pero cuando hacia algo usando todos sus sentidos, y de paso sea dicho la memoria, esta _fastidiando_ mucho rato—, por lo general ha esta hora ya habría hablado fácilmente unas cincuenta veces, intentando sacarnos de quicio de una manera más rápida y exasperante que anteriormente, o como mínimo, lo hubiera hecho a tu celular.

—Es que la Sra. Gibb... ¡esta enferma! y no puede hablar, tiene un poco de gripa le dije que cuando acabara esto la iba a ver a su casa, para ver como sigue y para que no se preocupara por mí... por eso no ha hablado —Empezó Yugi, un tanto inseguro, aunque tan siquiera no lo notaran, también sabía que luego Yami le echaría bronca por no decirles la verdad a ellos, pero ya estaba metido en todo ese lió y no encontraba la forma más fácil de salirse sin que tuviera ningún problema con los demás y no podía echarse para atrás, además de que se enojarían con él y muy feo.

—Con razón no ha hablado, ¿estas seguro de que esta bien?, si no tendremos que ir a verla, aunque no nos simpatice mucho —dijo una Tea claramente preocupada—, sería una grosería de nuestra parte no mostrarnos atentos con ella ¿no es así?, después de todo, ella te esta cuidando y sea como sea, ella es una mujer amable.

—Esta bien Tea, no te preocupes —en eso, se quedó viendo en el reloj la hora, el cual marcaba: 8:30 pm—, ya es algo tarde, será mejor que me vaya si es que quiero encontrar a la Sra. Gibb despierta —comentó1 Yugi algo espantado por lo que ella dijo, pero intentando que no se le note ese hecho—, pero le podría decir que le mandan saludos, eso la podría animar un poco y no la haga sentir mal.

Llegó la hora de la graciosa huída para el más pequeño de los presentes, intentando que no se notara su prisa por irse de ese lugar en ese preciso momento, aunque fuera el Rey de los juegos y el mejor duelista de todo el mundo no evitaba que a veces tuviera miedo, como en ese momento en particular.

—Adiós Yugi, acabamos esto en la escuela —se despidieron todos y se fue.

Cuando Yugi esta apunto de abrir la puerta de la casa-tienda una limusina negra con un escudo elaborado con un imponente jaguar, del tipo de los escudos de armas, aparece justo en la esquina de la casa de la Sra. Gibb. De la limusina baja una muchacha un poco más alta que Tea, el cabello lacio y negro, a la altura de la cintura, la chica es de piel blanca y ojos color miel, sumamente linda, traía puesto un uniforme escolar, de colores grises, negros y blancos, de figura autoritaria, como si estuviera acostumbrada a dar las ordenes y que estas no sean contradichas de forma alguna.

—Hola, querido Yugi —pronunció la hermosa y delicada voz de la chica al dirigirse al campeón mundial del duelo de monstruos como si lo conociera de tiempo atrás, un tanto más suave de lo que se podría esperar, para después con algo de sorna comentar—, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿Dónde esta Tea?, supongo que una señorita como ella debe estar o en su casa, o ensañando para convertirse en una _prima valerina_.

Yugi voltea a ver quien es quien le habla.

—Hola Patricia —y se saludan como si se conocieran de siempre, para contestarle lo dicho—, tienes razón, hacía tiempo que no te veía, y ya te he dicho que no hables así de Tea, es una de mis mejores amigas.

La chica es Patricia Gibb, lógicamente, sobrina de la Licenciada Agatha Gibb, abogada de uno de los más prestigiosos buffets legales del país y perteneciente a una de las familias más adineradas del país, miembro activo de varias asociaciones pro-ayuda a los animales, en especial, de ayuda a grupo a felinos.

—¿Cómo haz estado querido Yugi? —le dijo la chica con un tono muy seguro y muy amable, mientras hacía caso omiso al comentario de este acerca de la morena.

—Bien, ¿y tú?... ¿qué haces aquí?, digo, tu tía no está en el país —le dijo con un tono algo tímido, ya que aunque se conocieran de tiempo, esa chica siempre acababa imponiendo mucha fuerza.

—Estoy bien… y vine a cumplir su promesa con tu abuelo, así vine a ver como estas, pues debes saber que entre la escuela, el restaurante familiar y mi trabajo en el hospital no puedo cuidarte a tiempo completo —le respondió la chica con total sinceridad al chico, ya que aunque no quisiera, ha veces acababa cumpliendo los compromisos de su familia, aunque no quisiera dedicarse a las carreras de Derecho como su tía, o Administración de Empresas como sus padres.

—No te preocupes por mi Patricia, si sobreviví en el Reino de los duelistas y a Ciudad Batallas podré cuidarme unos meses yo solo —comentó con tranquilidad el actual campeón de los duelos de monstruos.

—Lo se, pero ya sabes que soy la parte responsable de mi tía... por lo menos tengo mejor memoria que ella —la gran sonrisa parece ser sincera en esos momentos—, bueno, ahora se que estas bien, nos veremos después Yugi, ya que es algo tarde y aun tengo cosas que hacer.

—Ya lo se Patricia, me dio gusto volverte a ver, adiós —se despidió sonriente el chico, ya que sabía que los padres de ella la tenían ocupada durante cada minuto del día.

Yugi entra a su casa mientras la limusina se aleja en dirección a la contra esquina de la casa-tienda, Yugi entra en la cocina para preparar la cena cuando sale Yami del rompecabezas del milenio, para hablar desde afuera con Yugi, ahora que nadie los veía.

—¿Quién era la muchacha? —cuestionó Yami, intentando no sonar algo celoso, como lo estaba en esos momentos.

—La sobrina de la Sra. Gibb —fue la sencilla respuesta, dada de manera indiferente por Yugi mientras buscaba algo para poder cenar junto a Yami—, se llama Patricia, es buena chica.

—¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella?, digo si es solo la sobrina de la Sra. Gibb no veo el por que no me hablaras de ella —su voz parecía tener cierta carga de celos, pero al parecer Yugi no se había percatado de este hecho—, y ¿por qué cuando te hablo te dijo "querido"?

—Así me dice desde que éramos pequeños, me dice así por que quiere parecer que es más madura que yo, solo por ser dos meses mayor, aunque al principio me molestaba por eso, pero nada más, no te había hablado de ella por que pensé que no te interesaría que te hablara de la familia de la Sra. Gibb, si casi ni conoces a la tía —le dijo tranquilamente—, como su tía y mi abuelo son vecinos desde hace siglos, era lógico que durante las vacaciones nos llegáramos a conocer por pura casualidad.

Después de que se aclararan todos los problemas o puntos de vista diferentes (como vean... o como sea) sobre Patricia durante la breve cena (unos tazones de cereal con leche, por que Yugi se había dado cuenta de que casi no tenían comida en la casa-tienda en esos momentos) se fueron a dormir, ya después de darse las buenas noches, Yugi se quedo acostado en su cama, mientras pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la fiesta de fin de cursos, el verano y Patricia, como si esperase quedarse dormido por completo.

—_No se por que, pero siempre que estoy con Yami me siento más seguro de mi mismo, es como si yo pudiera hacerlo todo, esta sensación de tranquilidad, de poder lograr todo, inclusive de poder alcanzar una estrella, no me la ha dado nadie antes, es como si mi futuro fuera más claro con un él, como si el futuro de un chico de dieciséis años japonés…_ —era el pensamiento de Yugi, esperando que no fuera percibido por Yami—… _dependiera en su totalidad de un espíritu de un antiguo faraón Egipcio de cinco mil años, ¿por qué me sentiré así con Yami, ¿acaso estoy enamorado de él, no me gusta discutir con él, y menos por lo de hace rato, digo, él siempre ha estado conmigo, no quisiera alejarlo de mi por una tontería como esa._

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto Yugi se quedo profundamente dormido, pareciera que nada podría molestarlo en estos momentos, como si él no tuviera preocupaciones de ningún tipo, aunque el futuro de la humanidad dependiera de él y de Yami más de una vez, y que el destino quisiera ponerle una prueba casi imposible de superar, aunque el "casi" nunca es suficiente en ningún juego.

Después de asegurarse de que Yugi se encuentra completamente dormido, Yami se sienta a los pies de su amada luz, ese es uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Yami, que incluso supera su gusto por el duelo de monstruos: ver a Yugi, en especial cuando esta dormido. Como ahora, de un modo tranquilo, ya que a sus ojos, Yugi en esos momentos significaba "tranquilidad", tan angelical y tan imperturbable, que quería grabarse en su memoria cada rasgo de este al dormir, como si pretendiese guardarlo para que nunca se pudiera escapar de su mente… de su memoria.

Su memoria… la cual obviamente no tiene. Estando prácticamente en un estado amnésico, sin ningún recuerdo de antes de que el chico que yacía en la cama completase el Rompecabezas del Milenio y empezaran a vivir juntos todas esas aventuras, ya que le habla y él no oye todo lo que le dice, supuestamente, inconscientemente puede oírlo y él que no se da cuenta es Yami, pero dejemos teorías acerca del inconciente de la gente.

—Mi adorada luz, no se si algún día llegue a decirte lo que siento por ti, que me enamorado perdidamente de ti, puede ser que desde que te conocí siento esto mi amado luz, desde que me sacaste de la penumbra del rompecabezas del milenio siento esto que sin proponértelo cuando trajiste tu luz, algo en ti mi hizo enamorarme —dijo suavemente Yami, mientras estaba sentado a los pies de Yugi—, se que suena tonto, pero es la verdad, de mi pequeño protegido, es como si tus ojos me hubieran hechizado para una eternidad, una eternidad que viviré atado a ti gustosamente, no quisiera volver a discutir contigo nunca más, ni separarme de ti, te juro por todos los granos de arena de Egipto, por lo más sagrada posesión de Ra y por todas las estrellas del firmamento que nunca te dejare solo mi amado Yugi, daría todo por ti, daría mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, aunque si lo doy tal vez lo pierda todo, te pierda a ti, ya que tu eres mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, eres mi todo, mi más grande deseo es el poderte decir cuanto te amo.

Mientras en la casa-tienda Yami también se queda dormido en el rompecabezas, Yami Bakura empieza su movimiento en contra de Yugi y de Yami, su venganza será cruel con todo aquél que se atraviese en su camino, él no hará diferenciación de ningún tipo, en especial si se trata de Yugi o de Yami, aunque aun le duele la forma en que Bakura lo traiciono aquella vez en el reino de las sombras, en que les había quitado las almas a Yugi, Joey, Tristán y Tea cuando fueron al Reino de los duelistas, por eso afecta gravemente la psique de Bakura para sí evitar que interfiera de nuevo en sus planes, quisiera destruirlo de una vez, pero solo lo deja inutilizado por que encuentra utilidad al cuerpo de el pobre Bakura, lo quiere fuera de combate y lejos de donde pueda pedir o dar ayuda de ningún tipo.

Lo deja tan dañado que si separasen por más de 45 minutos Bakura podría morir, ya que Yami Bakura golpea y maltrata de tal forma al cuerpo astral de Bakura que sería prácticamente imposible dejarlo como antes, aunque con un poquito de fe no hay imposibles que no se logren.

Bakura esta tan dañado que le sería imposible el poder pedir ayuda, no puede ni siquiera pensar con claridad, mucho menos hacer un intento desesperado por pedir ayuda, aunque después de ver como lo deja Yami Bakura, parece estar feliz de que su venganza halla iniciado del modo que él quería, lo único en lo que puede pensar Bakura es en una sola cosa, el único pensamiento que pasa una y otra vez con mucha lentitud por su mente destrozada y torturándolo aun más es: _¡Dios mío, no dejes que a Yugi y a Yami les pase lo que me ha pasado a mi!_.


	4. TRAZANDO PLANES

Disclamer: La serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, quien hizo la trama original, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**CÁPITULO IV TRAZANDO PLANES**

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron durante el receso, los chicos siguieron con lo que habían dejado incocluso el día anterior.

—¿Y qué vamos ha hacer para la fiesta? —Les preguntó Tea.

—Yo no me quedaré en la puerta como un tonto, que lo haga otro, yo paso, prefiero estar en la pista de baile rodeado de chicas lindas —dijo en un tono de auto suficiencia Joey.

—Esta bien Joey yo lo haré, no me molesta quedarme en la puerta recogiendo los boletos de la fiesta, en serio —intevinó un chico de cabello albino.

—Eres un amor Bakura, no como otros —comentó Tea, para pasar a ver feo a Joey, ya que pareciera que no se estaba tomando eso demasiado enserio.

—_No lo hago por gusto patética mortal, tal vez si juego bien mis cartas esa noche le demuestre al idiota del faraón quien soy yo realmente, le demostraré de lo que es capaz el Dios Seth, y a no burlarse de mi y pagará por lo que me hizo hace cinco mil años en Egipto_ —pensó Yami Bakura, desde dentro del cuerpo del Bakura original, intentando no mostrar expresión alguna que lo pudiera delatar —, _mi venganza no parará hasta que él estúpido faraón sea destruido y yo sea quien gobierne el mundo creado a partir del regreso de Los Juegos de las Sombras_.

—Si quieres podría quedarme contigo en la entrada Bakura, a mi tampoco me molesta —dijo en voz alta Yugi, para después meterse en sus propios pensamientos—, _así podremos hablar de Yami Bakura_.

—Que buenos son chicos, así es como debemos hablar para hacer de esta la mejor fiesta jamás antes vista —Tea se veía bastante alegre en esos momentos.

—¿Crees que debamos poner música Rock en la fiesta? —preguntó Joey, ya que también deberían de preocuparse por la música.

—Yo no creo que sea necesaria, yo preferiría hubieran baladas —dijo una Tea ilusionada, pensando en las parejas bailando al suave compas de una hermosa balada de amor.

—¿Baladas?, Tea ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?, nadie querrá bailar si solo ponemos baladas, pongamos mejor algo más movido como hip hop —saltó rápidamente Tristán, ganándose la mirada airada de la chica.

Siguieron largo rato discutiendo por que tipo de música poner, al parecer no iban a lograr ningún acuerdo, pero poco a poco fueron definiéndose no sólo en ese aspecto, también iban decidiendo que tipo de decoración pondrían, ya que la música y la decoración servirían para dar ambiente a la fiesta. Lentamente fueron logrando crear una imagen más precisa de lo que sería la fiesta, cada idea que iban teniendo se iba puliendo para lograr la perfección respecto a la fiesta, al parecer iban a lograr hacer la mejor fiesta de todas, aunque con más discusiones que acuerdos.

Pero lo lograrían, estaban decididos a ello, al fin demostrarían que no solo son buenos para el duelo de monstruos, si no también para decorar y hacer fiestas, "_¡Aunque muramos en el intento!_", dijo un obstinado Joey, arrancando las risas de sus amigos.

Poco a poco, todo se iba alistado para lograr la mejor fiesta de fin de curso que se haría en esa escuela. Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas. En las noches iba Patricia a cumplir la promesa hecha por su desmemoriada tía, claro, no mucho rato ya que por lo general no solía ser alguien con mucho tiempo libre, eincluso Yugi le llegó a pedir consejo sobre su fiesta más de una vez, bueno, generalmente los consejos de este tipo se lo hubiera pedido a la Sra. Gibb, pero no esta, ya que entre una cosa y otra, ambas tienen buen gusto para ese tipo de cosas.

La razón por la que iba es que ella era la parte "responsable" y con buena memoria de su Tía Agatha, no es que la tía fuera inresponsable, ero… su memoria fastidiaba a más de uno. Por lo que a veces tenía Yugi que buscar la forma en que lo dejara un momento a solas con Yami sin que ella se molestara o notara la presencia de Yami, ya que se supone ella no lo conoce, aunque procurando no parecer sospechoso al momento de despedirse de ella.

Yugi se notaba cada vez más nervioso por esos días, todos, excepto Bakura (¿o debería decir Yami Bakura?), creían que era por la fiesta, siendo que se encontraba así por la sencilla razón de la aparente tranquilidad de Yami Bakura, Yugi ya sabía que clase de loco era, ya que antes lo había intentado atacar, intentar separarlo de Yami.

Pero ahora intentaría matarlo, mandar a Yami al "Reino de las sombras" para toda la eternidad, con tal de poder ejercer un nuevo reinado de oscuridad, un reino extendido por todo el mundo quedándose con el rompecabezas de Yugi y el poder de Yami y después ir en busca de los demás artículos del milenio. Sumiendo al mundo en un reinado sin piedad, lleno de las sombras que alguna vez estuvieron a punto de destruir en la antigüedad a la tierra, el poder de "los juegos de las sombras" y de sus poderosos monstruos, quitando a todo aquél que pudiera ser un estorbo.

Cada día de la semana Yami Bakura estuvo viéndose en secreto con Yugi, ya sea entre clases o después de la escuela, ya que quería convencerlo de que él era Bakura, de que él era su amigo que confiara en él, intento mostrarse amable y gentil, como solía ser Bakura.

Ya era experto en hacerse pasar por el mismo Bakura, ya lo había hecho miles de veces antes, su plan era simple: una vez que su ingenua contraparte, por un ataque de paranoia, los pusiera sobrealerta, él se encargaría de hacer lo posible para sembrar el caos y tratar de regreso los juegos de las sombras, desviando su atención a un punto muerto.

Ya que se encargaría de hacerlos creer lo que él quisiera que creyeran, procurando tener para si todo el poder de estos, así dejaría de ser un simple ladrón que el tiempo olvido, al nuevo Monarca del mundo.

Así poco a poco lo lograría separar de su querido Yami, aunque claro, el no sabe de los sentimientos de Yugi ni de Yami, así que no sabe que se aman; haría hasta lo imposible para mantenerlo alejado de quien lo protegería a cualquier costo de él de ser necesario. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, ya que todo se llevaba en el más profundo silencio y en tal secreto que pareciera una conspiración... aunque en realidad si era una conspiración en contra de Yugi y Yami.

Ni siquiera Tea, Joey y Tristán se daban cuenta. Ya que estaban bastante absortos en lo de la fiesta que apenas si se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si no hubieran pasado antes por experiencias amargas, en especial con Yami Bakura.

Los días pasaban, el flujo del río del tiempo no se detiene… no es cosa de ponerse a la mitad de este y con un chasquidos de dedos, detenerlo o cambiarlo, podría cambiarse el ritmo, pero la dirección… así como el agua siempre busca un camino por el cual seguir, el tiempo también busca su camino, ajeno a las actividades que se hagan entorno a el, solo es cuestión de que este siga con su camino sin detenerse…

Cuando llegó el día de la fiesta tuvieron permiso para faltar ese día a la escuela, para que pudieran alistarse para la noche, los alumnos de segundo y tercer año ya querían ver el desastre que Joey, Tristán y Tea habían hecho en la cancha, consideraban que seria divertido burlarse de ellos por segundo año consecutivo, ya que aun recordaban el número de baile que habían hecho el año pasado y no los tenían en un muy buen concepto que digamos.

Ellos no comprendían aun como dos chicos tan simpáticos como lo son Yugi y Bakura eran amigos suyos, aunque claro, había veces en que se tenían que tragar sus palabras, como cuando los veían en algún duelo; pero no contaban en que Yugi y Bakura se encargarían de que no volvieran a hacer el ridículo, al fin amigos. A menos, claro, que de repente salieran con una idea de improviso y echaran a perder todo el trabajo que hicieron.

Yami Bakura había estado pensando cual sería el mejor momento para poder atacar a Yugi, ya que este quería que la sangre de Yugi corriera como si fuera un río de odio y venganza, tenía que ser en el momento perfecto para hacerlo… un movimiento en falso sería dejar escapar la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo.

Sin testigo alguno, ya que él no quería que de repente alguno de los amigos de Yugi apareciera he interviniera evitando así que se lleve a cabo su venganza y después le sería mucho más difícil el lograr vengarse de Yami, el "otro yo" oscuro de Bakura no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo, a él le pareció que la fiesta podría ser un muy buen momento para comenzar su venganza, ya que Yugi no pensaría que en ese momento sería "traicionado" vilmente por alguien a quien considerara su amigo... como dice el dicho: ten cerca a tus amigos y más cerca tus enemigos.


	5. LA VENGANZA

Disclamer: La serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, quien hizo la trama original, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**CÁPITULO V LA VENGANZA**_

En el día del baile Joey, Tristán, Tea, Yugi y Bakura llegaron desde las once de la mañana para revisar que todo estuviera perfecto. Revisaron hasta el más minúsculo detalle. Ya que no querían que nada quedara sin revisión, cada vez que a alguno de ellos se le ocurría una idea realmente alocada, lo único que tenían que hacer Yugi y Bakura era mostrarles el DVD que contenía lo ocurrido el año pasado para que así se les olvidara de inmediato.

Acabaron de hacer la revisión a las seis de la tarde, como la fiesta sería a las ocho y media de la noche tenían dos horas y media para arreglarse para la fiesta.

Tea se había comprado un vestido lila y llevaba una gargantilla de gamuza en la que estaba engarzada un corazón, Joey y Tristan se llevaron un smoking, pero sin corbata y con la camisa de fuera, el smoking de Tristán era de color negro mientras el de Joey era azul marino, Bakura se llevaba un traje blanco, aunque no llevaba corbata su imagen parecía mejor cuidada que la de los otros dos y Yugi llevaba un traje color gris claro con el que se veía muy bien, he igual que los otros tres, sin corbata, en parte por que ninguno sabe anudarlas, ya para las ocho y cuarto Yugi y Bakura se quedaron en la entrada de la cancha de la escuela recibiendo a sus demás compañeros.

Al parecer todos estaban asombrados por el extraordinario trabajo que habían hecho, estaban realmente contentos cuando oyeron a Tea, que era la que estaría recibiendo a sus compañeros arriba del "estrado" que habían montado en la cancha. En plan de "maestro de ceremonias", la chica anunció que "este año por cuestiones de tiempo no se llevarían acabo ningún concurso", aunque algunos se lamentaban, incluso Yugi alcanzo a oír a un chico de tercero que le decía a un amigo suyo: —"lastima, y yo que le había prometido a mi hermanito menor que le grabaría al tonto de Wheeler cuanto bailara o cantara... si se atrevía a volverlo hacer"—, Yugi sabía que enojándose no ganaría nada.

Si bien se estaban metiendo con uno de sus mejores amigos, no se podría decir que él hubiera hecho algo para evitar que los otros tres hicieran el ridículo delante de toda la escuela, cosa que ha veces aun le remordía la conciencia, pero como pasaba el rato todo iba saliendo perfecto. Al parecer las sugerencias que le había hecho Patricia a Yugi cuando recibía la visita de la chica habían servido de mucho, aunque claro no le había dicho a nadie de donde había sacado las ideas.

Ese día el clima era perfecto, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, las estrellas brillaban, como si fueran pequeños diamantes, y el sistema climatológico de Dominio había pronosticado una temperatura de unos veintisiete grados para esa precisa noche, además no sabían que habían sido ayudados por Patricia, la sobrina de la Sra. Gibb.

Por cierto los chicos estaban sumamente felices por la aparente "decisión" de la mencionada mujer de quedarse ese día en su casa a cuidar de sus gatos y no acompañarlos, como era su costumbre, aunque siempre acababa por arruinar la fiesta, al ya no estar en edad de convivir a la par con una escuela llena de adolecentes.

A fin de cuentas, no sabían que no se encontraban en el país, por lo que mientras no sospecharan nada durante un mes, que es el periodo en el que la Sra. Gibb estará en Francia, todo parecera que será genial.

Todos se mostraban totalmente felices por la fiesta de esa noche, al parecer todo iba a ser perfecto, ya saben, la música, el ambiente alegre y animado de el verano; parecía ser un verano que invita a relajarse, la energía y la alegría que irradia por naturaleza la juventud. Sin saber que en la oscuridad de la noche, y el dentro del bullicio de la juventud despertaría la furia de un antiguo poder egipcio, deseoso de volver a hacerse notar en la actualidad.

Mientras todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Dominio se alistaba para esa noche, los organizadores de la fiesta ya estaban en la cancha de su escuela listos para recibir a sus compañeros de clases realmente parecía que todo iba a ser perfecto para todos ellos, como pasaba el tiempo se iban dando cuenta de que les iba quedando menos tiempo para probar todo, aunque les faltara ya poco para terminar la revisión de lo que había que hacer, a parte de asegurarse de que a la hora de la hora, algo fallasé.

Ya a la hora acordada, comenzaban llegar los demás alumnos, todos arreglados con sus mejores ropas y con una cara de felicidad que sería imposible de dañar, aparentemente claro. Todos los presentes no dejaron de expresar la sorpresa del trabajo que hicieron. Los que se graduaban ese año decían que desde que entraron no habían visto fiesta mejor, los del mismo grado de Yugi decían que era mucho mejor que la del año pasado. Al parecer ya habían decidido dejarse de burlar de ellos por lo del año pasado y los de nuevo ingreso quedaron maravillados, ya que no vieron el desastre del año anterior.

Todos los alumnos que llegaban, lo hacían expresando se bien de ellos y su trabajo. Ya que no les había gustado la fiesta hecha, les había encantado, a los que más felicitaron fueron a Yugi y a Bakura, por lograr que los otros tres no hicieran ninguna clase de locura y arruinaran la fiesta de fin de cursos como lo habían hecho el año pasado con su coreografía, ya que según les decían, pareciera ser que ahora si se habían tomado enserio lo de la fiesta de fin de cursos, aunque la del año anterior ellos no la hicieran.

Ya cuando todos hubieran entrado a la cancha de la escuela, Bakura le pidió a Yugi que lo acompañara un momento, ya que quería alejarse por unos minutos de donde hubiera gente, para que no los escucharan. Le había dicho que quería hablar de Yami Bakura con él por un momento, que sentía algo muy raro, como un tipo de premonición acerca de su "Yami". Pero Yugi no sabía que tenía que esperar, no sabía que con quien estaba hablando realmente era con Yami Bakura, ya que el momento de iniciar la venganza de Yami Bakura había llegado.

Lo llevo a donde no hubiera testigos, donde nadie pudiera ayudarlo, incluso logro convencer a Yami de que saliera del rompecabezas, para que así no pudiera intervenir, o cuanto interviniera fuera demasiado tarde como para poder evitar algo. Pero no sabían lo que les esperaba, lo que estaba por venir era la prueba más grande de todas, al parecer el destino se ensañaría con ellos nuevamente, alguien en algún lugar quería asegurarse de cuan fuertes eran ellos dos, pero ¿quién y por qué?.

El destino... ¿pero al final que es el destino?, ¿una sensación de lo que ha de venir para todos?, ¿algo que nos espera al final del día para que tengas un poco de descanso? ¿Lo que un nuevo amanecer nos puede ofrecer?... ¿o algo terrible que te alcanza de modo inevitable para poderte destruir y destruir a todo lo que le tienes aprecio?.

Ustedes decidan que es el destino, al fin y al cabo el destino se acepta o se desecha, el destino puede ser terrible como hermoso, siempre y cuando estés consiente de lo que te traerá, solo que en estos momentos Yugi y Yami no saben el final que el destino les deparara, mientras ese final llega tendrán que sufrir y pasar la prueba, en la oscuridad un antiguo espíritu empieza a tomar vida de nuevo.

Cuando Yami no estuvo viendo, ya que volteo para ver si no venía nadie que pudiera oírlos, ya que no sabían como iban a poder explicar fácilmente el por que no están en la fiesta y quien es Yami de forma convincente, la mirada de Bakura cambio totalmente ante los ojos de Yugi, ya que se volvió fría y cruel, cuando tuvo tiempo Yami de ver algo fue a Bakura cayendo al suelo inconsciente, unos tres segundos después, también Yugi cayó, Yami por un momento no supo que hacer, estaba realmente preocupado… y sorprendido por lo , ¿qué tenía que hacer en esos momentos?, era lo que se preguntaba.

Vio lo más rápido que pudo a Bakura, asegurándose que a Bakura no le pasara algo grave, a su creer. Después de ver a Bakura decidió ir a ver a la habitación mental de Yugi para asegurarse de lo que le había provocado la caída a Yugi, cuando estuvo ante la puerta de la "habitación mental" de Yugi, fue grande su sorpresa y su miedo a hallarla cerrada, ya que para él siempre estuvo abierta anteriormente. Estuvo un rato intentando forzarla. Él sabía muy bien que Yugi no le cerraría de ese modo... y de ningún otro modo la entrada a su mente inconsciente, sabía que Yugi no le tenía secretos.

Obviamente eso lo preocupó demasiado, por que su luz parecía ser tenue ahora, como si estuviera al otro lado de la galaxia. Ya que un miedo lo invadió. Algo así como un sexto sentido le decía que algo andaba mal, dentro de la "habitación mental" de Yugi no había una persona, había dos, Yugi estaba encerrado en su propia "habitación mental" con Yami Bakura, que desde hacia un rato le había... ¿Cómo decirlo?... empezado a contar su historia a Yugi, pero al parecer algo realmente malo estaba por suceder.

—Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, tal vez Yami no te lo ha dicho por su inconveniente falta de memoria, pero él antes fue uno de los más importantes faraones del Antiguo Egipto, y yo un simple profanador de tumbas, aunque debo confesar que yo tampoco tengo todos mis recuerdos —empezó a contar la contraparte oscura de Bakura—, pero si recuerdo cuando acabe encerrado en esa maldita sortija del milenio —cuando dijo eso, lo dijo con mucho odio—, tu querido protector fue quien me encerró en ese sombrío lugar por "mi trabajo" como profanador. Aunque lo único bueno es que él mismo faraón también acabó encerrado en tu articulo del milenio. En el famoso Rompecabezas del Milenio. Bueno, nuestras almas, por lo que se debe nuestra inmortalidad a ese simple hecho, pero eso ahora no importa, ya que eso es historia sumamente antigua, lo único que interesa en estos momentos es que me voy a poder vengar de Yami, y lamento —dijo como si no lo lamentara verdaderamente—… tener que decirte pequeño Yugi que tú eres el medio perfecto para poder vengarme del faraón que me hizo esto— le decía Yami Bakura a un Yugi sumamente aterrorizado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿qué tengo yo que ver con tu venganza?, ¿qué le hiciste a Bakura? ¡Contesta! —exigió en un arranque de valor… o de imprudencia.

—Te voy a decir que a Bakura le hice menos de lo que yo te haré a ti en estos momentos pequeño mocoso idiota.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...

—La expresión en tú rostro no tiene precio pequeño Idiota, creo que tendría que hacer esto más seguido para poder ver ese rostro tan lleno de pavor más seguido —el rostro de maldad de Yami Bakura era realmente de temer en esos momentos, para horror de Yugi—... ha y otra cosa, no intentes llamar a Yami, he cerrado la puerta que conduce a tu "habitación mental", por lo que tu "protector" no podrá entrar, no hasta que sea demasiado tarde... como quisiera que te hallara muerto, eso si que le afectaría y yo adoraría ver ese rostro lleno de pavor y de odio, eso me haría muy feliz, y lo mejor será que no habrá podido detenerme una vez lo hiciera.

En eso se oye un golpe fuerte y seco en la puerta, como si alguien intentara entrar a la fuerza a la Mente inconsciente de Yugi, cada vez se oyen más y más envestidas que no logran hacer nada... del otro lado se oye una voz, la voz de Yami, esta intentando llegar a donde esta Yugi, su voz se oye muy desesperada... incluso asustada, pareciera por su tono que acabara de ver a un muerto... y ese muerto fuera Yugi. Pero no, aún se encuentra con vida, Yami lo sabía, por lo menos Yami alcanza a percibir su grito de ayuda, nunca había oído a Yugi tan nervioso y asustado.

Intentando pedir ayuda de modo tan desesperado, como si tuviera miedo de morir, por lo menos en estos momentos puede hacer mas que el pobre de Bakura, inmediatamente Yami Bakura dejo el cuerpo de Bakura, este cayó en coma, y si no recibe ayuda medica pronto... tal vez no sobreviva a la noche, al parecer ellos dos no eran los únicos que tendrían que pasar una prueba para poder sobrevivir al verano de desolación que les espera, ya que todo cambiaria... de un modo u otro, todo cambiará.

—Tranquilízate Faraón, tu querido "protegido" esta a salvo con tu más leal servidor, él esta bien en estos momentos, solo hemos estado hablando de nuestro pasado, de cuando nos conocimos, lo "buenos amigos que éramos antes" —obviamente se podía oír el sarcasmo y el odio en esa voz—, y cuando acabamos encerrados en los artículos del milenio hace 5000 años por un pequeño accidente, te prometo no lastimarlo... _demasiado_, por lo pronto te quedaras afuera, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que le pase será _tú_ culpa —le dijo Yami Bakura a Yami, intentando que este se preocupara más, dejando oír, una risa sumamente perturbadora, provocando que el temor aumentara tanto en Yugi como en Yami.

—Auxilio... Yami, te necesito... ¡ayudame por favor! —Apenas si puede hablar del miedo, intentando gritar para poder hacerse oír—, ¡te necesito!...

—_Mi pequeño ángel, mi pequeño Yugi... no entiendo que ha hecho una criatura tan inocente y tan pura como tu para merecer una tortura como esta... tu eres alguien tan especial para mi —_obviamente, los pensamentos de Yami no eran margaritas y arcoíris en esa situación tan extremosa—,_ te amo tanto como para dejar que te pase algo malo, se que tu serías incapaz de hacer algo malo, que tu no permitirías que a tus amigos les pasara algo malo, se que tu jamás dañarías a alguien y que serías incapaz de odiarlo, tu eres un ser tan feliz y puro, entonces... ¿por qué te tienen que pasar estas cosas mi querido Yugi?, ¡¿Por qué a él Ra?, ¡¿Por qué?._

Yami Bakura le asesta un golpe tan fuerte en el rostro a Yugi que casi cae desmayado, apenas si se puede mover, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte para él, ya que al parecer el golpe lo dejo algo aturdido, Yugi no sabe cuanto podrá durar él solo en contra Yami Bakura, solo tiene la extraña sensación de que a partir de este momento todo cambiará para él... para Yami... y definitivamente para el pobre de Bakura. Al parecer el quería negar todo esto, ya que no quería que todo lo que él había vivido con sus amigos cambiara en lo absoluto. Todo en lo que solía confiar cambiara y tal vez para siempre... y para mal.

Las intenciones de Yami Bakura son las de dejar marcado a Yugi de por vida, destrozarlo tanto emocional como físicamente, aun que en el plano físico se encargara después, para así poder vengarse de Yami; estaba decidido a vengarse a tal grado que hiciera que Yami quisiera encerrarse para siempre en la soledad del "Rompecabezas del Milenio" pensando que el único castigo por haber fallado, tanto en cuidar a Yugi como en evitar el regreso de los juegos de las sombras, sería la muerte, aunque Yami es un espíritu inmortal, tendría ese pesar hasta el final de los tiempos, era tanto odio el que sentía por Yami que no le importaba usar a terceros en su venganza contra él.

El poder de Yami Bakura impide que Yami abra la puerta de "la habitación metal" de Yugi, por lo que Yami Bakura aprovecha para pasar el tiempo golpeando a Yugi, los golpes que le da a la psique de Yugi son tan fuertes, y lo dejan tan profundamente marcado que esto probablemente será su estigma de por vida, que será prácticamente imposible que el pobre de Yugi los olvide, tal vez estos momentos pasen por su mente hasta los últimos días de su vida, ni olvide los insultos recibidos por Yami Bakura, que por respeto al lector, no se reproducirán, que lo dejan profundamente marcado, lo más seguro es que lo que pase esta noche pesara en él durante toda su vida, además, por cada golpe recibido el cuerpo de Yugi reacciona, es como si tuviera ataque de epilepsia, aunque él no la padece.

Al parecer todos los intentos de Yami por salvar a su amado Yugi de las garras de Yami Bakura son en vano, es como si la puerta estuviera sellada por los poderes milenarios de la sortija del milenio y, por su frustración, él no se diera cuenta de ello, ya que no logra entrar a su "habitación mental", ya después de que Yami Bakura se aburre de golpearlo viene lo que Yami Bakura considera el punto más importante, y cruel, de su venganza es algo conocido como "violación psicológica", psicopatología que se suele presentar en algunos contados casos, aunque en estos momentos, no se podría asegurar que lo que le ocurre a Yugi, pudiera ser catalogado por algún termino de la psicología, así que veremos que sucede para entender el porque de esto.

Se supone que la violación psicológica es cuando una persona es, por así decirlo, engañada, después de que sido narcotizada, para hacerla creer de que a sido violada, poniendo cosas a su alrededor, como sabanas con manchas rojas y quitando cosas como ropa; siendo que "eso" solo ocurrió en su mente, no les paso nada en el cuerpo, no hay desgarres ni nada similar en las zonas intimas, solo que ahora la violación psicológica será más real que en los otros casos, ya que un espíritu milenario se posesiono momentáneamente de un cuerpo inocente para llevar a cabo la violación, este "espíritu" ha venido a solo una cosa: clamar venganza, una venganza de cinco mil años de antigüedad.

Por lo que Yami Bakura empieza a desvestir de forma violenta a Yugi, quien a quedado lo suficientemente consciente como para saber lo que esta ocurriendo a su alrededor, pero imposibilitado para moverse. Ni siquiera puede articular palabra alguna. Solo puede derramar unas lágrimas silenciosas por sus mejillas, sus ojos reflejan un miedo y a la vez un asco... casi no se reconoce en ese rostro el rostro del tierno e inocente niño que era antes de ese momento.

Cada vez Yami Bakura estaba a punto de lograr lo que quería, burlándose cuando logro desvestirlo por completo, Yami seguía intentando desesperadamente el entrar, en especial cuando ya no oyó ningún sonido dentro de la mente inconsciente de Yugi. El llegar con su amada Luz ahora era una prioridad, realmente sentía que lo que le pasara sería su culpa, se culparía toda la eternidad por el daño a Yugi.

Tal y como le había dicho Yami Bakura, nunca se perdonaría lo que pasara a Yugi. Se sentía realmente impotente, no sabía el método para llegar hasta donde estaba Yugi. Aunque si se tranquilizara podría usar sus propios poderes para intentar llegar con Yugi, pero el dolor y la desesperación lo consumen lentamente, haciendo que no vea con la claridad suficiente el problema.

Yami estaba realmente preocupado, ya que no lograba hacer nada por proteger a Yugi, en otro lado, más específicamente en la cancha de la escuela de Yugi, a unos veintidos o veintitrés metros aproximadamente de la cancha, del otro lado de un árbol y unos arbustos por lo que no era sencillo ver los cuerpos tirados, todos estaban tan entretenidos por la fiesta que se había organizado y llevaba a cabo en esos momentos que nadie, y cuando dijo nadie es nadie, se había percatado de la ausencia de Yugi y de Bakura

Inclusive, Tea, Tristán y Joey pensaban que ellos dos aun debían seguir en la puerta asegurándose de que todos hayan llegado con su boleto en la mano, todos parecían divertirse mucho, inclusive Kaiba, al que toda la escuela tachaba de ser sumamente serio… aunque claro, a su modo de ser, todos creían que esa noche nada malo pasaría que fuera a opacar su gran fiesta de fin de cursos, la música estaba causando tal estruendo que sería difícil que los alumnos pensaran en otra cosa que no fuera vivir el momento, pero si salían saldrían verían la cruel realidad al ver a Bakura y a Yugi inconscientes.

Al parecer la tortura esta a penas por empezar, todo este dolor y frustración irán creciendo conforme pase el tiempo, en medida de que tomen las decisiones correctas o equivocadas, el tiempo no los perdonarán, al final, lo que hay son malas decisiones. Después de esto nada será igual para ellos, nadie sabe si el miedo crecerá o desaparecerá, ya que a fin de cuentas, todo esto es sumamente difícil de sobrellevar para estas mentes, ya que no tendrán descanso, si por las experiencias pasadas no han aprendido a ser fuertes ahora lo lamentaran, y tendrán que aprenderlo del modo más difícil.

La frustración de Yami era tal que ya casi no podía seguir de pie, lo único que deseaba era dejarse vencer por el dolor que lo empezaba a llenar hasta la última célula de su ser. Tenía en mente dejarse caer sin el menor propósito de levantarse. Olvidar por el momento lo que esta pasando a su alrededor sin otro propósito que el de llevarse por el dolor que siente, el dolor lo había cansado tremendamente…

Pero en esos momentos recordó algunos de los momentos de felicidad que vivió con Yugi, todos los duelos que habían logrado ganar juntos; recordó con nitidez, en especial, un domingo, cuando estaba nublado y cayendo una tromba, por lo que no habían salido a ningún lado y su abuelo se había ausentado cinco días, porque había sido invitado por el abuelo de Rebeca para recordar viejos tiempos, cuando estaban en esa vieja tumba egipcia y que ha sido de sus vidas después de eso, ese domingo fue el primer día que pasaron totalmente solos, divirtiéndose como nunca lo habían hecho antes de ese día. El abuelo se había ido el sábado anterior en la noche. Ese recuerdo le dio ánimos otra vez para limpiarse las lagrimas levantarse y volver a intentar entrar en la mente inconsciente de Yugi, él deseaba tener más días como ese.

Sólo para él y para Yugi... y tal vez para poderle decir lo que realmente siente por él, para poderle decir que lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría solo, hacerle saber que nunca lo abandonaría y mientras él este cerca no permitirá que nada la pase, hacerle saber su eterna promesa de nunca abandonarlo y él sabia que si en ese preciso momento se dejaba vencer por el dolor y por el pesar rompería esa promesa así que no lo dejaría solo nunca, que lucharía por él, Yami estaba realmente interesado en recuperar a su amado Luz, tenerlo cerca, él sentía que sin Yugi le seria imposible seguir adelante.

Mientras, adentro de la mente inconsciente de Yugi, él estaba totalmente aterrado, nunca había sentido tanto miedo antes. Podía sentir las manos de Yami Bakura recorrer hasta el último rincón de su joven mente, sentir su aliento en su cuello, sentir los labios de Yami Bakura en su rostro... en sus propios labios. Él no sabía que había hecho para merecer esto y no lograba entender por completo las intenciones de Yami Bakura, él no entendía como esto podría ser una venganza contra Yami, pero se sentía realmente incomodo en esos momentos... y el asunto se pondría mucho peor.

Yugi quería en esos momentos estar lejos. En la fiesta, con sus amigos, divirtiéndose, y luego regresar a su casa, para poder hablar un poco con Yami... Yami, pensó en ese momento que tal vez ya no quisiera volverlo ver jamás después de esto, que le tendría asco, que nunca querría saber de él al igual que los demás muchachos, que sería algo simplemente asqueroso a su vista.

Empezó a tener ideas de lo que sucedería si alguien más se enteraba de lo que le estaba sucediendo a él y como lo tomarían (_¿acaso ya no tendré amigos?... ¿ellos se alejaran de mi si se enteran de esto?... ¿dirán que me he vuelto loco?_, pensaba Yugi), pensó que tal vez lo tomarían como algo insignificante, ya que la violación de la que él fue victima se llevo dentro de su propia mente, Yugi sentía que ya no podría confiar en nadie, tal vez, excepto Yami... pero Yami ¿confiaría en él después de esto?, ¿querría seguir siendo su protector?... ¿su amigo?, pensó que ya nunca podría decirle lo que realmente sentía ha causa de Yami Bakura, hablarle desde el corazón.

Yugi creía que después de esto Yami ya no querría volverlo a ver nunca, que se desilusionaría de él, pensaba que le diría que él había cambiado, que no era el mismo muchacho dulce de antes, que había sido un tonto por intentar proteger a un muchacho que después le facilitaría el camino hacia él a un antiguo enemigo suyo y que con eso se convirtió en un traidor, que lo traiciono de forma vil.

Mientras Yami Bakura llevaba más y más cerca sus manos a la parte más íntima de Yugi: su miembro. La boca de Yami Bakura estaba cerca de su oído derecho, llenándole de ideas falsas de sus amigos, llenándolo de miedos y temores, diciéndole paso a paso lo que le había hecho a Bakura días antes de la fiesta y con quien había estado hablando era con él y no con _su querido amigo_, le contó con todo lujo de detalles, este maldito monstruo no olvido omitir nada para desgracia de Yugi, le hablo de todos los golpes he insultos dados. De la manera tan cruel que lo trato. Cuando la historia de Yami Bakura llegaba al punto más aterrador y crudo sus manos ya habían llegado al miembro de Yugi.

Al parecer su intención era de primero masturbarlo mientras le contaba la historia de Bakura, su intención era también la de discriminarle la infamia de tener un orgasmo mientras oía la historia de su amigo, era la de echarle en cara que su amistad no valía nada, que era una mentira y nada más, la típica falsedad del ser humano encarnada en sus actos.

Que no comprendía como pudiera sentir amistad por alguien si era capaz de sentir y tener un orgasmo en las manos de quien estuvo a punto de matar a un amigo suyo mientras este le contaba la infamia que hizo. Que así nadie querría ser su amigo nunca más, que lo rechazarían por no saber demostrar su tan cacareada amistad.

Yugi no entendía como él era capaz de darle la razón a Yami Bakura en esos momentos. Se sentía realmente mal por lo que le acababa de decir, inclusive se sentía impotente por ser incapaz de detener su propio orgasmo, siendo probable que nadie sea capaz de eso, tendría que haber una interrupción mayor para que eso pudiera suceder. Sentía como si su mundo se fuera a romper en más de mil pedazos... en pedazos tan pequeños que pudieran pasar por la cabeza de un alfiler.

No podría volver a ver a alguien a los ojos después de eso, menos a Bakura y a Yami, ya que creía que después de esto no podría ser perdonado por ellos, creía que los estaba traicionando. Se sentía incapaz de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Yami después de esto, ya no tenía ganas de nada... no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, prefería morir.

Sentía como si su mente y su corazón estuvieran a punto de explotar. Quería morirse. Sentía que la única solución que tenia para redimirse ante los demás era su propia muerte, sin más, sin demasiados dramas, solo morir para redimirse ante el mundo por un acto del que no es responsable, de ningún modo.

Pero no podía controlar las manifestaciones tanto de dolor y un tanto de placer, en lo único que podía pensar mientras sentía la presión del cuerpo de Yami Bakura sobre el suyo era la muerte; pero él no quería sentir esto, se sentía muy mal, demasiado adolorido y cansado como para oponer resistencia, en esos momentos era incapaz de defenderse por si solo, estaba totalmente debilitado. Tenía asco de su propio cuerpo... de su propia mente, se sentía como si acabara de matar a unos de sus mejores amigos con sus propias manos enfrente de todos y después se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, del terrible error que había cometido, se sentía como si fuera un asesino.

Yami Bakura lo estaba violando con gran brusquedad… la mente del chico no aguantaría mucho de seguir así. Él pobre Yugi sentía un dolor inmenso entre sus piernas... ya que nunca antes lo había hecho, su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a eso, a pesar de que todo ocurriera en la mente de Yugi, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a esto, como si también el sufrimiento fuera físico, no sólo mental.

Yami Bakura estaba intentando hacerlo con toda la fuerza que le fuera posible para que cuando acabara Yugi estuviera casi muerto, Yami Bakura estaba tan concentrado que se estaba olvidando de algo cuando de repente de golpe se abrió la puerta a la "habitación mental" de Yugi, Yami se horrorizo de lo que estaba viendo, Yugi estaba casi muerto...


	6. UNA FRÍA NOCHE DE VERANO

Disclamer: La serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, quien hizo la trama original, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**CÁPITULO VI: UNA NOCHE FRÍA DE VERANO.**_

… Yami no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no podía creerlo su pequeña y amada Luz estaba siendo violado por Yami Bakura… podía ver como este recorría el cuerpo de Yugi, por la expresión del rostro del pequeño Yugi realmente estaba mal, el verlo así era devastador. El primer instinto que tuvo Yami fue abalanzarse sobre Yami Bakura y golpearlo todo lo que podía, quería que Yami Bakura pagara con sangre lo que le estaba haciendo a su Pequeño ángel. No podía imaginar lo que el pobre Yugi debería estar sufriendo en esos momentos, a parte de que él pobre de Yugi había caído inconsciente en el justo momento en que Yami entraba a su habitación, lo que provoco que el pequeño no se diera cuenta de que había entrado del antiguo faraón.

—Qué mal protector resultaste ser Yami —dijo burlonamente Yami Bakura, a quien no parecía hacerle mucho efecto los poderosos golpes de Yami, aunque la contraparte del albino empezara a tener mal aspecto—, mira lo que le a pasado al pequeño Yugi… si hubieras estado aquí para protegerlo como debieras, cumplir por completo con tu deber, asegurarte del bienestar del chico, seguramente él no estaría así.

Cuando Yami oyó eso no pudo evitar sentirse todavía peor de lo que ya se sentía, ya que estaba cayendo en el juego de Yami Bakura, ya que después de todo, él sentía que le había fallado de un modo terrible a su amada luz, al parecer Yami Bakura había conseguido lo que quería al sacar de quicio a Yami…

—¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Yugi? —Preguntó un furioso Yami, el cual no podía ver con más odio a Yami Bakura por que eso seria sumamente imposible, intentando contener en esos momentos su furia, si no, sería equivalente a explotar destruyendo todo lo que tenía a su alrededor en esos momentos, pero al ser la mente inconsciente de Yugi, era más que obvio que el chico no quería hacerlo— ¡No importa lo que haya pasado hace más de cinco mil años! ¡Yugi no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que pudo haber ocurrido!... –realmente a cada segundo que pasaba, Yami se alteraba aun más, ya que realmente se siente culpable de lo que le ocurrió a Yugi, en esos momentos realmente sentía un gran odio por Yami Bakura, en esos momentos era realmente capaz de matar a Yami Bakura de poderlo hacer.

—¿Qué pasa estúpido Faraón? —dijo con una desagradable mueca en el rostro, como hechandole en cara a Yami lo que había hecho, en parte a causa del dolor por consecuencia de los golpes recibidos como llena de burla y autosuficiencia, ya que Yami Bakura sabía que le había dado a Yami en una fibra sensible… aunque claro, no sabía cuan sensible es esta, ya que no sabe que Yami esta enamorado de Yugi—, ¿A caso quieres matarme por haberle dado un poco de _placer_ a tu protegido? —dijo en un tono sumamente de aversión el espíritu de la Sortija del Milenio, ya que estaba disfrutando el verlo sufrir a ese grado.

Al oír estas palabras de la boca de Yami Bakura, Yami no pudo evitar poner una cara llena de odio y asco hacia Yami Bakura. Antes de que Yami pudiera volver a golpearlo para dejarlo aun más grave de lo que ya estaba en esos momentos, y haciendo uso de sus nuevas habilidades, Yami Bakura salió de la mente del pequeño Yugi cuando sintió a una _tercera_ persona acercarse a ellos en esos precisos momentos, cuando salió de la mente de Yugi el pobre de Yami no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado…

Hacia unos minutos que un chico un poco más bajo que Joey, y más alto que Yugi había sálido de la cancha de la escuela, los amigos de Yugi y Bakura notaron que ya habían llegado la gran mayoría, si no que a esas alturas de la noche toda la escuela, y que ni Yugi ni Bakura habían entrado para esos momentos a la cancha, y no los alcanzaban a ver desde donde estaban en la entrada.

Él chico en cuestión usa lentes grandes y negros, ojos y cabello negro, con algunas marcas de acné, cualquiera podría calificarlo del clásico chico _nerd_ de la escuela, presidente tanto del club de ajedrez como de computación, sin olvidar que su promedio es de los más altos de la escuela, únicamente superado por Duke Devlin y Seto Kaiba, el chico en cuestión a parte de lo ya mencionado es un gran admirador de Seto Kaiba y Yugi Moto, ya que siempre los ha visto ganar en el duelo de monstruos siendo él muy patético para eso. Por lo que él se ofreció a salir a buscar a los únicos chicos en toda la escuela que poseen un articulo del Milenio, su nombre Keitaro Asagari.

Keitaro obviamente no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando a las afueras de la cancha de la escuela… ni los amigos de Yugi se lo imaginaban, aunque presentían que sus amigos en esos momentos estaban en peligro, en un gran peligro, aunque no encontraban la razón para eso, aunque en los ya clásicos libros del gran detective Sherlock Holmes, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle escribió en alguno de sus libros: _que si después de ver todo lo que se pudiera observar de un caso, lo que resultaba, por más inverosímil que fuera, debería ser la verdad_, y en casos anteriores, sus instintos de supervivencia como su amistad a dado más resultados para lograr salir adelante y ser más fuerte aun que la más innegable lógica científica, en especial con lo que les a tocado vivir con respecto a los artículos del milenio en ocasiones anteriores; así que debieron seguir más a esos instintos de peligro en esos momentos y asegurarse que sus amigos se encontraban bien.

Aunque no hubiera razones para que no estuvieran bien, pero el ambiente estival que había en esos momentos en la cancha y la perspectiva de las vacaciones nublaban sus mentes, aunque tanto bullicio empezaba también a avivar a un antiguo ser…

Keitaro, casi sin motivos aparentes sale de la cancha, hacía donde Yugi y Bakura están tirados inconscientes, como si algo o alguien guiará sus pasos hacía esa dirección, cuando llega prácticamente a donde los dos están, un gran destello de luz sale de Yugi, solo que Keitaro no se da cuenta de donde proviene exactamente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él chico de las gafas se ve envuelto de modo accidental en una venganza de más de cinco mil años de antigüedad, una venganza sobre la que no tiene conciencia, y sin proponérselo, entrara de una manera brutal a los acontecimientos milenarios.

Obviamente al no tener conocimientos, y al ser el típico chico tímido y sumamente estudioso no tendría el suficiente carácter como para defenderse por si sólo, y menos de alguien como Yami Bakura, para cuando Yami salió de la mente de Yugi, también con un gran destello, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Keitaro, lo primero que hizo Yami, y más por instinto que por otra cosa, fue acercarse al cuerpo inconsciente de Bakura.

Él cual yacía inconsciente a unos pocos metros donde estaba el cuerpo de Yugi, y después de revisarlo momentáneamente, se dio cuenta tanto de que no estaba bien, como también no estaba dentro de él Yami Bakura, por lo que se pregunto si a parte de poder meterse a la mente que él quisiera tendría un cuerpo propio como él y que hubiese logrado escapar; cuando Keitaro le habla con la tímida voz que él posee, que siempre produce la impresión de estar pidiendo disculpas por haberse atrevido a pronunciar una palabra en voz alta, y aunque eso fuera en clases, dando una respuesta correcta al profesor.

—Disculpa… ¿quien eres tú? —preguntó esa voz suave y tímida, casi audible para Yami en esos momentos de angustias por que ni Bakura ni Yugi parecían reaccionar pronto, y por lo visto ambos necesitaban con urgencia la ayuda de un doctor—, creo recordar que Yugi no mencionara en ningún momento en clases que tuviera un hermano, aunque claro, apenas si lo conozco ya que no vamos en el mismo salón… pero hay veces en que tengo que ir a su salón por que soy el representante de nuestro curso —dijo el joven nervioso, como si no supiera que decir en esos momentos de duda, aunque en realidad quien hablaba era Yami Bakura. Dado que el joven no representaba gran riesgo para su poder, por lo que le fue fácil controlarlo, sumamente fácil.

—Y-yo soy… —Yami nunca se imaginó que tendría que contestar una pregunta así, menos en esos momentos en los que se encontraba tan desesperado, pero necesitaba decir algo que fuera _creíble_ y que no fuera a decir algo impropió, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y que el otro chico pudiese creer sin ninguna clase de problemas—, Yami Moto, soy primo de Yugi, no soy de la ciudad, vine aquí por que Yugi me había invitado a la fiesta de fin de cursos, cuando llegue ya estaba así él y su amigo —dijo casi como si intentara más que le creyera el otro chico que si estuviera convencido de lo que había mencionado en esos momentos, ya que no sabía que otra cosa decirle.

—Mi nombre es Keitaro Asagari —dijo el chico de un modo muy tímido, como si le costara mucho trabajo decir su nombre, como si temiera decirlo mal—, mucho gusto Yami, no sabía que Yugi tuviera un primo… y menos que se le pareciera tanto, si quieres llamo a un hospital para que envíen alguna ambulancia —dijo con ese tono calmado y tímido propio de Keitaro el cruel de la contraparte del albino, ya que en esos momentos pensó que quizás sería mejor para sus planes si hacía que sus victimas entraran en un hospital, aunque claro, en el plan para que nunca salgan de ahí. A parte de que sería más fácil así mantenerlos vigilados, a parte de que había mucha información en la mente del chico que le podría ser sumamente útil más tarde—, hay uno muy cerca de aquí, no creo que tarden en llegar —dijo mientras sacaba un celular y hablaba al hospital, era el mejor de la ciudad, ese hospital era un hospital particular.

—Esta bien Keitaro, gracias –dijo en voz baja Yami, casi tartamudeando, ya que en esos momentos creía que el chico era sincero, en ese momento recordó otra cosa, a los demás chicos, creía que debía decirles lo que había pasado en esos momentos, que era hora de decir la verdad, aunque fuera difícil—, creo recordar que Yugi me ha mencionado a varios de sus amigos, creo que en estos momentos están dentro de la cancha, sus nombres son Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, y Tristán Tylor… ¿les podrías decir lo que a pasado? —preguntó Yami intentando contener las lagrimas de lo que había pasado, intentaba mantenerse lo más neutral posible en esos momentos.

—Claro, yo les diré Yami no te preocupes —dijo Keitaro, aunque dentro de él, Yami Bakura tenía un rostro de satisfacción, ya que también podría usar a los otros para su venganza en contra de Yami, de un modo o de otro, todos le serían útiles para su cruel causa sin sentido. Sólo que no le diría nada a Yami en esos momentos, mejor agarrarlo con la guardia baja cuando atacara nuevamente.

Al momento en que Keitaro entraba para _hablarles_ a los demás iba llegando la ambulancia del hospital del que le había hablado el chico al faraón, Yami Bakura se aseguro de que nadie notara a las ambulancias que acababan de llegar y mucho menos a quienes se llevaban y en que estado. Le causo un poco de problemas esto por las parejas que querían salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco a la luz de la luna, pero nada realmente relevante.

A causa del alto volumen de la música no le fue tan difícil ocultar el sonido de las sirenas; cuando las ambulancias llegaron eran cuarto para las nueve, Yami se fue en la ambulancia, ya que no quería separarse de Yugi, bueno, tampoco de Bakura, pero en esos momentos quien le preocupaba más era Yugi, en especial con lo que él había visto en la habitación mental del pequeño. Se sentía tan culpable en esos momentos por lo sucedido hacía tan poco, para Yami, era como si él hubiera sido quien violó a Yugi…

Obviamente, cuando Keitaro se reencontró con los otros chicos no les dijo nada de lo que _había visto_ o lo que Yami le había pedido que les dijese, ya que no quería que sus amigos se fueran a buscarlos, no quería que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para cuando empezara a llevar a cabo sus planes. Los necesitaba los más lejos posible, para así después mantenerlos vigilados y poder separarlo más fácilmente y no pudieran estorbar en sus planes, sabía perfectamente que ellos serían una gran molestia para sus planes, tal vez debería de enviarlos al reino de las sombras donde permanecerían para siempre después de jugar un rato con ellos, y si se encontraban lo suficientemente debilitados tal vez no intentarían escapar de ningún modo.

Aun recordaba que Joey había logrado regresar por su propia cuenta después de la batalla que sostuvo contra Malik en ciudad batallas. No quería cometer el mismo error que Malik, no era tan idiota como para cometer un mismo error, aunque no fuera suyo.

Una vez en el hospital, Yugi y Bakura fueron hospitalizados, cada uno en habitaciones diferentes, por que sus estados eran totalmente diferentes, cuando oyó de los doctores que ambos chicos estaba en un estado de coma, que no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían en ese estado y que su situación se encontraba muy delicada no podía creerlo. Según los reportes médicos, él que estaba más débil era el chico de cabello blanco, que era él el que en esos momentos tenía más posibilidades de morir.

¿Qué le había hecho ahora Yami Bakura?, no lo había creído capaz de hacerle algo a su luz como para dejarlo en un estado tan deplorable al pobre chico, se suponía que una vez que el espíritu de un Articulo del Milenio se unía a un mortal, este mortal pasaba a ser el protegido del espíritu, que deberían actuar en conjunto, no atacarse entre si…

En especial sabiendo que lo necesitaba por que aun tenía la sortija del milenio cuando llegó al hospital, dado que no se puede separar mucho de esta o no podría sobrevivir sin la Sortija para poder canalizar su poder. Le dijeron que tenía que pasar a la caja antes de las diez para pagar la cuenta, ya que si no lo hacía no podrían aceptarlos después de esa noche, de hecho tenía que dejar pagado como mínimo la primera noche y el primer día para empezar ha hacer los estudios correspondientes… y dejar pagados dichos estudios obviamente.

Eso dejo impactado a Yami, ya que él no contaba con dinero alguno, y no sabía de donde sacaría el dinero, y cuando oyó cuanto dinero tenía que pagar en menos de una hora, ya que eran las nueve y diez, no sabía que hacer.

Estaba totalmente desconcertado, se quedo un rato sentado en la sala de espera del hospital sin saber que hacer con la cabeza entre las manos y los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas, todo parecía indicar que lo que había pasado con Yami Bakura aun no había acabado y tardaría en acabar pronto, tenía la cabeza hecha un verdadero lió.

En eso una de las enfermeras del área siquiátrica vio a Yami, llevaba puesto obviamente un uniforme blanco de enfermera, con una falda que le cubría apenas medio muslo, la blusa de este era de manga corta, en la cofia tenía una pequeña cruz de un azul índigo, y a cada lado de la cruz había un alada, como si intentara simular las alas de un ángel, y en una de las pequeñas mangas de tenían un tipo de bastón sobre la cual se enrollaba algún tipo de gusano o serpiente, un símbolo que por lo general había en todos los hospitales y consultorios privados de médicos.

La chica tenía un hermoso cabello negro, sujeto en una trenza, lentamente y con un paso firme y muy elegante se acerco a Yami, aunque no lo veía bien por como estaba su rostro, tenia un fuerte presentimiento, la chica en cuestión era una persona muy intuitiva, por lo que podía ver, sabía que Yami tenía algún tipo de problema, aunque no le conocía, su experiencia en el hospital así se lo indicaba.

—Disculpe —dijo la bella enfermera en voz baja, ya que no quería importunar, pero tenía que hablar con él, algo muy dentro suyo le dijo que ella lo podría ayudar en esos precisos momentos, olvidándose unos momentos de su habitual tono de mandato, ya que ese no era el lugar para eso—, ¿lo puedo ayudar de alguna forma?.

—Creo que no puede señorita… —dijo Yami mientras alzaba su mirada, encontrándose con dos ojos color miel sumamente hermosos, aunque era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de dicha chica, sabía que la había visto antes… y fue cuando reacciono a la voz de la chica, tampoco era la primera vez que oía su voz, pero una vez que alzo el rostro no supo que decirle a la chica, solamente alcanzo a murmurar en voz baja una palabra, aunque fue en un tono casi inaudible, la chica alcanzo a oír que dijo: _Patricia_.

Cuando la chica lo vio supo el por que de su intuición de que algo muy malo pasaba, cuando Yami se paro se fijo que era un poco más alto que ella, y su mirada era diferente a la de su querido amigo, se le quedo viendo unos cuantos segundos, cuando por fin volvió a hablar ella, le hizo una pregunta: —_¿Qué le había pasado a Yugi?_.

Yami tomo un poco de aire, le tendría que decir toda la verdad a la chica, al fin y al cabo Yugi parecía que le tenía cierta confianza a la chica, aunque no perteneciera al círculo de amigos en el que él se solía mover. Era su única opción por el momento para poder hacer algo, ya que tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía en esos momentos en la cabeza o enloquecería, así que en esos momentos no tenía ninguna razón para no confiarle a Patricia lo que había pasado.

A parte su protegido le había dicho que la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo… aunque tardo un rato, en el cual dudo de si debía o no hacerlo, no solía ser tan abierto con gente que no fuera Yugi; por Yugi tomó una desición, él le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa, tardo largo rato explicándole todo.

Patricia le había pedido que le explicara desde el principio, y que fuera realmente desde el principio, ya que presentía que la historia que tenía que contar había empezado mucho antes de lo que había pasado esa noche, o lo más que pudiera para entender que había pasado. Cuando Yami por fin logro llegar a la parte de lo que había pasado esa noche faltaban escasos cuatro minutos para que fueran las diez de la noche, Yami se desanimó por que sabía que ahora si no tenía posibilidades de reunir todo él dinero, pero Patricia le dijo que no se preocupara, que lo mínimo que podía hacer ella por su amigo en esos momentos era pagar la cuenta del hospital.

Le dijo que no veía el por que ella no tendría que correr con todos los gastos de la hospitalización cuando vio el sorprendido rostro del chico, ya que su irresponsable tía se había ido olvidando de la promesa que le había hecho al abuelo de Yugi, como quien se le olvidara un papel en una banca del parque, y que era su manera de compensárselo a Yugi y al abuelo de este. Ya que si bien no era responsabilidad de ella, lo era de su tía y había aprendido a sobrellevar las responsabilidades de su familia, quisiera o no.

A parte de que a ambos les tenía mucho aprecio por como la habían tratado de pequeña. Además de que estaba agradecida con Yami de que fuera sincero con ella, muchos no solían serlo, o al menos no tanto.

Aparte, consideraba que ya habían sufrido lo suficiente por esa noche para que también se vinieran preocupando por el dinero de la cuenta del hospital, después de oír eso de los labios de la chica comprendió el por que le tenía tanta estima Yugi. Recordó algo que él le había dicho de ella, como si se lo hubiera dicho hacía ya años aunque no tuviera ni una semana de habérselo comentado después de que esta apareciera en su limusina a cumplir con la promesa de su tía, le había dicho que era una buena chica y comprobó cuan cierto era eso en ese momento.


	7. EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

Disclamer: La serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, quien hizo la trama original, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**CÁPITULO VII EL COMIENZO DEL FIN**_

Todo parecía estar solucionándose por si solo al día siguiente, como un río recupera su propio cause después de una tormenta. Por lo menos parecía que la primera noche la habían logrado pasar sin ningún contratiempo, aunque estuvieran conectados a diversos aparatos y sueros. Empezaban a creer, que dentro de poco todo estaría, al fin, solucionado, que volverían a estar juntos con el resto de sus amibos, fuera de ese hospital, tranquilos y preocupándose por las vacaciones de verano como hacía solo unos cuantos días. A la mañana siguiente apareció Keitaro en el hospital, ya que quería asegurarse de que la recuperación de Yugi y de Bakura estuviera en proceso, ya no que quería que salieran nunca del hospital... a menos que fuera muertos.

Yami Bakura estuvo muy complacido al enterarse de que la condición de ambos no era buena, él quería estar completamente seguro de que estuvieran así mucho tiempo, pero tuvo que actuar para no levantar sospechas... en especial con Yami tan cerca, podría estar un tanto aturdido por la situación, pero no por eso significaba que fuera un idiota, aunque no se cansará de llamarlo de esa forma, por lo que tenía que seguir fingiendo.

—Keitaro ¿Sí les dijiste a los amigos de Yugi lo que había pasado?, es que no han venido y me extraña, porque según lo que me ha dicho Yugi ellos nunca lo dejarían solo, y menos en una situación así —le dijo Yami a Keitaro totalmente extrañado de que nadie hubiera llegado para esos momentos, sabía muy bien que ninguno de ellos era así.

—Sí les dije, Yami. Creo que es la cuarta o quinta vez que me haces esa pregunta, a mí también me extraña, siempre los veía junto a Yugi. Pensé que vendrían, pensé que eran muy unidos, que raro —Aunque el rostro y la voz de Keitaro mostraban consternación Yami Bakura estaba complacido por lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba haciendo dudar acerca de la amistad de los otros chicos, y él adoraba eso, verlo vulnerable, ya que no quería entrometidos en esos momentos—, bueno, ayer me dijeron que como ellos eran los organizadores de la fiesta no podrían zafarse de ella fácilmente, pero creí que vendrían lo más rápido posible para venir a ver a su amigo.

En la noche anterior, cuando "Keitaro" había regresado de ir a buscar a Yugi y a Bakura, le había dicho a Tea que nos los había visto a pesar de haberlos buscado por todas partes. Qué les preguntó a varios si por casualidad alguien los había visto, a lo que nadie les supo dar razón de ellos, que no sabía a dónde habían podido ir o que les había pasado. Tea se sorprendió por eso, sabía que Yugi y Bakura no desaparecerían sin dar explicación. Por lo que buscó a Joey y a Tristán para ir a buscarlos, le pidieron a otros muchachos de su grupo que tomaran por un rato su lugar, ya que había surgido un pequeño problema.

Ellos consideraron una suerte en que no les hicieran preguntas y que accedieran fácilmente. Fueron a la casa de Bakura, pero no estaban ahí, la madre de Bakura se preocupó demasiado por su hijo, por lo que empezó a temer lo peor. Cuando se dirigieron a la casa de Yugi y nadie contesto su angustia aumento... pero se les ocurrió ir a la casa de la Sr. Gibb, ya que pensaron que como ella "estaba cuidando a Yugi en la ausencia de su abuelo", que ella les podría dar explicación de Yugi cuando menos, pero se asustaron al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en su casa, ¿qué habría sucedido?, empezaron a pensar demasiado rápido posibles opciones.

Los buscaron en todos lados, menos en el hospital donde estaban por una sencilla razón: ¿quién pagaría la cuenta?, ya que era el hospital más caro de la ciudad, no creía que pudieran haber enfermado de manera tan repentina. Ya que se hubieran enterado de haber enfermado o accidentado cualquiera de los dos, pero, si la enferma es la señora Gibb ¿Por qué Yugi o Bakura no les avisaron? Además nadie les dijo que habían visto una ambulancia, porque Keitaro se aseguro de que nadie viera cuando se llevaron a Yugi y a Bakura al hospital. Tenían muchas dudas sobre la "desaparición" de sus amigos, querían averiguar lo más pronto posible lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí, ya que Yugi y Bakura no acostumbraban a desaparecer de eso... o de cualquier otro modo.

Mientras en el hospital, Yami empezaba a tener sus dudas, "el bueno de Keitaro" se aseguró de que Yami creyera que los amigos de Yugi si sabían de la condición de ambos, y que si no habían ido era porque realmente no les interesaba en lo más mínimo la condición de sus amigos. Claro, si es que realmente son sus amigos. Yami al no saber con quién estaba hablando realmente y al no saber sus verdaderas intenciones, creía en las mentiras que oía, o al menos en parte, porque sentía que algo no estaba bien, ya que él sabía cuan fuerte es la amistad de Yugi y sus amigos.

Él mismo la había llegado a experimentar _en carne propia_. Bueno, a través del pequeño Yugi fue que él se dio cuenta de esto, pero en esos momentos, era casi lo mismo.

Ya que en anteriores ocasiones él mismo la había sentido vívidamente. En especial cuando tenía que enfrentarse a un duelo sumamente difícil, como cuando se enfrentó a Pegasus en el reino de los duelistas, o cuando se enfrentó con Kaiba o con Marik en Ciudad batallas, pero también sabía que no era normal que los amigos de Yugi no hubieran llegado aun. Sin que ellos fueran del todo consciente, había convivido con ellos el suficiente tiempo como para conocerlos, además, Yugi le había permitido ver los momentos en que él convivía con los chicos, ya sea de antes de armar el rompecabezas, o cuando, por alguna razón, no lo traía puesto, o cuando no estaban en la mitad de algún duelo.

Todo marchaba... ¿cómo decirlo?... de un modo complicado, por así decirlo para ellos, Yami y Patricia estaban al pendiente de la recuperación de Yugi y de Bakura, así como Keitaro. Los amigos de Yugi y de Bakura los estaban buscando por toda la ciudad, incluso varios de los compañeros de clases les ayudaban a buscarlos, intentaron, en vano, más de una vez comunicarse con la Sra. Gibb, pero fue inútil, Yami no sabía por que no habían llegado para ese entonces los amigos de Yugi. Él no había querido ir a su casa, aunque Patricia le había dicho que había posibilidad de que intentaran hablar a la casa de Yugi, incluso le pregunto si sabía el número telefónico de alguno de los amigos de Yugi, teniendo la esperanza de poderse comunicar con alguno de ellos, pero como los amigos de Yugi no sabían de su existencia, al menos no de un modo consciente, no tenía ningún numero.

Si hubiera ido a su casa se habría dado cuenta de que los amigos de Yugi estaban hablando... o se hubiera dado cuenta de los mensajes dejados en la contestadora, él estaba pensando en Yugi, se sentía realmente mal; no lo quería dejar solo; era como si acabara de ser él el que matara a Yugi... como si todo lo que le hizo Yami Bakura lo hubiera hecho él y ante todos sus amigos, por lo que había ocurrido no sabría si alguna vez tendría perdón, para él, no había opción al perdón, ya podía empezar a sentir la presencia de.

Ya habían pasado siete días desde que paso todo, Yugi apenas había logrado salir del coma, cuando los doctores empezaran a temer que duraría más en ese estado comatoso; cuando empezó a reaccionar se alegraron bastante de que no fuera así, como las enfermeras suelen rotarse cada determinado tiempo, y solían llevar una buena relación entre todas, para no sobreestresarse con envidias, Patricia no tenía muchos problemas para mantenerse enterada del estado de sus amigos, por lo que cuando salió Yugi del coma Patricia pudo enterarse apenas abrió los ojos al techo blanco.

Al igual que Yami, eseta se alegro bastante, hasta se tranquilizó; cuando Yugi vio a Yami, ya que cuando había entrado esa noche a salvarlo él estaba inconsciente, sencillamente no tuvo el valor de mirarlo, por lo que volteo la mirada hacia la pared, ya que le dolía lo que Yami supiera lo que había pasado, y pudiera pensar de él, ya que aun sentía amor por su protector y el sentimiento de culpa y dolor lo estaba matando lento. Cuando Yugi, volteo la mirada, con una expresión de dolor y de tristeza, Yami no pensó que Yugi tenia miedo de lo que él pudiera pesar sobre él, si no, que le había dolido que él no llegara a tiempo, que no impidiera que Yami Bakura le hiciera lo que le hizo, que no lo salvara de lo que le había pasado aquella horrible noche.

Este pensamiento y la acción inconsciente de Yugi, había causado el efecto menos esperado en ese momento: que Yami saliera del cuarto, por lo que Yugi no pudo evitar pensar: "_Dios mío, si me odia, no soporto el estar conmigo a pesar de que... no él tiene razón para odiarme_", mientras afuera, cuando nadie se le quedo viendo, a Yami le fue imposible contener las lágrimas y pensar: "_Yugi… mi pequeño Yugi, nunca fue mi intención que esto te pasara, Ra, por favor, que algún día pueda perdonarme por lo que le paso. Ra, creo que he fracasado, he roto la promesa que le hice de protegerlo... no me merezco el seguir viviendo... pero soy inmortal para mi desgracia, tendré que vivir con este dolor para siempre..._".

Patricia vio en ese momento a Yami, no entendiendo que hacía afuera de la habitación en vez de estar adentro con Yugi, por lo que se le acercó para preguntarle porque estaba afuera, sólo y tan triste; era evidente que algo había pasado, pero ¿qué?, no pudo responder a su duda.

Pudo ver que se limpiaba unas lágrimas, pero prefirió no preguntar por eso, ella le preguntó por que no estaba con Yugi, intentando no sonar muy impertinente, a lo que él le respondió: "—estoy seguro de que Yugi. Ya no desea verme por que he fracasado en mi misión de protegerlo... lo he traicionado".

Después de que ambos hablaran por unos minutos ella ingreso en la habitación donde Yugi se encontraba, no sabía a cuento de que, estaba muy preocupada por esos dos, más de lo que ella creía normal en si misma; Yugi se sorprendió enormemente al verla, le preguntó que hacia ahí.

De manera tranquila, le informó que se encontraba en el hospital donde ella trabaja de voluntaria. "—_De hecho, yo estuve aquí (ya estaba por irme), cuando me encontré con Yami la noche en la que trajieron a ti y a tu amigo_".

Parecía ser más cálida que la mayoría del tiempo, ya que por crecer en el ambiente en el que lo hizo, no solía ser alguien como Tea, alegre y optimista, aunque demostraba tener un corazón firme y fiero. Le explicó que Yami lo había llevado a él y a Bakura ahí con la ayuda de otro muchacho de nombre Keitaro hasta ahí por la forma en que se encontraban de salud. Patricia no pudo contenerse y le preguntó que si él no quería ver a Yami.

Yugi no supo como responderle, pero después de unos minutos de un tenso silencio se animó a responderle. Después de todo, ella le había contestado con la verdad todas las preguntas que él le hacía.

—No es que yo no quiera hablar o estar con él. Sé que él a de pensar que lo he decepcionado, a lo mejor ninguno de los dos quiera ahora ser mis amigos después de lo que me pasó. Por cierto ¿cómo conociste a Yami? —le preguntó a Patricia, ya que tenía curiosidad de saber que le había dicho Yami, a parte de querer cambiar el tema de conversación unos instantes, no se sentía con ganas de que le anduvieran preguntando. A parte de que Yami ni siquiera se había mostrado ante sus otros, no sabía si le había hablado con la verdad o le había mentido.

—Como te dije, él y otro muchacho llamado Keitaro te trajeron al hospital —le contestó Patricia, en un tono de _no te lo acabo de decir_.

—Pero exactamente, ¿Él que te dijo? –Le preguntó con un rostro que mostraba algo de curiosidad y consternación, ya que en esos momentos no le parecía algo muy lógico—. No es que haya estado mal que te hablara, pero como es él de reservado, de hecho, es muy reservado, no sé que te haya dicho exactamente… ¿y no sabes que le ha dicho a Keitaro? —había algo, o mucho, de curiosidad en Yugi en esos momentos.

—A mi la verdad, porque creo que algo le decía que no le creería cualquier mentira que me dijera. Tal vez por la cara de _si me mientes te comeré_ que tenía en ese momento. Creo que puse esa cara, porque su parecido contigo me sorprendió mucho —le dijo, comprobando el rostro de sorpresa del chico—, pero a mi gusto, era probable que no se sintiera muy a gusto la verdad, sobre que le dijo a Keitaro, me parece que le dijo que es tu primo, ha esta altura del partido, o del duelo, dudo que alguien que te conozca no sepa que eres hijo único.

Patricia se disculpó, por que tenía que seguir con su trabajo, inmediatamente después de eso, salió de la habitación de Yugi, este se quedó pensativo en lo que Patricia le acababa de decir, sobre lo que Yami le había dicho... ¿por qué Yami le habría dicho la verdad a ella? Ya que pensaba que a Yami no le caía muy bien ella, Yami aun había tardado un rato más antes de entrar al cuarto de Yugi, mientras tanto Yugi pensaba por que no habían llegado aun los demás muchachos... pensaba que a lo mejor Yami aun no les había dicho nada a ellos.


	8. SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

Disclamer: La serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, los derechos de autor le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, quien hizo la trama original, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**CÁPITULO VIII SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS**_

Después de un rato Yami decidió entrar para poder hablar con Yugi, lo había dejado hablar con Patricia, pensando que sería mejor en esos momentos, ya que pensaba que cuanto antes se sacara este problema de la cabeza sería mejor; aunque empezaron hablando como si se tratara de dos desconocidos que habían pasado por un momento difícil juntos cuando se conocieron, en vez de esos amigos entrañables a los que les había pasado una tragedia.

—Hola Yugi, ¿Cómo te sientes?, espero que mucho mejor que cuando... bueno tu sabes —habló tímidamente con él, casi con inseguridad, cosa rara en él.

Al oír esas palabras suponía que Yami ya lo sabía, al parecer una parte de sus temores eran reales, ya que no quería que él supiera lo que había pasado, mejor no saberlo, fingir que no había pasado nada. Además, no es cosa que dijera "ha bien, lo sabes, entonces me relajo y vemos si podemos ir a comernos algo como si nada", aun sin atreverse a voltear a su rostro, o a sus ojos, se decidió por otro tema.

—Yo creo estar un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar Yami ¿y los muchachos? —Yugi hablaba en voz baja, entrecortadamente, como si no supiera que decir en esos momentos—, ¿por qué no están aquí?.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé, el día del "accidente", cuando salí de tu mente, al parecer un muchacho de tu grado llamado Keitaro Asagari salió a buscarte a ti y a Bakura por petición de los demás, él fue el que hablo al hospital y me dijo que le diría a los demás de lo sucedido pero no han llegado, no si creerle, se portado tan amable —explicó Yami, ante la duda de su contraparte—, pero no creo que ellos actúen así, y menos si se trata de ti Yugi, nunca se han mostrado tan indiferentes, creo que no es su forma de ser. Lo digo por la forma en que son contigo, por los duelos que hemos tenido en el pasado, los problemas en los que nos han estado apoyando.

—Conozco a Keitaro... no sé sí él te habrá mencionado algo, pero por la forma en la que juego duelo de monstruos (aunque claro él no sabe que cuento con tu ayuda) me admira mucho —comentó Yugi, decidiendo que era mejor las sabanas blancas de su cama, como si estas fueran interesantes—, al igual que a Kaiba y a Devlin. No creo que haya mentido con algo que tuviera que ver conmigo por esa razón, ni en algo tan grave, es un muchacho demasiado tímido como para andar haciendo eso. También me extraña que los demás no hayan llegado aun... ¿cuánto tiempo he estado en coma?

—Siete días, y sí mencionó la admiración que siente por ti.

—¿Por qué le dijiste la verdad a Patricia?, pensé que no te simpatizaba mucho.

—Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero en esos momentos… era como si de repente sintiera que era lo correcto. No más mentiras para amigos tuyos. No creo que sea justo para ninguno —dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación, para ver a través de esta—. De haber estado ahí los demás chicos, también hubiera hablado con ellos, bueno, sin entrar en muchos detalles de lo que… paso en tu mente, aunque siento que ellos me lo reprocharía. Tampoco entre en muchos detalles con ella, pero, al parecer, no parece molesta por no haberte protegido en esos momentos, no sé, no la conozco mucho.

—¿Cómo está Bakura?, no he sabido de él desde… —susurró Yugi, dejando la frase incompleta por unos segundos, como si no quisiera ni recordar lo que había pasado—, bueno, desde esa noche, quisiera saber su estado.

—Está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, él llego en estado de coma... casi muerto y aun no a logrado despertar, Patricia dice que esta grave y que podría morir en cualquier momento... ni siquiera sé si su familia lo sepa, como yo no me he despegado de aquí no sé si alguien a parte de Keitaro sepa más o menos lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

—¿Cómo crees que Yami Bakura haya entrado en mi mente? —Mientras hablaban, Yugi llegó al punto de que quería saber el _cómo lo había hecho_ la contraparte de Bakura.

—Por más que lo he pensado no sé. Créeme que si supiera te lo diría, mejor que sepas la verdad, por más dura que sea, me hubiera gustado haber sabido que podría hacer esto antes de que esto sucediera —al parecer, Yami nunca se perdonaría lo que en esos momentos había pasado—, desde el momento en que te conocí y empezamos a tratarnos…recuerdo más el haberte hecho una promesa, la cual es protegerte a cualquier costo y creo que he fracasado de la forma más humillante.

Yugi empezaba a dudar si Yami estaba realmente ahí por que él quisiera o por que considerara que era su deber, como una manera de _expiar_ su culpa, Yami por otra parte no estaba seguro si Yugi realmente lo quisiera verlo después de lo que paso. Pero Patricia les decía que sería mejor sí hablaran de lo que paso, ella se los decía ya que como enfermera del pabellón psiquiátrico, a parte de que tenía planeado estudiar psicología, había visto muchos casos de personas, tanto mujeres como hombres, que en alguna etapa de su vida habían sido víctimas de violación, tanto física como psicológica, y les podría asegurar que la mejor terapia era hablar de lo que sentían, ya que en estos momentos eso era lo mejor, además de que los amigos y los familiares de las personas con ese tipo de problemas eran un gran apoyo.

Y que pensaran que también tenían un amigo que estaba muriendo, que intentaran darle animo a Bakura, que en vez de que se distanciaran él uno del otro sería más benéfico para ambos que intentaran afrontar la realidad tal y como es, no aceptarla, si no aceptar lo bueno y luchar por superar lo malo. Patricia pensaba que tendría que mantenerlos ocupados para que eso los ayudara a distraer un poco el dolor, podrían ayudarse entre si y ayudar a su amigo, pero no era fácil hacer eso.

Después de uno o dos días de estar así, Yugi le dijo a Yami que quería hablar con él de lo que había de sucedido la noche del baile, Yami tenía miedo de que Yugi le fuese a decir que ya no quería que siguiera con él, ya que como protector era un fracaso, pero a pesar de eso, Yami acepto, Yugi mientras tanto temía que Yami le dijera que él era de carácter débil y no tenía la fuerza ni la voluntad suficiente como para haberle hecho frente a Yami Bakura, pero había pensado lo que le había dicho Patricia de lo que había visto en el pabellón donde trabaja, por lo que él quiso dar el primer paso para afrontar la realidad.

—Quisiera hablar de lo que paso la otra noche en la escuela, pero no sé por donde empezar, sólo espero que no pienses que he demostrado tener un carácter débil por todo esto Yami —empezó a hablar Yugi con un hilo de voz, a la par que tartamudeaba, se podía percibir algo de terror en la voz del pequeño, como si fuera miedo al rechazo.

—Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti Yugi, de hecho debo pedirte una gran disculpa por no haberte protegido como era debido, he fracasado en mi misión, no sólo no pude protegerte a ti, si no que por mi culpa también Bakura está muriendo, si hubiera sabido las intenciones de Yami Bakura seguramente nada de esto hubiera pasado...

—No tienes por que disculparte, ya que no eres adivino ni psíquico ni nada parecido para saber las intenciones de Yami Bakura, lo que más lamento es no haber tenido más fuerza de voluntad para impedir lo que paso esa noche —Yugi rechazaba la idea de que fuera culpa de Yami, aun sentía algo por él y ese algo le impedía culparlo—. Creo que si alguien en esta habitación tuviera que pedir disculpas seguramente sería yo por no mostrarme más fuerte —su vista se aferraba a las sabanas, mientras se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas, su voz se oía débil—, realmente lo siento, soy muy débil tal vez quieras alejarte de mi por ser tan...

—Tu no eres culpable de lo que paso esa noche Yugi… yo —lo interrumpió Yami, cortando sus _yo tengo la culpa, yo tengo la culpa_, sabiendo que eso nada más le causaba más daño—, realmente lamento que tuvieras que pasar por ese tipo de... sufrimiento, lo que sí dudo es que Bakura realmente llegué a disculparme por no lograr hacerle frente a tiempo a Yami Bakura ya que como tú, tus amigos han depositado toda su confianza en mi, también siento que parte de mi misión es protegerte a ti y a tus amigos, y he fallado rotundamente... aquí él que realmente debe pedir disculpas soy yo por ser un completo inútil.

—Yo sólo espero lo mismo con respecto a Bakura, Yami ¡y tu no eres ningún inútil! Sólo queda esperar que Yami Bakura ya no quiera tomar venganza de lo que paso hace cinco mil años, ya que eso es absurdo —al parecer, Yugi no iba a permitir que Yami se culpara, aunque para eso tuviera él que pasar por cambios drásticos de conducta—, paso hace tanto tiempo que no creo que aunque los dos tuvieran sus recuerdos completos supieran en su totalidad lo que paso hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabes que Yami Bakura tampoco tiene todos sus recuerdos como yo?... —le preguntó perplejo Yami a Yugi.

—La noche del baile, después de que entró en mi mente me lo dijo, me dijo que al igual que tú no conservaba todos sus recuerdos... ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de que no posees todos tus recuerdos? —explicó Yugi, aunque aun no sabía el como había llegado a saber ese dato Yami Bakura—, eso ni siquiera se lo dijimos a Bakura, no creo que por él lo supiera al intentar indagar en sus recuerdos buscando información sobre ti o sobre mi... pero... ¿crees que Yami Bakura aun se encuentre dentro de la mente de Bakura?.

—Eso también lo he estado pensando, y creo que eso es lo más probable... no creo que pueda estar lejos de Bakura por mucho tiempo —dijo Yami, mientras se recargaba sobre una pared—. O al menos no, ya que Bakura aun tiene la Sortija del Milenio, bueno, no la tiene puesta en estos momentos, se la tuvieron que quitar por los estudios y demás. Pero está en el buro junto a él, cuando preguntaron por la Sortija, tuve que inventarles una historia que ni yo me creí, pero no han hecho más comentarios respecto a este.

Yugi y Yami empezaban a estar más tranquilos respecto a lo que estaba pasando después de haber hablado, dado que empezaban a volver tener confianza él uno con él otro, aunque aun se sentía cierta atmósfera de tensión cuando estaban juntos por lo mismo. De vez en cuando, Keitaro lo visitaba para ver como seguía él y Bakura.

Yugi le preguntaba constantemente si le había dicho a los demás muchachos algo, y Keitaro siempre le respondía en tono algo indignado por la falta de confianza: "Les dije que tú y Bakura se habían desmayado sin razón aparente y que tu primo y yo los habíamos traído al hospital, no se por que no han venido, pensé que realmente te estimaban y que estarían lo más pronto posible aquí para ver como estabas y como esta Bakura... además creí que habían visto las ambulancias, digo, por mucho escándalo que hubiera dentro del gimnasio se notaban", las últimas palabras de Keitaro lograban tener el efecto deseado por Yami Bakura sobre Yami y Yugi, empezaban a dudar sobre la amistad de los demás muchachos.

Mientras tanto, cuando Keitaro salía del hospital, iba a buscar a los demás muchachos, ya que le habían pedido su ayuda para buscar a Bakura y a Yugi, ellos solo eran tres, así que necesitaban ayuda para cubrir más terreno, cuando estaba con ellos les aseguraba que no los había encontrado durante la parte de la mañana que llevaba buscándolos, que era el rato que estaba en el hospital, y les aseguraba que si estuvieran heridos... o muertos alguien de algún hospital había intentado buscar a los familiares de alguno de los dos.

Además era seguro de que si estaban internados no podrían pagar la cuenta de una sola noche del hospital "Angel Kurumada Hospital" , ya que como es un hospital particular y el mejor de la ciudad es demasiado caro, y les hizo creer que habían aprovechado el bullicio de la noche para irse, seguramente por el ridículo que por su culpa habían pasado el año pasado y por que cada vez que Yugi tenía un duelo importante no sentía mucho apoyo por parte de ellos y que además los percibía como un estorbo.

Que había oído como mínimo 3 veces insinuaciones acerca de eso, aunque nada seguro, que últimamente los había visto reuniéndose en secreto en la escuela, y por lo que alcanzaba a oír no hablaban nada acerca de la fiesta ni de la escuela ni nada por el estilo, que esos dos se traían otra cosa entre manos... y si los consideraban sus amigos les debieron mencionar algo al respecto.

Como podrán imaginarse Yami Bakura disfrutaba ver la confusión y la desilusión en el rostro de los amigos de Yugi, les decía que eran un estorbo para ellos, y que al parecer empezaba a tener más confianza en Bakura, ya que según había entendido las insinuaciones de ellos dos, los unía algo más que la amistad, algún tipo de poder antiguo, aunque no sabía que era exactamente a lo que se referían con eso.

El verdadero Keitaro Asagari permanecía en un estado de letargo, completamente desconcertado y sin posibilidad de tomar control de su propio cuerpo, se sentía completamente inútil, como si estuviera siendo tragado por un hoyo negro, no podría librarse de la terrible presencia que lo estaba controlando, aunque estaba consiente de lo que hacia y decía, pero deseaba no estarlo.

Le estaba mintiendo uno de sus ídolos y estaba intentando separarlo de sus amigos. Además de que la presencia que lo estaba controlando era la que había dejado así a Yugi y a Bakura, no sabía como, pero estaba seguro de ello.

La presencia era la de un muchacho idéntico a Bakura, aunque su mirada era distinta a la de Bakura, era una mirada llena de odio y rencor, lo tenía completamente asustado, aunque nunca le hablaba, siempre se mostró cruel y callado, sabía que el odiaba a Yugi, a Bakura y a Yami, aunque lo creyera el primo de Yugi, y no sabía nada de su verdadera naturaleza. Keitaro sabia de cierto modo que había acabado en medio de la tormenta y ahora que estaba en ella no sabía como se saldría de ella para poderse salvar... ni mucho menos para poder ayudar a Yugi, ya que ahora estaba ayudando a alguien que quizá los mataría a todos.


	9. INSTIGACIONES

CAPITULO IX INSTIGACIONES 

Nadie sabía toda la verdad, Yugi y Yami estaban cada vez más desesperados, y por momentos se distanciaba, y por otros, pareciese que nada los separaría, mientras tanto, en otro lugar del AKH, en una de los cuartos de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, Bakura, aun en su estado de coma y con un pie en la tumba, tenía una leve idea de lo que le había pasado a Yugi... sabía que Yami Bakura había intentado usar a Yugi como instrumento de su venganza hacia Yami, Bakura sabía el porque se había desmayado, ya que no sentía le presencia de Yami Bakura, había estado pensando en como Yami Bakura había logrado salir de su cuerpo... Bakura siempre había oído decir a Yami Bakura: "¡Oh gran Dios Seth! por favor concédeme poder para así terminar mi misión y destruir al fin al Faraón"... tal vez como lo hizo el Dios Ra con Yami, el Dios Seth le dio un "don" a Yami Bakura, tal vez así lograba cambiar de cuerpo... de mente con tal facilidad... ya lo había intentado con anterioridad... pero desde hacia un rato lo sentía realmente poderoso, más que antes... tal vez fue así como logro salir de su cuerpo... como logro acercarse lo suficiente a Yugi para lastimarlo... y como seguramente había logrado escapar de Yami...

De cierta forma Bakura sabía que tenía que decirle a Yugi y a Yami las sospechas acerca de Yami Bakura, ya que si no era detenido pronto usaría a otros para hacerles daño de nuevo, pero ¿cómo iba a poderles decir las sospechas que tenia de Yami Bakura?... sabía que estaba inconsciente... probablemente en coma... no sabía si lograría sobrevivir... tenía que ayudarles, advertirles sobre Yami Bakura, que tal vez ya estaba en otro cuerpo cercano a ellos, pero no sabía como, aunque no sabía que ya estaba utilizando a alguien más para causar más daño del que ya había hecho... y no sabia como se encontraba Yugi y Yami después de lo sucedido en la fiesta de fin de cursos... no sabía que ya estaba cerca de ellos para vigilarlos.

Bakura se sentía realmente mal por no poder ayudar a sus amigos en esos momentos, pero sabía que si no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado no podría ser de gran ayuda, por lo que se estaba llenando de confusiones, realmente se sentía cada vez más débil… como si ya no tuviera fuerzas.

Aunque Bakura no supiera en su totalidad que nuevas capacidades tenía Yami Bakura, sabía que ahora es mucho más peligroso, y se preguntaba que estaría tramando y si pondría en peligro al resto de sus amigos, con tan sólo verlos sufrir enormemente, pero no sabía que ya los separaba mediante uno de los antiguos hechizo prohibidos, el hechizo de: _los corazones condenados_, con el cual, aquél que fuera tocado por su poder perdería lentamente su corazón, su alma y la razón, destruyendo todo aquello en lo que alguna vez creyó y llevándolo al caos definitivo, olvidando toda su felicidad y alegría, pero sin retorno seguro, como si murieran lenta y dolorosamente en vida, sin esperanza de que volvieran hacer los de antes, que recuperaran sus vidas, sólo la bendición de un Dios... de un específico Dios podría salvarlos, pero Yami Bakura sabía que ese Dios no se volvería a verlos, por que hace tiempo fue olvidad junto con la gran mayoría de los antiguos Dioses Egipcios.

Mientras tanto cerca del parque...

¿Cómo fue posible que Yugi y Bakura desaparecieran así?...- decía Tea con los ojos inundados en lagrimas

No importa lo que diga Asagari... Yugi y Bakura no desaparecerían así nomás sin avisar ni dejar rastro...- decía un alterado Tristán

Tienes razón Tristán... pero no se que pensar... ellos se habrían comunicado... al menos lo hubieran intentado...- decía Tea derramando unas lagrimas, al principio trataban de consolarla... ahora decían que era mejor que sacara todo lo que tuviera adentro.

Pero ya llevamos más de una semana buscándolos y no logramos encontrarlos... ya estoy empezando a perder la esperanza... tal vez nunca los volvamos a ver...

No eres él único Joey... ¿y si los secuestraron?

Si lo piensas bien Tea... no los pudieron haber secuestrado... por que si fuera así los secuestradores se hubieran comunicado con nosotros hace mucho... o por lo menos con la familia de Bakura, ya que el abuelo de Yugi no esta en el país, además, la señora Gibb no aparece por ningún lado y ella era quien tendría que cuidar de Yugi mientras su abuelo no estuviera en el país... no se que hacer...-le dijo Tristán desechando esa idea

¿Y si intentaron secuestrar a la Sra. Gibb y se llevaron a Yugi y a Bakura por que pensaron que eran de su familia?- dijo asustada Tea.

Dos cosas Tea, primero Yugi y Bakura estaban en la escuela con nosotros, no creo que los secuestradores ingresaran a la escuela por ellos, y menos durante una fiesta, donde alguien seguramente podría verlos y segundo, la señora Gibb no estaba en la escuela, se había quedado en su casa con sus gatos ¿recuerdas, y cuando nos dirigimos a su casa esa noche no había señal de que alguien hubiera podido entrar por ningún lado… o al menos no con violencia.

Los muchachos (y muchacha) empezaban a temer lo peor, también empezaban a abandonar toda esperanza de poderlos encontrar, pensaban muchas cosas... aunque ninguna se acercaba a la realidad... se sentían sumamente tristes... y sobre todo, no sabían como explicarles lo que sucedía (para empezar no sabía ni que sucedía) al abuelo de Yugi, intentaron localizar a la señora Gibb para saber si ella estaba bien (aunque no simpatizaran mucho con ella) y para saber si ella sabía algo de lo sucedido a sus amigos, pero no aparecía ella tampoco por ningún lado, ellos realmente estaban comenzando a enloquecer por la angustia y la tensión, pareciera que sin importar cuanto se esforzaran, no habría ninguna posibilidad de que pudieran encontrar a sus amigos.

Aunque le tuvieran absoluta confianza a Yugi y a Bakura, ellos no lograban comprender... ni imaginarse lo que en verdad ocurrió la noche en la que misteriosamente Yugi y Bakura "desaparecieron", por lo menos no ahora, dentro de algún tiempo lo lograran entender a la perfección... aunque claro para eso tendrán que pasar muchas cosas... cosas que a los lectores y a las lectoras aun no revelare para mantener el misterio de la cosa, pero créanme el final será sorpresivo...

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Yugi ya empezaba su terapia para intentar reestablecerse, más con ayuda de Patricia y Yami que de los doctores, y no por que los doctores no estuvieran capacitados, si no por que no sabían como explicarles los difíciles asuntos del milenio a los doctores, pero aun les preocupaba Bakura, ya que no lograba salir del estado del coma.

Y en zonas lejanas de la ciudad, lejos de la mirada de los curiosos, Yami Bakura intentaba encontrar a un antiguo espíritu... un espíritu que también data de los tiempos donde Yami era faraón... la mitad maligna de un antiguo sacerdote... estaba intentando encontrar al espíritu maligno que antes era uno con Seto Kaiba, ya que pensó que a lo mejor él le sería de gran ayuda en contra de Yami, ya que el tenía asuntos pendientes con el faraón por el haberlo mandado al reino de las sombras en 2 ocasiones, además Yami Bakura siempre busco la forma de hacerse del poder de Yami, aunado a su odio, su única meta en su vida era destruir todo y a todos.

Como Keitaro, Yami Bakura intentaba darle un cuerpo nuevo al espíritu maligno, uno en el que Yugi confiara plenamente, ya que sabía, de cierto modo, que si de repente aparecía Seto Kaiba antes que los otros amigos de Yugi, Yugi y Yami sospecharían algo... ya que si bien no eran enemigos, Kaiba y Yugi nunca fueron los mejores amigos, sin importar lo que intentara hacer Yugi por los hermanos Kaiba, él único que por lo menos intentaba mostrarse un poco más amable cada vez que se veían era él pequeño Mokuba... Estaba pensando quien sería un mejor blanco para ser el nuevo "cuerpo" del espíritu, tenía en mente a varias personas: Mokuba Kaiba, Tea Gadner, Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin y Tristán Taylor, pero ¿a quien deberá escoger? ¿y como logrará para que alguno de ellos se deje convencer hasta cierto punto para albergar al nuevo aliado de Yami Bakura?... tendría que demostrar ser muy astuto para poder llevar a cabo la nueva parte de su plan.

Por así decirlo, Yami Bakura quería tener cerca de Yugi a todos sus enemigos, o al menos a la mayoría, quería que siguiera siendo el blanco de la venganza que tenía en mente en contra de Yami, Yami Bakura quería que ante todo que Yami pagara por lo que le hizo... aunque por lo que más desea la venganza ni siquiera él lo recuerda con exactitud, de eso ha pasado ya tanto tiempo.

Por el momento, lo único que realmente le importaba a Yami Bakura era que no le descubrieran, tendría que asegurarse a cual de todos sus amigos podría ser la siguiente victima, a parte, sabía que el espíritu maligno de Kaiba no era el único enemigo que había conseguido Yami y Yugi, por lo que tal vez pronto tendría que traer del reino de las sombras a alguno otro e introducirlo en el cuerpo de alguien más, tal vez otro de sus amigos, a fin de cuentas, sólo los consideraba conejillos de Indias.


	10. EL RITUAL DEL CAMBIO

CAPÍTULO X EL RITUAL DEL CAMBIO 

Mientras el tiempo pasa, un destino tiene que cumplirse, lentamente como el despertar de un dragón milenario dormido, todo continua como lo había planeado, ahora, Yami Bakura estaba buscando un cuerpo perfecto para el espíritu maligno de Kaiba, pensó que un cuerpo perfecto para él era Joel Wheeler, ya que sabía que Yugi y Yami no desconfiarían de él, era el mejor amigo de ambos, recordaba que no desconfiaron de él y de su amistad a pesar de que Marik había intentado controlarlo una vez, así que busco la mejor manera para hacer que Joey estuviera con él el suficiente tiempo para que Yami Bakura le introdujera el cuerpo del espíritu maligno y asegurarse de que este no reaccionara, la única forma era separándolo de los demás, para que no fuese interrumpido, decirle que tenía información sobre Yugi y Bakura, decirle que le urgía que fuera con él... llevarlo a un lugar lejano para que el espíritu de Kaiba lo lograra controlar... aunque tomaría más precauciones ya que sabía que Joey había logrado escapar del control del Marik en una ocasión anterior, Yami Bakura sabia que solo tenía que ser más precavido que Marik para eso… tendría que quitarle su mente y asegurarse de que de la prisión donde estuviera no saliera por si sólo como sucedió durante ciudad batallas… tal vez una carta sería la prisión perfecta, tal y como lo había hecho Pegasus.

Lo único que podría hacer Yami Bakura para que Joey hiciera lo que el que él quería era que le dijese que había creído ver a Yugi y a Bakura por el muelle, lejos de la mirada de los curiosos, ya que no quería interrupciones... ya para que le dijera tendría todo preparado para el cambio de cuerpo y haría algo diferente esta vez para que Joey no pudiera intentar siquiera defenderse del control de él.

Después de prepararlo todo espero a que Joey estuviera solo, ya que pensó que si le decía que había creído ver a Yugi y a Bakura no tendría forma convincente de deshacerse de Tea y Tristán y era seguro que ellos dos intentarían deshacerse de él y empezarían a temer que él estuviera relacionado con la desaparición de sus amigos y todo ese tiempo los estuviera engañando...

Lugar: parque de Dominio; hora: 9:10 pm; Joey se estaba despidiendo de Tea y Tristán, ya que había prometido a Serenity ir a cenar con ella (y de paso tratar de reconciliarse con su madre por los problemas que habían surgido entre ellos después del divorcio) y ya se había retrasado... 5 minutos después...

Joey t-tengo algo que decirte, es muy im-importante... es de Yugi y Bakura –dijo Keitaro entrecortadamente, fingiendo preocupación, como si realmente estuviera muy alterado y acabara de llegar corriendo prácticamente desde el otro extremo de la ciudad-... estoy seguro de que eran ellos los que estaban en el puerto hace unos minutos, parecían estar esperando a alguien... creo que aun siguen ahí, tal vez podamos alcanzarlos y poder hablar con ellos...

¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Keitaro? –pregunto Joey sin poderlo creer… como si el chico estuviera alucinando- ¿intentaste al menos hablar con ellos?

Yo no lo intente por que quizá... no se... –dijo como pidiendo perdón- lograrían distraerme con algo... como decir que te viniera a buscar a ti y a los otros nada más para poderse ir después... no quería que después de todo se fueran sin decir nada... después de todo este tiempo... no creo que sea justo para nadie.

Gracias Keitaro... no se que hacer le había prometido a Serenity que iría a cenar hoy con ella y con nuestra madre...

No te preocupes, dame su teléfono y le diré lo que paso, creo recordar que le habías dicho que ha estado pasando y por como hablas de ella tal vez entienda el que no vayas, por lo pronto tu ve están en el muelle 54, yo te alcanzare después de hablarle a tu hermana y a los demás.

Este bien –dijo Joel antes de salir corriendo en dirección a los muelles.

Después de darle el teléfono de su hermana (tanto el celular que le había regalado como del hotel donde estaban -grave error-) va corriendo cuando de pronto recordó que ese era el muelle donde Marik lo había obligado a pelear contra Yugi durante el torneo de Ciudad Batallas... si Joey hubiera sido más cuidadoso se hubiera dado cuenta que "el bueno de Keitaro", traía en su cinturón su celular (o móvil, como le llamen) y que lo había estado siguiendo desde que se separo de Tea y Tristán... al igual que ahora... tal vez hubiera pensado que para que necesitaría una caseta telefónica, si mientras ellos iban hacia el muelle podrían comunicarse con los otros... pero le urgía hablar con Yugi y con Bakura que no sospecho nada.

Cuando llego al muelle, no encontró a nadie, solo encontró un circulo blanco con diagramas que el nunca había visto y rodeándolo unas antorchas encendidas, como quiso analizar más de cerca que era se paro en medio del circulo, cuando de repente llego Keitaro, aunque las sombras aun lo cubrían y Joey no podía ver la cara de Keitaro por lo que no pudo notar el más leve cambio en esta...

¿Keitaro, eres tú? –Pregunto en voz prácticamente baja, ya que no podía ver bien, además de que se sentía sumamente intranquilo- ¿ya les avisaste a los demás?... ¿por qué no me...?

Querido Joel, que ingenuo eres ¿acaso haz estado creyendo todo lo que te he estado diciendo a ti y a los demás acerca de Yugi y Bakura?... sabía que eras ingenuo, pero no tanto... yo no soy Keitaro Asagari Joey, soy un viejo amigo tuyo... uno que conociste en el reino de los duelistas... uno que ha estado apareciendo de cuando en cuando para recordarles su oscuro poder... en realidad tu y tus amigos me llaman "el espíritu de la sortija del milenio", aunque tengo nombre, como Yugi y Bakura lo saben muy bien, mi nombre es Yami Bakura, y tu y yo tendremos un duelo... supongo que traes tu baraja contigo, por lo que tengo entendido tu y Yugi rara vez salen de su casa sin ella, si tu ganas te diré todo lo que se acerca de Bakura y de Yugi y si pierdes... un viejo amigo nuestro ocupara tu cuerpo y tu te irás al reino de las sombras para siempre a ocupar su lugar...

Justo cuando Yami Bakura estaba acabando de hablar una densa oscuridad se estaba formando alrededor de ellos, al parecer, las antorchas, que antes habían iluminado lo suficiente como para Joey viera a su alrededor ahora apenas si mantenían alumbrado algo que parecía una mesa donde jugarían, sin que Joey pudiera decidir algo, ya habían entrado al reino de las sombras, donde se llevaría a cabo el duelo...

¿Estas insinuando que no has estado engañando todo este tiempo?... –dijo empezando a temblar de rabia… habían confiado plenamente en él y los había traicionado- y si eres quien dices ser ¿cómo es posible que hayas logrado entrar en el cuerpo de Keitaro?

Que perceptivo Joey... fue la noche cuando Yugi Y Bakura desaparecieron... tenía que buscar una forma de escapar y cuando el pobre de Keitaro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca nada más tuve que meterme dentro de él, aunque su información a sido muy útil, por lo que aun no me deshago del verdadero Keitaro... pero no intentes comunicarte con él, no podrá oírte tome más precauciones que Marik, por cierto, para que veas que digo la verdad acerca de Yugi y Bakura, están bien, o al menos en lo que cabe, pero están hospitalizados, en el Angel Kurumada Hospital, los he estado viendo a diario antes de reunirme contigo y los demás, no quería que ellos sospecharan de mi, aunque claro, creo que es hora de seguir con mi plan y empezar de una buena vez con este duelo, empieza.

Esta bien, vas ha ver que no duraras mucho contra el gran Joey Wheeler, convoco a la Espada de lagarto en modo de defensa y pondré estas dos cartas boca abajo, tu turno.

Mmmh, creo que tendré que poner este monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa y dos cartas boca abajo será todo lo que haga por el momento.

Yami Bakura sabía que Joey no sería tan fácil de vencer como varios de los oponentes de Joey en el pasado hubieran creído, por eso es que había estado preparando un ritual previo, con el cual haría que su oponente lentamente fuera perdiendo la conciencia, y de paso le haría más difícil el poder pensar adecuadamente, sabia que tendría que hacer todo lo más rápido posible para no llamar la atención de Joey, sabía que si lograba mantener desconcentrado a Joey, este no podría mantener de manera adecuada su duelo con él, así que básicamente si el lograba ganar lo haría con trampas, ya que no estaba de humor para perder su tiempo con Joey, ya que él ritual debe de empezar lo antes posible para que sea efectivo, debe de ser rápido por eso.

Espero que estés preparado para perder, maniático milenario por que no me rendiré hasta que me digas lo que le hiciste a mis amigos entendido, es mi turno, cambiare a espada de lagarto de modo de defensa a modo de ataque y pondré al invasor con hacha en el juego, ¡¡¡espada de lagarto ataca a su monstruo boca abajo ahoraaaa!- Joey le dio la orden de atacar a su monstruo, para los que tengan curiosidad, este duelo es parecido al que sostuvieron Yami Bakura y Yami en el reino de los duelistas

Creo que habrás deseado o haber hecho eso Joey... mi monstruo boca abajo era el jarrón amorfo, ahora tendremos que descartar ambas manos y sacar una segunda mano.

El hechizo lanzado por Yami Bakura estaba empezando a dar sus efectos, ya que lo afectaba después de cada jugada, ahora Joey no podía ver bien sus cartas, las cartas comenzaban a cambiar de forma sin que lo notara... si no las veía bien sería demasiado fácil para Yami Bakura ganarle, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Joey cometiera un error, del cual Yami Bakura se aprovecharía.

Aun puedo hacerte daño, miserable, ¡¡¡Invasor con hacha ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!- Grito Joey, que al parecer se estaba tan desesperando que había ignorado las cartas boca abajo que había colocado Yami Bakura.

Ese ataque pudo ser efectivo Wheeler ¡pero activare la carta trampa Waboku!.

Convoco al guerrero pantera en modo de ataque y juego...

Joey ¿estas seguro de que estas jugando con el guerrero pantera Joey?

N-no puede ser ¡es imposible!

Sin darse cuenta Joey en vez de convocar al guerrero pantera había convocado al espadachín de lastars.

Creo que tendré que jugar con los dados graciosos –pensó Joey, intentando mantener la mente despejada-, no tengo otra opción, ¡necesito incrementar su poder de ataque! (alzando el rostro y dirigiéndose hacia Yami Bakura) Ahora jugare con los dados graciosos...

No puedo creer que el gran Joey Wheeler tenga dos errores de principiante seguidos, fíjate bien, esa carta es el bloque de ataque, por lo tanto tendrás que poner uno de tus monstruos en modo de defensa- El conjuro que había en el ambiente le ayudaba a Yami Bakura, ya que el hechizo provocaba confusión a la primera persona que entrara al circulo mágico

Entonces colocare al espadachín de lastars en modo de defensa, Espada de lagarto, invasor con hacha ¡ataquen!

Por efecto del impacto Yami Bakura perdió 3200 puntos de vida (según creo), pero al parecer eso no le preocupo mucho, ya que tenía todo preparado para vencerlo, ya que había conseguido más cartas, con las cuales se asegurara que el gane.

ahora jugare con la carta conocida como "absorción de almas", la cual me permite ganar 500 puntos de vida por cada carta que sea removida del campo de juego, y ahora pondré la puerta oscura, con lo que solo uno de tus monstruos podrá atacarme por turno y pondré a un monstruo boca abajo y créeme no te gustara lo que mi monstruo te hará Wheeler, me considero un mejor duelista que tu, por que conozco los antiguos orígenes del duelo del monstruos, por eso los duelistas como Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Marik y yo estamos muy por encima de ti.- le decía Yami Bakura a Joey

Eso no importa, pondré otra carta boca abajo, ¡ahora Invasor con hacha ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!

Haz atacado a la princesa del Tsugurugi, la cual tiene la habilidad de quitarte 500 puntos de vida directamente por cada carta de trampa o magia que tengas en el campo, y como tu tienes tres pierdes 1500, además como la princesa a salido del juego mis puntos de vida se incrementan por 500.

Ya que ahora estamos en mi turno creo que pondré otra carta boca abajo, activare la carta de trampa conocida como solo desiertos, con lo cual te puedo quitar otros 500 puntos por cada monstruo que tengas en el campo así que despídete de otros 1500 puntos de vida y pondré otro monstruo boca abajo y usare la carta la bendición de Seth para incrementar mis puntos de vida por la cantidad que has perdido, así que a mi cuenta se añaden otros 1500.

Esto no puede estar pasándome –pensó nerviosamente… él no jugaba así normalmente… definitivamente no jugaba así,hablando en voz alta y dirigiendose de un modo un tanto agresivo a su oponente- ahora jugare con el guerrero rocket en modo de ataque...

Ja ja ja ja ja otra vez cometiste otro error de principiante Joey, ese es el guardián diminuto, no el guerrero rocket, ¿me pregunto como se sentiría Yugi si su alumno predilecto esta cometiendo estos errores de principiante después de haber peleado en el reino de los duelistas y en ciudad batallas? –dijo de una manera sumamente burlona y ofensiva- será mejor que no le digas nada de esto ni a Yugi ni a tu linda hermana o se llevara la desilusión más grande de su vida… su gran héroe perdiendo como el perro faldero que es –diciendo esto último con sorna, ya que sabía que no soportaba que Kaiba usara ese sobre nombre con él.

¿Quisieras callarte de una buena vez, me estas sacando de quicio y tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer que andarte oyendo –dijo intentando concentrarse.

¿Qué harás? –dijo con una mirara de superioridad- ¿llamar a alguno de tus amigos para que venga a saltarte con pompones en las manos?... aun tengo más trucos bajo la manga y créeme no te gustara ninguno de ellos.

Y yo tengo más trucos que tu maniático milenario –le grito Joey

¿Qué te pasa Joey, tu no sueles jugar tan mal... ¿o será que me tienes tanto miedo que no puedes siquiera concentrarte como es debido en el duelo? Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

El hechizo lanzado por Yami Bakura ahora no solo hacía que Joey perdiera la concentración, si no que además lo estaba debilitando a tal grado que cada vez se le hacía más difícil el poder respirar con cierta facilidad... ahora su vista se estaba nublando... se sentía mareado... no sabia cuanto tiempo duraría así, pero sabía que si perdía no volvería a ver a ninguno de sus amigos… y pensar que había confiado en él, en eso reacciono en algo: le había dado el teléfono de su hermana, sin siquiera imaginarlo la había expuesto a ese loco, podría usarla en su contra o hacerle daño y definitivamente no quería eso...

¿¿¿Qué diablos me esta pasando?... me siento mal –dijo Joey llevándose una mano a la cabeza-... me siento así desde que empezó el duelo y ha ido empeorando poco a poco... tal vez es por eso que estoy confundiendo mis cartas... creo que ni siquiera un novato cometería estos errores, apostaría lo que fuera a que ese desquiciado que se hace llamar "Yami Bakura" y que dice ser el espíritu del la sortija del milenio tiene que ver con esto... lo más seguro es que él me tendió una trampa... me siento mal... de seguir así no podré terminar con este duelo y perderé y tal vez nunca más vuelva a ver a mis amigos ni a mi hermana... creo que me voy a desmayar...

En ese momento todo se volvío oscuridad para Joey Wheeler, mientras su mente acababa en una fotografía (N/A: modificación de la carta que usara antes Pegasus) donde poco a poco la imagen del duelista se empezaba a materializar, se podía ver la expresión de terror y angustia que tenía en el rostro y lo último que pudo llegar a pensar de manera conciente fue que le había dado a ese maldito la información de cómo llegar a su preciosa hermanita…


	11. REEMPLAZANDO A JOEY WHEELER

Los que hayan leído con anterioridad hasta el capitulo Diez de este fic, les quisiera pedir una disculpa por el error que cometí con el capitulo seis del mismo (por error subí dos veces el capitulo siete), ya lo he corregido, y contiene una leve explicación del por que cometí semejante error, tanto en ese capitulo como en este, les pido una disculpa por eso, y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir (o que en una situación más grave, me equivoque de fic y ponga un capitulo de otro, eso ya sería algo sumamente grave O.O), si son tan gentiles de ver la corrección me harían un enorme favor, de antemano _DOMO ARIGATO GOMAIZU_.

CAPITULO XI: REEMPLAZANDO A JOEY WHEELER.

Después de que la mente de Joey Wheeler acabara dentro de la fotografía y su cuerpo inerte acabara a la mitad del circulo donde había perdido el duelo al momento de caer inconsciente, Joey Wheeler había caído boca abajo justo a la mitad del circulo maldito, Yami Bakura prosiguió con el ritual que había preparado anteriormente, con lo que empezó a invocar al espíritu maligno de Seto Kaiba, la oscuridad se empezaba a fundir con una misteriosa niebla, las antorchas parecían empezar a consumirse, aunque estas siguieran ardiendo como hasta ese momento, la temperatura empezaba a descender drásticamente, poco a poco el ambiente se volvía más lúgubre, casi daba la impresión de un antiguo cementerio abandonado aquel muelle.

¡OH GRAN ESPÍRITU MALIGNO QUE UNA VEZ ESTUVO ATADO AL HOMBRE! ¡ESPÍRITU DE AQUEL QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUE QUIEN RETO AL FARAÓN EN EL REINO DE LA ARENA SIN FIN Y ETERNA! ¡ESPÍRTU DEL ANTIGUO SACERDOTE!–Empezó a decir en voz alta y fría Yami Bakura al momento de empezar a llamar al espíritu maligno de Seto Kaiba, aunque hacia mucho tiempo que estaban separados gracias a Yami- ¡VENID AQUÍ! ¡VOLVED AL MUNDO MORTAL PARA CLAMAR TU VENGANZA CONTRA LOS QUE TE CAPTURARON! ¡USAD A VOLUNTAD ESTE MISERO E INERTE CUERPO MORTAL PARA TOMAR LO QUE TE PERTENECE! ¡VENID A SEMBRAR UNA NUEVA ERA DE HORROR EN CONTRA LA INMUNDA HUMANIDAD! ¡AYUDAME A TRAER EL CASTIGO MERECIDO CONTRA NUESTROS ENEMIGOS!.

Poco a poco y dentro de la oscuridad que había en el lugar, una figura se empezó a formar, al principio parecía ser la forma de un hombre bajito calvo, con las partes laterales del cráneo con un extraño cabello que daba la impresión de ser violetas, sumamente gordo y de facciones asquerosas y de una mirada burlona y llena de una gran repugnancia, vestido con un traje sumamente raro más o menos del mismo tono de su espantoso cabello, el cual daba la impresión de una extraña forma y una extraña capa que más parecía que había sido robada a algún vampiro siglos atrás, parecía ser un hombre de ya algo de edad (mínimo de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente), inclusive parecía imposible que en antaño perteneciera al alma (o a parte de ella) de un apuesto joven, pero parte de la neblina que había se empezó a arremolinar alrededor de ese horrible hombre para así cambiarlo de cómo es en esos momentos, para después dar una imagen muy distinta a como la que ofrecía segundos antes, ahora se podía ver a un hombre alto y joven, de unos dieciséis aproximadamente, con la cabellera completa, corta y castaña, sus ojos eran azules, fríos y hermosos, ya no parecía un saco asqueroso de inmundicia, si no un hombre apuesto y gallardo, vestido con unos pantalones negros entallados de color negro, una camisa de cuello alto y manga larga de lo que parecía ser lino negra y una gabardina blanca de cuello alto en cuyos bordes se encontraban las iniciales "K" y "C" (Kaiba Corporation), una vez que aquel hombre asquerosamente horrible cambiara para lucir como el apuesto presidente de la Corporación Kaiba dio con la cabeza una señal de aprobación.

Yami Bakura esboza una gran y cruel sonrisa, se acerco al cuerpo de Joey lo volteo boca arriba, justo a la mitad de la frente del chico echo un poco de liquido espeso de un color rojo sangre, aunque tal vez eso fuera, con otro poco de ese liquido hizo unas extrañas marcas en las manos del chico, Yami Bakura pronuncio unas palabras indescifrables en egipcio antiguo, después de eso, El Espíritu de Kaiba emitió un leve resplandor morado y se introdujo al cuerpo de Joey Wheeler, para así poder ayudar a Yami Bakura con su terrible venganza, una vez que el Espíritu de Kaiba tomo total posesión del cuerpo del _perro faldero_ de Wheeler, decidieron ir lo más rápido posible al hotel donde Serenity y su madre para poder ver que tan _buen_ actor es nuestro amigo, ya que al parecer tenían pensado que Serenity fuera la _prueba de fuego_, ya que si la engañaban a ella engañarían a quien fuera después.

Para que fuera algo más creíble lo que había causado el retraso de Joey (que casi eran las diez de la noche), Keitaro tuvo que _golpearlo_ un poco, ya que esa imagen lo haría más creíble, le dirían que se metió a defender a una chica que de cierto modo, a _Joey_ le recordó a Serenity, que esa fue la causa del por que había llegado tarde, al final de cuentas eso seguramente lo creerían, siendo Wheeler como es, siempre lo consideraron un tonto y mísero perdedor, pensaron que tal vez con alguien tan intrascendente como instrumento no desconfiarían.

Estuvieron hablando largamente mientras llegaban al hotel, Yami Bakura le iba explicando detalladamente su plan a su nuevo aliado, al parecer estos dos habían logrado simpatizar, por lo que pronto se empezaron a poner de acuerdo, aunque tal vez tendrían que enviar al Reino de las Sombras al inútil padre de Wheeler, del cual, y según estos dos, había sacado la inutilidad, por lo que tuvieron que ser muy cautelosos de no andar cometiendo errores a diestra y siniestra si es que querían que Yami sufriera lo indecible, para que según estos dos, tuviera lo que se merece después de todo lo que ha pasado, aunque ellos tienen un concepto desacertado de lo que es la verdadera justicia.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Serenity se fue corriendo directamente hacía su querido _hermano_, lo abrazo largamente, y cuando se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba, lo miro sumamente preocupada, y le contaron entre los dos chicos la supuesta _historia_ de lo que le había sucedido al chico antes de llegar al hotel donde ella y su madre se encontraba, Serenity se alegro de que su hermano estuviera bien, le dijo que era un chico con un gran corazón y que era bueno que todo hubiese acabado bien, la chica llevaba el pelo suelto como de costumbre, su cabello castaño caía de una manera muy elegante y suave sobre su espalda, llevaba puesta una hermosa blusa azul cielo, sin hombros, de mangas amplias, y un pequeño listón negro debajo del busto, en el cuello llevaba una pequeña gargantilla de terciopelo negro, y una bella falda blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas, realmente se estaba volviendo una chica realmente hermosa, no pudo dejar de notarlo Yami Bakura, pensó que tal vez después la chica pudiese serles útil de una u otra forma, ya que no le importaba a quien dañaran por cumplir con su cometido.

Pasaron al lobby del hotel, aunque este no era muy lujoso que digamos, era bonito y cómodo, realmente acogedor, vieron a una señora con un traje sastre verde esmeralda y zapatillas del mismo color, labios carmín, con el cabello algo rizado, al igual que su hija, aunque quien había heredado de ella sus ojos como castañas (1) era Joey sentada en uno de los pequeños sofás del recibidor del hotel, tal vez no se pareciera mucho a su hijo, ya que su ex esposo de ella es de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, pero aun así, estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo, ya que siente que han pasado por muchos problemas anteriormente, y él a estado siempre para su querida hija, por lo que pensó que era bueno que a pesar de todo, no fuera como su padre, en especial de haberlo a riesgazo todo en el Reino de los Duelistas, cuando consiguió el dinero para la operación de su hermana.

Cuando vio a su hijo en el estado que estaba se levanto rápidamente, aunque tuvieran sus rencillas anteriormente, eso no significaba que lo hubiera olvidado, a ella le dijeron lo mismo que le habían dicho a la pequeña Serenity, lógicamente se preocupo por su hijo, no le gustaba que se estuviera peleando a cada paso que este diera, pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de él cuando oyó que se había metido en la pelea por defender a una pequeña niña, quien le recordó a su primogénito a su pequeña hermana, todas esas cosas hacían que ella lo viera como un buen muchacho, esperaba que cuando este fuera un hombre siguiera igual, ya que realmente le dolería verlo convertirdo en el insoportable de su padre, después de eso, Keitaro se despidió de la _familia_ y se fue, dejando a la parte maligna de Kaiba haciendo perfectamente el papel del inútil de Wheeler, al parecer todo marchaba según lo acordado, si todo seguía así, sus planes se desarrollarían sin ningún problema.

A la mañana siguiente, _Keitaro_ y _Joey_ se reunieron en el mismo parque que ha servido de escenario tantas veces anteriormente, eran apenas las seis y media, realmente era extraño ver a dos jóvenes a esa hora de la mañana, en especial considerando que es verano, ya que los más madrugadores despiertan a eso de las siete y media, y eso si tienen algo que hacer, ambos chicos estaban sentados en una de las bancas del lugar, estaban planeando cual sería su siguiente jugada y como la llevarían a cabo, dado que tenían que ser sumamente cautelosos para no levantar las sospechas de nadie, en especial la de Yami, sabían que Bakura aun no salía de su estado de coma, y tal vez no saldría pronto, los cual les daba algo de ventaja, ya que Yami Bakura temía que durante todo el tiempo que su hikari estuviera en coma pudo haber pensado que fue lo que paso aquella noche, cuando salió de su cuerpo, y si despertaba antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, obviamente hablaría con el faraón y no sería nada bueno.

Aun no habían decidido si de inmediato _Joey_ iría a ver a Yugi y a Bakura, por lo que él espíritu que una vez fue uno con Seto Kaiba fue al encuentro de su linda _hermanita_, ya que ninguno de los dos quería levantar ninguna sospecha, por lo que cuando Keitaro llego al hospital lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Yami, aunque su amiga enfermera también podría serle útil en esos momentos, ya que lo que quería era averiguar cual era el estado del _estúpido protegido del faraón_, como solía decir para si mismo cuando nadie lo veía, aunque lo hacía mas de una manera mental que otra cosa, lo que también resultaba ventajoso de que ninguno de ellos tuviera al ojo del milenio… y que quien tuviera el articulo del milenio que antes le pertenecía a Maximilian Pegasus lo tuviera él.

Al primero que vio Yami Bakura fue a Yami, el cual estaba afuera del cuarto de , el cual estaba afuera del cuarto de Yugi, en esos momentos se encontraba recargado en la puerta tomando una taza de café, de esos vasos de unicel en que las maquinas de café expenden el dichoso producto, Yami se veía notablemente cansado, con la piel más palida de lo normal y con unas ojeras grandes, le pregunto como se encontraba Yugi, le respondió que iba mejorando, y que si tenían suerte, dentro de unos días podría ser al fin dado de alta, Yami Bakura tuvo que fingir felicidad, aunque eso realmente no lo soportaba, no quería que saliera aun del hospital, a menos que fuera muerto, claro esta, pero aun no lo quería muerto, pensaba que todavía podría servirle para su venganza, Yami Bakura también le pregunto por su Hikari (aunque claro esta, no en esos términos, ya que se suponía que para Keitaro, Yami es el primo de Yugi y este no tiene relación alguna con los artículos del milenio), Yami le dijo que aun no salía del coma, y que no se sabía para cuando pudiera salir, que los doctores no veían ninguna mejora, eso alegro un poco más a Yami Bakura, aunque otra vez tuvo que fingir para que Yami no notara nada raro en él.

Keitaro… se que te he preguntado muchas veces esto, pero ¿no has sabido nada de los demás muchachos? –le pregunto Yami como por enésima vez a Keitaro- espero que no te empiece a hartar con lo mismo, pero ya te he dicho que todo esto se me hace muy raro.

No te preocupes Yami –dijo con una falsa cara de tranquilidad Yami Bakura- aun no se nada de ellos, pero a la primera noticia que sepa se las haré saber, se que ellos son muy importantes para Yugi y para Bakura, al fin y al cabo, ellos se suponen que son sus _amigos_ ¿no? –dijo en un tono como si estuviera excluyendo a Yami y quisiera hacerlo dudar con respecto a los demás- ya sabes que se me hace muy raro que no hayan venido, siendo esto tan delicado, sólo espero que no tuvieran problemas de algún tipo que tuvieran que solucionar antes de venir para acá.

Tienes razón… a lo mejor Joey no ha venido por su hermana Serenity –dijo Yami pensativo, ya que sabía la relación que tenían ambos hermanos, aunque claro, lo decía sin ninguna mala intención, ya que Joey era su amigo también, y sin proponérselo, el propio Yami le dio la solución perfecta de cómo poder llevar a su nuevo _amigo_ con ellos al hospital- Joey siempre ha estado ahí para ella, tal vez ella sea la única persona que esta antes que sus amigos… y tal vez que sus padres, sólo espero que los demás estén bien…

Pero si los demás están bien tienen que dar una muy buena explicación de por que no han venido –lo interrumpió en un susurro casi audible Keitaro, o mejor dicho Yami Bakura, ya que sabía que eso lo preocuparía aun más, y para poner aun más en duda lo que Yami pensaba dijo también con esa tímida voz, aunque sonriendo para sus adentros- a un amigo nunca se le abandona en una situación así.

¿Yugi esta despierto Yami? –dijo en otro tímido susurro Keitaro- quisiera verlo aunque sea por un minuto.

Aun no despierta Keitaro, pero le podría decir más al rato que has venido a verlo –dijo con voz cansada Yami… era la primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo afuera del rompecabezas del milenio, y al parecer eso le estaba haciendo daño de algún extraño modo.

Yo creo que deberías descansar un rato Yami, te ves muy cansado –le dijo con una fingida preocupación Keitaro, ya que lo que más le interesaba en esos momentos era deshacerse de Yami- parece ser que no has dormido ni comido bien, si sigues así el próximo en necesitar una hospitalización serás tu por exceso de estrés y por desnutrición.

No te preocupes por mi Keitaro –dijo Yami después de un gran y largo bostezo- estaré bien, si quieres puedes volver más tarde, además aun no es hora de visitas, por lo que tal vez no te dejen entrar los doctores.

Lastima, tal vez lo vea más tarde –dijo Keitaro como si realmente se sintiera decepcionado al no poder entrar a ver a Yugi, aunque eso le daba la perfecta oportunidad de reunirse con su nuevo _amigo_- nos vemos después Yami.

En el parque, que había sido adoptado como base de operaciones de los demás, Keitaro se reunió, todos se veían sumamente preocupados, al grupo de búsqueda original (integrado por Tea, Tristán, Joey y Duke) se les habían unido varios de los compañeros de clases de estos, ya que varios estaban realmente preocupados por ambos chicos, ya que sabían que ninguno de los dos era de esas personas que se iban sin decir nada, ellos nunca harían nada precipitadamente, en especial si esto mortificara a sus amigos, si esto seguía así, esto realmente acabaría siendo un verdadero escándalo, en especial por que Bakura es el hijo de uno de los arqueólogos más importantes del país y Yugi es el mejor duelista del mundo, siendo él más reconocido, lo que acabaría siendo un verdadero desastre, Tea y los demás los que más le preocupaba es que se empezaran a indagar cosas como los artículos del milenio, aunque no entendían la razón de que no supieran nada de la señora Gibb.

En esos momentos, Joey se encontraba al lado de una chica muy bonita de cabello color café claro, la misma chica que había visto Keitaro el día anterior, aunque obviamente llevaba puesta otra ropa, aunque con esta también se veía muy bien la pequeña Serenity, ese día llevaba una blusa de botones y sin mangas de un color verde claro, cuello en "v", aunque el escote no era muy grande, no podía de fijarse en el delgado y delicado cuello de la chica, ese día llevaba puesto una pequeña cadena con un dije en forma de corazón, el cual era un relicario, en el frente tenía una piedra de murano también verde, llevaba también unos pantalones pesqueros blancos, y unas sandalias verdes, en la muñeca izquierda llevaba un hermoso reloj y en la muñeca de la mano derecha tres pulseras elásticas de diversas piedras verdes y blancas, y su brillante caballera suelta como siempre, cayendo sobre su espalda de un modo libre y elegante, cosa que al parecer se estaba volviendo parte de si.

Entre los chicos que se habían anexado al grupo de búsqueda estaban dos gemelos pelirrojos, y de unos hermosos ojos grises, los chicos eran Ken y Ryu Sotomura, los cuales iban en el grupo de Duke, al igual que Keitaro, una chica hermosa de cabello lacio y marrón a media espalda, ojos verdes y pecas en nariz y pomulos de nombre Sakura Amamiya, del grupo de Yugi, otro chico del grupo del grupo de Yugi, de cabello negro, ojos cafés, piel algo bronceada y alto, su nombre era Naito Kyuukano, y la prima de este (la cual estaba próxima a entrar a la misma preparatoria que ellos) Hotaru Kyuukano, la cual también tenía el cabello negro y la piel bronceada, pero tenía los ojos violetas (más parecidos a los de Yugi) en vez de cafés como su primo y un rostro sumamente tierno y adorable, la cual parecía haber simpatizado rápidamente con los demás chicos, en especialmente con Serenity, pero no sospechaban que entre ellos se encontraba el responsable de todo lo que estaban sufriendo en esos momentos, y mucho menos que uno de ellos lo estuviera ayudando, en especial de haber oído de su propia voz lo que había pasado la noche anterior, al parecer sus investigaciones no los llevaban a ninguna parte.

Espero que donde estén nuestros amigos estén bien –dijo tristemente Tea a punto de llorar, cosa que últimamente se estaba volviendo un habito en ella a causa de la presión, perdiendo su optimismo normal- llevamos varios días buscándolos y nada, siento como si no los fuéramos a volver a ver nunca más.

Al parecer Serenity y los demás aun no sospechan de Joey, y eso en esos momentos para Yami Bakura es algo muy bueno, pasaron el resto del día buscando a sus amigos, como a la mitad de la tarde, Yami Bakura fue al hospital a ver como seguía su _querido amigo_, al parecer era verdad de que pronto sería dado de alta, cosa que no pudo soportar Yami Bakura, necesitaba pensar en algo rápidamente, si es que quería que su plan diera resultado, no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás, en especial ahora que había traído a la parte maligna de regreso del reino de las sombras, pero sabía muy bien que no tenía que ser impulsivo, el más mínimo error lo llevaría al fracaso total, sabía muy bien que no podría cometer ni la más mínima imprudencia.

(1)Como la madre de Joey y Serenity sólo salío en un capitulo de la serie (en el capitulo donde vemos a Tristán, Yugi y a Tea buscar a Joey para que este llegue a su cita en el hospital con su hermana, después de que este perdiera sus ojos rojos contra un cazador raro), no logro recordar si los ojos de la mujer son azules (como los de Serenity) o cafés (como los de Joey), por lo que decidí que la señora tendría cabello y ojos cafés, mientras que el padre de Joey sería de cabello rubio y ojos azules, para que cada hijo tuviera algo de sus padres que fuera algo más evidente, uno tiene el mismo color de cabello que el padre y los ojos de la madre y la otra al revés (cabello de la madre y ojos del padre), ya que creo recordar que los ojos de Serenity son azules.


	12. A LA SOMBRA DE TODOS

CAPITULO XII: A LA SOMBRA DE TODOS.

Yami Bakura realmente no sabía que hacer en esos momentos, realmente estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder si Yugi salía del hospital antes de lo planeado lo más seguro es que su plan se atrasara demasiado o de plano que se desmoronara antes sus ojos y eso era lo último que quería, ya que después de todo, había hecho mucho hasta ese momento para poder llevar a cabo sus oscuros planes, había empezado a separar a los amigos de Yugi, de un modo lento y gradual, sin que se notara a la primera para no levantar sospechas, como para que ahora Yugi saliera del hospital y fuera descubierto… si iba ha hacer algo tendría que ser lo más pronto posible si es que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Después de que pasara gran parte del día, este había regresado al hospital, aunque solo claro, para asegurarse de que no sospecharan de él y revisar que su plan se llevara a cabo con forme sus oscuros deseos, a parte, ahora tenía a un aliado, Yami Bakura se dirigía hacía la habitación número 35, en la cual se encontraba hospitalizado Yugi, cuando llego, Yugi estaba acabando de cenar, aunque el Angel Kurumada Hospital era un hospital particular, no significaba que las raciones de la comida fueran muy _llenadoras_ en el sentido de una comida normal, aunque tenían más sabor y más consistencia que la de los hospitales públicos (1), la bandeja no llevaba mucho, aunque cuando acabo la enfermera inmediatamente le quito la bandeja, Yami Bakura pensaba que en esos momentos encontraría a Patricia, por lo que ver a la enfermera rubia y pecosa le extraño, pero casi inmediatamente pensó que tal vez Patricia no había podido ir en esos momentos a ver a su amigo, ya que al fin y al cabo, ella estaba en el trabajo.

H-hola Yugi –dijo en voz baja Keitaro- vine más temprano a verte, pero lamentablemente no pude entrar, Yami me dijo que ya te encontrabas mejor

Si, ya me encuentro mejor Keitaro n.n –dijo con media sonrisa Yugi- Yami ya me había dicho que habías venido antes a verme, es bueno saber que podemos contar contigo Keitaro… -diciendo esto último con algo de desilusión, como si también quisiera el apoyo de sus amigos… o a quienes había considerado sus amigos hasta esos momentos, se dice que tanto en el hospital como en la cárcel se conoce a tus verdaderos amigos, ya que están ahí dándote su apoyo incondicional, aunque claro, tanto Yugi como Yami, al igual que los otros muchachos, no tenían conocimiento total de la verdad de lo que ha estado pasando

Estuvieron largo rato hablando los tres, y por lo que estuvo hablando con Yugi, se dio cuenta de que realmente era muy posible que dentro de muy poco este saliera del hospital, ya se veía más recuperado, cada día parecía estar algo mejor, aunque claro, aun seguía muy marcado por lo que había pasado la noche de la fiesta, eso sería algo difícil de olvidar, casi se podría decir que era imposible, pero les sería muy difícil explicárselo a los doctores, ya que a parte de ser sumamente doloroso, era algo sumamente complejo, por lo que sólo contaba con la ayuda de Yami y de Patricia para superar ese trauma, y de él estaba el que nunca lo superara, y por eso había invocado al espíritu maligno de Kaiba, estos dos _amigos_ se reunieron en el parque de Domino, en el mismo lugar donde solían reunirse con los demás, para ver cual sería el siguiente movimiento, ya que tenían que asegurarse de que todo marchara a la perfección para destruir a Yugi y al faraón.

En ese momento Yami Bakura recordó que en la antigüedad había un tipo de hechizo para cuando había que darle un _castigo ejemplar_ a aquellos que se atrevieran a hacerle mal _al faraón_, pero en este caso, lo utilizarían para dañar al protegido del faraón, se supone que dicho hechizo sólo lo podría usar algún miembro del sacerdocio egipcio, lo cual en esos momentos era una verdadera ventaja, ya que en la antigüedad Seto Kaiba fue un sacerdote, y su parte maligna podría desarrollar dicho hechizo sin ningún problema, a parte de que se podría usar tanto el poder que este tenia combinado al de la sortija del milenio para poder causar más daño, e inclusive, hacer algo que hasta ese momento se creía imposible: _separar a los amigos del faraón_, ya que hasta ese momento se habían mantenido unidos a pesar de lo que les pudiera pasar, sabían que si se lograban reunir todo se podría venir abajo, ya que con sus cursis sentimentalismos, como solía decirle Yami Bakura, por lo que tendría que destruir por completo esa amistad, sin importar lo que le costara, este tendría su venganza sin importar que, después de destruir esta gran amistad estaba planeando destruir al faraón para así poder obtener su poder… y tal vez después de algo de tiempo, poder obtener los siete artículos del milenio y lograr traer las sombras a este mundo de nuevo.

Durante la noche prepararon todo lo que necesitaban, como no necesitarían al estorboso padre del _perro faldero_ de Joey, no vieron ningún inconveniente de enviarlo a las sombras, es obvio que necesitaban tanto a quien se _cargarían_, por decirlo de algún modo, por lo que tuvieron que entrar al hospital durante la noche, pero sería un verdadero reto lograr entrar al hospital sin ser vistos, a parte de que si usaban al reino de las sombras para lograr entrar a la habitación de Yugi, había la posibilidad de que Yami sintiera la conexión que se estableciera en esos momentos, pero por lo menos se podría hacer de día, el problema sería si los llegaran a descubrir, no les importaban mucho los demás en esos momentos, dado que se estaban separando a cada momento más, pero lo que les preocupaba más era Serenity, ya que hacía poco que se acababa de unir al grupo y ella todavía no se veía afectada por el conjuro que había hecho Yami Bakura sobre los demás, y como esta no se quería separar de su hermano, era muy probable que los intentara desenmascarar, y no podrían hacerle algo _drástico_ a la chica, ya que si sufriera algo de un modo repentino, era muy probable que se empezaran a levantar sospechas, y eso no lo querían, no les convenían, tenían que ser sumamente cautelosos si realmente querían que esto saliera bien.

A la mañana siguiente _Keitaro_ y _Joey_ se reunieron con los demás, realmente lucían desilusionados, en especial Tea, los ojos lucían como deslavados y los de la chica inclusive sumamente hinchados a parte de que lucía particularmente pálida, lo cual no era normal en ella, inclusive, se veía algo _verde_ a causa de su mal dormir… de hecho ese aspecto demacrado era el de todos por lo general, al parecer se los estaba tragando lentamente la oscuridad, la única persona de entre ellos que aun conservaba su optimismo y su alegre forma de ser era Serenity, y seguía teniendo su suave color en sus mejillas, aun estaba lejos de quedar como el resto, los chicos se habían vuelto a reunir en el mismo punto de siempre, aunque se habían reunido algo después de lo habitual, ya que por lo general se reunían a más tardar a las nueve y media, en ese momento eran las once y media de la mañana.

¿Cómo se sienten chicos? –pregunto tímidamente Serenity, ya que todos se veían sumamente mal, aunque Keitaro y _su hermano_ sólo fingían.

Nadie contesto a la pregunta de la chica, pero era más que obvio que nadie se sentía bien, con las pesadillas que empezaban a ser recurrentes, en las que la oscuridad los envolvía y todo iba empeorando (inclusive, las pesadillas eran cada vez más temibles), había quienes para no tenerlas tomaban píldoras para no caer victimas del sueño, cosa que empeoraba su ya de por si frágil salud, Serenity no sabía como animarlos, además de que no considerara propicio hacer algún discurso o cosa parecida que pudiera salir de la boca de una chica sin ni siquiera media neurona… inclusive, las chicas catalogadas como "sin cerebro" notarían que ese no era el mejor momento para hablar hasta el hartazgo sobre algo que los presente obviamente no querían oír por sus propios demonios internos.

Si se sienten demasiado cansados o débiles para continuar con la búsqueda por el día de hoy, no hay ningún problema, o al menos de mi parte, podríamos continuar mañana, si quieren podría ver si encuentro algo mientras ustedes descansan –dijo Serenity en un tono muy seguro de si, varios interpretaron eso casi como una ofensa, ya que por un segundo pensaron que ella los consideraba unos completos inútiles, cosa que parecía beneficiar a Yami Bakura, claro, hasta que ella dijo- Yugi y Bakura son sus amigos, así que me abstendré a lo que ustedes decidan, tal vez aun no los conozco, pero gracias a ustedes ya siento como si fueran mis amigos, además, ustedes ya son mis amigos y no quiero verlos sufrir más por todo lo que esta ocurriendo.

Eso fue lo que se podría llamar _un pequeño rayo de luz y esperanza_, despejando un poco la gran oscuridad que estaba cerniendo sobre ellos Yami Bakura, es como si de una larga pesadilla vieran el camino que los llevaría de regreso a sus hogares, lejos de todo lo que los ha aterrado y torturado, cuando se dio cuenta de esto Yami Bakura no supo como reaccionar, no esperaba que la chica se fuera a convertir en un pequeño rayo de esperanza, tenía que encontrar el modo de controlar eso sin que nadie sospechara de él o del espíritu de Kaiba, ambos espíritus sabían muy bien que si realmente se querían vengar del faraón tenían que deshacerse de toda fuente de esperanza, sin importar de donde viniera esta, por lo que empezaron a idear la forma de mantener controlada a la hermana menor de Joey, si no, ella podría recordarles a los demás el significado de la palabra amistad y lograr romper el encanto sobre los demás.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Patricia y Yami hablaban afuera del cuarto de Yugi, mientras este despertaba, al parecer Patricia lucía algo preocupada, ya que estaba segura que durante las noches Yugi tenía pesadillas con lo ocurrido en la noche del baile, de hecho Yami también lo había notado, ya que a veces se movía dormido y hablaba entre sueños, aunque no lograban entender en su totalidad lo que este decía, lograban entender una que otra palabra suelta, y con eso bastaba para entender lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, obviamente, Yami se sentía prácticamente imposibilitado para poder ayudarlo, aunque entrara a la mente de Yugi a tratar de calmarlo, sabía que no ayudaría mucho, desde la noche del baile de fin de cursos la habitación mental de Yugi se había vuelto muy oscura y sus ojos ya no mostraban su habitual inocencia.

¿Crees que sea conveniente dejarlo dormir? –Pregunto Yami con una voz muy apagada a causa de todo el tiempo que había estado velando y sin comer bien- si Yugi sigue con esas pesadillas podría acabar más… dañado de lo que ya esta por culpa de ese maldito de Yami Bakura –diciendo esto último casi impotente, ya que aun seguía culpándose por lo ocurrido esa noche en la fiesta de fin de curso, supuestamente esa fiesta sería el inicio de un grandioso verano, pero se convirtió en el inicio de ese verano de desolación.

Yami, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te culpes por lo que ocurrió esa noche? –le pregunto de un modo suave y a la vez decidida Patricia, en parte cansada tanto por el trabajo como por todas la veces le ha dicho eso a Yami- dices que Yami Bakura uso sus poderes para impedirte entrar a la mente inconsciente de Yugi en esos momentos, es obvio que no quería que lo interrumpieras, te tendió una trampa, lógicamente al que daño fue al pequeño Yugi, pero piensa que si tu no superas eso, probablemente Yugi no supere lo que le a pasado a él.

Nada de eso justifica el que no protegiera a Yugi –le dijo Yami a Patricia, ya que ese sentimiento de culpabilidad lo carcomía desde su interior, el dolor lo estaba afectando demasiado- mi deber es proteger a Yugi, soy su protector, le falle a él… no se que vaya a venir a futuro después de esto, pero creeme, no se si pueda proteger a nadie del reino de las sombras, mucho menos al mundo, después de lo que le ha ocurrido a Yugi, se que he fracasado.

No seas tan duro contigo mismo Yami, hiciste lo que has podido –dijo Patricia para darle ánimos a Yami, solía darle ánimos a los dos, principalmente cuando el otro no oía, ya que sabía que mientras los dos siguieran en plan de "estoy mal, no molesten", no saldrían pronto del bache donde se encontraban metidos, a parte de que tenía que hacerlos reaccionar de algún modo- piensa que Yugi te necesita, has dicho que eres su guardián, por favor, un error no hará que él te odie, si así fuera ya lo hubiera demostrado, y aun no a dado ni la más mínima señal de odiarte, aunque aun no soy psicóloga, no soy ninguna idiota y eso se puede ver a simple vista, cualquiera te podría decir lo mismo, pero quien puede hacerlo eres solamente tu.

¿Sabes Patricia?... eres una buena amiga –dijo Yami sonriendo a medias… era una de las pocas veces que sonreía desde que todo eso había pasado, si no que la única vez- tal vez es por esto que le simpatizas tanto a Yugi y a las demás enfermeras, creo que he hecho bien al decirte todo, pero aun así no creo que todo se pueda solucionar tan rápido ni tan fácil, aunque quisiera que así fuese, y tal vez tengas razón sobre que Yugi no me odie… pero entre que me odie y no me perdone… desde mi punto de vista son dos cosas muy distintas, pero haría cualquier cosa con tal de volverlo ver sonreír como antes.

Lo que pasa es que en estos momentos tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza Yami –dijo tranquilamente Patricia- por eso no piensas con la misma claridad y agilidad que antes, por eso cuando alguien ya ha pensado esto con la cabeza fría parece ser más que obvio lo que ha dicho y es normal que pienses así.

(1)Creo que todos ha estas alturas entienden lo de la _comida de hospital_, no conozco a nadie que diga algo como: _¡wuju! ¡Comida de hospital! ¡Con lo que me gusta!_, y si alguien llega a expresar algo así de seguro quedaría como un anormal, ya que la comida de hospital suele ser muy poca y muy insípida, dado a que no cocinan con sal.


	13. ¿QUE TE OCURRE YUGI?

CAPITULO XIII: ¿QUÉ TE OCURRE YUGI? 

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en el parque, lo que por accidente había ocasionado la pequeña Serenity sin proponérselo (ya que obviamente no sospechaba que su _hermano_ era uno de los causantes de todo ese embrollo) al hablar de esa forma sobre ellos y su concepción de la palabra "amigos", en la habitación de Bakura todo seguía igual, al parecer este no mejoraría pronto, tenía junto a él, varios aparatos conectados a él y el obligado suero colocado en la cruceta para poder comprobar su estado y lograr mantenerlo bien, tenía un respirador artificial, el cual se conectaba a él con un pequeño tubo con dos pequeñas saliente que entrar en sus fosas nasales, realmente se veía grave al estar conectado a tantos aparatos, al aparecer el chico seguía en un estado de coma que parecía que en apariencia no tenía pronto fin, los doctores no sabían cuando despertaría… los pronósticos no eran nada alentadores, durante el tiempo que había estado inclaustrado en su mente, en especial, después de que su Yami saliera de su cuerpo la noche del baile (estaba conciente de que fue en esa precisa noche, aunque había perdido toda noción de tiempo desde esa noche a causa de todo lo que le había pasado tanto a él como a Yugi, y no tenía conocimientos de lo que le había pasado a sus amigos lógicamente), y gracias al estado de coma en el que se encontraba en esos momentos, había estado pensando a conciencia en como pudo haber logrado salir de su cuerpo sin necesidad de usar la sortija del milenio para _fragmentar_ su alma como lo había hecho anteriormente, todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que había estado usando para resolver ese misterio le llevo a una sola conclusión: qué Yami Bakura había obtenido un don del Dios egipcio Seth, ya que en varios momentos sentía como su Yami, desde lo más profundo de su interior, invocaba a dicho Dios, pensó que si Yami lo había logrado (entiéndase, el don concedido por Ra), también lo pudo hacer él, aunque obviamente usaría el don para hacerle daño a sus amigos, no dejaba de preguntarse como estaría Yugi, ya que de algún modo sintió el peligro y el dolor de este, tal vez fuera por la unión que este tenía con su propio Yami.

Bakura sabía que algo terrible le había pasado a su amigo, era casi como un presentimiento que no lo podía dejar en ningún momento, se sentía tan culpable por lo que le pudiera haber ocurrido, él creía que era su deber el haber controlado al loco de su Yami, pero no estaba conciente de las proporciones que esto estaba tomando en cuanto a lo que estaba sucediendo a causa de su Yami, si supiera realmente se pondría todavía peor, ya que uno nunca deseaba que a sus amigos más queridos les pasara algo malo (Pero "malo" era una palabra suave para poder describir lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidadad), pero se sentía muy mal, ya que al ser el _hikari_, siente que era parte de su obligación que su Yami no causara el dolor que esta causando, en parte por que había logrado rebelársele durante el Reino de los Duelistas cuando intentaba enviar a las almas de sus amigos al reino de las sombras, aunque claro, en esos momentos había contado con la ayuda tanto de los demás muchachos como de Yami para poder salir adelante con lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando, de hay en adelante todos los chicos se empezaron a unirse más, tanto fortaleciendo sus lazos de amistad, como con la llegada de nuevos integrantes al grupo, pero ahora todo amenaza con venirse abajo por culpa de Yami Bakura.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Yugi, este seguía dormido cuando una enfermera de cabellera castaña acababa de llegar con su desayuno, Yami, quien estaba sentado en un reposet de piel color negro junto a la cama de Yugi (para más comodidad tanto de la visita como del paciente, para que así este pudiese sentarse en algo como, a parte de que en la habitación de Yugi había unos cuantos sillones más a modo de una pequeña salita de estar) le dijo a la enfermera que él le daría el desayuno, aun medio dormido, ya que se había quedado dormido en el reposet, para ese momento, se encontraba Keitaro con ellos (Yami se había despertado al oír a otra enfermera decir que tenían visitas), ya que aparte quería pensar en como separar a los demás chicos, por lo que quizás, Yami y Yugi dijeran algo con respecto a ellos de _un modo inconsciente_, a parte de que le serviría de excusa para probar lo que en esos momentos tiene en mente, una nueva parte de su plan para vengarse de Yami y dañar más a Yugi, con lo que lograría que este último no saliera tan pronto del hospital, por lo que en un momento en que Yami se acerco a Yugi para despertarlo suavemente (y que le daba la espalda al desayuno de Yugi y al otro chico), el _bueno_ de "Keitaro", le hecho un polvo blanco al vaso de agua de Yugi, y una vez disuelto, parecía agua normal, en especial, por que sin importar lo que le hubiera echado Yami Bakura, no tenía olor, con lo cual, al ser llevado a la boca, no notaría nada el pequeño Yugi.

Una vez que Yugi estuviera despierto, y empezó a desayunar (después de saludar a ambos chicos, claro esta) comento que el agua tenía un extraño sabor, por lo cual Keitaro le dijo que solo se trataba del tiempo que había pasado él en el hospital, ya que hasta el agua le empezaba a saber extraño, pero una vez que saliera del hospital, todo volvería a tener un sabor normal, como en ese momento, eso sonó algo lógico, nadie dijo nada, en especial Yugi, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos vieron el momento en que Yami Bakura le hecho el extraño polvo blanco al vaso de agua, el no era otra cosa que droga, la cual la había conseguido en los muelles, sabía que aunque hubiese pasado algo de tiempo, aun no era suficiente como para que fuera extraño que el cuerpo de Yugi se pusiera extraño _por la ausencia de drogas_, claro, si este consumiera, a parte de que por el desmayo sufrido, y su aparente recuperación, los doctores no creyeron que fuera necesario hacer análisis de sangre, por lo que no tenían una muestra previa con la cual comparar y eso lo sabía muy bien Yami Bakura.

La dosis que le hecho al vaso de Yugi no surtiría efecto rápidamente, especialmente estando diluida en agua, tiempo suficiente como para que no sospecharan de él, por lo que pasados unos minutos después del desayuno Yugi seguía como si nada, para esos momentos El espíritu maligno de Kaiba estaba llegando al parque, donde se reunía con el resto, Serenity se acerco a él para saludarlo con su habitual alegría, al espíritu no le quedo de otra que regresarle el saludo de la misma forma, ya que él ahora era _su hermano_, y no tenía que levantar ninguna sospecha, por lo que actuaba muy fraternal con la chica, aunque eso le asqueara de una manera excesiva, ya que la chica no le inspiraba ninguna otra cosa que no fuera asco, aunque muy bien disimulado para no levantar sospechas y arruinar el plan, les estaba diciendo en esos momentos que _Keitaro_ le había hablado y que se le había atravesado algo de improviso con su familia, por lo que se reuniría un poco más tarde con ellos, aunque se les hubiera despejado un poco la tormenta, aun no lo suficiente como para tomarle la suficiente importancia a ese asunto, ya que en esos momentos, no les importaba lo que hiciera o no Keitaro, por lo que algunos decidieron empezar a buscar… aunque de una manera muy desanimada, ya que para sus adentros se decían que no encontrarían absolutamente nada, Tea había dicho que se quedaría a esperar a Keitaro, aunque tenía la mirada perdida cuando se quedo sentada como estatua en una de las bancas del parque, cuando Serenity se percato de eso intento acercarse ha hablarle, pero Joey la jalo, diciéndole que si se daban prisa, tal vez pudieran comer un poco antes ese día (ya que por lo general no comían esos días… o al menos no en lo que la mayoría de la gente llamaría un _horario normal_), Joey y Serenity estuvieron hablando largo rato mientras caminaban por diversos puntos de la ciudad _buscando_ a Yugi y a Bakura sobre el estado de Tea, _Joey_ intento animarla, convencerla de que en esos momentos era normal que Tea estuviera así, realmente el espíritu maligno de Kaiba estaba interpretando muy bien su papel.

Serenity no notaba nada extraño en _su_ hermano, el espíritu intenta comportarse con Serenity como se comportaría el verdadero Kaiba con su hermano menor, ya que Seto Kaiba realmente quería a Mokuba, por lo que usando eso y lo que conocía de Joey Wheeler nadie notaba el cambio en esos momentos, pero como en esos momentos tenían otras cosas en la cabeza, nadie notaba que Joey se comportaba de una forma más seria, y que no actuaba como normalmente lo haría, en otras palabras, no actuaba como ese gran cabezota impetuoso que actúa antes de pensar que suele ser Joey Wheeler, ahora era más reflexivo, como si pensará que era lo que a continuación tendría que hacer o decir, como si sopesara todas las opciones que tenía delante de él, inclusive su forma de mirar había cambiado, ya no había esa chispa impetuosa de antes, con esa chispa de energía, si no que ahora era una mirada algo fría… como si estuviera distante, sumamente diferente a la mirada que Joey tenía siempre, llena de ímpetu y de energía, ansioso de un duelo y de ayudar a sus amigos, ya casi no volteaba a verte mientras te hablaba, mantenía la vista al frente, ya casi no provocaba ni a Tristán ni a Duke, incluso su forma de hablar no era la de siempre, si hubieran prestado un poco más de atención, notaría que empezaba a hablar un poco más como Kaiba que como él mismo, cosa que realmente era extraña por que era prácticamente imposible que resultaran más opuestos esos dos, ya que por lo general caian en la clasificación de _agua y aceite_, la actitud de hecho, era más parecida a la de Kaiba que a la de él, si hubieran estado más concentrado (tal vez lo estarían si no fuera a causa del poder de Yami Bakura) notarían que Joey estaba pareciéndose más a Kaiba que a él mismo y lógicamente empezarían a sospechar de su _supuesto amigo_.

El espíritu maligno de Kaiba se las arreglaba para que _su hermanita_ fuera con él a lugares donde ya había revisado sin que esta pusiera objeción alguna, era una de las ventajas que ella se hubiera unido a ellos recientemente, no sabía que básicamente ya habían peinado toda la ciudad, aunque al parecer el resto no se había dado cuenta de eso en esos momentos, lo cual era una verdadera ventaja, ya que así lograrían atrasarlos más de la cuenta, no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, todo parecía ir conforme al plan, lo cual significaba algo bueno, aunque claro, para el espíritu maligno de Kaiba y Yami Bakura, pero obviamente no eran buenas noticias para los demás, en especial de todo el sufrimiento que en esos momentos estaban llevando a cuesta.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, y sin explicación aparente, un poco antes de que llegara el doctor para revisar a Yugi y determinar si ya le daría de alta o todavía no, Yugi empezó a ponerse realmente mal, ya que la droga empezaba a surtir efecto, por lo que Keitaro se hizo a un lado mientras que la enfermera rubia y pecosa intentaba calmarlo, mientras Yami estaba junto a Yugi, no pudieron notar el rostro de Keitaro, él cual demostraba que estaba disfrutando de lo que él llamaba con total sadismo y frialdad _su obra maestra_, ya que estaba seguro que eso realmente le haría daño al faraón… y eso era precisamente lo que él quería, causarle daño, tanto como le fuera posible, y de ser necesario haría lo indecible para que esto se llevara a cabo, él en esos momentos aseguraba que nada ni nadie lo podría detener, que no se detendría hasta ver destruido al faraón y él con su poder… aunque después de invocar al espíritu maligno de Seto Kaiba tendría que convertirlo en su mano derecha, ya que después de todo, si no cumplía con lo pactado, lo más seguro es que este se convirtiera en su próximo gran enemigo y realmente lo último que le convenía en esos precisos momentos era de hacerse de más enemigos todavía, por lo que muy a su pesar, tendrá que cumplir con lo pactado, si después de un tiempo, este espíritu le estorbaba, tendría que ingeniárselas para deshacerse de él sin que él otro se diese cuenta y no tuviera tiempo de contraatacar.

Por el estado en que se puso Yugi, el doctor tuvo que llegar aun más rápido, llegar antes de lo que estaba programado para los análisis de rutina programados, y adelantar la revisión del chico, por como lo vio (y debido a la dosis de droga que era, ya que Yami Bakura no le dio poca), tuvo mandarle unos estudios sanguíneos de urgencia para ver si no había contraído algún virus de algún otro paciente a consecuencia del contacto de las enfermeras o de su propio _primo_, aunque de manera inconsciente, ya que en el ir y venir de las enfermeras podría posibilidades de que se contagiara y su primo en esos momentos pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital conviviendo tanto con las enfermeras al momento de salir de la habitación por alguna causa, y su sorpresa fue sumamente grande al encontrarse con rastros de droga en su sangre, cuando se lo dijeron a Yami se sorprendió demasiado, sobretodo, por que él había compartido durante mucho tiempo su cuerpo, y quien mejor que él para saber si Yugi se drogaba o no, ya que aparte del cuerpo, tenían una comunicación telepática muy fuerte y Yugi siempre le había dejado entrar a su mente inconsciente en momentos anteriores, no lo hacía desde que estaba internado por que sería raro que de repente desapareciese de la habitación, pero Patricia le dijo en el momento que iba a alegarle algo en voz baja, más por prudencia que por otra cosa, para que nadie se percatara de ello: _¿Qué le piensas decir al doctor Yami?... ¿Qué eres el espíritu de un antiguo faraón egipcio que quedo encerrado en el rompecabezas del milenio y que durante cinco mil años estuviste atrapado en este? ¿Qué antes solías compartir mucho el cuerpo y la mente con Yugi antes de que tu tuvieras uno propio?... ¿piensas explicarle todo lo que me has explicado a mi a riesgo de que no te crean y te tomen a loco?... sinceramente, van a pensar que quien se droga no es él si no tu, eso o que ya enloqueciste por completo después de tanto tiempo de estar en el hospital, no vayas a cometer alguna imprudencia_, de cierta forma la chica tenía razón, aunque él supiera que Yugi no se drogara no tenía una explicación concisa _y creíble_ (aunque esta fuese verdad) del por que estaba tan seguro de lo que él decía de _su primo_, ahora estaba en una verdadera contradicción y eso para él era sumamente frustrante.

Yugi en esos momentos se encontraba durmiendo un poco en su cama, ya que lo tuvieron que sedar para poder tranquilizarlo después de cómo se había puesto hacia apenas unos minutos, mientras Yami lo veía con los ojos inundados, a causa de las lagrimas que querían escaparse de estos, él siempre había estaba seguro de conocer a Yugi muy bien, ahora si literalmente mejor que a sí mismo, ya que no tenía recuerdos de su pasado… ahora que lo pensaba, era a causa de ese maldito pasado olvidado que ahora su amado hikari estaba en ese estado, a parte de que no podía evitar el pensar si había Yugi había logrado ocultarle algo de él, aunque eso realmente era imposible, una de las características del pequeño Yugi era su gran sinceridad, a parte de que siempre le había permitido entrar a su mente inconsciente las veces que él quisiera y revisar lo que él quisiera, ya que sin importar que, siempre le había mostrado una gran confianza, aunque anteriormente hubieran tenido sus diferencias, siempre las habían logrado solucionar favorablemente y en los momentos precisos, pero no sabía que era lo que el futuro les deparaba…

Todo parecía estar cambiando, Yugi estaba entrando en un cuadro crítico, sus amigos se estaban dividiendo, Bakura seguía en estado de coma, nadie sabía exactamente donde estaba Yami Bakura, ni que estuviera planeando y que tan cerca estaba de ellos, Yami no sabía si se podría mantener firme el tiempo suficiente como para poder ayudar a Yugi a recuperarse, si tan siquiera en esos momentos pudiera tener una idea de lo que necesitaba hacer para poder seguir adelante, realmente el ambiente se respiraba a nostalgia y tristeza, Yami en esos momentos hacia todo lo que en esos momentos podía hacer, realmente se estaba preocupando mucho por la situación.

Keitaro se quedo en el hospital durante todo ese rato, pero Patricia se las ingenio para que el chico no oyera la opinión de los doctores después de la revisión, y mucho menos la conversación que esta sostuvo momentos después con Yami, pero Keitaro ya tenía una leve idea… o una idea más que precisa de lo que les había dicho los doctores, ya que había sido él quien le había puesto la droga a Yugi en el vaso de agua que tenía en la bandeja de su desayuno, él no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo salir antes del hospital, pasara lo que pasara, la única forma en que él dejaría salir del hospital a Yugi era matándolo, por que sabía muy bien que Yami lo podría regresar del reino de las sombras, y obviamente no quería eso, eso sería casi como si todo hubiese fracasado, y no le permitiría por ningún motivo ganar al faraón, no mientras aun tuviera un as bajo la manga, un as de muerte y desolación para aquellos en los que aun creen en la fuerza de la amistad, digamos que ese era uno de los sentimientos que más le desagradaban al chico.

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Bakura estaba intentado despertar, sin ningún éxito, ya que quería hablar con Yami y con Yugi, pero en esos momentos le era realmente imposible lograr hacerlo, y más en el estado en el que su Yami lo había dejado, realmente tenía la necesidad de ayudar a sus amigos, se sentía tan inútil en esos momentos, sin que nadie lo sospechara, Bakura estaba empezando a caer en una gran depresión por no poder el decir en voz alta de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, con ese estado, le sería aun más fácil a Yami Bakura poder obrar su cambio a Bakura para su siguiente fase de su plan, ya que en esos momentos necesitaba que Yami y Yugi se mostraran lo más confiado posibles para lo que se podría considerar _la fase final_, ya que a Yami Bakura no se detendría hasta ver totalmente destruido al faraón y obviamente no deseaba que si Bakura despertaba y este le diera más problemas de los que ya había dado hasta esos momentos.

Mientras Yami y Patricia hablaban con los doctores sobre el estado de la salud de Yugi, Keitaro aprovecho para ir a ver a Bakura, ya que como Yami en esos momentos estaba ocupado, el se encargaría de cuidar durante ese rato a su amigo, por lo que las enfermeras no vieron nada de extraño en eso, por lo que lo dejaron pasar pensando que no ocurriría nada grave, si supieran las verdaderas intenciones del chico, obviamente no lo hubieran dejado pasar, pero como sabía ocultar muy bien sus intenciones de los demás, nadie hasta esos momentos a sospechado de él, por lo que cuando entro a la habitación de su lastimado hikari una sonrisa retorcida apareció en ese rostro tímido y con lentes que tenía Keitaro, demostrando en esos momentos quien es el ser que controla el cuerpo de ese ingenuo chico, el cual sólo podía observar como era cruelmente utilizado para hacerle daño a uno de los chicos que siempre había admirado, hasta ese momento no había podido hacer más que mirar, sólo podía ver en esos momentos como se acercaba a la cama de un Bakura inconsciente a causa del daño que le había hecho el cruel Yami que _lo tenía que proteger_, el verdadero Keitaro se sentía sumamente avergonzado de lo que estaba ocurriendo esos momentos, esos dos chicos sabían que si ellos lograban hablar todo esto terminaría, o al menos comenzaría a mejorar ya que Yami lograría hacerle frente a Yami Bakura lo suficientemente a tiempo para que esto acabara bien.

Durante la tarde, después de despedirse de sus "amigos", Yami Bakura fue otra vez a los muelles, para así poder conseguir más droga, aunque al parecer, tenía pensado comprar toda la droga de la ciudad, ya que compraba demasiada, ya que de ser necesario, tendría que matar a Yugi a causa de una sobredosis, realmente el chico no le importaba mucho que digamos, ya que lo que realmente le importaba no eran los métodos que tuviera que utilizar, si no las consecuencias, era por así decirlo, de aquellos que suelen considerar que _el fin justifica los medios_, pero ni él fin ni los medios justifican nada de la irracional forma de actuar de el ex-ladrón de tumbas del antiguo Egipto, él cual, y sin importar que, estaba decidido a llevar a cabo su plan, y por lo visto, estaba dispuesto a usar a cualquier persona para poder llevar a cabo sus oscuros planes, sin importar que tan inocente sea esta persona, no importaba si tenía que ser sacrificada para llevar a cabo el plan, ya que en realidad no le importaba (ni al espíritu maligno de Kaiba) si Keitaro Asagari o Joseph Wheeler llegaban a morir por el bien del plan. Ambos espíritus del antiguo Egipto lo que querían era la destrucción del faraón por cualquier medio, ya que su sed de venganza no parecía saciarse con nada del mundo.


	14. EL DESPERTAR DE UN BAKURA DISTINTO

CAPITULO XIV: EL DESPERTAR DE UN BAKURA DISTINTO. 

Yami Bakura empezó a administrarle una poción que había estado desarrollando con el espíritu maligno de Kaiba al suero de Bakura en total secreto, tuvo que ver la forma de introducirla al hospital sin que fuese sospechoso de algo, en especial por que no sabía que tan seguro era entrar desde el reino de las sombras con él faraón tan cerca, no quería que este sintiera sus poderes de la oscuridad, por lo que después de pensarlo detenidamente después de un tiempo, dio con la respuesta a sus inquietudes, casi como si hubiesen venido solas, como la poción es incolora, no le fue difícil meterla en una botella de agua, como si se tratara de agua simple, lo cual no es raro, y al tratarse, supuestamente de agua, las enfermeras no le dijeron nada por que obviamente no sospecharon nada (a parte de que ninguna de ellas sabía nada de pociones antiguas egipcias por obvias razones), y como la chaqueta de mezclilla que llevaba puesta ese día, tenía un bolsillo adentro de la misma (ya saben, uno de esos bolsillos ocultos), con lo que podía meter alguna otra cosa de manera muy disimulada sin que sospecharan los guardias ni ninguna de las enfermeras o los doctores, a los que obviamente Yami Bakura consideraba una molestia sumamente grande y desagradable, le fue fácil meter una jeringa en dicho bolsillo, cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las enfermeras lo dejo sólo con su inconsciente hikari, con lo cual saco la jeringa de la chaqueta de manera tranquila introdujo el liquido incoloro a toda la capacidad de esta (cinco mililitros) y lo introdujo al suero por uno de los pequeños canales en "y" del equipo de suero para esto, aunque claro, estos canales estaban pensados para añadir alguna medicina al suero del paciente y no para cosa alguna que lo pudiese afectar, aunque obviamente así se aseguraría de que cuando este despertara ya estuviera bajo su embrujo, aunque no le importaba mucho realmente si despertaba o no de ese estado de coma en que se encontraba.

Después de que le hubiese inyectado la poción, se acerco a él a susurrarle lo que debía hacer, instrucciones por si el no estaba en el momento de que despertara y supiera como debería actuar, aunque como no estaba seguro de que cinco mililitros de poción diluida en el suero fuera a ayudarle mucho, le puso en esos momentos otros cinco mililitros, decidió guardarse el resto de la poción para después, en una de las bolsas de los pantalones tenía una pequeña bolsa de plástico transparente, con lo que se podía apreciar a la perfección un polvo fino de color blanco, era más droga para el pequeño de Yugi, si se aseguraba que este permaneciera alterado a causa de la droga, y se aseguraba de que nadie supiera como es que esta llegaba al torrente sanguíneo del pequeño muchacho, sabía perfectamente que no lo dejarían salir pronto gracias a él, ya que pensarían que quizás necesitaría rehabilitación (aunque ese tipo de tratamiento lo suelen dar en otros tipo de clínicas) o quizás tuviera algún otro _problema_, el cual necesitara más tiempo de hospitalización, con lo cual le aseguraba mantenerse ahí por más tiempo.

Lentamente el tiempo iba pasando, las cosas no mejoraban en lo más mínimo, en especial en el circulo de amigos de Yugi y Bakura, Yami Bakura había decidido adoptar otra estrategia hacía la pequeña Serenity, gracias al amado _hermano mayor_ de esta, pudo beber sin ningún problema la misma poción que le estaba siendo suministrada vía suero ha Bakura, creyendo que era simple agua, ya que nunca desconfiaría de su hermano, por lo que lentamente fue perdiendo su voluntad, sus ojos ya estaban perdiendo su brillo habitual, y su mirada empezaba a lucir extraña, como ausente, la pobre madre de los hermanos Wheeler fue mandada al reino de las sombras gracias a Yami Bakura, la cual lucía sumamente aterrada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, de que su hijo había desaparecido (por que de cierta forma, Joey Wheeler sigue vivo) y que su hija se estaba perdiendo y que cada vez más y más y que en esos momentos no podría hacer nada, en el hotel solamente saben que tanto la señora como la señorita Wheeler se iban a ir una tarde determinada, que iban a regresar al lugar de donde son, por lo que realmente no se preocuparon por indagar más.

Para más comodidad, también el padre de Joey fue mandado ha hacerle un poco de compañía a su ex–esposa al reino de las sombras, al igual que los padres de Keitaro, los vecinos de los señores Asagari creen que estos se fueron de viaje, (los vecinos de ellos creen que Keitaro se quedo por _sus amigos_, ya que sabían que los estaba ayudando con algo grande), por lo que ahora tienen dos casas para ir pensando de una manera _más relajada_ cual será su siguiente jugada, no le vieron mucho caso seguir viéndose a escondidas en los más diversos puntos de la ciudad, aunque Yami Bakura seguía asistiendo frecuentemente al muelle para poder conseguir la droga necesaria, y usaban el dinero de los padres de Keitaro para hacerlo, el cual era una considerable suma, aunque no fuera ni siquiera una fracción "medianamente decente" de la exorbitante fortuna de Duke o de Kaiba.

Y como el señor Wheeler no era la persona más sociable que se podía conocer en el barrio donde vivía con su hijo (o en cualquier otra zona del mundo lógicamente por sus hábitos con él alcohol), pensaron que fue bueno que se fuera por unos días a quien sabe donde (pensaban que a lo mejor otra vez se había ido a meter a una taberna de mala muerte, cosa que cuando llegaba a suceder, no era visto en varios días… y sin ni un centavo, cosa que a su hijo no le agradaba por obvias razones), por lo visto el grupo se estaba fragmentando cada vez más, y cada vez de peor manera, sin el rayo de esperanza que representaba Serenity dentro del grupo (dado que ella no se había visto afectada por los oscuros poderes de Yami Bakura ni del espíritu maligno de Kaiba), les era más fácil mantenerlos calmados y sin voluntad, cayendo en el abismo profundo e insondable de la depresión.

Ahora con la chica, les era más fácil establecer alguna coartada que fuese creíble, mientras que en el hospital las cosas no mejoraban en lo absoluto, Yami no sabía que hacer, aunque se hubiese hecho amigo de Patricia, como de otras enfermeras, no podía evitar sentirse sólo, ya que solamente estaba él para darle valor y fuerzas a Yugi, para que así pudiera salir delante de todo esto, Yugi se quería recuperar lo más pronto posible, sentía que esa era su responsabilidad hacía su Yami, y hacía Bakura, que una vez fuera los tres del hospital podrían averiguar que había pasado con los demás chicos, ya que se les hacía sumamente raro que no supieran nada de ellos, aunque había veces en que realmente creían que ellos los habían abandonado.

Un día, en los que Yami Bakura estaba en el muelle buscando a su proveedor de droga, y el espíritu maligno de Kaiba estaba en alguno de los lugares esotéricos de barrio (que eran los mejores lugares para mercadería robada e ilegal, por que en el mercado legal dudaba mucho encontrar lo que necesitaba), del tipo de lugares que la gente suele considerar lugares para _extraños_ para hacerse de material suficiente para la poción que en esos momentos estaba levando a cabo y Serenity estaba como muñeca, o más bien, como un robot sumamente extraño en la casa de Joey, ya que al parecer llevaba alrededor de cinco minutos parada en el mismo lugar, supuestamente barriendo (ya que movía muy suavemente la escoba), con la mirada al frente y perdida, aunque gracias a los otros dos, en esos momentos no cruzaba nada por la cabeza de la joven castaña.

Según recuerdo, te dijimos que tendrías que mantener esta casa habitable –le espeto la parte maligna de Kaiba, cuando este hubo regresado a la casa de Joey unas horas después con diversas cosas- no que estuvieras _barriendo_ el mismo lugar un buen rato, por lo menos tráeme algo de beber… y que no sea del señor Wheeler, ya sabes que detesto la bebida corriente que tiene en esta pocilga asquerosa –dijo haciendo una mueca de total desprecio-, por lo visto, lo perdedor se hereda –dice mientras ve a la chica entrar a la cocina de la casa como una autómata, sin decir nada a su defensa, o la defensa de su propia familia, mientras tanto, el se sienta en uno de los sofás y desde la sala le dice- será mejor que te apures, no quiero café, la última vez que me trajiste uno estaba muy cargado y muy frío, no los sabes hacer, y lo que me traigas para tomar tiene que estar frío –y más para si dijo- es una lastima que aquí no haya nada decente para tomar, con Kaiba tomaba mejores cosas de lo que puede ofrecer esta mísera familia de perdedores.

Vaya, no creí que fueras un _hermano_ tan estricto y quisquilloso _Joey_ –dijo de forma burlona Yami Bakura, quien estaba entrando a la casa en esos momentos, aparte de que encontraba muy divertido todo aquello, por que eso demostraba el parecido con Seto Kaiba, a la vez que mostraba una diferencia con la parte buena del chico con el que se encontraba, los encontraba parecidos y diferentes a la vez- pensé que estarías haciendo algo más productivo en estos momentos, y no fastidiando a la marioneta, recuerda que su espíritu aun esta en su cuerpo, y que si se parece lo suficiente a Joey, tal vez pueda liberarse, o al menos mostrar resistencia, ya que según recuerdo, su estúpido hermano mayor se logro librar del control mental de Marik, no vaya a ser que se le ocurra a la chica el regresarle algo de los malos tratos que recibe a su odioso hermano.

El que debería hacer cosas más productivas eres tu Yami Bakura –le dijo el espíritu maligno de Kaiba- y no estarme molestando en estos momentos, tal vez deberías ir a ver como van las cosas en el hospital, no vaya a ser que la marioneta que se salga de control sea tu molesta contraparte –le dice algo molesto su interlocutor, con una mirada de pocos amigos, y lo que se podría considerar milésimas de segundo, la mirada se parece a la fría mirada de Seto Kaiba, pero con ese dejo de locura que caracteriza a esa contraparte que gracias al faraón se alejo de los dos hermanos Kaiba para bien, en eso voltea en dirección a la cocina para gritarle a la chica- ¡TE HABÍA DICHO QUE TE APURARAS CON MI BEBIDA NIÑA BUENA PARA NADA!.

¡Ja ja ja, vaya amor fraternal te enseño tu contraparte amigo, realmente dudo que le hable así al renacuajo de Mokuba, no se que tanto se parezca la chica al verdadero Wheeler, tal vez y no se parezcan tanto como para preocuparnos, a parte no te deberías de preocupar por el tonto de mi hikari, para cuando logre despertar (si es que lo hace claro), solo hará lo que yo le diga –dijo con una mueca de autosuficiencia el chico, el cual demostraba quien era en realidad- ya deberías de saber que le he estado administrando la misma poción que a la chica, ya se que una vez se revelo en mi contra, pero realmente lo he estado vigilando mucho mejor desde ese momento en el Reino de los Duelistas, a parte de que en estos momentos resulta conveniente que este inconsciente.

Sin mencionar que tienes parte de tu alma en una de las amigas de Yugi (Tea creo que se llama la tipa, la más anormal del grupo creo yo… y mi estúpida contraparte buena) y en el rompecabezas de aquél tonto del faraón –dijo con una mueca burlesca aquel fragmento corrompido del alma del anterior campeón mundial del duelo de monstruos- aparte de anormales, son sumamente estúpidos e ingenuos, realmente ha sido tan fácil separarlos, lo único realmente necesario fue un poco de paciencia, realmente dudo que para cuando el plan acabe, ellos les importe un cacahuate lo que les haya pasado a ese trío de tontos –en ese momento llega Serenity con un vaso de limonada fría y se la da al chico- ya era hora, espero que no este ni muy dulce ni muy insípida como la otra vez mocosa torpe, aunque claro, creo que esta torpe es la más normal de esta mísera familia de perdedores, a parte de que por lo menos sirve para algo a diferencia de Wheeler, que para lo único que servía era para decir una sarta de idioteces al por mayor.

En otra parte de la ciudad, lejos de donde se encontraban estos dos chicos, más precisamente en el hospital, una de las enfermeras estaba revisando los signos vitales a Bakura, como parte de los chequeos habituales, estaba viendo en esos momentos la chica el electrocardiograma del chico, al parecer las pulsaciones estaban entre los rangos normales, en esos momentos se dio cuenta de algo que muchos del hospital no esperaban que sucediera aun, de alguna manera, aun consideraban que aun había pasado muy poco tiempo, ya que lentamente, Bakura empezaba a abrir los ojos, como emitiendo pequeños parpadeos, al principio a Bakura le costaba trabajo el lograr enfocar lo que tenía enfrente suyo, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo con los ojos cerrados como para lograr enfocar algo en ese primer instante, cuando logro al fin enfocar el techo totalmente blanco del cuarto donde se encontraba sus ojos se dilataron por la intensidad de la luz, ya que aun era de día y la ventana (que se encontraba muy cerca de su cama) estaba totalmente abierta, afuera se lograba apreciar un día totalmente soleado, sin ni una sola nube hasta donde la vista alcanzaba, y obviamente por lo que la intensidad de la luz del día provoco que volviera a cerrar los ojos bruscamente, para abrirlos dos o tres segundos después, en ese momento la enfermera no podía creer que después del tiempo que el chico que yacía tendido en la cama totalmente inerte y sin ningún tipo de reacción ante lo que había a su alrededor, que hasta hacía unos leves instantes estaba en un _estado de coma profundo_ acabara de despertar, por lo que no se aparto de su lado en esos momentos de recuperación de conciencia, ya que no era conveniente, después de revisarlo levemente analizaría mejor la situación del chico (entiéndase, hablarle a un doctor).

Disculpe señorita, pero… ¿Dónde me encuentro? –le pregunto Bakura en una voz casi audible, pareciese que era la primera vez que hablaba no en días, si no en meses, quizás años, y para sonar un poco más convincente y enfatizar de que quería información, dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, como si esta le doliese- no recuerdo nada.

La enfermera solamente le dijo que en un hospital (si, le dijo el nombre del hospital donde se encontraba, ya que sería ilógico que la enfermera no lo hiciese ¿no creen?), también le dijo que pronto le hablarían a uno de sus amigos que se encontraba en el lugar, que él le podría explicarle la situación, ya que había sido informado de su situación actual y constantemente recibía informes sobre su estado, o que esperara hasta dentro de algunas horas que el doctor lograra desocuparse de los demás pacientes para que fuese él quien le dijese todo lo que él quisiera saber sobre su propio estado de salud, ya que esta chica le decía que los doctores por el momento se encontraban muy ocupados, ya que al parecer en esos momentos había más enfermos de lo que suele ser habitual, aun para una ciudad como Domino, por lo que la chica sabía, últimamente ha habido mucha más enfermedades y accidentes de lo habitual, pero se mantenía sumamente hermética con Bakura sobre lo que él quisiera saber, ya que en esos momentos prefería saber lógicamente sobre su estado de salud y no de los extraños índices de ingresos de los hospitales, con lo que acababa de decir, mostraba otra de las cualidades típicas de las enfermeras la muchacha: no dar información sobre el estado de los pacientes, pero a eso él no le preocupaba realmente, ya que aunque débil, no tenía la más mínima voluntad sobre sus actos, ya que al parecer (y a pesar de que el suero se encontrara diluido) la poción había logrado funcionar.

Bakura estaba atrapado totalmente dentro de su cabeza, en un estado lo más aletargado posible, como si estuviera profundamente dormido sin poder reaccionar a ningún tipo de cosas, pero en esos momentos, quien lo viese, en especial sin conocerlo o los previos conocimientos de lo que estaba acontecimiento a su alrededor, pensaría que quizás mostrase esa mirada perdida por el tiempo que estuvo en coma y se esta acostumbrando otra vez a la luz del día, ya que no es muy fácil salir de un trauma como por el que estuvo todo ese tiempo así, a penas había pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando la puerta del cuarto de Bakura se había abierto, después de que saliese la enfermera, entrando por el lumbral de esta Yami, el cual parecía estar contento, a pesar del pálido color que tenía, las ojeras y el muy notorio cansancio y la falta de alimentación a consecuencia de los desvelos y los cuidados que estaba llevando a cabo, pero en esos momentos Yami pensaba que al fin estaba ocurriendo algo bueno, ya que su amigo había logrado salir del coma en el que había estado hasta hace unos cuantos minutos, Yami se sentó en una de las sillas acojinadas que había en la habitación para comenzar a hablar con él chico.

¿Cómo te sientes Bakura? –pregunto suavemente el antiguo faraón- haz estado tanto tiempo en coma que ya casi siento que no recuerdo tu voz –dijo con una media sonrisa tan débil que casi no se podría creer que fuera producida por aquél chico que era considerado él rey de los juegos.

En estos momentos creo estar mejor que tu amigo, pareces estar sumamente cansado, como si te hubiera perseguido toda una manada de monstruos del duelo… desde hace tres días –dijo tranquilamente Bakura, aunque Yami no noto que en el tono de su voz se percibía cierta ausencia de voluntad, como si lentamente hubiera perdido sus fuerzas por vivir- pero gracias por preguntar, ¿Dónde esta Yugi, siento que le debo una disculpa, aunque no se por que, solamente recuerdo que me desmaye anoche…

No fue anoche cuando te desmayaste Bakura –le corrigió Yami con suavidad para no alterarlo, ya que a parte de lo que le paso a Yugi, Bakura realmente había estado muy delicado de salud- fue hace casi cuatro semanas de tu desmayo… Yugi también esta en el hospital, tal vez sientes que le debes una disculpa por que Yami Bakura provoco que tanto tu como él acabaran hospitalizados –al percibir cierta _conmoción_ (muy bien fingida por parte del chico, ya que ahora es una marioneta más) en el rostro de Bakura, Yami se apresuro a añadir por creer que había dicho algo inconveniente- aunque claro, no fue tu culpa lo que haya hecho ese loco, creo que siempre a sido así, y siempre lo será, aunque realmente dudo que eso sea un verdadero consuelo para nosotros amigo.

Créeme, me siento sumamente culpable por lo que me acabas de decir –dijo Bakura bajando la cabeza, como si mostrara estar apenado- se que me acabas de decir que yo no he tenido la culpa de que Yugi y yo acabáramos en este hospital, y en este estado, pero siento que debí haber controlado a mi Yami, al parecer, los dos somos elementos dispares, no se si el destino habrá hecho lo correcto al elegirme como aquél a quien debería de estar atado…

Tal vez el destino pensaba que podría complementarse… tal vez tiene planes para ti, que aun no haz logrado ver, en especial en momentos como este Bakura –le dijo Yami de un modo muy comprensivo, el cual provoco que una pequeña y frágil lagrima bajara por el ojo izquierdo del chico con el que hablaba, pero como Yami estaba a su derecha, no la pudo ver- tal vez en estos momentos no te sea fácil entender el por que ustedes dos acabaron juntos, pero tal vez, alguna vez sepamos la razón del por que ustedes dos acabaron juntos, sería un poco más fácil si hubiera alguien que nos explicara las razones del por que ocurren las cosas, pero creo que ese no es el sentido de la vida, ya que el vivir así la vida no sería realmente vivirla, ¿no lo crees así Bakura?

Bakura en ese momento sólo asentó con la cabeza, dándole la razón, ya que el verdadero Bakura pensaba así, que había una buena razón para que los dos acabaran juntos, aunque obviamente, en esos momentos al estar bajo el embrujo de la poción, fue más por no contradecirlo que por alguna otra cosa, ya que a cada momento, perdía más voluntad y más conciencia real de si, como si estuviera perdiendo su propio espíritu, exactamente lo que sentía y experimentaba Serenity, poco a poco, de una manera natural, ambos chicos estuvieron hablando largo rato de lo que había pasado durante gran parte de ese tiempo, Bakura le pregunto a Yami sobre Yugi, Yami solamente en ese momento le dijo que aun dormía, pero se alegraría mucho al saber que ya había despertado, sentía que hacía mucho no había recibido una buena noticia, Yami sabía que en esos momentos tenían que estar todo el tiempo posible juntos y lo más junto posible, apoyándose como amigos verdaderos, ya que lo más probable es que no fuera fácil de sobre llevar todo lo que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor suyo.

Como a media mañana, Yami se despidió momentáneamente de Bakura, ya que las enfermeras les habían dicho a los dos que Yami no podría permanecer por más de unos cuantos minutos, los cuales ya habían pasado hacía un buen rato, a parte, los doctores habían ido a revisarlo, para ver el estado en que se encontraba en esos momentos, por lo que Yami aprovecho para ir a ver al cuarto de Yugi si este ya había despertado, y si era así, poderle dar la buena noticia, ya que de seguro se alegraría mucho de saber que su amigo ya había logrado despertar del coma en que había caído la noche de la fiesta de fin de cursos, a Yami le alegro verlo despierto (bueno, también sería extraño encontrarlo dormido considerando que pasaban de las diez de la mañana), al parecer en su ausencia una de las enfermeras le había llevado el desayuno mientras estaba afuera, ya que lo encontró desayunando, aunque su desayuno era el mismo de todos los días: una taza de te verde y un tazón pequeño de arroz con unas exiguas tiras de algas sobre el arroz, Yami se disculpo con Yugi por no estar cuando despertó y se puso a contarle lo que acababa de pasar con su amigo durante ese rato en que se ausento y no se había equivocado al creer que se alegraría bastante con la noticia.

En realidad, era quizás la primera vez que Yugi sonreía, de manera tan sincera y abierta desde lo ocurrido en la noche del baile, lo cual le trajo algo de tranquilidad a Yami, ya que si Yugi seguía igual, quizás pronto se solucionaría todo, incluyendo el misterio de la droga en la sangre de Yugi, después de que Yugi acabara de desayunar, Yami lo acompaño al baño, ya que con los sueros que le colocaban, era preferible que alguien lo acompañara, a parte de que cuando un enfermo se trasladaba (ya fuera por propio pie o en una silla de ruedas) se usaba un tipo de tripie largo con el que él enfermo podría trasladar más cómodamente sus sueros, aunque eso aun le era algo incomodo a Yugi, se sentía como un niño pequeño, se podría decir que en especial por los cuidados y los mimos que Yami tenía para con él, aunque en realidad, a Yugi nunca le desagrado que Yami estuviera junto a él, de hecho, se sentía un poco más unido al faraón, como si sus sentimientos hacía él hubieran crecidos exponencialmente.


	15. ¿JOEY WHEELER AQUÍ?

CAPITULO XV: ¿JOEY WHEELER AQUÍ?. 

Yami Bakura y el espíritu maligno de Kaiba por fin habían logrado pensar en una idea para hacerles creer a los otros dos (considerando que o Bakura seguía en coma o seguro ya era una marioneta suya) el que Joey Wheeler no había podido ir a verlos por una _causa de fuerza mayor_, ya que al final, la pobre de Serenity les había dado la idea, aunque claro, no se las dijo, pero en definitiva, ella había sido la inspiración, por lo que decidieron ir en la tarde, para que les fuera más fácil ir a verlos, con el horario de visitas, si no, lo más probable es que los guardias no los dejaran pasar tan fácilmente, y es obvio que en esos momentos no quieren llamar la atención y arruinar la sorpresa antes de tiempo.

Mientras esos empezaban a considerar todas las posibilidades que tenían y como plantearles la falsa situación, ya que corría la posibilidad de que por accidente se empezaran a contradecir, ya que uno podría decir una cosa (o decir que las cosas sucedieron de un modo especifico) y el otro una cosa tan distinta que no sonaría congruente, por lo que estaban planeando lo que iban a decir mientras estaban en la sala de la casa, mientras que la chica Serenity estaba junto a ellos, aunque estuviera siendo controlada, su mente intentaba desesperadamente liberarse del embrujo, aunque no era totalmente conciente de lo que pasaba, podía recordar leves fragmentos de las conversaciones de los otros dos, por lo que estaba segura de que aquél con el que había convivido aquellos días no era su hermano, y que planeaban hacerle más daño a Yugi y a Bakura, aunque no sabía muy bien que habían hecho hasta esos momentos, ni que harían después, por que no lograba apreciar bien las dimensiones, ya que nunca alcanzaba a percibir las conversaciones completas o siquiera entenderlas en su total magnitud, de hecho, a cada momento sentía que se perdía todavía más y más.

Aun no tenían todo listo cuando Yami, ingenuamente, le llamo al celular a Keitaro, ya que creyéndolo su amigo, pensó que quizás le interesaría saber de la mejora que había presentado Bakura, sin tener en mente lo que podría pasar, aunque al enterarse, este falso Keitaro fingió alegría perfectamente, del mismo modo tímido en que lo hubiese hecho el autentico, aunque el verdadero Keitaro no sabía si debería alegrarse de que Bakura hubiese despertado o no, por una parte, eso significaba que seguía vivo, y que su estado de salud estaba realmente mejorando, pero sabía muy bien lo que había estado haciendo el otro chico, ya que a la llegada del espíritu maligno de Seto Kaiba, había oído al pie de la letra todas y cada unas de sus conversaciones, por lo que sabía perfectamente bien que todas las catástrofes que estaban ligadas a Yugi y a sus amigos eran en realidad la culpa de ese loco, sabía todo lo que le había pasado a los hermanos Wheeler, a los padres de estos y a sus propios padres, vio con horror que los vecinos o creían ingenuamente todas las crueles mentiras del oscuro chico o que en realidad no mostraban ni el mas mínimo interés por lo que ocurría a su alrededor, realmente deseaba hacer algo, pero no sabía que, siempre había sido considerado un insecto por demás débil en la escuela, el típico nerd sin posibilidades de supervivencia con los grandulones abusivos de la escuela, de clase media alta por decirlo de algún modo y con un cerebro más fuerte que el resto de su cuerpo y sin el carácter suficiente para ser aquél triunfador al cual terminarían admirando los demás (en especial al estar a la sombra de ser el segundo en todo los proyectos académicos que se propusiera, puesto que el primero siempre resultaba ser Seto Kaiba, al cual no podía dejar de envidiar algo, pero no de forma enfermiza claro esta), todos sus compañeros de clases decían que el acabaría trabajando para los realmente importantes, siendo un insignificante peón en el tablero, un peón al cual la gran mayoría, ignoraría que existe, pero en su momento, inclusive hasta el peón más insignificante puede convertirse en algo más temible a la mitad de la partida de ajedrez, solo necesitaba confianza en si mismo en esos momentos.

Al parecer ni Yami Bakura ni Dark Kaiba (como denominaremos al espíritu Maligno a partir de ahora para abreviar algo las cosas, no le pondré Yami Kaiba por que considero que los "Yamis" están más ligados con los artículos del milenio, y aunque Seto Kaiba sea la reencarnación de un anterior propietario del centro del milenio, en la actualidad no lo posee, por eso esto de "Dark") pensaron que ese día no fuese el más propicio para todo, o al menos para que Joey Wheeler se presentara, con una cara de arrepentimiento total, a parte de que con su oscuridad, de una manera que ellos dos no percibían y claro, ni les interesaba, estaban ocasionando un tipo de desequilibrio en las energías de la ciudad, ocasionando todo tipo de accidentes o enfermedades a la gente, quizás no en el momento en que se las encuentran por casualidad en la calle, tropezando o pasando junto a ellas, pero si a la larga, con lo que los hospitales de la ciudad no se daban abasto, pero mientras el _bueno de Keitaro_ iba al hospital donde se encontraba Yugi y los otros dos, fingiendo interés en el estado de su hikari, Dark Kaiba se puso a preparar un poco más de poción, tanto para Bakura como para Serenity, ya que de ninguna forma estaban interesados en perder el control sobre sus marionetas, o a que este disminuyera gradualmente, realmente sentían una gran satisfacción al contemplar la expresión perdida de sus ojos, realmente pensaban que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era perfecto, absolutamente perfecto.

En un momento que Keitaro estuvo a solas con su hikari (mientras los doctores hablaban con Yami momentáneamente sobre el estado de salud de este y preparaban el papeleo para su cambio a piso –entiéndase, hacía el área donde se encontraba Yugi en el hospital-) Keitaro le hablo de una forma cruel y prácticamente sin sentimientos al chico con el que se encontraba, en especial ahora, ya que temía que la poción en su suero no hubiese sido la suficiente, por lo que en esos momentos pretendía saber si el estúpido de su hikari no había arruinado nada aun, a parte de que pretendía no mostrarse sumamente alterado y no alzar la voz, para no llamar la atención de los que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta de esa habitación, pensaba que eso sería sumamente innecesario y una imprudencia de su parte.

¿Y bien marioneta? –Pregunto fríamente Yami Bakura- ¿Qué tienes que decirme, gusano, espero que no hayas arruinado todo, no después de todo lo que he hecho.

No se preocupe amo –dijo con una voz muy inerte, carente de todo tipo de chispa de vida el pobre de Bakura al otro chico- he hecho lo que usted me ha ordenado, se que no lo debo de contrariar, se que usted solamente quiere lo que se merece: la venganza.

Al escuchar eso de la boca de su fiel marioneta, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, ya que al parecer todo estaba funcionando a la perfección, si todo seguía así, en apariencia, nada podría arruinar su triunfo sobre el faraón, nada lo lograría, inclusive esa tontería a la que ellos llaman amistad, estaba muy seguro de su plan, desde su punto de vista, todos los cabos estaban atados, o a punto de ser atados, por lo que no tenía nada que temer, pero aun no entregaba su confianza, al menos no en un 100, ya que no lo consideraba conveniente, pero no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, a parte de que era de los que no tenía miedo en utilizar a toda la gente que fuese necesaria para lograrlo, ni a cuantos espíritus oscuros tuviera que convocar para llevar a cabo su plan.

Me alegra saber que esta vez si tengo tu total y absoluta obediencia marioneta –dijo con un leve tono de triunfo y satisfacción en su voz mostrando una expresión sumamente diferente a la del Keitaro verdadero, la cual se veía una gran oscuridad- espero que esta vez no intentes revelarte, como paso en el reino de los duelistas, eso no será tolerado por una segunda vez ¿te ha quedado claro?

A quedado claro amo –dijo con esa voz inerte Bakura- no le fallare esta vez, estaré vigilando al faraón y al hikari de este, y le mantendré informado de todo y cuanto ocurra alrededor de sus enemigos, se que el faraón merece el castigo por lo que a ocurrido en el antiguo Egipto.

Eso es pequeña marioneta, eso es –dijo totalmente lleno de sed de venganza Yami Bakura- realmente ahora has captado de que se trata todo esto pequeño juguete mío, espero que realmente no pienses traicionarme, por que la venganza que tomaré contra ti será totalmente grande.

No tiene de que preocuparse amo –le dijo el improvisto de voluntad Bakura- desde que usted se convirtió en mi amo, ya no he visto la necesidad de pensar por mi mismo, usted sabrá que hacer.

Tras decir esas palabras, Yami Bakura se retiro del cuarto, aunque quien viera en esos momentos a Bakura, solamente lo notaria algo triste, tal vez pensando que se sentiría así por que le han dicho que sus padres no han ido a verlo, y ni siquiera han tenido noticia alguna de estos, pero ni siquiera se le ven los ojos inundados de lagrimas al chico, cuando en realidad, el espíritu del chico esta llorando a caudales, estas lagrimas le arden en el alma, por lo mal que se siente, quisiera poder llorar a todo lo que pueda, gritar, decir lo que siente y lo que piensa en esos momentos, decirles la verdad acerca de Keitaro, de lo que este piensa hacer, pero desafortunadamente para él, tiene que callar todo, por que él muy maldito lo tiene controlado.

A los dos días de esto, Keitaro llega como siempre a ver en la mañana a Yugi y a los otros, a Bakura lo pusieron en la misma habitación que a Yugi, aunque en ese hospital no acostumbren a poner a dos o más pacientes en la misma habitación, por cualquier riesgo, pensaron correctamente, que lo que le había afectado a uno, le había afectado al otro (aunque no sabían en concreto que había sido), a parte de que así la única persona que los cuidaba en esos momentos se le iba a ser más fácil poder ver a sus enfermos, Keitaro había ido ya que quería avisarles de algo importante relacionado con los otros muchachos, al principio no sabían si mostrase interesados o indiferentes, después de varios segundos, decidieron que sería mejor mostrarse interesados.

Pero Yami definitivamente estaba muy débil, debilidad que se le notaba cada vez más, era mucho trabajo para una sola persona el cuidar a dos pacientes a la vez las 24 horas del día, y no importaba lo que los doctores le dijesen a Yami, este no quería separarse ni un minuto de sus amigos, especialmente de su amado hikari no tenshi (ángel de amor), aunque luego se estuviera cayendo de sueño o se estuviera muriendo de hambre, aunque claro, ni Yugi ni Yami sabían que hacia unos días, tanto el falso Joey como el falso Keitaro, entraron desde el reino de las sombras a la casa-tienda, para borrar todos los mensajes de la contestadora, donde se oían las voces suplicantes y angustiantes de los chicos, asegurándose así, de que no tuvieran posibilidades de que se enteraran de la verdad, ya que en alguno de los escasos momentos en los que iba de rápido a la casa-tienda a bañarse y a comer algo, por muy ligero que fuese (tanto por insistencia de los doctores, como de las enfermeras –que como Patricia, ya se habían hecho sus amigas- como del pequeño Yugi), le hiciese caso a la loca de Patricia y revisara sus mensajes, no quisiera que de repente oyeran a Tea o al propio Joey decir algo como: "_Por favor Yugi, no importa lo que les haya pasado, les queremos ayudar, los padres de Bakura están muy preocupados por su hijo al no saber donde están, pensé que nos tendrían la suficiente confianza para que nos contaran lo que les pasa, somos un grupo_", eso si arruinaría los planes, a parte de que de un modo discreto, pusieron otros mensajes falsos, de parte de Joey Wheeler, para que así fuese más conveniente su engaño.

Realmente tenían todo calculado, todo totalmente planeado, no se detendrían hasta ver totalmente destruido al faraón, creían que tenían todos los motivos para creer que era justa la venganza que llevarían a cabo sobre Yami, aunque solo sintieran que debían hacerlo por que no recordaban lo que había pasado en el antiguo Egipto, en esos momentos, con una muy bien fingida cara de consternación Keitaro les decía que _Joey se había tenido que ausentar de la fiesta de fin de cursos por que segundos después de que las ambulancias habían llegado, le habían avisado que su hermana Serenity había tenido una recaída sobre la enfermedad de los ojos, aunque la hubiesen operado, mostraba cierta reacción, por lo que había estado todo este tiempo fuera de la ciudad, que ahora había pasado el peligro, y que incluso, para que se sintiera un poco mejor, la chica se encontraba en la ciudad, que ella podría confirmar lo que en esos momentos le estaban diciendo, que ella no tenía ningún motivo para engañarlos, a parte de que no le habían dicho nada, y que hacía poco se había enterado al encontrarse por casualidad con Joey_, Yugi y Yami pensaron que eso era muy lógico, ya que sabían que Joey le era muy importante y muy querida la pequeña Serenity, por lo que no lo podían juzgar por haberse ido, además, era verdad que la chica no tenía razón alguna para mentirles, ya que no se conocían y al no haberse tratado antes no podía tener ella razón para eso, fuese valida o no, a parte de que Keitaro les había dicho que ella se encontraba en la ciudad… sentían eso como un nuevo comienzo.

Ese mismo día, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, llegaron los dos chicos, al parecer Joey se mostraba tanto muy preocupado por sus amigos, como consternado por la desaparición de los otros, por los breves momentos en que había tenido contacto con los otros no sospechaba que estaba ocurriendo, y aunque le había dejado mensajes a Yugi en la casa-tienda, pensaba que se había ido a alcanzar a su abuelo a Estados Unidos como le habían dicho los demás que había ocurrido, y como no tenían razón para mentirle, ya que los consideraba _sus amigos_, no se mostró desconfiado, no sabía que había cambiado en ellos, realmente parecía ser sincero, aunque por lo que estaban pasando cada uno, no notaron la diferencia entre Joey Wheeler y _Dark_ Kaiba, con enfermedades y ataques por causa de las drogas (a parte de que aun se sentía con temores el pequeño Yugi, en especial con esos sentimientos de culpa por lo ocurrido días atrás, en la noche de la fiesta de fin de cursos), con los desvelos, cansancios y mala alimentación y por la poción, realmente les estaba siendo difícil diferenciar cada vez quienes eran amigos y quienes enemigos, sólo querían que todo eso acabara pronto, que todo mejorase y volviera a ser el de antes.

¿Entonces no has vuelto ha hablar con los otros chicos desde la semana pasada Joey? –Pregunto realmente triste y desilusionado Yugi al enterarse de eso, ya que no esperaba que eso ocurriese, estaba esperando a que su amigo le pudiese explicar algo de los demás- pensé que quizás supieras algo de ellos, parece ser que han cambiado, aunque no me lo logro explicar, nunca se habían comportado así con anterioridad.

Tienes razón Yugi –dijo dándole la razón Dark Kaiba, para que así estuviera más en confianza con él le dijo con un muy bien fingido tono de total desconcierto y preocupación- yo tampoco me lo explico, la última vez que hable con alguien del grupo fue con Tea, me había dicho que le habías mandado una postal desde Estados Unidos, diciéndole que nos extrañabas y esperabas poder volver pronto para otra vez poder estar todos juntos, y que cuando vieras a Rebeca y al profesor Hawkins les darías saludos de nuestra parte, me habían dicho hacía semanas que tu y Bakura solamente habían sufrido un leve desmayo a causa de tanta presión, pero que ya se encontraban mejor, en especial tu, como para poder hacer ese viaje y que Bakura estaba muy bien, y que por petición de sus padres habían ido hacia Kyoto, para ver a unos tíos de él que tienen en esa ciudad…

No lo puedo creer… ¿Por qué Tea te diría algo así? –pregunto sumamente triste Yugi, bueno, si el estuviera fuera del país, y tal vez fuera en algún momento a ver a Rebeca y a su abuelo si les daría los saludos de parte de sus amigos, aunque estos no le hubiesen dicho nada, ya que realmente habían establecido una buena relación con ellos, pero eso no era verdad, no al menos en esos momentos- digo, no tiene el más mínimo sentido, por lo que nos había dicho Keitaro, ellos sabían de nuestro estado de Salud, no le veo el sentido a que te mintieran, en especial sabiendo que de un momento a otro volverías a la ciudad –dijo totalmente desconcertado el pequeño campeón mundial del duelo de monstruos.

Yo tampoco me lo explico, les dije que vendría con mi hermana a pasar algunos días con ella, que mi madre no había puesto ningún pretexto, aunque el que si se quejo fue mi padre, ahora a de andar endeudándose todavía mas en alguna de las cantinas a las que se suele ir a meter –dijo como si estuviera realmente triste por eso Dark Kaiba, pero de un modo tan convincente que realmente no dudaron de él- realmente no entiendo a mi padre, como si sus problemas con el alcohol no nos hubiesen ocasionado ya antes muchos problemas, como cuando se separo de nuestra madre, provocando que también nosotros nos separáramos tanto tiempo (obviamente refiriéndose de la separación de ambos hermanos), realmente es un caos andante.

Los seis chicos (Bakura, Yami Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Joey y Serenity) estuvieron hablando largo rato, al parecer, ni Yami ni Yugi notaban nada extraño acerca de la situación que en esos momentos tenían enfrente suyo, tenían tanto en sus cabezas como en sus corazones tanto Yugi como Yami que no notaron que dos de los cuatro chicos con los que se encontraban eran sus enemigos, y los otros dos se encontraban convertidos en simples marionetas carentes de voluntad, nada más para darles un falso sentido de seguridad y credibilidad, al parecer Yami Bakura estaba aplicando lo de _Ten cerca a tus amigos y más cerca a tus enemigos_, por que no se detendría realmente hasta lograr lo que tenía en esos momentos en su mente retorcida.


	16. EN LAS SOMBRAS

Espero que no haya problemas con que este capitulo tenga pocos diálogos, pero igual, espero que este capitulo llene sus expectativas que tienen con respecto a este fic, y les agradezco mucho el que sigan leyendo este fic, así que _Domo Arigato_ mis lectores.

CAPITULO XVI: EN LAS SOMBRAS 

Lejos de ahí, en una habitación oscura, donde solamente se percibía de luz los pequeños rayos blancos que lograban colarse por entre la cortina gruesa y por el marco de la puerta de madera totalmente cerrada, se lograba apreciar levemente la silueta de una persona recostada totalmente cubierta sobre la cama, quien se encontraba sumergida en tal depresión, casi pareciese como si estuviera sumergida en pensamientos de cómo acabar su tortura, como si no hubiera una razón lo suficientemente importante para seguir viviendo, no era otra más que la propia Tea Gardner, la chica que casi era considerada como la porrista oficial del grupo de Yugi, ya que siempre andaba con unos ánimos muy altos, la chica de la gran autoestima, la que siempre se le encontraba apoyando a sus amigos sin importar en que situaciones se encontrasen en esos momentos, era curioso que ahora ella no se pudiera ayudar a si misma a parte de que estaba de humor para tener a alguien cerca, y mucho menos que la intentase salvar, ya que creía que no podía ser salvada por nadie.

Estaba recostada sobre su brazo izquierdo, dándole la espalda a la puerta de su cuarto, con el rostro hacia la ventana, aunque en esos momentos se encontraba despierta, tenía los ojos inundados de lagrimas, los cuales ya no tenían la misma vitalidad ni brillo de siempre, tenía la mirada triste y perdida, por su rostro había varios surcos provocados por su lagrimas al caer, la almohada estaba húmeda por lo mismo, parecía ser que llevaba uno o dos días en la cama en ese estado, ni siquiera saliendo de esta para comer, lo único que tenía en su habitación era una gran jarra de agua, la cual se encontraba prácticamente vacía en esos momentos, no había querido probar bocado durante todo ese tiempo por el estado en que estaba, se sentía realmente desgraciada, incomprendida en su totalidad, como si nadie con quien pudiera hablar en esos momentos supiera como se sentía ella, no estaba dispuesta a razonar con quien le llevara la contraría en esos momentos, por como traía el cabello de desarreglado era obvio que había pasado mucho tiempo recostada sobre su cama, moviéndose como si esta tuviera espinas, tenía el cabello totalmente desarreglado, hasta sucio, por decirlo de algún modo, como si este fuera indómito.

Por su mente no dejaban de pasar escenas que nunca habían ocurrido, como si realmente fueran parte de su pasado, agravando todo, olvidando todos esos momentos de alegría y felicidad completa, gracias a los poderes de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella en esos momentos, como si nunca más fuese capaz de volver a sonreír, era como si le hubieran olvidado todo lo que realmente le era importante en la vida para transformarlo todo, era como oír el susurro del odio y la envidia a tus espaldas… proveniente de aquellos a los que quieres y consideras tus mejores y verdaderos amigos, no podía evitar sentirse miserable, en las imágenes implantadas oía susurrar al resto de los chicos (Joey, Yugi, Duke, Tristán, Rebeca) cosas horribles sobre ella, o en la escuela, donde supuestamente existían los rumores de que su buen promedio era gracias a que se les ofrecía de una manera muy descarada a los profesores, los cuales después de un rato acababan cediendo _a su cara hipócritamente tierna_, y era la razón de que todos los estudiantes se le fueran alejando, ya que ellos se sentían ofendidos por su comportamiento, a parte de que no consideraban justo que ella sacara una nota mejor que ellos sin haber estudiado en lo más mínimo, y posiblemente sin saber nada de la materia en cuestión mientras ellos tuvieron que pasar horas estudiando para sacar una calificación inferior a la de ella.

Las imágenes eran cada vez peores, le estaban consumiendo lentamente el alma, inclusive en las imágenes donde varios de sus compañeros de clases, cuando le achacaban que era una ofrecida, una hipócrita, que cuando había alguna reunión de maestros y padres, los primeros se pasaban hablando _de lo buen estudiante que era ella_, haciendo como si se tratara de una especie de "prodigio académico", pero que se hubiera desboronado si alguien le preguntaba algo a la chica, ya que decían que no tenía el suficiente cerebro para hacer lo que decía que sabía hacer, inclusive, varios decían que la chica quería irse a Nueva York a estudiar danza por ella creía que así no ocuparía su cerebro ("¡pero tendría que memorizar largas y complicadas coreografías y trabajar realmente duro para llevarlas a cabo a la perfección y eso nunca lo ha hecho!" –alega una chica sin que Tea pudiera definir su rostro, como si estuviera oculto en las sombras de su propia mente, jugándole otro engaño, intentando llevarla a su destrucción total) a parte de que tal vez pudiera relacionarse con personas famosas, que lo único que le interesaba era conocer a algún cantante famoso y millonario con el cual poder servirle primero como bailarina para después casarse con él, en esos momentos se veía a ella diciendo que nada más decían eso por que le tenían envidia, ya que ellos se sentían ignorados y menos preciados por los maestros por sus obvias carencias de inteligencia y talento, era como si todo lo que habían creído o vivido hasta esos momentos fuera nada más que mentiras, mentiras hechas para destruirlos y demostrarles realmente que no son nada, que son seres diminutos y sin importancia.

Aunque claro, nunca discutía, y mucho menos de una forma tan grosera con sus compañeros, pero se veía a si misma diciéndoles cosas que normalmente no diría, faltándoles el respeto, casi como si les diera la razón sobre su forma de ser, sobre su comportamiento, es obvio que la verdadera Tea nunca llego ha hacer algo parecido a lo mostrado en esas imágenes, y eso era muy bien sabido en la escuela, donde la chica, la cual de muy buena gana, había aceptado entrar al grupo de apoyo, donde le ayudaría a otros alumnos de su grado con alguna clase que no entendieran, pero en esos momentos eso no importaba, ya que no lo lograba recordar, la verdad había pasado a ser algo tan verdaderamente subjetivo, que realmente no importaba nada, al menos en esos momentos, se sentía tan mal, obviamente por todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza que le era inevitable que derramara lagrimas de dolor hasta que se cansara de llorar, lo cual no ocurría pronto… y parecía ser incapaz de acabar de hacerlo.

Las lagrimas no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente mal, traicionada, herida, era como si todo lo que había vivido fuese un engaño que fuera terminando de una manera sumamente dolorosa, carcomiéndole el alma de una manera sumamente cruel y sin miramientos, como si en esos momentos las palabras _Paz_, _Piedad_ y _Misericordia_ no existiese y nunca hubiesen existido, estaba realmente perdiendo la pasión por la vida, poco a poco, todo lo que para ella había tenido sentido para ella, todo lo que realmente le era importante nunca hubiera existido, como si se tratara de una ilusión creada por su propia mente, para hacerle más llevadera la vida, una vida de engaños, no sabía como salir de hay, sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, o al menos eso creía ella en esos momentos, inclusive, entre las imágenes que aparecían en su mente, eran constantes las que aparecían de Mai y Rebeca, diciéndole a la chica que nunca estaría a la altura de ellas dos, campeonas de duelo de monstruos, algo en lo que ella una total novata (y aunque eso fuera cierto, nunca le habrían discriminado por eso las chicas, nunca lo habían hecho anteriormente y definitivamente eso nunca ocurriría), oía a Mai diciéndole que ella poseía una mayor belleza que ella, y un mayor sentido de la elegancia, que aunque el publico no sintiera que era una campeona del nivel de Kaiba, Joey o Yugi, que al menos ella conseguía que la comparasen con los grandes, ya que ella realmente no era ni siquiera digna de que le limpiase las botas a la chica, y Rebeca le decía que a pesar de su corta edad, realmente era considerada un verdadero genio, y que ella era aun mejor que ella en cualquier ámbito educativo, a demás de ser más bonita que la chica.

En esas inexistentes imágenes en la realidad, las dos chicas se dedicaban a humillarla, recalcando que ella en cual cosa era inferior a ellas, como si no importara mucho, que para ellas realmente valían muy poco, y que era mejor que se alejara de los verdaderos expertos, que ese mundo era para los verdaderos duelistas, no para novatas que hacen que las personas crean que los duelistas son unos buenos para nada y que deberían hacer otra cosa mejor con su tiempo, su mente y su dinero, y no malgastarlo en cosas _sin sentido_, que nunca será considerada algo importante, lógicamente eso realmente no le hacía ningún bien a la pobre de Tea, aunque en esos momentos intentase liberarse de ese mal, realmente le era imposible en esos momentos, en especial sola, como en esos momentos se encontraba, para desgracia de la pobre chica, todo era muy difícil de afrontar.

Inclusive, para la mala suerte de la chica, en algún momento indefinido del día (de la noche quizás, es difícil decir entre tanta oscuridad, dado que la poca luz que se logra colar por su ventana puede ser del sol o de las farolas de la calle y la luz del otro lado de la puerta, definidamente son de la instalación eléctrica de la casa), se vio un día normal, totalmente despejado y brillante, con un clima ni tan calido ni tan frío para esa hora de la mañana, como si este fuera total y absolutamente perfecto para ese día tan esplendido, en dirección a la escuela a toda prisa, como si se le estuviera haciendo tarde, como si nada de esto estuviera pasando, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada y solamente se hubiera tratado de un mal sueño, del cual por fin había despertado, vio a lo lejos a Yugi, Tristán, Bakura y a Joey, los cuales estaban hablando a la entrada de la escuela, minutos antes de entrar a esta, por lo cual se acerco a ellos para poder saludarlos mejor, sentía como sonreía a los chicos, con su cara de habitual alegría, mientras alzaba su mano derecha la movía en el viento sobre su cabeza y los saludaba mientras corría, una vez cerca se detuvo, doblo levemente sus rodillas, puso sus manos unos centímetros sobre sus rodillas, en el lugar donde terminan los muslos y empiezan estas, sobre la parte delantera, se encorvaba un poco y trataba que su respiración regresara a su habitual ritmo, mientras se disculpaba con ellos por su demora.

En eso, y mientras ella mantenía la cabeza agachada a causa del cansancio, noto algo extraño, que los otros chicos no le regresaban el saludo como de costumbre, no es que eso le molestara en si, pero de que le parecía extraño, le parecía extraño, así que enderezándose lo más que pudo, vio como los chicos se le quedaban viendo con una expresión extraña en sus rostros, como si se tratara de una persona muy poco conocida, por no decir completamente extraña la que se les acababa de acercar saludándolos como si los conociera de toda la vida, eso le resultaba raro a la chica, ya que los conocía desde hace tanto tiempo que no entendió la expresión de sus rostros en esos precisos momentos, a parte de que la mayoría del tiempo llegaba con Yugi a la escuela, había pensado que cuando paso a la casa del chico y su abuelo le había dicho que se había ido, había pensado que Yugi ya se había adelantando pensado o que a ella se le había olvidado que ese día se iban a ir juntos o que pensó que se le haría más tarde si la esperaba y que después se disculparía con ella por no haberla esperado como supuestamente lo haría esa mañana, como tantas otras… ahora que lo pensaba, el abuelo de Yugi había actuado como si no la conociera, por las prisas ella no había notado nada extraño, el abuelo había actuado como si este pensara que la chica se trataba de alguna nueva amiga de Yugi y que por algún descuido su nieto se había olvidado que ella iría a la casa-tienda esa mañana.

Disculpa, tú eres esa chica… Tea Garden ("creo que es Gardner" (1) –dijo de repente Bakura, aunque sin estar muy seguro de lo dicho en la breve interrupción) ¿no? –pregunto casi como si lo dudara bastante Yugi, como si ella se tratara de alguna alumna de nuevo ingreso a la que apenas habían visto escasamente en la escuela- no, no te ofendas, pero ¿si eres la chica que va en nuestro salón ¿no?.

¿Ella va en nuestro salón? –Pregunto Joey totalmente sorprendido a nadie en especial- vaya, no lo recordaba, y yo que pensaba conocer a todas las chicas del salón.

¿No me recuerdan? –Pregunto totalmente sorprendida y confundida la pobre de Tea- ¡pero si llevo varios años de conocerlos!... ¿enserio no recuerdan nada de…?

¡¿Años! –dijo Joey hablando sorprendido de repente, interrumpiendo la preocupada pregunta de la chica, o como si esta no hubiera iniciado ninguna, por que realmente no le importo cortarla de una manera tajante y algo grosera- vaya, entonces definitivamente no te he hecho mucho caso, lo siento, pero… este… no te vayas a enojar conmigo, pero es que creo que es la primera vez que nos saludas, definitivamente nos sacaste de onda cuando te nos acercaste y nos hablaste como si fuéramos viejos amigos.

Es cierto, en el primer momento ni siquiera estábamos seguros de que era a nosotros a quien le estabas hablando –le dijo en una suave voz Bakura, confirmando de ese modo lo que le había dicho Joey- inclusive pensábamos que cerca de nosotros estaban tus amigas y que era a ellas a quien les estabas hablando.

Tea se quedo totalmente sorprendida, mientras creía que a kilómetros de distancia se oía el timbre de inicio de clases segundos después mientras veía a los chicos alejarse de donde estaban hablando con ella, sintiendo como que todo le daba vueltas (un mareo indescriptible sería una mejor definición de lo que en esos momentos había sentido la pobre de Tea, ya que otro poco más y se hubiera desmayado, no tenía ni la más remota idea que era lo que acababa de ocurrir, sus amigos no la habían reconocido, de hecho, ni siquiera estaban seguros de su nombre, eso si era extraño, y mucho, cuando entro lentamente a la escuela, noto que nadie la reconocía, como si llevara años siendo nada más un bulto más, ocupando un asiento en un salón, los únicos que si sabían quien es ella eran los maestros, ya sería mucho si no la reconocieran, pero actuaban con indiferencia magistral hacia ella, se diría que en ese momento todos los sentimientos se habían perdido a no ser que era ella la única afectada por esto, ya que todos seguían tan normales como siempre, como si nada malo sucediese en esos momentos…

En otro lado de la ciudad, se veía la misma situación, solo que el que ahora el que veía la situación aplicada a su persona era Tristán Tylor, sumergido en una gran depresión metido en su habitación, totalmente oscura, apenas y percibiendo un leve alo de existencia de la luz del exterior de su habitación, pero, y aunque no llorase, sus ojos se veían desencajados y totalmente rojos, el veía básicamente lo mismo de Tea, solo que una de las diferencias era en cuanto al ámbito educativo, ya que Tea tenía un mejor promedio que él, pero veía como lo solían molestar sus compañeros y el desprecio de sus compañeras, ya que lo tenían por un maldito pervertido insoportable, en especial por un inexistente episodio donde supuestamente Tristán había querido sobrepasarse con la hermana menor de una de sus compañeras, pero para él había sido exageradamente real, como si en esos momentos estuviera pasando, por cierto, dicha compañera suya apenas y si conocía, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella anteriormente durante el periodo de clases, Tristán se veía así mismo defendiéndose diciendo que aunque la chica apenas había entrado a la secundaria realmente sabía más que su hermana mayor en esos asuntos, y que él lo sabía muy bien, ya que a esta le había hecho lo mismo en su momento, con una sonrisa de descaro, perversión y burla, para minutos después alejarse de hay.

Mientras se iba lejos del lado de sus compañeros, estaba diciendo en voz alta (con la clara intención de que lo escucharan) que no ocurre nunca nada interesante en esa escuela, mientras despreocupadamente insultaba a la escuela enfrente a la escuela de quinta, soltaba alguno que otro insulto hacia a sus compañeros, diciendo que todos actuaban como unos simples perros falderos, que Kaiba se había equivocado al decir que el perro faldero era Joey, que había comprobado que él no lo era, si no todos ellos, ellos adoptaban ese papel en especial si Yugi, Kaiba, Devlin o Joey salían victoriosos de algún duelo, según decía él, bien pudieron haber montado ese espectáculo minutos antes del duelo haciéndolo más difícil de lo que en realidad es, por que el aventar unas cuantas cartas cualquiera lo podría hacer, por que era algo muy tonto y muy aburrido, todo mundo creía que era lo máximo, pero que según él, es una moda pasajera provocando que después que pasara todo el mundo se quedaría con un juego de separadores muy costosos, y tal vez no tardaran mucho en comprobarlo, ya que sostenía que su mejor momento ya había pasado para el triste juego que había hecho Maximilian Pegasus.

Aunque en realidad sabía que el juego de duelo de monstruos era sumamente complicado, dado que se requería una muy buena estrategia muy bien planeada desde momentos antes de un duelo para obtener la victoria, ya que anteriormente había comprobado que un estrategia de duelo había sido la clave para que se salvara el mundo entero de grandes peligros, a parte de que él nunca haría algo parecido, podría ser un cabezota, y anteriormente se habría dedicado a ser un verdadero buscapleitos imprudente, pero nunca llegaría a esos extremos, como cuando estuvo a punto, junto a otros pandilleros de golpear a unos niños pequeños, ni se expresaría así de la gente, sin importar que le hubiese dicho, no es del tipo del que suele menospreciar a la gente, quien lo conocía desde hace años podría asegurar eso, aunque en esos momentos todo mundo cree lo que no es, ya que lo recordaba como alguien con buen corazón sin importar el estado de su inmensa cabeza.

Tristán también veía a Serenity, una Serenity sumamente diferente a la verdadera chica, tan diferente que si las vieran juntas les sería imposible reconocer que se trataran de la misma chica, vestida como nunca la había visto, y seguramente nunca la vería, ya que Serenity no parecía ser del tipo de persona que usaría esa ropa, dado que en realidad no es así la chica, vestida con una minifalda negra, tan corta que en vez de falda era un cinturón muy ajustado, botas hasta debajo de la rodilla, totalmente de cuero pegadas a la piel, de una gran plataforma, un top rojo brillante, medias de red, con muchas pulseras en ambas muñecas y varios collares alrededor de su cuello, los labios de un rojo muy intenso y unas sombras de un verde muy intenso y oscuro, parada junto a un farol en la calle, parecía estar esperándolo, de su cuerpo salía el aroma de un perfume muy vulgar y muy fuerte, como si se hubiera echado encima toda la botella, que como mínimo tenía unos doscientos mililitros dicha botella, con polvo de brillo por todo el cuerpo, su mirada no había ningún rastro, aunque fuese el más pequeño, de su ternura e inocencia, que anteriormente era fácil de encontrar en sus ojos azules, se veía realmente distinta, tenía una mirada más cínica y pervertida, como si pensara que su actitud era la correcta, olvidándose de lo que era antes para conseguir lo que ella quisiera por los medios necesarios, sin importar si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, se estaba volviendo sumamente calculadora, y el descaro le salía por cada poro de su delgado cuerpo, el cabello se lo había cortado, ahora lo tenía a la altura de sus cuello, su forma de hablar era un poco más parecida a la de Mai, pero no había en ella esos deseos de vivir, los deseos de la rubia de ser respetada por lo que ha logrado conseguir, si no, de conseguir un respeto impuesto por las razones equivocadas, Joey siempre le echaba a él la culpa de que su hermana ahora luciera así, que fue gracias a él el que cambiara así, pero a él no le importaba mucho que digamos.

Siempre se veía en la noche con Serenity, y nunca la dejaba hasta la madrugada, la chica siempre estaba con él, por que según las palabras de esta Serenity (muy lejos de ser la verdadera chica tierna y amable), él no la trataba como una niña, como lo hacía su hermano mayor, si no que la trataba como una verdadera mujer, y eso le encantaba, realmente se sentía responsable de ese cambio de Serenity, como si él la hubiese orillado, sentía como si hubiera traicionado a su mejor amigo, provocando que su querida hermana menor fuera una lacra total, siendo tan superficial y traicionera… realmente se sentía culpable por eso, pero aunque quisiera cambiarlo, en esas falsas imágenes de corrupción y deshonra, donde nada importa más que un poco de _placer_ a falta de una mejor palabra, no podría hacer nada para salvarla, que ella ya estaba perdida… sin ser totalmente conciente de que en realidad, en la vida real, la pequeña Serenity si necesita ser salvada, pero no de él, si no de Yami Bakura y del cruel Dark Kaiba.

Tristán se sentía tan incapaz de protegerla, a parte de que podía ver tantas cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor, era como si todo el dolor del mundo, si todo lo malo que ocurriese a su alrededor lo provocara él, se sentía tan mal, pero a la vez parecía disfrutar de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si este respirase de un aire de corrupción total, un aire destructor, aunque se podría decir que Tristán no es ningún tipo de súper héroe, sin olvidar mencionar que no posee ninguno de los siete artículos del milenio, él nunca dejaría a sus amigos, mucho menos los traicionaría, y haría todo lo que estuviera dentro de sus capacidades por ayudarles, siendo uno de sus más grandes apoyos durante todos los torneos, realmente sentir que no estaba hay para ayudar, para mejorar las cosas, si no para empeorarlas, que nunca podría estar ahí para salvar a aquellos seres a los que tanto ama le era insoportable, su corazón se estaba agotando lentamente, tal vez no estuviera llorando a mares como lo estuviese haciendo Tea, pero sentía como su corazón se rompía en tantas diminutas e incontables partes, que en realidad no sabía si podría sobre llevar todo esto, como si realmente la oscuridad se lo estuviera tragando de una manera particularmente lenta y dolorosa, lo cual era muy probable que estuviese ocurriendo en realidad.

Inclusive, había visto como entre unos pandilleros (los cuales se había topado en una vez anterior, y entre él y Joey tuvieron que hacerles frente, ya que se habían puesto entre los pandilleros y un niño al que estaban molestando incesantemente, dado que este no se podía defender por la obvia desventaja de oponentes y la fuerza de estos) estaban golpeando enfrente a los impasibles ojos de Serenity a su propio hermano, la chica parecía ser inmutable en esos momentos, sin hablar, ni mover el diminuto músculo en su hermoso cuerpo, frío como el hielo por lo que había estado sucediendo en su vida, por que no dejaba de darle ordenes a la chica, aunque claro, según ella, ya que no soportaba oírlo en todo momento con sus reproches, aunque tal vez el rubio (y como le había dicho alguna vez) no quería que Serenity adoptara la actitud y comportamiento de una monja si esos no eran sus deseos, tampoco deseaba que se comportara así, deseaba que su hermana tuviera un mejor futuro, que no hiciera algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir, que hiciera lo necesario para llevar una buena vida, no que viviera para siempre en la calle, que se comportara como si no tuviera familia, aunque tal vez se sintiera avergonzada por como es su padre, que no tiene por que juzgarlo, pero que también debe de pensar en su madre y en él, que haga algo de provecho, pero definitivamente, estaba viéndose masacrar a su mejor amigo delante de la hermana de este, sin importarle los verdaderos sentimientos de Serenity ni los suyos propios con respecto a eso, era como si en realidad lo estuviese asiendo…

Lo que le pasa en esos momentos no era exclusivo de Tea y Tristán, todo se esto estaba sucediéndole a todos aquellos que participaron en esa búsqueda tan desesperada de Yugi y Bakura, aunque al parecer Yami Bakura realmente no había discriminado con respecto a esto a nadie, sin importar que tan relacionado estuvieran con Yugi y con Bakura, realmente lo que quería era que nadie se interpusiera con su venganza, y no permitiría que nadie ni nada fuera más fuerte que él, si era necesario (y conseguía averiguar el método adecuado para eso) el se encargaría de despertar a los tres dioses egipcios y a leviatán, todo lo que estaban viviendo las personas relacionadas con esa búsqueda se estaban perdiendo lentamente en el reino de la oscuridad, y tal vez sin boleto de retorno, ya que definitivamente se estaban entregando a la total desesperación y a la depresión eterna, dejándose destruir poco a poco, dejándose tragar por aquello que no tiene una forma definida, la ausencia del todo, y no importaba que tan tapados pudieran estar en algún momento determinado, siempre sentían un frío excesivo, sentían muchos escalofríos, casi como si en vez de estar recostados sobre sus propias camas estuvieran desnudos en una fría oscuridad.

Duke Devlin tenía también sus problemas, a parte del mundo de oscuridad en el que estaba viviendo en esos momentos su compañía de juegos se estaba viniendo abajo de una manera muy precipitada, ocasionándole grandes perdidas económicas, y aunque la gente más cercana con la que trabaja intentaba convencerlo de que fuera a trabajar antes de que la compañía sea declarada en ruina por el consejo de la misma y se decida que sería mejor venderla antes de que las acciones de esta estén completamente devaluados, que debe sobreponerse de todo lo que esta pasando y que no debería dejar a las compañías opositoras el que lo so bajaran y hablaran mal de él a sus espaldas, de la manera tan petulante y desagradable como lo habían estado haciendo desde la desaparición de Yugi, empezando a murmurar que él chico ya había perdido el valor y que ya no sabía que hacer con su empresa, que solamente había empezado por un mero capricho de niño mimado, que a diferencia de Kaiba, este no sabía que hacer por su total inexperiencia en el mundo empresarial, aunque imágenes parecidas las veía en su mente, esas ocurrían en el mundo real, ocasionando que su sistema nervioso se colapsara de un modo más rápido y asombroso.

Al parecer la competencia creía que el imperio que había forjado Duke Devlin era nada más algo pasajero, un mero capricho de un niño mimado que no tenía una verdadera noción del mundo real, al cual creían sumamente débil como para poder desempeñar un papel de tal calibre, antiguos socios de las compañías de Duke se le mostraban fieles, si no que nadie creía en él en esos precisos momentos, era como si estuvieran apunto de ver caer el imperio romano antes de que este se hiciese tan fuerte y tan importante como pudo llegar a ser, varios decían que aunque había empezado muy bien y que incluso parecía que parecía ser que este sabía muy bien que hacia, era evidente que ya había perdido los papeles y lo más seguro es el próximo encabezado con respecto a su compañía que se leería en el periódico sería que había sido declarada en ruinas y que había sido desmantelada, después de ser adquiridas por un empresario con más visión que Devlin, aunque en el mundo ficticio que estaba en esos momentos en la cabeza del joven, realmente parecía que todo era aun peor de lo que ocurría en la vida real, se sentía todavía aun más inseguro a cada momento, como si la única opción para que él se sintiera mejor era el olvido total, lejos de la gente que murmura a sus espaldas esperando a que cometa el peor error de su vida y restregárselo hasta la eternidad.

No importaba mucho lo que Devlin hiciese para poderse mantener a flote, era como si dentro de su propia cabeza naufragara de un modo gigantesco, era como si nada de lo que hiciese le podría ayudar en esos momentos a poder sobre llevar todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, ocasionando que se sintiera a cada segundo peor, se sentía sumamente incapaz de hacer, como un total y rotundo fracaso, débil e inseguro, como si todo lo que supiera fuera algo incorrecto, como si su decisión fuera la equivocada y estuviera a punto de ser totalmente destruido por tomarla, llevándose consigo todo lo que realmente le importa, como sus amigos, los cuales eran sus principales perseguidores, por lo que se sentía aun peor que antes, no se sentía capaz de hacer algo correcto, como si hubiese decepcionado a más de uno por su indeterminada forma de ser.

Durante el poco tiempo que convivió con Serenity, la aprecio a tal grado que no dejaba de aparecer en su mente, con una expresión de odio, dado que esta no dejaba de culparlo de que todo lo que ocurría era su culpa, cosas que si eran analizadas con la cabeza fría se verían que ni al caso vienen, entre ellas la desaparición de Yugi y Bakura, que tanto su compañía como la de Kaiba se hubieran desmoronado de una manera nunca antes vista, que el hermano de Serenity muriera en un accidente aéreo (dado que Serenity le echaba en cara que si él no le hubiera insistido, Joey no habría hecho ese viaje en representación de Duke ante el comité empresarial de sus compañías), a parte de que ella se encontrara sola después de haber ocasionado que su madre la corriera de la casa por salir embarazada de él, y que ahora no sabría como mantener a su hijo no-nato, ya que era obvio que Devlin había quedado en la bancarrota, y que se sentía sumamente mal, ya que eso arruinaba sus planes para el futuro, le decía que planeaba hacer tantas cosas y que gracias a él ya no podría hacer ninguna de ellas.

Era como si los chicos se estuvieran dejando por el cruel destino, que un asesino sin rostro entrara abiertamente a su vida y los destruyera desde adentro, cortándoles las carnes con una navaja sin filo y al rojo vivo de una manera muy lenta y particularmente dolorosa, pero no les importaba, lo único que querían en esos momentos era morirse, para así poder acabar con su miseria, aunque tal vez el destino tuviera algo preparado para ellos, quizás una segunda oportunidad para volver a ser completamente felices, ellos en esos momentos no lo sabrían, dado que se están hundiendo en una profunda depresión sin fondo ni fin aparente, era como si su corazón y su espíritu estuvieran llorando verdaderas lagrimas de sangre, sangre hirviendo por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el camino que en esos momentos sus espíritus estaban recorriendo era uno sumamente largo y sinuoso, lleno de recovecos totalmente oscuros, los chicos definitivamente en esos momentos creían que la esperanza estaba totalmente perdida, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y si por alguna razón llegase a morir, con el amanecer de un nuevo mañana renacerá cual fénix de sus propias cenizas, ya que la esperanza es un motor para el ser humano, junto con el amor y la amistad, pero la esperanza les hará ver su luz en el momento preciso, para evitar que se hundan por siempre.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en una hermosa casa, los padres de Bakura están sumamente desconsolados, era como si esperaran a que los chicos un día llegaran con las noticias de que habían encontrado a su hijo y a su otro amigo, así, y después de haber explicado por todo lo que habían pasado, los recibirían con una gran y alegre fiesta de bienvenida, diciéndoles que sin importar lo que hubiera sucedido, y la razón de que hubieran ido, ahora estaban alegres de que estuvieran con ellos, pero al parecer habían confiado demasiado en estos chicos, estaban, por así decirlo, decepcionados de ellos, ya que era más fácil culparlos a ellos de que todo saliera mal al final, ellos definitivamente no querían admitir que parte de la culpa era suya por sobre confiar en ellos, pero aun así, les era sumamente difícil sobre llevar todo lo que les estaba pasando desde la desaparición de su querido hijo, pensaban que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, era demasiado tarde para avisar a la policía, pensando que quizás esta no tendría ninguna posibilidad de encontrarlo pronto, tal vez nunca…

Había ocasiones en que los padres de Bakura se ponían a discutir fuertemente, echándose la culpa mutuamente sobre el quien tenía la culpa de la desaparición de su hijo, parecía que por ese hecho se fueran a separar, si Bakura no estuviera siendo controlado por su Yami, si se llegaba a enterar de la repentina separación de sus padres se quedaría totalmente desconcertado por la triste noticia, ya que no entendería la razón de esta, ya que él pensaría que ellos sabían el por que no había estado durante todo ese tiempo en casa, pensado que quizás utilizaron ese pretexto para por fin separarse y que tal vez tuvieran problemas desde antes, cuando la realidad es otra muy distinta a esa por que para empezar, Bakura no tiene voluntad propia en esos momentos, por lo cual en esos momentos no se encuentra realmente interesado por como se encuentren sus padres, no por que no los quiera, pero todo este problema estaba siendo ocasionado por su Yami, el cual ni siquiera había mostrado interés por la familia de su hikari, para él, esa familia era realmente irrelevante, le era preferible ocupar su tiempo y sus poderes en cualquier otra cosa que considerara más importante, al parecer, la desaparición de su hijo y el que los amigos de estos cesaran con la búsqueda fue todavía más difícil para ellos que cualquier hechizo hecho sobre ellos.

Era definitivamente la peor noticia que habían recibido durante esa noche en la fiesta de fin de cursos, el saber que de un modo misterioso su único hijo había desaparecido sin dejar el más mínimo rastro, durante toda esa noche la madre de Bakura había llorado desconsolada sobre el hombro de su esposo, el cual también estaba preocupado por su hijo, y casi al borde de las lagrimas, por alguna razón durante toda esa noche (antes de recibir la noticia) se había mostrado sumamente alterada, su esposo la había notado muy nerviosa, este pensaba que solamente era por que su hijo posiblemente pasaría toda la noche fuera de la casa, pero al recibir la noticia este se mantuvo muy callado, intentando tranquilizar a su esposa, ya que la noticia realmente los había sacudido, no esperaban una noticia tan desagradable como esa, al fin padres, era lógico que estuvieran sumamente preocupados por su hijo, y al ver que los amigos de este habían decidido dejar de buscarlos por que básicamente habían _volteado_ toda la ciudad y no encontrarlos la preocupación, la tristeza y el dolor se trasformaron en odio, rencor e intolerancia, parecía que todo iba a acabar sumamente mal.

¡TODO ESTO FUE TU CULPA! –se oyó gritar ese mismo día en la mañana a la madre de Bakura hacía su esposo, la mujer realmente lucía terriblemente mal, obviamente la desaparición no le había hecho ningún bien- ¡YO DECÍA QUE ERA MEJOR QUE LE HABLARAMOS A LA POLICIA EN VEZ DE DEJAR A ESOS NIÑOS BUSCAR A NUESTRO HIJO!... ¡ESO FUE UNA VERDADERA IRRESPONSABILIDAD DE TU PARTE!.

¡TU NO HICISTE MUCHO POR IMPEDIRLO MUJER! –le espeto de un modo muy grosero su esposo, con una vena saltada en su frente, casi parecía estar a punto de soltarle un golpe a su esposa para que esta dejara de gritar- ¡SI TANTOS DESEOS TENÍAS DE HABLARLE A LA POLICIA LO HUBIERAS HECHO! ¡EL QUE YO APOYARA LA DECISIÓN DE ESOS CHICOS NO TE AFECTO EN NADA PARA IR A LA DELEGACIÓN O ALZAR EL AURICULAR Y MARCAR EL NUMERO DE LA POLICÍA, SOLO PENSÉ QUE ENTRE MÁS AYUDA TUVIERAMOS PODRÍA SER MEJOR!.

¡POR QUE NO ACEPTAS QUE TODO FUE TU CULPA, TU ME CONVENCISTE QUE LO ÚNICO NECESARIO ERA CONFIAR EN ESOS NIÑOS! –le dijo totalmente alterada la mujer, al punto de un verdadero ataque de histeria, ya que es obvio que no estaba bien emocionalmente hablando la pobre señora en esos precisos momentos- ¿NO DECÍAS TU QUE ELLOS POR EL CARIÑO QUE LE TENÍAN A NUESTRO HIJO HARÍAN TODO LO POSIBLE POR ENCONTRARLO?... ¡VAYA QUE LO BUSCARON, ¡NO HICIERON NADA, AHORA DEBEN ESTAR PENSANDO EN SUS MALDITAS VACACIONES Y EN OTRAS COSAS MENOS IMPORTANTES EN VEZ DE PREOCUPARSE POR NUESTRO HIJO!.

¡POR LO MENOS ELLOS LUCÍAN MÁS PREOCUPADOS POR NUESTRO HIJO QUE TU MUJER DESVERGONZADA! –le grito con muy mala cara su esposo, el rostro del hombre realmente lucía estar más que endemoniadamente enojado- ¡ESTOY CONVENCIDO QUE NO TE HAS PREOCUPADO TANTO POR TU HIJO COMO POR COMPRAR TUS MALDITOS VESTIDOS PARA TUS DICHOSAS FIESTAS Y EVENTOS SOCIALES!.

¡ESTAS TOTALMENTE LOCO! –le dijo totalmente herida por sus palabras la mujer, ambos sabían que eso era totalmente falso, pero segundos después provoco aun más ira por parte de la madre de Bakura, la cual por lo general era una mujer muy gentil y amable- ¡AL PARECER NO RECUERDAS LA INFINIDAD DE VECES QUE TE HABÍAS IDO DEL PAÍS POR TU TRABAJO DEJANDO SOLO A TU HIJO CUANDO ESTE QUERÍA PASAR MÁS TIEMPO CONTIGO! –al parecer había cosas que ella no tenía pensado decirle a su esposo por lo doloroso que podría ser- ¡EL POBRE DE BAKURA PRACTICAMENTE CRECÍO SIN PADRE GRACIAS A TUS AUSENCIAS, ¡DICES QUE YO SOY UNA MALA MADRE CUANDO EL MAL PADRE ERES TU MISERO BASTARDO!.

Al parecer sus discusiones no les llevarían a ninguna parte en especial, realmente estaban muy dolidos por todo lo que les estaba pasando, y era lógico que estuvieran sumamente alterados, era como su todo su ser se hubiera dispersado por toda la ciudad, poco a poco, era como si se hubieran perdido en algún momento del verano, aunque aun faltaba por acabar, pero era evidente que a ellos no les importaba mucho lo que estuviera pasando afuera de su casa, lo único que querían en esos momentos era que todo su dolor cesara, aunque no estaban seguros de que si en ese momento regresara su hijo, y al parecer sin darle importancia a lo que le hubiese sucedido, nada regresaría a como era antes, ya que al parecer no lo considerarían tan importante, ya que después de todo lo que les había ocurrido no pensaban como antes, habían sufrido tanto que realmente se sentían terriblemente mal.

Todo parecía venirse a abajo de una sumamente alarmante manera, como si todo no tuviera solución aparente, por lo que en definitiva todo tendría que ser arreglado antes de que se destruyera de un modo definitivamente, aunque al parecer solamente regresando a un punto en el tiempo de que todo esto empezara nada tendría solución, o al menos una más simple, por que arreglar todo esto era prácticamente imposible, por que todo lo que antes era la vida de Yugi se estaba desmoronado, uno de sus amigos estaba siendo controlado mediante una poción hipnótica al mismo tiempo que la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, otro compañero de su escuela estaba siendo prácticamente utilizado para obtener información y encontrar las posibles debilidades de los demás, ya que básicamente era muy bueno (si no que él mejor) para obtener información de la demás gente y analizarla con respecto a esto, algo así como delatar su más profunda esencia, su mejor amigo se encontraba atrapado en una fotografía, su abuelo se encontraba en el extranjero al igual que el profesor Hawkins y Rebeca, no sabían donde se encontraba Mai y definitivamente Seto Kaiba no era del tipo de persona que acudiría a la ayuda de alguien más que no sea su pequeño hermano Mokuba, y aunque este realmente sienta aprecio por Yugi, no sabía que tan probable era que recibieran su ayuda, sus demás amigos se encontraban en una depresión inmensa, a demás los padres de uno de sus amigos se estaban peleando, y los padres de de Joey y de Keitaro se encontraban atrapados en el reino de las sombras, y aunque tenían la ayuda de Patricia, ella al fin y al cabo era un ser humano y no sabían que tanta posibilidades tenía de resistir este ritmo, dado a que, y a pesar de todo, ella también tenía la responsabilidad en el hospital, su vida familiar y vida privada (la cual se había visto gravemente afectada para cumplir con lo demás), también se estaba desgastando de un modo muy lento y gradual, definitivamente todo se estaba desboronando.

No sabían siquiera que todo esto estaba ocurriendo, por lo que obviamente no sabrían como arreglarlo de un buen modo, si se enteraran de todo lo que los demás estaban sufriendo por su culpa realmente se sentirían peor de lo que se sentían en esos momentos, no sabrían con que cara mirarlos para disculparse, definitivamente todo se estaba viniendo debajo de una manera tan gigantesca (e imperceptible a los ojos de los humanos) que realmente era sorprendente que aun no saliera nada de esto en los noticieros, en especial tratándose del campeón del duelo de monstruos, ya que era interesante que durante la fiesta fin de cursos todo esto empezara, desde el punto de vista de alguien externo notarían algo sumamente extraño todos estos acontecimientos alrededor de estos dos chicos, en especial considerando que Yugi no tenía ningún primo dado que ambos padres de él eran hijos únicos, por lo que considerarían interesante el lograr averiguar quien es en realidad Yami, el supuesto primo de Yugi.

(1)Lamentablemente no estoy segura de cómo se apellida Tea, lo se, se suponía que a esta altura si lo sabría… bueno, más bien no estoy segura de cómo se escribe el apellido de la chica, si alguien tiene la amabilidad de corregirme el apellido (o al menos su correcta escritura) créanme que se los agradeceré inmensamente, espero no haberme puesto muy _lenta_ con respecto al apellido de la chica.


	17. TAL VEZ

CAPITULO XVII: TAL VEZ… 

Habían pasado dos días desde el episodio donde los padres de Bakura habían discutido fuertemente, el padre del chico se había ido de su hogar para ese momento, se encontraba en la casa de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, realmente este no sabía que posición adoptar con respecto al problema de su amigo, ya que él procedía de una familia divorciada, aunque el origen del problema de sus padres no había sido ocasionado, como en ese caso, por uno de sus hijos, realmente el que su hermano mayor se empezara a comportar de un modo totalmente diferente había sido uno de lo que según sus padres, aceleraron el divorcio, aunque tal vez eso podría ser un tipo de llamada de atención para estos en ese momento.

Toda la situación planteaba grandes problemas, los demás chicos se estaban poniendo cada día más y más débiles, era como si una extraña enfermedad los estuviera consumiendo lenta y dolorosamente, sus rostros lucían más pálidos, delgados y demacrados que en algún momento anterior a ese, y aunque el abuelo de Yugi tenía pendiente de lo que le pasaba a su nieto sabría que si a este le hubiera pasado algo grave alguien se habría comunicado de inmediato con él, ya que aparte de que la señora Gibb lo estaba _cuidando_ también estaban los otros chicos, y él confiaba plenamente en ellos y sabía perfectamente bien que si llegaba a pasar algo grave, estarían ellos juntos, apoyándose como siempre lo habían hecho en todas las veces anteriores, a parte de que en más de una ocasión había sentido al espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio, aunque nunca hubiese hablado con él de un modo más directo, ya que si este tenía algo que decir lo decía a través del pequeño Yugi, aunque en realidad no le importase mucho ese echo.

En el hospital, durante ese tiempo, Yugi había estado empeorando gracias a las drogas que le eran suministradas gracias a Yami Bakura, los chicos no sabían nada de los demás, se sentían realmente mal, no sabían que pensar, en especial después de la llegada de Joey Wheeler, pero el tenerlo cerca los tranquilizaba un poco, aunque no sabían especificar el porque, pero pensaban que quizás sintieran eso por la amistad que tenían con el rubio, Bakura y Serenity seguían sin tener voluntad, aunque había momentos en que sus ojos brillaban con un destello de vida propia, que para la suerte de ambos chicos no había sido notada por sus "amos", por que eso implicaría más problemas para ambos chicos, problemas que realmente no necesitaban.

Yami no estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer en esos momentos, cada vez se sentía más incapaz de poder tomar la decisión correcta, su cerebro estaba cada vez más ofuscado, tanto por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos, como por la falta de descanso y la falta de alimento, ya que todos esos días no había comido como debería, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar solo a la persona que más ama en este mundo, sabía que no debería de fallar… por alguna razón Yami llego a pensar _No debo fallar ahora… no voy a permitir que mis errores se repitan_, cuando pensó en eso no supo realmente el por que eso había cruzado su cabeza, tal vez era por lo ocurrido durante la fiesta de fin de cursos pensó en esos momentos, pero había momentos en que dudaba que fuera eso, como si ese inquiétate sentimiento de culpabilidad fuera aun más antiguo, de los tiempos del que él no tiene memoria.

Patricia realmente lucía cada vez más agotada, como si intentara vivir por veinte, realmente se estaba dispersando en tantas cosas que a más de uno aun le sorprendía que no se quedara dormida, ni llegara tarde a ninguna parte, ni se hubiera enfermado ni desmayado para esos momentos, pero nadie sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar a ese mismo ritmo, ya que aun seguía siendo un ser humano, no era ni la mujer maravilla ni ningún robot como para decidir que no tiene que descansar, varias de sus compañeras habían oído cuando ella le decía a Yami que tendría que descansar, que no era bueno ni para él ni para sus dos amigos, por lo que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le decían que debería de hacer caso a sus propios consejos y descansar un poco, que el mundo no se destruirá por que ella se tome un descanso, que ellas podrían suplirla durante el descanso de ella, pero decía que ella no tenía tiempo para detenerse a descansar un poco dado a las grandes responsabilidades que tiene, tanto adentro como afuera del hospital, ya después tendría tiempo para descansar y hacer lo que quisiera, pero en esos momentos tenía trabajo que hacer y este no se haría solo, pero realmente les agradecía que se preocuparan por ella.

¿No sabes por qué aun no llegan tu hermana y Keitaro, Joey? –le pregunto en un tono bajo Yugi, ya que le empezaba otra vez a doler el estomago, y se sentaba de una manera muy débil apoyando sus manos en el vientre- se me hace raro verte sin tu hermana, ya que siempre que los veía estaban juntos.

Es que… Serenity le pidió de favor a Keitaro que le mostrara… algunos de los lugares de la ciudad, mientras yo venía a verlos –mintió rápidamente _Joey_, ya que sabía muy bien que en realidad estaban ocupados en otra cosa concerniente al plan, pero lógicamente eso no se lo dirían a Yugi- no es que no quisiera venir a verte, no la malentiendas, es que mi hermana creyó que quizás querrían platicar a solas conmigo por si no se sentían tan cómodos hablando enfrente de ella dado que no la conocen, o lo poco que la conocen es por mi, es por eso que no vino, pero creo que después vendrá, aunque ella no los conoce a ustedes la tienen preocupada como si la hubieran visto crecer, es una chica muy dulce mi querida hermana –añadió Dark Kaiba de un modo tranquilo, para que así se convencieran más de que el que la chica no se encontrara en esos momentos con ellos no tenía de anormal y que esta seguía siendo la de siempre, como su hermano, que no había cambios en ellos.

Entre las camas de Yugi y de Bakura yacía un completamente dormido Yami, el cual estaba sentado en el reposet, con la cara en dirección hacía la cama de Yugi, aunque en esos momentos Bakura mantenía una conversación _coherente_ con los chicos con los que se encontraba, y que el pequeño estaba desprotegido, sabía muy bien Dark Kaiba que un movimiento en falso haría que todo el plan fracasara, pero cuando, inocentemente Yugi le pidió un vaso con agua para calmar un poco su dolor, a parte de que en esos momentos tenía bastante sed, Dark Kaiba tuvo la oportunidad perfecta de echarle un poco más de droga al organismo de Yugi mediante el agua, pero era evidente que también llevaba con él una pequeña navaja dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero cuanto estuvo a punto de sacarla para atacar a Yugi (la droga ya estaba en el vaso) por que ya estaba empezando a desesperarse por lo que él consideraba una _inacción grave por el Yami del pequeño Bakura_, Mimi, una de las enfermeras del lugar estaba entrando para ver como seguían los pacientes, llevaba lo necesario para tomarles la presión, la temperatura, a parte de llevar tubos y jeringas para tomarles muestras de sangre, por la inocente intromisión de la chica, hizo que el poco (bueno, ni era tan poca, la suficiente como para que no surtiera efecto inmediatamente) de droga y la posible herida con la navaja (que hubiera echado por tierra los planes del Yami del peliblanco) se esperaron, de hecho, la navaja no logro salir del bolsillo del chico, por lo que tuvo que desistir de usarla en esos momentos, cosa que no le hizo muy en gracia al _rubio_, pero por el momento tenía que seguir con su farsa.

Después de que la chica hubo salido del cuarto, Dark Kaiba le dio el vaso con la droga a Yugi, el cual no sospecho nada de su mejor amigo, por lo que le agradeció el vaso de agua y la apuro como si no hubiera bebido nada durante varios días, en esos momentos nada le supo mejor al chico, ya que el liquido, aunque adulterado, pasaba fresco por su garganta totalmente seca, después de que Yugi le regresara el vaso, siguieron hablando hasta que minutos después llegaron Yami Bakura (con su habitual apariencia de Keitaro, con un andar tímido y algo torpe) y la linda de Serenity, aunque había en el cuerpo de la chica cierta estela de cansancio y vació a causa de todo lo que había vivido desde que llego a la ciudad, dos o tres minutos después de que ellos dos llegaron por fin despertó Yami, estuvieron hablando un rato, al parecer Yami Bakura estaba pretendiendo dar el siguiente paso de su plan, aunque tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, no quería que se armara un escándalo innecesario en el hospital, ya que quería que la fiesta fuera _privada_, y no gusanos que interfirieran, en especial esa enfermerita que es tan amiga de Yugi y Yami, realmente cada vez que tenia que pasar junto a ella llegaba a soportarla menos, ya que había comprendido que la chica podría ser una verdadera amenaza por los lazos de amistad que la unen a los otros dos, y no había reparado en ello hasta hacía solo unos cuantos minutos, por lo que no tenía tiempo ni material suficiente en esos momentos para intentar sumergirla en un mar de desesperación o convertirla en un zombie como con los demás.

¿Hace cuanto llegaron chicos? –Pregunto Yami tras un largo bostezo, a parte de que aun se sentía algo amodorrado por recién despertar- creo que no los oí cuando llegaron…

Serenity y yo llegamos hace unos pocos minutos –dijo en voz baja _Keitaro_- Joey se nos adelanto, creo que lleva aquí alrededor de un cuarto de hora ¿No es así Joey?.

Es cierto, pero como te vi profundamente dormido no quise despertarte Yami –dijo en un tono que intentaba ser compresivo, aunque algo hipócrita, pero uno por su dolor estomacal y el otro por su inactivo cerebro a causa del sueño no se percataron de eso- ya les vinieron a tomar las muestras la enfermera a los chicos –le informo al recién despierto, mientras que los otros dos solo movieron sus cabezas en forma positiva.

Vaya, creo que dormí de más –dijo Yami mientras se tallaba la nuca de una manera muy perezosa, realmente le empezaba a doler mucho el cuello por el mal dormir, aunque el reposet donde había estado durmiendo estuviera acojinado no le impedía no dormir muy bien que digamos, en eso volteo hacia Yugi para preguntarle algo- ¿Cómo te sientes del dolor de estomago Yugi?.

Igual –dijo con una mano sobre su estomago, en señal de que aun le dolía- espero que se me pase pronto, ya me estoy cansando de las pastillas que me están dando los doctores para el dolor de estomago, casi siento que me pusieron a dieta de pastillas.

Mientras en otra parte del hospital, una de las enfermeras volteaba para ver si no la descubrían hablar por teléfono, ya que los doctores siempre las reñían cuando cachaban a alguna de las enfermeras (en especial si eran aspirantes a ocupar una plaza después de que terminarán la universidad, ya sea como enfermeras o como doctoras), al confirmar que el pasillo estaba vació en esos momentos saca su celular y busca en la agenda del teléfono un número en especial, ya que al parecer necesitaba hablar con esa persona, el rostro de esa enfermera, aunque hermoso, se notaba realmente cansado, como si no hubiera ni dormido ni comido bien durante un largo periodo.

Hola –dijo la suave voz de la chica cuando noto que le habían contestado- habla Patricia.

Hola Patricia –dijo la voz de un chico del otro lado de la línea, la voz del chico se oía algo extrañado al oír a la chica por el teléfono- ¿Qué quieres?... sabes que estoy muy ocupado con mi trabajo… y pensé que no las dejaban hablar desde el tuyo por teléfono, según recuerdo, hoy te toca trabajar en el hospital.

Vaya, aun te acuerdas de los días y los horarios de mi trabajo en el hospital, me siento alagada –dijo con una media sonrisa, mientras se recargaba sobre una de las paredes que tenía a su izquierda, algo nerviosa de que alguien llegara y la descubriera- es que necesito hablar con alguien… y pensé que tu serías la mejor persona para eso, realmente necesito hablar con alguien, sabes que no te molestaría por alguna tontería sin importancia…

¿Hablar?... –dijo algo sorprendido el chico- ¿te encuentras bien Patricia?, te oyes muy cansada, a parte del que no eres del tipo de persona que busca a alguien para hablar, en especial a alguien como yo, ya sabes que no suelo ser muy bueno para escuchar a la gente, tu eres la que es buena para eso (y vaya si lo sabré yo), en especial por que quieres ser psicóloga… además hace tiempo que no hablamos, o al menos no hemos mantenido una conversación lo suficientemente larga para ser considerada una conversación en forma, en especial después de que tu y yo…

Ya se, desde que terminamos no hemos vuelto ha hablarnos… a menos que nos encontremos en alguna de las fiestas de mis padres, donde no cruzamos más de dos o tres palabras, ¿acaso cree que olvidado eso?, pero no se en quien más puedo confiar para esto –dijo con la voz un poco más cansada- pero realmente han estado sucediendo tantas cosas, y a la única persona a la que le tengo la suficiente confianza como para hablar del tema (y en general) es contigo… solamente quiero hablar unos minutos contigo, tu ya sabes que yo…

No usarías un pretexto como este para que volvamos, si, lo se, no eres de ese tipo de chicas a las que se aferran a cosas que no pudieron ser –la interrumpió, completando así la frase inconclusa de la chica, aunque en esos momentos el labio inferior del chico empezó a temblar levemente- lamentablemente hoy no puedo hablar contigo, tengo toda la agenda totalmente llena, ¿te gustaría hablar mañana en la noche durante la cena?, podrías… no se, venir a cenar a mi casa… -le dijo el chico con la voz un poco más baja, como si se hubiese sonrojado.

Eso me agradaría mucho realmente –le contesto Patricia, y volviendo a poner en su algo pálido rostro una media sonrisa le dijo- el que hubiéramos terminado no significa que no podamos volver a vernos como amigos.

Segundos después ambos chicos colgaron, Patricia tenía unas lagrimas en los ojos, su mirada cada vez lucía más cansada y triste, aunque había pensado mucho en lo que sus compañeras le decían, pensaba que su ex-novio era la única persona que en esos momentos con quien podría hablar, aunque hubieran terminado hacía unos meses le era imposible no extrañarlo, aunque fuera una persona muy seria y formal, hasta algo frío si quisieran, siempre se había mostrado gentil y dulce con ella… habían pasado tantos momentos juntos que le era prácticamente imposible el olvidarlo, pero… había veces que no sabía si había sido lo correcto el que terminaran (aunque en realidad él también lo había pensado), después de esa pequeña conversación, ella siguió con su ronda, ya un poco más tranquila.

Al día siguiente la cita se llevo según lo planeado, al parecer para la chica hablar durante la cena de lo que había pasado durante esos días le había llevado su trabajo y su tiempo, en especial por que sabía que la situación es muy difícil de entender por todas las cosas que contiene, y que muy probablemente su ex-novio no creyese si hablaba solo con la verdad de lo que sucedía, aunque ella notaba en los ojos del chico que se mostraba algo escéptico con lo que la chica le decía, pero extrañamente (considerando como es él) se mostró comprensivo, muy compresivo, cosa que la chica agradeció, aunque supo manejar la información de la situación para que no resultara _muy extraña_ la historia ni hablar de más con lo que le había dicho Yami.

Los demás chicos estaban sumamente débiles, cuando sus padres decidieron _meterse_ a los cuartos de sus hijos para intentar convencerlos de que necesitaban comer, un poco de aire libre, ya que siempre que se habían quedado desde afuera del cuarto de los chicos ellos no les respondían, o si lo hacían, siempre eran con sonidos guturales o algún monosílabo, ya que según ellos no tenían ganas de nada, parecían que incluso se habían vuelto fotosensibles, por que se resistían a tal grado a salir o que les corrieran las cortinas como si se fueran a derretir o a convertir en cenizas como si fueran vampiros o algo semejante, ese día todos los padres de los respectivos chicos decidieron llamara a los hospitales (cada quien en medida a sus posibilidades económicas), cuando Keitaro salió y se entero de que pronto sería internado en ese mismo hospital Duke Devlin decidió que sería mejor que una vez que este llegara al hospital mandarlo inmediatamente (aunque fuera solo su espíritu, por que si lo mandaba con todo y cuerpo podría resultar muy tonto y realmente sospechoso), mientras entre que Joey y Serenity entretenían a Yugi y a Yami, ya que no querían que se enteraran que uno de sus amigos estaba hospitalizado también en el Angel Kurumada Hospital, lo consideraban muy peligroso para sus planes, por lo que realmente tenían que tomar medidas extremas.

Por lo que tendrían que actuar rápido, el más mínimo error provocaría que como mínimo se empezara a sospechar de Keitaro, lo que después de unos minutos se podría descubrir quien esta dentro del cuerpo del chico, y tal vez eso también conllevaría a empezar a sospechar de Joey y de Serenity (o al menos de uno de los dos), por que últimamente habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos los tres, eso les empezaría a parecer raro, no podrían provocar que sus enemigos empezaran a ver cual es la realidad detrás de todo lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando, tenían que seguir estando completamente engañados si es que querían que todo funcionara como iba hasta esos momentos, tendrían que será ahora aun más cuidadosos y rápidos para que no se supiera que detrás de los extraños acontecimientos de la hospitalización de Yugi y los demás chicos de su escuela después de la fiesta de fin de cursos (y que la gran mayoría fue provocada por la aparente desaparición del Rey de los Juegos y Campeón Mundial del Duelo de Monstruos) tendrían que mostrar toda su astucia, no querían que por un mero accidente tener detrás de ellos a los noticieros, eso lo considerarían perjudicial al fin y al cabo.

Todo estaba cambiando otra vez, no se sabe a ciencia cierta si es para bien o es para mal, pero lentamente todo estaba empezando a tomar un curso predestinado, un curso el cual no parecía tener vuelta, no se detendría hasta haber logrado llegar al final… si es que se lograba detener después de todo, todo empezaba a acomodarse en su justo sitio, como si todo eso fuera a ser el inicio de algo aun más grande, corrompiendo todo a su paso, destruyendo lo que ya parecía ser un curso tranquilo, un delicado río de serenidad, pero al parecer, algo quería cambiar el curso de esta tranquila y apacible semejanza del Nilo, pero ¿Qué es lo que va a venir después de todo esto?.


	18. UNA VIEJA AMIGA

CAPITULO XVIII: UNA VIEJA AMIGA… 

Tres días después de eso, las cosas se les estaban comenzando a salir de control un poco a los complotadores, por que no sabían que hacer si por accidente alguna de las enfermeras comentara en la habitación de Yugi y de Yami algo acerca de Duke Devlin, o que por alguna razón Yami tuviera que salir y oyera por pura casualidad alguna de las conversaciones de las enfermeras o los doctores sobre esto, las cuales pudieran tocar el tema del chico, con lo que el otro se pudiera enterar del estado de su otro amigo, no es que no quisieran hacerlo sufrir más, pero podría provocar que se empezara a sospechar la verdad, pero en la tarde de ese día para su suerte (y para la mala suerte de Yugi y de Yami de empezar a desenmarañar lo que sucedía a su alrededor), Duke fue trasladado hacia un hospital en el extranjero para que lo atendiesen, mientras los demás estaban dispersos en los demás hospitales, algunos de la ciudad, otros del país (como el de Tokio o el de Osaka).

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la ciudad, en una motocicleta negra iba llegando una chica rubia muy bonita, la cual resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Mai Valentine, aunque la chica no tenía planeado ir para la ciudad, algo le decía que debía estar ahí, lo primero que hizo (y como ya estaba anocheciendo) fue buscar un hotel donde pudiera dormir, por alguna curiosa razón del destino, se acabo hospedando en el mismo hotel donde se habían hospedado la madre de Joey con Serenity cuando habían llegado a la ciudad hacía algo de tiempo, como vio que ya era algo noche (y como no sabía si el resto del grupo había salido o no de vacaciones) decidió no buscarlos en ese momento, por lo que busco un club donde pasar un rato bailando y bebiendo un rato… y tal vez retar a alguien a tener un duelo con ella, ya que aun tenía en mente demostrar que es una de las mejores duelistas del país, si no es que del mundo entero, y si en el proceso podía darle la lección a algún patán mejor para ella y peor para él, ya al día siguiente averiguaría si sus amigos están o no en la ciudad, empezaría con Joey… bueno, con él o con Yugi, ya lo decidiría después.

La noche era una de las más calurosas hasta ese momento en la ciudad de Dominio en lo que va del verano, por lo que los centros nocturnos no estaban muy llenos, ya que varios de los chicos habían de vacaciones a varios puntos del país, inclusive del extranjero, especialmente los que tenían el suficiente dinero para eso, realmente estaba ansiosa de ver a sus amigos, aunque para ella estuvieran algo locos, pero de algo estaba segura la chica, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, no los cambiaría por nada del mundo, ni por todos los títulos que le pudieran ofrecer en el duelo de monstruos ni por todo él dinero del mundo, después de todo ese tiempo había aprendido a considerar a la amistad que tenía con ellos era su mayor tesoro.

La chica no tardo encontrar al primer patán de la noche, era un tipo de cabello castaño, y por la expresión de su rostro, ya había bebido demasiado, inclusive, sus ojos se le veían sumamente dilatados y rojos a causa del alcohol, pero aun lo suficientemente conciente como para retar a la rubia y ponerse en un plan muy pervertido con la chica, con lo que obviamente entro en la lista negra permanente de por vida de Mai Valentine, después del cuarto turno, y gracias a las damas águilas de Mai, el tipo acabo totalmente acabado, después de ese duelo tan insignificante para alguien de las habilidades de la chica, la noche transcurrió sin mayor demora ni acontecimiento realmente memorable, y alrededor de las tres de la madrugada regreso al hotel ya algo bebida, pero aun conciente y por su propio pie, realmente no es de las que se dejan amilanar por las situaciones que se le presenten, siempre fue de una personalidad fuerte, en especial por las cosas que vinieron sucediendo después de ciudad batallas, por lo que sus amigos siempre pudieron confiar en ella, ya que la habían visto salir bien en el pasado de situaciones muy complicadas.

Ya después de eso, la noche de la chica empezó a dar paso al día, un día soleado y esplendido, la temperatura era agradable, eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana cuando estaba saliendo de un pequeño café tras desayunar algo ligero, lo primero que hizo fue a darse una vuelta en su motocicleta por la casa-tienda de Yugi y su abuelo, pero la encontró cerrada, pensó que tal vez habían salido, aunque le hubiera agradado encontrar a Yugi no guardaba muchas esperanzas de poder encontrarlo, a fin y al cabo, eran vacaciones de verano, después de darse una vuelta por la casa de Tea y encontrarla pensó que el grupo no se encontraba en la ciudad, cosa que la entristeció algo, hasta que a lo lejos logró divisar a Joey, por lo que se le acercó para poder saludarlo.

Cuando Dark Kaiba se percato de la presencia de la rubia no supo muy bien que hacer, por lo que intento mantenerse tranquilo en ese momento, ya que no habían considerado la posibilidad de que la chica apareciera, no pensaba que otra de las amigas del _grupito de anormales_ apareciera, por lo que ahora tendría que improvisar, ya que obviamente, el que ella llegara a la ciudad no estaba dentro de los planes que se habían hecho, por lo que tenían lo que se podría considerar un _pequeño problema técnico_, pero tendría que tomar pronto una decisión, ya que lo más probable es que la chica le preguntara por los demás y el por que no esta con ellos, ya que siempre andaban juntos, y obviamente no podría salirle con alguna mentira… o alguna lo suficientemente creíble en esos momentos, ya que es obvio que no había pensado en que le podría decir a la chica, ella conocía lo suficiente bien al grupo para dejarse engañar fácilmente, pero si pensaba bien y hacía las jugadas correctas podría haber posibilidad de que todo les resultara a la perfección, ya que la chica no sabía todo lo que había pasado, por lo que había algunas posibilidades, tanto de que la engañaran como de que ella pudiera notar el engaño perpetrado.

El chico lo primero que hizo fue llevarla a su casa, donde estaba Serenity, le dijo que le quería presentar a su hermana menor, dado que la chica se encontraba en esos momentos en la ciudad y pensó que quizás a la chica le agradaría conocerla, a Mai le pareció una buena idea, ya que cuando se habían conocido durante el reino de los duelistas hacia ya algo de tiempo, él le había dicho que había ido a ganar ese torneo por que tenía el firme propósito de poder pagar la operación de su hermanita, ya que como después se entero, si no se la practicaban a tiempo, esta se quedaría ciega, a parte de que quería ver que tanto se parecían los dos hermanos, ya que había hermanos que se parecían bastante, como los que parecían ser agua y aceite por la cantidad de diferencias existentes, aunque ella consideraba que no importaba que tanto se parecieran o no, estaba segura que se querrían muchísimo.

El verdadero propósito del falso Joey no era presentarle a Serenity como le había dicho a la rubia (y el como logro evitar el tema de los demás en esos momentos con la chica, ni él lo supo), si no poder hablar del asunto lo más rápidamente posible con Yami Bakura, por que la presencia de Mai podría provocar algo que derrumbaría sus planes y obviamente no querían eso, pero esa misma mañana, para suerte de los complotadores, habían trasladado a Duke a un hospital de Los Ángeles, cosa que en esos momentos estaban cubriendo los medios, al parecer también tuvieron suerte de que no se enteraran que en ese mismo hospital estaba el Rey de los Duelos, si no, eso sería sumamente desagradable para todos, al parecer los doctores decidieron que esa información no les concernía mucho a los medios en esos momentos, pensaron que si esa información se daba a conocer al publico, tanto del estado de salud de Yugi como de Bakura, eso no les ayudaría a salir del problema… lo cual en esos momentos parecía ser cierto, por que de cierta forma no había nadie afuera (a parte del abuelo de Yugi, el profesor Hawkin -y perdón si acaso escribí mal el apellido, pero no recuerdo muy bien como se escribe- y Rebeca, los cuales se encontraban en el extranjero) que de corazón quisiera ayudarlos, sólo alguien con un corazón fuerte (ya fuese que tuviera una gran luz o una gran oscuridad) podría salvarlos, por lo que querían mantener alejados a todo aquel que consideraran un peligro para sus planes, aunque fuera muy pequeño, no se querían arriesgar para nada.

Mai noto algo raro en Joey, como si el chico no fuera él, como si tuviera una oscuridad dentro, lo veía en sus ojos, pero decidió no hacérselo notar enseguida, no era ninguna tonta como para cometer semejante imprudencia, sabía que si actuaba con la suficiente cautela, podría descubrir lo que estaba pasando en realidad, pero eso no evitaba que en momentos viera los ojos de Kaiba reflejados en los ojos de Joey… pero unos ojos más fríos que lo habitual… cuando llego a la casa de Joey le presento a un chico que ella notaba algo sospechoso, Keitaro, algo le decía que también había sufrido de algún tipo de cambio drástico como su amigo, había algo en ese chico que se le hacía sumamente familiar, como si lo hubiera conocido antes, había también momentos en que los ojos de ese chico se le hacían sumamente conocidos, y los ojos de Serenity se le hacían tan fríos, tan inertes que no sabía si la chica estuviera enferma o controlada, ya que gracias a Marik, ella había experimentado lo que es estar en el reino de las sombras, por lo que se preguntaba si lo que le ocurría a ella como a los otros dos chicos estuviera relacionado con eso, era como si después de su estancia en el reino de las sombras se hubiera vuelto aun más perceptiva.

Dime Serenity, ¿Dónde esta tu mamá? –le pregunto lo más _inocentemente_ que pudo Mai mientras Joey y Keitaro hablaban en otra sala unos minutos a solas (habían dicho que iban por unos refrescos, pero se tardaban como si los estuvieran haciendo), cosa que le extraño a la chica, a parte de que por lo que sabía, la señora no dejaría a su hija sola en la casa de su ex-esposo, el cual tampoco parecía estar- es curioso, ahora que lo pienso ¿y tu papá?, pensaba que esta es su casa así que pensaba que quizás estuviera por aquí.

Mi padre no esta, tuvo unos problemas con unos vecinos y no se encuentra en la casa en estos momentos–dijo Serenity sin emoción alguna, como si se hubiera memorizado todo aquello por ordenes de alguien más, aunque como por unas milésimas de segundo vio en sus ojos una grito de auxilio que desapareció tal y como apareció- mi mamá se regreso hace poco a nuestra casa, sin mi papá en la casa no le importo mucho que me quedara con mi hermano, sabía muy bien que él no me dejaría sola ni que me pasara algo malo.

_No le importo mucho_… por lo poco que Mai sabía sobre la madre de ambos chicos estaba segura de que la señora no adoptaría una actitud tan desenfadada, en especial tratándose de su hija menor, en especial si el padre de ambos chicos se había ido era por tiempo indefinido, así podría tardar varios meses… o varias horas. Convirtiéndose en una verdadera bomba de tiempo, por lo que era un verdadero riesgo para la señora dejar a su hija en un riesgo de que el padre fuera una mala influencia para ella, por que en algún momento podría encontrarse a solas con su padre, o al menos lo suficientemente a solas como para que este le hiciera algo y Joey no podría evitarlo, además, estaba también el aparente cambio de actitud del chico, Mai empezaba a temer que si a Serenity le pasara algo grave el chico no intervendría por que no estaría tan preocupado como para hacerlo, y eso si era sumamente raro.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo… pero no sabía que, también notaba raro que en conciso aun no le hubiesen dicho nada de los demás, por lo que se empezó a preocupar, ya que sin importar que, ellos le habían demostrado que eran sus amigos incondicionales, se sentía obligada por esa amistad a ayudarlos de la misma forma en que en el pasado ellos habían estado allí para ayudarla sin importar que es lo que le ocurriera a la chica, en especial el _tonto_ de Joey, sabía que no les podía fallar a los chicos, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, sin importar que tan extraños pudieran llegar a ser, son amigos y nada cambiara eso.

Después de un rato, los chicos llegaron con los refrescos, y se pusieron ha hablar con ambas chicas, estuvieron hablando un rato, los chicos pensaron que si manejaban lo suficientemente bien la situación, la chica no tendría el por que significar una amenaza real para ellos, lenta y gradualmente le dijeron una sarta de mentiras, para _que ella confiara en ellos_, obviamente ella no se lo creyó, al menos de un modo total, ya que ella había logrado obtener cierta resistencia hacia los poderes de la oscuridad, pero el presentimiento de que algo terrible estaba pasando no la dejaba, inclusive, se podría decir que había incrementado, no había lugar a dudas de que algo extraño pasaba en ese lugar, y realmente sentía que traicionaría la amistad que tiene con el resto si no hacia hasta lo imposible para lograr ayudarlos, sabía que si no hacia algo, no los podría mirar a la cara y llamarse su amiga, pero tenía que mostrarse sumamente hábil si no quería que le pasara algo que le impidiera ayudar, por lo que no les dijo nada a los chicos con los que se encontraba en esos momentos.

¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu hotel Mai? –le pregunto después de un largo rato Joey a la rubia, aunque por la forma en que él chico se lo pregunto no pudo evitar que se le erizara el cabello de la nuca, aunque él quería sonar convincente por lo que le dijo- ya es algo tarde y no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo malo, eres mi amiga y realmente me sentiría terrible de que te pasara algo malo y no estuviera ahí.

Este… si, ¿por que no? –le dijo la chica, aunque no esperaba que Joey alguna vez le pudiera decir eso a ella, pensaba que era un chico bueno, pero con la cabeza sumamente dura como para poder decir eso- hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos, no al menos desde hace alrededor de medio año… ¿te acuerdas como nos conocimos? –y para asegurarse de que el chico con el que estaba no era su amigo le dijo- aun recuerdo como me venciste con tu dragón negro de ojos rojos, fue verdaderamente una excelente jugada para el novato que eras en ese momento.

Gracias por decirlo Mai, realmente ese dragón me ha sacado de muchos problemas en el pasado –dijo de un modo aparentemente nostálgico, pero al oír eso Mai supo que en realidad no era su amigo, por que ella sabía muy bien que al dragón negro de ojos rojos lo obtuvo después de su pelea- realmente a pasado mucho desde ese día, realmente los dos hemos crecido como duelistas y como personas, es increíble por todo lo que hemos pasado ¿no lo crees?, realmente todo estará mejor ahora que estas aquí.

Tienes razón Joey, ese dragón tuyo si que es especial, te ha ayudado tanto en el pasado, estoy segura de que gracias a él podrías vencer a una gran cantidad de duelistas –dijo Mai intentando sonreírle al chico- creo que fue mucha suerte que la obtuvieras del sobre que te había regalado Tristán momentos antes de nuestro duelo en el Reino de los duelistas, fue como tu amuleto de la buena suerte desde entonces.

Sí, si no fuera por Tristán quizás nunca obtuviera a mi dragón negro de ojos rojos –dijo dándole la razón a la chica, como si hubiera olvidado como había obtenido realmente a su dragón, era como si sus recuerdos del Reino de los Duelistas fueran un gran vació- aunque fue bueno que después de nuestros duelos nos convirtiéramos en amigos, realmente me has ayudado tanto en el pasado que no me gustaría que algo arruinara nuestra amistad Mai.

Es bueno oírte decir eso Joey, veo que cada día que pasa vas madurando cada vez más –dijo fingiendo estar complacida con el chico, ya que había descubierto que realmente no era él, _no podía ser él_, el verdadero la hubiera contradicho con respecto al duelo que habían sostenido en el Reino de los Duelitas y en como obtuvo a su ojos rojos- creo que Serenity tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como hermano, eres un buen chico, siempre me has ayudado en el pasado, y créeme, yo haría lo que fuera por regresarte el favor, que no se diga que Mai Valentine no regresa los favores que se le hacen, ya sabes que nunca me ha gustado deberle nada a nadie ni depender de nadie, así que ya sabes que tu cuentas conmigo para lo que sea –_aunque eso signifique averiguar lo que esta pasando para que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes Joey_ pensó la chica con autentica preocupación.

Siempre has sido así Mai, es por eso que te quiero tanto –dijo Dark Kaiba, intentando sonar como el verdadero Joey, aunque Joey nunca le hubiera dicho eso a Mai, al menos no sin sonrojarse mucho y ponerse nervioso- eres una de las personas que más quiero y eso lo sabes muy bien, no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo, es bueno oír que estas para apoyar a tus amigos incondicionalmente, realmente sufriría si te pasara algo malo a ti mi _querida Mai_ –tanto tiempo estar fingiendo le hizo un actor aun más creíble a Dark Kaiba, pero aun así, Mai sabía que nada de eso lo diría el verdadero Joey.

Realmente me agrado volverte a encontrar Joey, mis vacaciones de verano hubieran sido aburridas si no volvía a saber nada del grupo –dijo sinceramente Mai, ya que sabía que sin importar que es lo que pasara, sería como en los viejos tiempos, viviendo aventuras, resolviendo misterios, salvando al mundo de la oscuridad, y como no la consideraron tan peligrosa, le dijeron lo mismo que a Yugi y a Yami sobre el resto, aunque sabía lo que le había pasado a Duke, solo que no lo menciono, supuso que ellos dos no lo sabrían- realmente siento que los demás no estén en la ciudad aunque siento que no es justo que hayan dejado a Yugi hospitalizado sin decirle nada, eso fue algo muy cruel de su parte, siempre habían estado tan unidos, aunque claro, me tendrán que dar una buena explicación para que actuaran así.

Después de un rato llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba Mai, Dark Kaiba se sorprendió por ver que era el mismo donde estaba _su madre y su hermana_ hospedadas, solo le dijo a Mai parte de la verdad sobre el porque se había sorprendido de que ella estuviera hospedada en ese mismo hotel.


	19. ENCUENTROS

CAPITULO XIX: ENCUENTROS. 

Al día siguiente Mai acompaño a Keitaro, Joey y a Serenity al hospital a ver a Yugi, como no permitían más de dos visitas, dado que por alguna razón Patricia les había logrado conseguir un pase para tres considerando a Joey, Tea y a Tristán, podían estar hasta tres personas… bueno, habían pensado que por momentos Yami podría estar dentro del cuerpo de Yugi y así no verían a más de tres personas, dirían que el primo de Yugi había salido a desayunar o por alguna medicina que en esos momentos hiciera falta y se era esto, ella se las facilitaría, por lo que las chicas tuvieron que esperar un momento afuera, estuvieron hablando unos breves minutos los dos chicos con Yami, Yugi y Bakura (que seguía estando bajo el control de su Yami), después de ese rato hablando, Joey fingió estar emocionado al decirle que se había encontrado con una de sus amigas y que había ido con ellos al hospital, que en esos momentos estaba afuera con Serenity esperando, que él y Keitaro se saldrían para que hablaran con el par de chicas, al principio pensaron que se trataría de Tea, por lo que le preguntarían primero sería por su ausencia, aunque al ver a entrar detrás de Serenity a la otra chica no pudieron evitar sonreír al reconocerla…

¡MAI! –gritaron al unísono los dos chicos al tiempo que se querían levantar para ir a abrazarla, solo que ella se les adelanto y se dirigió hacia donde ellos dos estaban para que no tuvieran que pararse- ¿Cuándo llegaste a la ciudad? –fue la primera pregunta que le hizo Yugi con una sonrisa muy amplia, ya que no la esperaba, el verla fue realmente una agradable sorpresa.

Anteayer, pero fue ayer cuando me he encontrado apenas con Joey y me lo a contado –dijo con algo de tristeza en el rostro- chicos, siento tanto no haber estado antes aquí para poderlos ayudar, ustedes me han ayudado tanto que… bueno, siento que no les he correspondido como debiera.

Por alguna razón, en esos momentos sintieron que las palabras de Mai eran las más sinceras que habían oído desde que todo había pasado, bueno, las de Mai y las de Patricia, las dos chicas eran tan diferentes y tan parecidas a la vez… las dos son excelentes amigas, algo les decía que en esos momentos ellas dos serían de vital importancia para lo que fuera a suceder a futuro, pero en esos momentos lo único que les interesaba era saber como había estado su amiga, hablar con ella, hacía tanto tiempo que no se habían visto que realmente ya sentían que de eso había pasado una verdadera eternidad, por lo que se pusieron hablar un largo rato, tanto que no notaron el momento que llego Mimí con la bandeja del almuerzo, y como ya era algo tarde, las chicas tuvieron que salir, cosa que lamento Mai, ya que quería decirles a los chicos lo de sus sospechas a solas, cosa que tampoco podía decir enfrente a la enfermera en esos precisos momentos, no quería que la sacaran por las malas con la situación así, por lo que se tuvo que ir con algo de mal humor, tenía que hacer algo, pero no estaba segura de que es lo que tenía que hacer, se despidió de sus amigos, esperando que pronto todo se solucionara y salió del hospital acompañada de los otros tres chicos.

Por lo que después de un rato, Mai se despidió de los otros tres chicos, ella tenía que pensar como ayudar a sus amigos, aunque algo le decía que tenía que buscar también al resto de sus amigos, no sabía que les habían hecho y esta preocupada por ellos, algo le decía que todo estaba muy mal, aunque ella por lo general no fuera así, sabía que tenía que hacer algo por sus amigos, lo que fuera, pero los tenía que ayudar, era como si dentro de ella pudiera ver la oscuridad crecer, era como si un misterioso titiritero la hubiese llevado hasta allá para que sus amigos se salvaran de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si alguien quisiera que ella estuviese allí, tal vez el destino tiene preparado un plan para ella, lo que esta ocurriendo no es por azar.

Mai intento probar algo de suerte dirigiéndose a la casa de Tea, pero desafortunadamente no encontró nadie en su casa, ya que Tea se encontraba hospitalizada en un hospital de la ciudad de salud publica y sus padres se encontraban en esos momentos en el hospital sumamente preocupados por su hija, ya que definitivamente no entendían el porque su hija se había puesto tan mal, sabían que su hija estaba tan mal por lo que había pasado con sus amigos, pero no sabían como poder ayudar a su querida hija, les partía el corazón verla sumida en tal depresión; después del intento fallido en la casa de Tea, Mai se dirigió hacia la casa de Tristán, lo cual resulto en lo mismo, no encontró a nadie en la casa de su amigo, ya que también se encontraba hospitalizado el chico por su depresión y su falta de vivir.

La chica estuvo caminando por gran parte de la ciudad, pensando… era como si parte de sus pensamientos le fueran inducidos, pero aun así sabía que por alguna razón estos estaban bien y no los notaba extraños en si, fueran propios o no, además no estaba segura de que es lo que en esos momentos estaba sucediendo, por lo que no sabía muy bien que es lo que les debería de decir a Yugi, a Bakura y a Yami, a parte de que estaba segura de que había convivido anteriormente con Yami, sabía que había estado junto a él desde hacía algo de tiempo, durante los momentos más difíciles al igual que había estado junto a los demás chicos, y no solo por su parecido con Yugi, sabía eso aunque fuese la primera vez que ella lo veía, estaba tan segura de haber estado anteriormente con él como cual era su nombre, su mirada le recordaba la mirada de determinación y entrega que solía mostrar en sus duelos anteriores Yugi durante sus duelos, como el que él chico sostuvo con ella en el Reino de los duelistas, a parte de que realmente lo sentía conectado con el chico, aunque esta solo fuera sensación sabía que ese chico también la consideraba su amiga, como el resto de los chicos, por lo que sabía que también estaba sufriendo de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos mucho, aunque no lo expresara, y aun más de lo que podría sufrir si fuera un primo que casi no veía a su primo, como el decía que era de Yugi, realmente había cambiado a partir de que empezó a convivir con ellos, aunque al principio los considerado unos extraños, pero con el tiempo les fue tomando mucho cariño.

Tal vez ella no supiera mucho acerca del Reino de las Sombras, pero algo si era seguro, sus amigos estaban en problemas y alguien estaba haciéndose pasar por Joey, lo supo desde el primer momento en que le vio a los ojos, los cuales demostraban ser tan distintos como era posible de su querido amigo, mínimo de eso si estaba segura, y por lo que este impostor le había dicho, había estado conviviendo una parte de las vacaciones de verano con Yugi en el hospital, y su amistad con este chico, Keitaro, se le hacía sumamente sospechosa, sabía que él también estaba involucrado en lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo en el lugar, algo dentro de ella le decía que era así, pero si tenía las intenciones de ayudar a sus amigos tendría que demostrar su astucia, no quería que por alguna tontería ya no pudiera ayudarle a sus amigos, ellos se habían mostrado sumamente fieles con ella en el pasado, lo que hacia lo consideraba como lo justo.

En este desconcertante ambiente, pasaron dos días, en los cuales Mai convivía algo de tiempo con los chicos en la casa de Joey, aunque aun no lograba descubrir algo en conciso, también había ido al hospital, pero no había tenido oportunidad para hablar con los otros chicos a solas, por alguna razón siempre había alguien, y la posibilidad de que la dejara para hablar con sus amigos a solas, no sabía a que se debía, pero le parecía raro que no pudiera tener la oportunidad de hablar a solas con sus amigos, aunque tal vez eso se debiera más a sus nervios que a otra cosa, ya que al estar hospitalizados es lógico que las enfermeras estén chequeando sus signos vitales, en especial como había estado Yugi gracias a la droga de Yami Bakura (el asunto que había provocado la droga que "no sabían de donde aparecía" no había sido comentada aun a los otros chicos), cada segundo que Mai pasaba con los otros ella sabía que algo raro pasaba, Mai solamente esperaba que para cuando ella pudiera hacer algo no fuera demasiado tarde para sus amigos, era como si un instinto de supervivencia despertara en ella con la fuerza de una leona.

En la mañana del tercer día, Mai fue como de costumbre con Joey, Keitaro y Serenity al hospital, en ese momento Yugi se veía mal, al parecer Yami Bakura había logrado darle más droga a Yugi sin que nadie se diera cuenta, así como darle más poción a Bakura para que este se mantuviera fiel a ellos al igual que a la pequeña Serenity, ya que no quería perder de repente el control de sus marionetas y que estas recordaran de todo lo que habían hablado enfrente de ellas sobre lo que tenían planeado para Yugi y Yami, eso provocaría que todo se viniera abajo todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento, pero tal vez en esos momentos, y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba, se estaban empezando a descuidar, pero como Mai no sabía que es lo que ellos estaban haciendo no tenía idea de lo que tuvieron que sufrir sus amigos.

¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Yugi? –Pregunto por cuarta vez la rubia, en esos momentos había entrado con Serenity como la otra vez, era como si Joey y Keitaro no quisieran estar con ella a solas- ya debes saber que puedes contar conmigo, ustedes me han ayudado tanto que en realidad quiero ayudarles en lo que sea por lo que hemos vivido en el pasado, gracias a ustedes me he hecho una mejor persona.

No te preocupes Mai, estoy bien, gracias por estar aquí con nosotros –le dijo con una sonrisa Yugi- no creo que debas tomarte tantas molestias, Joey y Keitaro han estado aquí ayudándonos, no te deberías estar sobre-preocupando, Bakura y yo estaremos bien, no creo que nos vaya a pasar algo malo, en especial aquí, este es uno de los mejores hospitales del país, a parte de que son muy estrictos en cuanto a la vigilancia del lugar, así que nada entra ni sale sin que los guardias y los doctores sepan.

Eso lo se, Joey fue quien me dijo eso, pero aun así… –le dijo Mai suavemente- aunque sigo sin entender el porque no han venido el resto, no es normal en ellos el que actúen así ¿no creen?.

Si, es extraño que no hayan venido hasta ahora Mai –dijo un pensativo Yami, ya que sin importar lo que Keitaro y Joey les dijeran hasta ese momento, Yugi y él aun no entendían la ausencia de sus amigos- no los hemos visto desde la fiesta de fin de curso y eso fue hace poco más de un mes, realmente creo que algo anda muy mal.

La mente de Mai era un verdadero caos a consecuencia de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en especial gracias a que después de ese tercer día, por lo que había hablado durante la mañana con Yugi y Yami le había ayudado a convencerse de que algo verdaderamente malo estaba pasando en ese lugar, y por alguna razón, ellos aparentemente no se daba cuenta de que Joey cambiara, ella sabía que él había cambiado, pero no sabía que tanto había cambiado su querido amigo durante todo ese tiempo, ya que si ella supiera que este se encontraba encerrado quedaría destrozada, en especial por todas las veces que Joey intento hasta lo imposible por salvaguardarla a ella de la oscuridad que se cernía a su alrededor, pero la rubia aun no se había dado cuenta de la verdadera situación de Bakura y de Serenity, ya que si supiera que en realidad ellos dos son solo unas simples marionetas en estos momentos definitivamente sería más prudente de lo que dice en presencia de ellos, ya que suelen mantener informados a sus amos de las conversaciones que suele tener Mai con los otros dos.

El plan parece marchar a la perfección –dijo alrededor de las nueve de la noche Yami Bakura- si todo sigue así, pronto el faraón estará totalmente destrozado, lo suficientemente débil como para intentar poner resistencia a cualquier intento de obtener su poder.

Yo creo que estas desperdiciando mucho tiempo ladrón –le dijo fríamente Dark Kaiba a Yami Bakura, al momento en que llegaba Serenity con unas copas y una botella fría de vino tinto que habían robado días antes- en una de las incursiones nocturnas que sueles hacer para administrarle la droga a Yugi y la poción a tu hikari deberías de matar al tonto del protegido del inútil del faraón, ahora podríamos estar libres para hacer alguna otra cosa.

Eres muy impaciente –le dijo con una mueca burlesca Yami Bakura, ya que esta muy seguro de si mismo- tal vez tu no has esperado el mismo tiempo que lo he hecho yo para poder llevar a cabo mi venganza querido amigo, pero ya deberías de saber que todo acabara como pretendemos, y después podremos disfrutar del poder del faraón en un nuevo mundo lleno de oscuridad, donde seremos temidos y nadie se nos opondrá.

Eso espero, ya que realmente siento que estas ocupando mucho tiempo en cosas realmente innecesarias, como el mantener vigilados a los amigos de Yugi, prácticamente ya están en el reino de las sombras –le dijo con gran impaciencia Dark Kaiba- no se para que ocupamos nuestro tiempo en eso, ya deberíamos haberlos olvidado por completo, nada ni nadie los hará regresar de donde están, al igual que el tonto de Wheeler, y no creo que Bakura y esta tonta sean capaces de recuperar su voluntad, se ve claramente que ya no hay nada de _ellos_ en _ellos_ (¡Que ironía!) para que intenten hacer algo.

Pero mi impulsivo amigo, yo no pienso dejar ningún solo clavo suelto –dijo tranquilamente Yami Bakura- no quiero que ocurra ninguno otro de sus inesperados y odiosos _milagritos_ y ocurra algo que nos puedan arruinar el plan, cualquier oportunidad que pueda haber de que el faraón se recupere y se salve de esta debe ser erradicada totalmente, en especial antes de que llegue a ocurrir, es mejor mantener la situación siempre bajo nuestro total y absoluto control.

Creo que estas muy ocupado en los detalles –le contesto Dark Kaiba- no pasara nada, ellos están acabados y el faraón vivirá toda la eternidad culpándose de lo que le ocurrió al estúpido de su hikari, su poder será nuestro y el mundo se consumirá por toda la eternidad en la oscuridad sin ninguna posibilidad de que se salve, verás que no me equivocó, todo será perfecto sin necesidad de tanto esfuerzo, lo que si deberías hacer es deshacerte de un modo o de otro de la rubia, creo que por lo que ha hablado delante de las marionetas está empezando a sospechar y puede que ella sea más inteligente que el estúpido de Wheeler.

Puede que tengas razón… será preferible verla, analizarla aun mejor de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, no quisiera que ella fuera la causa de nuestra derrota –le dijo de una manera muy fría Yami Bakura- Seríamos unos estúpidos totales si por subestimarla la chica se convirtiera en aquella razón de nuestra derrota, no quisiera que todo terminara antes de que el faraón sea eliminado, la nueva era de oscuridad debe llegar a este mundo, un mundo donde la esperanza no exista y nosotros podamos dominar cada rincón de este… tal vez podamos hacer algo con la chica, aunque habría que preparar algunas cosas, no creo que el quitarla de en medio sea tan fácil como darle una tarjeta de saldo ilimitado y dejarla en un centro comercial, puede que sea tan superficial como la gran mayoría de las mujeres, pero no tiene piedras por cerebro…

Yami Bakura y Dark Kaiba pasaron hasta cerca de las tres de la mañana hablando todavía de lo que se debería hacer con el plan, ya que realmente ninguno de los dos deseaba que se destruyera todo lo que estaban planeando por los tontos amigos del faraón, aunque Dark Kaiba aun seguía pensando que varias de las cosas que sugería Yami Bakura eran unas tonterías absolutas y que lo único que ganaban con ellas era perder majestuosamente el tiempo con ellas, acabo siendo convencido de lo que se tenía que hacer gracias al otro espíritu, ya que realmente no abandonarían sus planes de destrucción y devastación, estaban satisfechos con lo que llevaban hecho hasta ese momento, Serenity estaba en todo momento con ellos, más como si fuera un robot que como una persona, había veces que ella derramaba unas lagrimas silenciosas por lo que se veía obligada hacer y sin que sus amos lo notara, derramaba estas silenciosas lagrimas por ver a los amigos de los que tantas veces su propio hermano le había hablado en sus cartas o en sus llamadas telefónicas tan desechos y ella saber que es lo que pasa pero sin poder hacer algo para detenerlo… la misma sensación y sentimiento que en esos momentos tenían Ryo Bakura y Keitaro Asagari, tal vez ellos no pudieran llorar como ella, pero aun así sus espíritus lloraban de impotencia.

Al día siguiente Mai les dijo que tenía algo que hacer a Joey, Keitaro y a Serenity después de ir en la mañana con ellos al hospital para ver a sus amigos, aunque todas las veces que había intentado encontrar a Tea o a Tristán (ya que sabía que Duke estaba hospitalizado en EEUU) aun no perdía las esperanzas de poder encontrarlos, o al menos poder hablar con alguien que le pudiera decir algo acerca de los chicos, ya que la chica estaba empeñada en averiguar en lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos a sus amigos, iba caminando por una de las calles cercanas a la casa de Tea cuando oyó hablar a dos señoras, una de ellas tenía el cabello y los ojos muy parecidos a los de Tea, aunque un poco más bajita que la chica y por lo poco que alcanzo a oír de la conversación de ambas, esa señora era la madre de Tea Gardner, por lo que Mai se acerco a ella y se presento, le dijo que estaba buscando a su hija, y fue así que Mai Valentine se entero de que su amiga, al igual que otros tantos, estaban hospitalizados…

Cuando la madre de Tea le dijo eso a Mai, la rubia no lo podía creer, por fortuna pudo ir al pequeño hospital donde estaba Tea y al verla comprobó su teoría de que algo malo pasaba era correcta, aunque sintió como su estomago se retorcía y su corazón se contraía por verla en esa situación, tal vez no fuera su mejor amiga, pero era su amiga y eso lo apreciaba aunque no lo dijese, la madre de Tea le había dicho lo que había pasado… o al menos lo que había pasado alrededor de su hija, fue como se entero de que Keitaro y Joey estaban involucrados en estos acontecimientos, ya que ellos habían estado con ellos una parte, al parecer fue en esos momentos que Joey cambio por lo que le entendió a la señora Gardner, aunque la propia mujer no entendía muy bien lo que esos acontecimientos significaban de verdad, y si Mai estaba en lo correcto, tenía que decirle eso a Yugi, Bakura y a Yami, aunque aun no estaba conciente en su totalidad de quien era el verdadero responsable de todo esto, sabía que les tenía que decir eso a sus amigos, por el bien de estos.


	20. EL MENSAJE DE MAI, UN PASO A LA VERDAD

CAPITULO XX: EL MENSAJE DE MAI: UN PASO A LA VERDAD. 

Mai estuvo toda esa noche planeando el como poderles decir a sus amigos lo que estaba pasando, ya que todo esto es muy serio, realmente serio, ya que después de haber pasado básicamente toda la tarde con los padres de Tea en el hospital donde esta estaba internada se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, o al menos, gran parte de esta, ya que no sabía en su totalidad lo que había sufrido Yugi en la fiesta de fin de cursos de su escuela, pero por lo que había hablado con los padres de Tea estaba segura de que ella no era la única que se encontraba en la misma situación, aunque no conocía a varios, también conocía entre los afectados a Tristán, y a él también lo consideraba su amigo, y no creía justo que los otros, aunque no los conociese, estuvieran afectados de tal forma.

Al día siguiente fue con los demás al Angel Kurumada Hospital como de costumbre, estuvo muy callada mientras esperaba el poder entrar, no le dirigía la palabra a Serenity a menos que esta le hablara, no quería decir algo que arruinara todo, no quería hablar de más, para su suerte la chica casi no hablo durante todo el rato que estuvieron a fuera de la habitación de Yugi y Bakura, como Joey y Keitaro siempre entraban primero no podía arriesgarse a que ellos sospecharan de ella, sabía muy bien para ese momento que ellos, quienes fueran, eran un verdadero riesgo para sus amigos, por lo que tenía que actuar con sumo cuidado, pero les tendría que decir algo, y algo… como un tipo de pensamiento le hizo pensar que una de dos: o Serenity es parte de todo esto o la están controlando, como había visto a Marik hacerlo, incluso llego a pensar que si tenían el báculo que le había visto a Marik durante el torneo de Ciudad Batallas, el que no lo hubiese visto no significaba que no lo tuvieran, eso o habían encontrado otra forma de convertirla en una esclava sin mente y estaba segura de que la chica no se lo merecería.

Cuando Mai logro entrar al cuarto, les hablo a los chicos como lo había hecho los días anteriores, para que Serenity no notara nada extraño, cuando se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a la cama de Yugi, Mai dejo la chaqueta que llevaba puesta en el respaldo de la silla antes de sentarse, estuvo hablando un rato con los chicos, a la hora de irse a propósito dejo su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de su silla, para que así pudiera pasar algo de tiempo y no hubiera ninguna enfermera cuando a punto de marcharse "recordara" su chaqueta y regresara por ella, como ella esperaba, ya no había ninguna enfermera en esos momentos en el cuarto de sus amigos, por lo que ahora ella si podría hablar con más libertad con ellos y poderles decir todo lo que había pasado, aunque Joey y Keitaro no les inspiro mucho que la chica hiciera eso, pensaron que si hablaba de alguna otra cosa con los chicos, Bakura les podría decir que había pasado en esos momentos sin ningún problema.

Toma Mai, aquí tienes tu chaqueta –le dijo Yami al tiempo que este le estiraba un brazo con dicha prenda en su mano- creo que se te olvido cuando saliste de aquí hace unos minutos.

Gracias Yami, oigan, no quiero que me tomen a mal pero… -dijo yendo directamente al grano con un tono tan serio que cada uno de sus rasgos faciales se podía ver lo importante y grave que es eso- estoy segura del por que Tea y nadie más ha venido a verlos desde que Yugi y Bakura están hospitalizados, por pura casualidad me he encontrado ayer en la tarde en la calle a la madre de Tea, y no creo que les guste mucho lo que les voy a decir.

¿Por qué dices eso Mai? –le pregunto totalmente extrañado el pequeño Yugi- ¿acaso tan grave es la situación?, por tu rostro supongo que lo es, así que por favor, dinos lo que sepas, no importa si es malo, eres nuestra amiga, y se que en estos momentos no tratarías de engañarnos con algo tan delicado sin importar lo que haya ocurrido antes entre nosotros, lo que tengas que decir, dilo.

De acuerdo Yugi–dijo la chica con media sonrisa al oír las palabras de Yugi- y si, es muy serio lo que les tengo que decir, en especial por lo que la madre de Tea me dijo ayer acerca de Joey y Keitaro, pero se los tengo que decir, siento que si no lo hago no podré llamarme su amiga…

Y después de esto Mai se puso a contarles palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho la madre de Tea en la calle, en el hospital y lo que ella misma había visto en el hospital, les dijo lo de Duke, lo de Tristán, fue algo muy duro de asimilar para Yugi y para Yami, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando en esos momentos, en especial por que había momentos en que les daban total credibilidad a las palabras de Keitaro acerca de sus amigos, ellos sabían bien que no había posibilidad alguna de que Joey cooperara a quien estuviera controlando a Keitaro, al menos no en buenos términos, pensaron que tal vez lo estaban controlando que había algo más dentro del cuerpo del chico, pero ya sabían quien estaba en el cuerpo de Keitaro: Yami Bakura, eso es obvio, en especial considerando que en el momento en que Yami Bakura salió del cuerpo de Yugi en la noche de la fiesta Keitaro estaba seguramente lo suficientemente cerca para entrar a su cuerpo, pero el ver todo eso realmente significaba el comienzo de algo nuevo, otra batalla tan terrible como las anteriores, aunque esta no se desarrollara mediante un duelo de monstruos, era una batalla por la vida tanto de ellos como de sus amigos.

Después de que la rubia les dijo lo que tenía que decirles, se despidió de los chicos y salió del cuarto algo descansada por haberles dicho al fin lo que tenía que decirles, a parte de que se dio prisa para que los otros tres no sospecharan de ella, pero desafortunadamente no sabían del lado de quien estaba su amigo Bakura, de haber sabido en ese momento la verdad acerca del chico de cabellos blancos, no hubiesen hablado delante suyo, es obvio que eso sería una gran imprudencia, imprudencia que cometieron sin darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, ahora la marioneta les diría a sus amos lo que había oído en esos momentos, que sus objetivos a destruir estaban enterados de la verdad a causa de Mai, por lo que así sabrían que tendrían que actuar de una manera aun más pronta si es que quieren acabar con todo eso, claro esta, pero lo que le había dicho en esos momentos realmente había destrozado a Yugi, después de todo ese tiempo, haber confiado en su peor enemigo, quien le había hecho eso, después pensaron en todas las veces que Keitaro le había ofrecido "amablemente" algo, debía haber encontrado para pasar la droga y echársela ya sea en la bebida como en la comida sin que nadie se diera cuenta y así lograr drogarlo, aunque no tenían pruebas de eso desafortunadamente, pero estaban seguros de que tenía que ser eso.

Después de eso, como a media tarde, Patricia fue a verlos, les había dicho que como ese momento era la comida de las enfermeras de su área, fue un rato a ver como seguían sus amigos, y fue cuando los chicos le habían contado lo que les había dicho Mai horas antes, ella fue de la misma opinión que ellos con respecto a todo lo que habían pensado hasta ese momento, al parecer agradecían el haberse enterado de la verdad antes de que algo peor pudiese ocurrir, y pensar todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir sus amigos hasta ese momento a causa de Yami Bakura, ya que el ver todo lo que había pasado realmente habían hecho que todo tuviera otro sentido, a parte de que Patricia les pudo decir lo que había le había pasado a Duke Devlin, y el por que no les había dicho a ellos con respecto al estado de salud del chico, y si todos sus amigos mostraban esos síntomas vieron el por que es tan preocupante todo lo que les había pasado a los demás chicos, ya que no era nada fácil de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Realmente todo lo que estaba les estaba inquietando, pero Bakura sabía que todo eso se los tenía que informar a sus amos, por que sabía que eso realmente les iba a interesar, ya que no se trataba de un tema irrelevante, si no de algo importante para ellos, aunque el interior de él, sabía que no tenía que decirles nada a ellos, pero lentamente, al paso de cada día, la poción se hacía más fuerte, por lo que se hacía más difícil el poder luchar en contra de ella, pero aun quedaba algo del verdadero Bakura, y cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil su lucha en contra el poder de su Yami, pero aun se encontraba luchando, una lucha que poco a poco sentía que la perdía, pero aun se encontraba resistiendo, sabía que tenía que resistir todo el tiempo que fuera posible, tanto por sus amigos como por él y su familia, que sabía Bakura, estarían preocupados por él, aunque el verdadero Bakura no podía saber a ciencia cierta que tan dañada se encontraba su familia a causa de todo esto.

Todo esto traía reminiscencias de un pasado distante y oscuro, de tiempo en que los Dioses se encontraban vagando por todo el antiguo territorio de Egipto, algunos causando devastación y trayendo oscuridad, era como si el pasado quisiera regresar a traer un gran dolor, no solo a los habitantes de un sitio definido como antaño lo fuera Egipto, si no que ahora quería extenderse por todo el mundo, destruyendo todo aquello que se interpusiese en su camino de caos y devastación, convirtiendo a este mundo en un mundo de desolación total, tenía que ser detenido este caos antes de que en realidad llegase a ocurrir, si no sería demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo para regresar atrás, los héroes tendrían que mostrarse ante ese destino frío antes de que ocurriese, el origen no importa, solo importa su oportuna intervención ante los acontecimientos del destino.

Me hubiera gustado saber el estado de Duke cuando estuvo aquí –dijo tristemente Yugi- se que los doctores no querían hablar mucho de la situación en la que se encontraba él y si hubieran sabido que somos sus amigos no nos hubieran querido decir nada por la situación en la que nos encontramos en estos momentos, pero aun así siento que no le correspondimos apropiadamente como amigos, en especial por lo que tuvo que sufrir por nuestra culpa, siento que eso no fue justo.

Aunque te sientas así Yugi, no puedes cambiar el pasado, ninguno de nosotros puede –le contesto Patricia para tranquilizarlo- se que te sientes culpable por lo ocurrido, pero si te sigues echando la culpa de ese modo no podrás hacer nada para poder ayudar a tus amigos, mientras más pronto tu y Bakura se recuperen más pronto podrán hacer algo para ayudarlos, pero no te martirices por lo que otros tienen la culpa, tu no buscaste que Yami Bakura les hiciera eso, se que tu hubieses querido que a ellos no les pasara nada, así que no te culpes.

Pero… Patricia, entiéndenos, a ellos les paso eso por ser nuestros amigos –le dijo un muy preocupado Yami- Yami Bakura esta buscando destruirme únicamente a mi, ya has visto lo que le hizo a Yugi y a Bakura, y también viste lo que le hizo a Duke, al final, ellos no les importa, lo único que desea Yami Bakura es verme sufrir… bueno, eso y mi poder, el quisiera hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y todavía más con tan solo verme derrotado.

Ahora que sabemos que Keitaro y Joey no son ellos realmente y que lo único que buscan es su destrucción no podrán entrar al hospital –les dijo tranquilamente Patricia- y si intentan entrar por ese… Reino de las sombras supongo que tu podrás sentirlos ¿no es así Yami?.

En teoría sí, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es como negarles la entrada al hospital –dijo Yami intentando dar con una respuesta- a parte, de que Mai no querrá que la dejemos fuera en esto, pase lo que pase, ella es una muy buena amiga nuestra.

No hay problema por eso, desde hace unos días los doctores han estado considerando en no dejar que más de dos personas estén con Yugi y Bakura, les diríamos a ellos que han restringido el acceso a cualquier visita, y le diríamos a su amiga lo que esta pasando, estoy segura de que ella no les dirá nada a los otros –les dijo como si nada Patricia- ustedes confíen en mí, se lo que les digo.

Eres muy buena amiga Patricia –le dijo Yugi agradecido con la actitud de su amiga- realmente nos has ayudado mucho, viendo como eres tu y las enfermeras con las que hemos tenido trato, veo por que a las enfermeras les dicen "ángeles", seguramente hay más pacientes que opinan así.

Después, en la noche (en un momento en que Yami estuvo profundamente dormido), Yami Bakura contacto con su hikari telepáticamente, fue en ese momento en que Yami Bakura se entero de lo que había pasado gracias a Mai, realmente en ese momento vio el verdadero peligro que la chica representaba para ellos y para el plan, cuando se lo dijo a Dark Kaiba realmente este se llevo una desagradable sorpresa, sabían que si querían que la chica dejara de molestarlos tenían que hacer algo pronto, francamente no les importaba mucho que tenían que hacer, lo importante era hacer algo con la chica, no podían permitir que ella se entrometiera y arruinara todo, por lo que se quedaron a meditar hasta altas horas de la madrugada el pensando que hacer con esa "_entrometida barata_" como le decían.

Sabían que el presentarse al día siguiente sería muy estúpido de su parte, ya sabían que no los dejarían entrar, a la única persona, a parte de Yami, a la única persona que dejarían entrar es a Mai, y tenían que ver como podrían valerse de eso antes de "quitar de un modo más permanente" a la chica, por lo que tendrían que planear a la perfección su siguiente jugada, realmente todo eso les estaba complicando demasiado las cosas, les era muy difícil ahora que en teoría ya no tenían tan fácil el acceso al inútil del faraón y al estúpido de su hikari, tendrían que ver la forma de que tanto Bakura obtuviera la droga para que se le siguiera administrando a Yugi y que este siguiera tomando la poción para que quedara reducido en algo menos que una simple marioneta sin voluntad, por lo menos aun les quedaba esa carta bajo la manga, ya que ninguno de ellos sospecharía del chico, siendo que había quedado peor que el propio Yugi después de la noche de la fiesta de fin de curso.


	21. ¿QUÉ OCURRIRA AHORA?

CAPITULO XXI¿QUÉ OCURRIRA AHORA? 

Yugi y Yami no sabían que pensar, entre las cosas que tenían por que agradecer en esos momentos era el que se tenían el uno al otro, aunque aun no se hubiesen confesado nada, era como si lo hubiesen hecho, ya que se sentían aun más unidos que en veces anteriores, además de que no estaban dispuesto a alejarse de aquella persona que tenían en sus respectivos corazones sus sentimientos los habían mantenidos unidos todo ese tiempo, en especial ahora que todo esto esta pasando, Yugi quería que el faraón no se sintiera culpable de lo que estaba pasando, y Yami no quería que Yugi siguiera sufriendo, y que lograda recuperarse en su totalidad de lo que les estaba pasando en esos momentos, que este supiera que siempre estaría ahí para él.

Aunque no importara lo que Yami dijera, también tenía que cuidarse él, ya que si no estaba lo suficiente al pendiente de su salud, no le sería tan fácil el poder proteger a Yugi y a sus amigos y ayudarles a salir de todo esto, por más difícil que fuera en esos momentos la situación, tenía que mantenerse fuerte y alerta, o al menos todo lo que pudiera en esos momentos, ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo enfrente de los doctores del hospital ni de nadie (en especial delante de Yugi para no preocuparlo de más con el estado de salud de su protector), pero en definitiva se encontraba débil, ya que en parte aun no estaba tan acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo afuera del rompecabezas del milenio como los desvelos y las mal pasadas por todos los días en que él se encontraba en el hospital con Yugi y con Bakura, pero no sabía que su debilitamiento había estado siendo vigilado por un espía del enemigo.

El enemigo estaba tomando fuerza de todo esto, habían estado conviviendo con ellos tanto tiempo y no se dieron cuenta de nada, Yami se sentía tan culpable por haber sido tan ciego hasta ese momento, había confiado tanto en los dos chicos que habían dicho hasta ese momento que eran sus amigos que realmente no tenía idea cuanto mal pudo ocasionar, era como si les hubiera entregado en bandeja de plata lo que hubiesen estado buscando con su actitud, sentía que no podría volver a ver a los ojos a su amado protegido por culpa de eso, pero si quería que Yugi y Bakura salieran de esto, tendría que seguir manteniéndose firme, fuerte para que no pasara nada malo.

Yami, ahora que sabemos que Keitaro esta siendo poseído por Yami Bakura y que este de alguna forma esta controlando a Joey creo que deberías irte a descansar –dijo un _preocupado_ Bakura- se que es la culpa de mi Yami que Yugi y yo estemos aquí, pero tus poderes han disminuido a causa de tu cansancio… ¡y no lo niegues!, es evidente que el cuidarnos a nosotros dos te ha cansado mucho, si sigues así no podrás hacer mucho, no se como lo habrá hecho Patricia, pero ella a logrado convencer a las demás enfermeras para que no dejen pasar a Keitaro, a Joey y a Serenity a vernos a nosotros dos.

Bakura tiene razón en eso Yami –le dijo Yugi con preocupación, la cual se le notaban en esos tristes ojos violetas- no te preocupes por nosotros, vete a dormir un poco, no has tenido un cuerpo físico en más de 5000 años, es lógico que no estés bien, ni siquiera creo que un humano normal pueda estar todo lo que tu, así que deberías descansar algo.

Se que están preocupados por mi chicos, gracias –les dijo con una voz enrarecida Yami, casi parecía como si el chico estuviera resfriado- pero no pienso dejarlos solos, no después de saber que Yami Bakura se encuentra libre en el cuerpo de otra persona, podría aparecerse mientras yo no este, no quisiera arriesgarlos por alguna tontería, saben que Yami Bakura vengarze de mí y no le importara utilizarlos para eso.

Yami, ellos no saben que no estarás… -le intento decir Bakura cuando fue interrumpido por Yami.

Podrían averiguarlo de más de un modo –les dijo- no los dejaré, se que no quieren que me canse ni que me enferme por causa de esto, pero por favor, no insistan.

¿Por qué todos los hombres serán tan tercos? –dijo la voz de Mai al entrar a la habitación- según recuerdo para que te manden al reino de las sombras tienen que vencerte en un duelo, y ninguno de ustedes tres tienen la suficiente fuerza en estos momentos para poder sostener un duelo, y mucho menos para poderlo ganar, así que mientras tu –dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a Yami- te vas a descansar a la casa-tienda yo podría quedarme aquí, deberías de saber que siempre aprovecho la oportunidad de tener un duelo, y que no hay nada en este mundo que disfrute más que el poder ganar algún duelo.

Definitivamente esa es la Mai Valentine que yo conozco –dijo Yami contento por oírla hablar así, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no oía a alguien hablar así- parece ser que aquí la única persona que no quiere que yo me quede aquí a cuidarlos a ustedes dos soy yo… no se si será lo correcto…

Yami no empieces por favor –le espeto Mai con algo de impaciencia- yo estaré aquí, y de ser necesario me quedo hasta mañana, no creo que tu durmieras muy cómodamente que digamos en ese reposet, y aunque te hayan dejado bañarte en los baños de aquí y hayas comido lo que te pudieran dar en el hospital, lo que tu necesitas es darte un buen baño caliente, sin prisas, comer algo caliente y dormir un largo rato en una cama cómoda y caliente, y no empieces de terco, en estos momentos eso es lo que tu necesitas para recuperar todas tus energías y si empiezas de terco otra vez, de ser necesario te sacare a patadas del hospital para que te vayas a descansar a la casa-tienda.

Esta bien, ustedes ganan –dice Yami con mucha resignación- pero no creo que pueda comer algo caliente como tu dices Mai, no se ha comprado nada para comer desde hace tiempo y no creo que haya algo frío en la casa-tienda para comer, mucho menos caliente.

Creo que Patricia dijo algo sobre que en su rato libre te llevaría algo de comer del restaurante de sus padres –le dijo Mai como si nada- hasta donde se, ese es el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad, así que no podrás quejarte de que no comerás nada caliente, si realmente quieres cuidar a estos dos y mantener a raya al Yami de este niño –dijo señalando con la vista a Bakura- tendrás que estar en tu mejor forma, para que no que no pueda tomar ventaja sobre ti, se que si te encuentras mal e intentas mantener un duelo se te hará más difícil, ya se que esto te es muy difícil pero ya hazme caso.

Definitivamente no se que haríamos sin ustedes dos –dijo de un modo "tierno" Bakura- Realmente nos están ayudando demasiado, ustedes tres Yugi y Yo pronto podremos salir de este hospital a la perfección, francamente ya me estoy hartando del hospital, ya necesito irme a mi casa¿aun no has sabido algo de mis padres Mai?.

Aun no Bakura, lo siento –le dijo con un poco de tristeza Mai- se que quisieras que te pudiera decir algo de ellos, pero definitivamente no he podido encontrarlos, pero estoy segura que también se vieron afectados por todo lo que esta pasando, no creo que se hayan ido de la ciudad sin que les importara lo que te pasara.

Después de la conversación, Yami se fue a la casa-tienda, y como tal le había dicho Mai, Yami se tomo un largo baño con agua caliente, realmente ese baño le ayudo muchísimo a relajarse, apenas se había secado y se había puesto el pijama y se metió en la cama de Yugi, era sorprendente que después de tanto esta todavía tuviera el olor de él, por lo que cuando se quedo profundamente dormido había momentos en que lo único que había en la mente del chico era su amado protegido, sin importar lo que le hubiera hecho Yami Bakura a este, para Yami seguía siendo aquel chico tierno y puro, no podía dejar de amarlo, inclusive, se podría decir que su amor había crecido todavía más durante todo este tiempo, realmente nunca había sentido tanto amor por una persona…

Yami no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió tanto, pero no lo había hecho desde que Yugi terminara de armar el rompecabezas del milenio, eso era seguro, ya que desde ese día se había visto envuelto en tantas aventuras que prácticamente no había tenido descanso alguno, y todo lo que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo era una prueba de todo eso, ya que todo se complicaba otra vez… en esos momentos parecía que lo único que corría el riesgo de destruirse era su mundo, y una vez que eso ocurriera, el resto del mundo se destruiría en su totalidad cuando la nueva era de oscuridad, donde la esperanza tal vez fuera un recuerdo más de tiempos mejores.

Realmente para que Patricia lograra que Yami le hiciera caso cuando ella había llegado como había acordado con Mai, inclusive tuvo que aventar unas piedritas en la ventana del cuarto de Yugi (ya que pensó que quizás se habría acostado en el cuarto que varias veces había compartido con él, y Yugi le dijo cual era la ventana de su cuarto), pero al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus intentos habían servido, por lo que busco donde le había dicho Yugi donde él y su abuelo solían dejar una llave por si ellos salían y olvidaban las llaves o las perdían, por lo que pudo entrar y dejarle la comida sobre la mesa, le dejo una nota sobre está y se marcho, no creyó conveniente en esos momentos el despertarlo ya que después de todo lo que había pasado, pensó que realmente estaría cansado como para levantarse en esos momentos y comer algo, en la nota también le dijo que usara el horno de microondas para calentarse la comida, y como no creyó que supiera muy bien el uso de este, ya que sin importar que tanto tiempo estuviera unido a Yugi, Yami no es de esta época, por lo que le dejo unas instrucciones sencillas de cómo hacer que funcionara el aparato.

Yami no supo cuanto tiempo exactamente estuvo durmiendo, pero fue un largo rato, estaba tan extenuante que verdaderamente necesitaba ese descanso para recuperarse, tal vez no al 100, pero si le ayudo a sentirse mejor en cierta forma, una vez que hubo despertado, no pudo dejar de pensar en como estarían Yugi y Bakura, en especial Yugi, por lo que cuando alcanzo a ver sobre la mesa del comedor la comida que le había llevado Patricia y la nota apuro a comerse todo lo que le habían llevado, ya que definitivamente tenía mucha prisa por regresar al hospital, eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando salió de la casa-tienda con rumbo al hospital, estaba preocupado en esos momentos porque sentía que durante todo ese rato algo malo realmente les pudo haber pasado, pero cuando llego los dos chicos se encontraban cenando, al parecer todo se encontraba bien.

¿Cómo están chicos? –fue las primeras palabras que Yami les dijo después de regresar de la casa-tienda.

Nos encontramos bien Yami –dijo Yugi mientras volteaba a verlo, ya que este estaba en el marco de la puerta- no nos ha pasado nada malo, no hemos visto en todo este rato a Yami Bakura o a Joey¿y tu como te encuentras?, por lo menos ya no te vez tan pálido como esta mañana, y eso es bueno.

Ya no me encuentro tan cansado… y el dolor de cabeza que tenía desapareció –les dijo Yami intentando sonreír- es bueno ver que no les ha pasado nada malo, estuve preocupado por… ustedes dos, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Vaya, pensé que llegarías más tarde –dijo Mai mientras entraba a la habitación- perdón por no estar aquí, pero tenía que hablar con las enfermeras, ya que a Bakura ya casi se le acaba el suero y pensé que sería mejor avisar para que vinieran a cambiarle el paquete.

Gracias por estar con ellos todo este tiempo Mai –le dijo Yami a la rubia- nos haz ayudado muchísimo desde que llegaste, el destino te puso aquí por algo, si no fuera por ti, no se que habría hecho Yami Bakura para estos momentos.

Después de todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mi, es lo menos que puedo hace por todo esto en agradecimiento –le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro- además, ustedes nunca me dejaron sola cuando más lo necesite, sin importar las circunstancias, siempre estuvieron ahí y eso nunca lo olvidare.

Parece que todo va a mejorar a partir de este momento –comentó Yugi a sus amigos.

Tienes razón Yugi –le dijo su protector- parece ser que todo va a mejorar.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron hablando en esos momentos de lo que podría pasar desde ese momento, pero todo lo que en esos momentos era comentado por ellos, sería repetido después por Bakura a su Yami y a Dark Kaiba, ya que el plan seguirá en marcha, sin importar lo que significara la interferencia de Mai, con o sin ella, el plan tendría que seguir, ellos ya habían hecho demasiado que una niñita les arruinara todo, el que la chica les hubiera demostrado a Yami y a Yugi que no se pueden confiar en ellos no significara que se detendrán, sólo que ahora lo harán desde una perspectiva diferente, su objetivo seguía siendo el mismo, destruir todo tipo de unión que tenga Yami con Yugi, que el faraón baje su guardia y obtener el poder de este para traer la nueva era de oscuridad al mundo entero, sin importar todo lo que tengan que sacrificar ni a quien tengan que arriesgar.


	22. DELIRIOS, UN NUEVO TRUCO DEL ENEMIGO

CAPITULO XXII: DELIRIOS ¿UN NUEVO TRUCO DEL ENEMIGO? 

Todo parecía hasta ese momento iba mejorando por si sólo, pero en un momento en que los chicos se encontraban dormidos y la única persona que se encontraba con ellos era Mai, Yami Bakura y Dark Kaiba esperaron el momento propicio para abrir una entrada al Reino de las Sombras para entrar a la habitación de Yugi, el momento propicio se dio mientras ellos seguían dormidos y Mai había tenido que ir al baño, ya que como había salido la chica, sin ninguna enfermera, el faraón lejos de hay, les fue fácil entrar y suministrarle más droga a Yugi en el suero, mientras despertaban a Bakura y le daban más poción para mantenerlo fiel a ellos, así podrían seguir manteniendo vigilado a sus victimas sin que ellos se pusieran a sospechar de ningún modo de su amigo.

Como Yami, Yugi y Mai creían que todo estaría bien, Yami y Mai se sobresaltaron cuando de repente Yugi empezó a convulsionar para segundos después desmayarse, logrando chisparse en el proceso el suero del brazo, una de las enfermeras llego corriendo, intento controlar todo lo posible la situación hasta que llego uno de los doctores, después de que Yugi lograra tranquilizarse, el doctor le pidió a la enfermera que le tomara al chico unas muestras de sangre para empezar a determinar que pudo haber provocado aquello, ya que no era normal que de repente se pusiera así el chico, ya que habían estado supervisándolo con mucho cuidado, en especial por el estado en el que el chico había llegado al hospital.

Yami y Mai se mostraban francamente afectados por lo ocurrido mientras esperaban los resultados de los estudios de sangre, Bakura por otro lado, aunque se veía afectado, en esos momentos no estaba tan afectado como debería al ver a un amigo tan cercano en ese estado, pero gracias a la poción no podía mostrar sus emociones, solo imitaciones de emociones humanas para que nadie pudiera sospechar de él, cosa que hasta ese momento le ha servido, ya que nadie lo ha visto ni tratado distinto, en especial después de gracias a Mai se descubriera que no se puede confiar ni en Keitaro ni en Joey, ya que a él lo consideran otra victima más de lo que ha pasado, y aunque lo sea, una marioneta en el lugar preciso siempre es conveniente para el enemigo.

Yami Bakura y Dark Kaiba se encontraban planeando su siguiente movimiento, mientras conseguían más materiales para la poción y más droga en el puerto para poder continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, tal vez ya no tuvieran tanta libertad como antes para poder mantener bajo su vigilancia gracias a Mai, pero aun podían encontrarlos con la guardia baja, si seguían preocupándose por la salud de Yami también, volverían a bajar la guardia pronto, solo tendrían que mostrarse pacientes, tal vez si sabían que movimiento hacer en el momento preciso podrían causar aun más daño todavía, y realmente sería algo satisfactorio… para ellos claro.

Durante su excursión al muelle, Yami Bakura se encontró con el traficante de droga que había estado viendo durante todos esos días, era un sujeto alto y extremadamente delgado, su piel parecía que en tiempos anteriores mostraba un bronceado perfecto, pero ahora solo era un recuerdo de esos días, en los que seguramente no consumía parte de la droga con la que traficaba, su rostro era afilado y mostraba una barba de varios días, tal vez tres o cuatro, ojeras grandes y sus ojos se encontraban sumidos, los tenis que traía puestos estaban sucios y algo desgastados, ya que se estaban comenzando a romper, los pantalones de mezclilla estaban desgastados y rotos, traía puesto una camiseta delgada y un sombrero color caqui con una cinta negra, como los que suele o solía usar Michael Jackson en sus conciertos, su cabello negro lucía maltratado.

Veo que has regresado chico –le dijo en traficante con una voz áspera- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora mi joven amigo¿LSD¿Heroína?.

Lo de siempre amigo mío –le dijo con una sonrisa algo perversa en el rostro del chico- esa droga sintética experimental que tus jefes han _conseguido_ es justo lo que yo necesito.

Esta bien muchacho –le dijo el traficante, parecía contento de que escogiera la droga experimental, la cual era aun más peligrosa que las drogas convencionales- pero recuerda que esta droga es sumamente costosa, ya que al ser experimental, es aun más costosa ya que es muy difícil el poder conseguirla.

No te deberías preocupar por el dinero, yo puedo pagarte la cantidad que me pidas –le dijo muy seguro de si mismo- solo dame la droga y yo te daré el dinero que me pidas.

Esta bien amigo, será la misma cantidad de siempre supongo ¿no? –le dijo con una mueca.

En realidad esta ocasión necesito un poco más de _tu mercancía_ –le dijo, no se… ¿podrías facilitarme el doble o el triple de la cantidad habitual?.

Pero te costara aun más que lo habitual, si no tienes cuidado lo próximo que sabré de ti será por tu obituario en el periódico –le contesto mientras se acercaba a una mochila que estaba en el suelo, recargada en uno de los muros del muelle- pero si es que realmente la quieres, aquí la tienes, tu eres dueño de tu vida, lo único que me interesa es mantenerme en el negocio.

Si, como digas, nada más dame la droga –le ordeno Yami Bakura, ya que tenía mucha prisa- gracias, aquí tienes tu dinero –dijo al tiempo que se lo aventaba.

Minutos después Yami Bakura ya se encontraba en la casa del verdadero Keitaro, los vecinos no solían ser muy unidos en la calle donde el chico vivía, por lo que no notaban nada raro en las idas y venidas del chico y de _sus dos amigos_, por lo que Yami Bakura y Dark Kaiba se sentían prácticamente libres para moverse gracias a eso, así no tenían a una bola de indeseables entrometidos, aunque claro, si es que llegaba a aparecer uno, lo único que tendría que hacer es enviarlo al Reino de la Oscuridad, y mientras más victimas inocentes Yami Bakura enviara al Reino de la oscuridad este se haría más fuerte, con lo que a Yami se le dificultaría cada vez más el poder cumplir con su misión.

Mientras en el hospital, cuando el resultado de los análisis llegaron, fue realmente sorprendente el contenido de droga que había en la sangre del chico, todo parecía indicar que sin importar que los tuvieran cerca o no, Yami Bakura y Dark Kaiba aun se hacían sentir, por lo que todo se replanteo, Yami estaba muy intrigado del como había pasado eso, ya que estaba muy seguro tanto de que Yugi no se drogaba como que Yami Bakura no ha estado cerca de Yugi desde que se descubrió toda la verdad, por lo que tenía que descubrir el como había logrado el darle la droga al pequeño Yugi, todo le parecía tan extraño, ahora tenía que mantener aun más alerta hasta momentos, ya que al parecer todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento no había servido de mucho, aunque Yugi y los demás dijeran lo contrario, que él se estaba exigiendo mucho a causa de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Durante la tarde, en la casa de Keitaro, Serenity seguía limpiando como si fuera un robot sin ninguna emoción, inclusive, había veces que se quedaba parada durante varios minutos moviendo la escoba en el mismo lugar intentando barrer, pero más parecía que estaba acariciando el suelo con las puntas de las cerdas de la escoba, sus ojos cada día que pasaba lucían más opacos y sin vida gracias a la poción que le era administrada, inclusive, mientras hacia la limpieza de la casa donde solía estar con los otros dos lloraba en total silencio, ya que realmente se sentía mal por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, era como si quisiera gritar desde lo más profundo de su corazón para poder liberarse de lo que le estaba pasando y poder ayudar, pero entre más luchaba, más difícil le era mantenerse firme.

Mai estaba impresionada por lo que había visto en los análisis de sangre de Yugi, por lo que Yami se vio obligado a explicarle lo que había estado pasando desde que Yugi estaba internado en el hospital, y lo que la chica estaba oyendo de la boca de su amigo, es obvio que la chica no esperaba oír todo eso, aunque claro, Yami omitió la parte más fuerte de lo ocurrido la noche de la fiesta de fin de cursos, ya que Yami no creyó conveniente el decirle eso a su amiga, sin importar lo que ocurriera, a parte de que no creía que a Yugi le agradara que él anduviera divulgando esa información como si se tratara de los requisitos que se requirieran para el siguiente torneo de duelo de monstruos.

Es increíble todo lo que me estas diciendo Yami –le dijo sorprendida y aterrada la chica- por lo que me estas diciendo, Yami Bakura es capaz de lo que sea por obtener lo que él quiere, y dudo que sea algo bueno, pero si tus suposiciones son las correctas ¿Cómo es que pudo en un principio entrar con la droga?, digo este es un hospital de primera categoría y no creo que la vigilancia sea tan pobre para que alguien pudiera entrar con droga ha este lugar y… si es así ¿Cómo es que a logrado entrar con la droga si prácticamente él y "Joey" no pueden entrar?, nadie los ha visto entrar, y no han estado solos, así que lo encuentro imposible.

Se a lo que te refieres Mai –le dijo de una forma muy pensativa Yami- dudo que Yami Bakura se detenga con lo que ha hecho, no creo que quede satisfecho, aun no ha obtenido ningún tipo de beneficio propio, por lo que dudo que después de todo esto se vaya a quedar tranquilo…

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora Yami? –le pregunto muy intrigada Mai- por lo que logro recordar de los duelos anteriores donde Yami Bakura ha participado es un enemigo del que uno no puede confiar en absoluto, creo que tienes razón al decir que no se detendrá, por los duelos que le he visto sostener, siempre busca un beneficio propio, algo que aun no a obtenido, aunque¿de todo esto que beneficio es el que obtendrá?.

El que siempre a querido –le contesto Yami, seguro de lo que en esos momentos estaba diciendo- mi poder, siempre a querido tener mi poder, seguramente también querrá las cartas de los dioses egipcios que tengo, es un ser muy ambicioso, creo que todo lo que esta haciendo es por mi poder, de hecho, esto no me sorprendería, pero esto es muy bajo, inclusive para él.

Antes, nunca hubiera podido pensar que pudiera haber un ser así –dijo preocupada Mai- pero después de todo lo que nos a tocado vivir con los otros chicos como amigos, no me extraña que existan seres tan despreciables que puedan utilizar a tus propios amibos para sus fines egoístas.

Tienes mucha razón Mai, con todo lo que nos ha tocado vivir realmente es una muestra de que tan lejos puede llegar las personas por obtener lo que creen que merecen, creo que por personas como esas existen personas como nosotros que están dispuesto a todo por detenerlos ¿no crees?.

Al parecer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos lo único que provocaba era que unos amigos se separaran, otros, que unieran sus fuerzas, pero que quedaran totalmente consternados por los movimientos de sus enemigos, aunque pudieran adivinar los verdaderos motivos, no se imaginaban lo que estarían dispuestos ha hacer para llevarlo a cabo ni quienes eran sus aliados, era como si la línea que separa a los amigos de los enemigos fuera tan, pero tan delgada que esta pareciese prácticamente inexistente, sin que Yami se percatara, el Reino de la oscuridad estaba creciendo cada vez más, también todo lo que estaba ocurriendo demostraba la astucia de Yami Bakura para que Shadi no pudiera notar el desbalance en el frágil equilibrio de los que poseen los artículos del milenio que estaba creando con sus planes.

Los dos chicos estaban dispuestos a llevar todo eso hasta sus últimos limites, sin importar lo que les pasara a ellos, ya que lo que estaba pasando parecía ser que solamente ellos dos, ya que prácticamente todos los miembros de su grupo de amigos ellos los únicos que no estaban hospitalizados, a parte de Rebeca, claro esta, pero ella estaba muy lejos en esos momentos para poder contactarla, además de que no querían preocupar al profesor Hawkins y al abuelo de Yugi, ya que estaban prácticamente seguros de que si ellos dos estaban lo suficientemente cerca serían utilizados por Yami Bakura para su loco plan de destrucción, y no querían arriesgarlos innecesariamente al hacerlos que llegaran a la ciudad de improviso, no saben cuanta gente ya a sufrido por Yami Bakura con precisión.

Yami Bakura y Dark Kaiba estaban atentos a cada movimiento de Yami y los demás, no querían ninguna sorpresa que pudiera arruinar todo lo que habían hecho, en un momento en que Mai había ido a comer mientras que Yugi y Bakura dormían y Yami se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación (afuera de esta), Yami Bakura fue muy cuidadoso al momento de entrar a la habitación a través del Reino de las Sombras para que no se diera cuenta Yami, después, hizo que Bakura despertara para que este se tomara más de la poción, mientras que le inyecto algo al suero de Yugi, esta vez fue la droga (una dosis un poco más fuerte de lo que le había estado echando sin ser toda la droga que había comprado) y una nueva poción con la que había estado trabajando con Dark Kaiba, para que esto le proporcionara fuertes alucinaciones, si ellos habían hecho bien la poción, como creían haberla hecho, estaban seguros que los efectos como mínimo le dudarían una semana, con lo que estarían seguros que la condición de Yugi empeoraría todavía más, y en algún momento determinado podrían provocarle una sobre dosis a Yugi con lo que estarían seguros de mandarlo a un viaje sen retorno a la morgue del hospital, con lo que seguramente sumirían en una total depresión a Yami y así dejarlo lo suficientemente indefenso para poderle ganar y quitarle todo su poder y poder así traer la nueva era de oscuridad y destrucción como ellos querían.

En el momento en que había surtido efecto lo que Yami Bakura en el suero a Yugi habían pasado 24 horas, ya que le habían medido de tal modo que ese suero le durara ese lapso de tiempo, con lo que Yami y Mai se llevaron el susto de sus vidas cuando vieron a Yugi convulsionarse, realmente se había puesto muy mal, al parecer Yugi estaría ahora internado en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI) del hospital, en la habitación que había ocupado días antes Bakura, cuando este vía telepática le dijo lo que había pasado y la decisión de los doctores a Yami Bakura, este se alegro tanto que realmente entre este y Dark Kaiba habían inclusive dejado de molestar a Serenity y pasaron todo ese día celebrando por el camino tan _perfecto_ que había estado tomando su plan, todo parecía estar perfecto, pero su oscuridad estaba haciendo reaccionar algo que había estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, era como si esta nueva oscuridad quisiera despertar.

¿Cómo habrá pasado todo esto? –Pregunto realmente intrigada Mai- estoy segura de que nadie ha entrado aquí, por lo general estamos aquí tu o yo, además si por alguna razón los dejamos solos, las enfermeras habían estado vigilando la puerta y han estado cerca y nadie ha visto nada, no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando en estos momentos, todo esto es sumamente extraño.

Lo se Mai, yo tampoco entiendo lo que esta pasando aquí –empezó ha hablar Yami- a parte de que no he sentido la presencia en este lugar de Yami Bakura ni de nadie más, mucho menos que hayan entrado por el Reino de las Sombras, si alguien hubiese entrado por el Reino de las Sombras lo hubiera sentido, estoy seguro…

¿Cómo es posible que en un hospital con tanta vigilancia y con nosotros haya podido pasar esto? –dijo Mai, realmente se le veía afectada- yo creo que Yami Bakura se paso del limite con todo esto, Yugi no se merece esto, no ha hecho nada para que quiera meterlo en una venganza por lo que paso hace cinco mil años.

Mientras Yami y Mai están pensando en como pudo pasar aquello, en los diversos hospitales donde los demás chicos están hospitalizados, la situación no ha mejorado en lo más mínimo, inclusivo se podría decir que todo ha ido empeorando poco a poco, como se encontraban totalmente apáticos, era como si toda su juventud y toda su vitalidad se hubiera ido esfumando poco a poco de sus jóvenes cuerpos, los doctores ya no sabían que hacer en aquellos momentos, no era tan fácil como decir que los chicos necesitan "una transfusión de vitalidad" o "dos pastillas de alegría y tranquilidad", no podían vivir por ellos, por lo que están haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlos, pero definitivamente eso no era tarea fácil.

Al parecer todo indicaba que los planes de Yami Bakura y Dark Kaiba si se iban a llevar a cabo como ellos estaban planeando, lo que mostraba que aparentemente todo se iría por el caño, el mañana esta cubierto por una fuerte bruma que realmente impide ver aquello que depara el futuro, provocando que la esperanza no este tan cerca de ellos como ellos quisieran, cuando la esperanza es algo que se debería llevar siempre en el corazón, para que si el mañana se ve tan gris o realmente oscuro como estaba pasando en aquellos momentos de tristeza, si el destino es aquel que esta deslumbrándose en aquellos momentos, deberán mostrarse fuertes para poder cambiarlo, o demostrar que ese no es realmente el futuro que vivirán, pero lo tendrán que demostrar con sus acciones.


	23. ENEMIGO FEROZ, EL ATAQUE A MAI VALENTINE

_**Se que hace tiempo no actualizo este fic, pero procurare actualizar más rápido, espero que continue gustandoles el fic, cualquier comentario ya saben que hacer.**_ CAPITULO XXIII: ENEMIGO FEROZ, EL ATAQUE A MAI VALENTINE

Al los dos días de haber internado a Yugi la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos todo estaba echo un verdadero caos, en los momentos en los que Yugi no estaba sufriendo a causa de la poción y la droga, fingía estar dormido, pero no dejaba de pensar, tenía muchas cosas en la mente, realmente se sentía terrible, ya que había llegado básicamente al mismo resultado que Yami sobre el porque estaba pasando todo aquello, ya que creía que él no solo un instrumento para su venganza, si no un instrumento para que Yami Bakura obtuviera el poder que poseía Yami, se sentía terrible con él, después de la violación psicológica que había sufrido, sabía que no podía verlo, aunque había pasado algo de tiempo, aun se sentía mal por eso, y el saberse un instrumento, un objeto para obtener lo que ellos querían hizo que se sintiera todavía peor, realmente había muchas cosas que en sus momentos de lucidez pasaban por su cabeza, cosas que destrozarían a más de uno.

Yami no sabía que hacer para poder ayudar a Yugi, ya que estaba en una situación sumamente delicada, aunque claro, desde que todo había empezado se había visto algo debilitado, pero esa debilidad no le impedía hasta ese momento bloquear el enlace telepático que mantenía con Yugi, así que podía ver todo lo que este pensaba, pero no le decía nada, solo pasaba todo el tiempo que le fuera posible a su lado, mientras este dormía solía acariciar su cabello, mientras unas silenciosas lagrimas salían de su rostro, ya que se sentía tan terrible por lo que su hikari estaba sufriendo, sabía bien que él tenía la obligación de cuidar a Yugi, ya lo había hecho sufrir varias veces en el pasado, cosas que aun lo hacían sentirse terrible, pero que con el tiempo aprendió a sobrellevarlas, sobretodo por que Yugi no se mostraba molesto con él por eso.

Mai seguía yendo durante las mañanas al hospital donde se encontraba Yugi y Bakura para verlos, y de paso, que Yami fuera a desayunar tranquilamente, en esos momentos Mai no les quitaba la vista de encima a sus amigos, ya que no quería que algo malo les pasara por algún descuido suyo, realmente ambos chicos parecían dormir tranquilamente durante parte de la mañana, por lo que se sentía tranquila, en especial por Yugi, por lo que había tenido que sufrir en esos últimos días, sabía muy bien que por lo que había pasado ese chico no merecía vivir lo que le estaba pasando, pero por el momento, el velar su sueño es lo único que puede hacer por él, en agradecimiento por lo que él había hecho anteriormente por ella, y durante las tardes, solía ir a visitar a sus otros amigos, una tarde iba a visitar a Tea y a la siguiente iba a visitar a Tristán al hospital donde cada quien estaba internado.

Cada vez que ella podía, entraba a la habitación donde estaban sus amigos, y les decía lo que había pasado, que habían sido engañados para separarlos de sus amigos, pero al parecer, los chicos parecían renuentes a escucharla, ya que al parecer, o creían que ella les decían eso para que así salieran de donde estaban o la voz de Mai no llegaba hasta donde ellos estaban, como si su alma estuviera dentro de una gran coraza totalmente impenetrable, una coraza tan fuerte que ni los Dioses Egipcios podrían entrar dentro de ella, pero ni siquiera la coraza más impenetrable podía estarlo para siempre, algo en algún momento debería demostrar su debilidad, y aunque le fuera prácticamente imposible, estaba decida a encontrar el método para poder convencer a sus amigos de salir de la depresión en la que en esos momentos estaban.

La chica siempre le decía a Yami el como había visto a los otros chicos, por lo que Yami se sentía terrible con ellos, aun no quería decirle a Yugi el estado de los otros, sabía perfectamente bien que el saber de todo eso nada más lo deprimiría más de lo que ya esta, sería el detonador que accionara la bomba de tiempo que Yugi llevaba en el pecho, y que había incrementado por culpa de Yami Bakura y de Dark Kaiba, Yami esperaba que Yugi no sospechara que él le ocultaba algo a él, y que usara su enlace telepático para que averiguara así el estado de los demás chicos, sabía que Yugi tomaría mal el que le hubiesen ocultado todo eso, en especial en el estado en el que se encuentra todo gracias al desquiciado de Yami Bakura.

Patricia había estado también muy al pendiente del estado de Yugi y de Bakura, había veces, a la hora de la comida, que ella convencía tanto a Mai como a Yami de que ambos fueran a comer mientras ella se quedaba con ambos chicos, ya que había veces que ocupaba su hora de comida para eso, o los días que no tenía que hacer guardia iba de todas formas al hospital, ya que no se sentía tranquila sabiendo que sus amigos estén en ese estado, aunque de una u otra forma, todo esto los estaba afectando a todos, Mai no lucía tan afectada por que no había vivido todo lo 

que estaba pasando desde el primer día, pero aun así, era obvio que sus energías lentamente iban disminuyendo, aunque Mai no les había dicho nada de su falta de energía, ella se lo achacaba a que últimamente no había dormido bien, a parte de que no los quería mortificar todavía más de lo que ya están, pero aun así, todo esto estaba afectándole, sin importar lo que ella dijera.

Durante ese tiempo Yami, Mai y Patricia se habían mantenido lo suficientemente unidos para poder ayudar a Yugi y a los demás chicos, ya que después de todo, no los podían dejar solos con todo lo que estaba pasando, aun así no sabían como es que todo estaba pasando, en un momento dado, Yami Bakura que pudo entrar a la habitación de Yugi, le dejo dos botellas con las pociones que había estado utilizando a Bakura, le dio instrucciones para que las usara y la droga, ya que así podría seguir causando todo el mal que estaba haciendo sin siquiera entrar, mientras él y Dark Kaiba seguían preparando las pociones y algunas otras cosas para que no se les arruinara sus planes… sin contar algunas cosas para poder conseguir dinero, se podría decir que lo que hacían para obtener el dinero no era la forma más honesta, pero considerando quienes son no es de extrañar todo esto, la que sufría la mayoría de las veces por la forma de obtener el dinero era la pequeña hermana menor de Joey, realmente el espíritu de Serenity se lamentaba por todo lo que pasaba, sin importar cuanto lo intentara para poder liberarse de sus amos, no había obtenido ningún resultado todavía, se sentía terrible, al igual que Keitaro y Bakura por verse en esos estados y hacerles daños a aquellos que realmente aprecian.

Serenity, Bakura y Keitaro tenían sus espíritus sujetos, era como si fueran prisioneros en sus propios cuerpos, sin poder controlarlos, pero aun así habían podido ver todo lo que había ocurrido, sentir… que no podían hacer nada, aunque estuvieran luchando por liberarse del control de quienes los controlaban, y si en algún momento dado mostraban una resistencia mayor a la que su _amos_ hubiesen podido esperar de ellos, era seguro que los mandarían al Reino de las Sombras, de donde les sería más difícil poder regresar, y mientras ellos estuvieran allá no sabrían que les pasaría a sus amigos, ni el tiempo que estarían lejos, aunque para muchos pensaran que sería mejor que acabaran en el Reino de las Sombras, por que así no podrían presenciar la tortura a la que están sujetas los demás ellos no querían dejar a sus amigos, tal vez no pudieran ayudarlos, pero el mantenerse ahí hacía que ellos sintieran que por lo menos pueden compartir con ellos el dolor que en esos momentos estén sintiendo.

Esa noche, mientras Mai iba al hotel donde esta hospedada para bañarse y dormir unas horas antes de regresar con los demás al hospital, realmente todo lo que le estaba afectando aquella situación no tardaría mucho tiempo en notársele, dentro de poco serían evidentes las ojeras, el cabello opaco, en vez del brillo habitual que muestra y una palidez que no parecería la suya, cuando llego a la recepción del hotel para que le dieran la llave de su cuarto, le dijeron que un chico de anteojos le fue a dejar una carta, ella inmediatamente pensó en Keitaro, ya que sin importar quien lo estuviera controlando, ese chico era el único con lentes con el que ella había mantenido algún tipo de contacto, así que recogió ambas cosas y después de un baño con agua caliente y de secarse y ponerse una bata, ella abrió el sobre para poder leer lo que él _parásito aquel_ quería decirle.

Como había imaginado, no era nada bueno, por la forma de escribir era evidente que se dirigía no como aquel tímido chico, él cual se mostraba más tímido y cohibido en su presencia por lo bonita que es (una actitud que él verdadero Keitaro hubiera tomado), si no, como el antiguo saqueador de tumbas del cual había oído hablar a Yugi y a los demás, le dijo que gracias a ella todo su plan se estaba complicando, por su forma de dirigirse hacía ella era evidente una cosa, quería deshacerse de ella, y como ella había pensado, la única forma de poder enviarla al Reino de la Oscuridad es que ella perdiera un duelo, por lo que Yami Bakura la estaba retando a un duelo, y Mai Valentine nunca había dejado de sostener un duelo aunque eso significara perder su alma, más de una vez había demostrado eso, por lo que acepto el duelo, y después de cambiarse la bata que traía puesta por una ropa que fuera apropiada para salir, fue hacia el lugar donde había sido citada para sostener ese duelo.

Era el mismo muelle donde Joey había sido obligado por Malik a sostener ese duelo tan cruel en contra de Yugi, el mismo muelle donde Joey había encontrado un destino terrible y había sido sustituido por Dark Kaiba… al parecer querían que ese mismo muelle (el muelle en el cual, por cierto, Yami Bakura a estado obteniendo la droga) fuera un tipo de símbolo, al parecían querían demostrar que podían hacer algo bien, aunque eso mismo significara la destrucción para los demás, a ellos no les importaba el resto del mundo si no podían obtener algún tipo de beneficio de ellos, y ahora era el turno de Mai de caer ante ellos… claro, si le podían ganar, el lugar del 

encuentro había sido arreglado para que quedara idéntico a como lucía para cuando Yami Bakura se había enfrentado a Joey.

¿Qué es todo esto ladrón? –le pregunto de una forma muy seca y desagradable Mai- espero que no pienses hacer ningún truco estúpido para ganarme, no me creas tan ingenua, no entrare al circulo, no confió para nada en ti, tendrás que buscarte a otro tonto para que siga tus jueguitos.

Mai, querida, al parecer estas llamando estúpido a Joey por que él cayó justamente en el jueguito que tu no quieres jugar –le dijo de una forma cínica Yami Bakura, aunque aun tenía ese matiz que tenía la de Keitaro era increíble que fueran tan distintas- espero que no te importe, pero pienso ver que tan buena eres, quisiera ver si eres capaz de hacer algo que no hizo el estúpido de tu amiguito.

Bueno, tratándose de Joey quien cayó en tus juegos no me sorprende –dijo tranquilamente Mai- nunca a sido la persona más inteligente que he conocido, pero aun así estoy dispuesta a jugar según tus tontas reglas si me dices que le haz hecho a mi amigo y prometes que lo regresaras a como era antes de que jugara contigo.

Bueno… el decirte que le pasó puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema, pero el prometerte que Wheeler regresara como si nada después del duelo… no puedo hacerlo –dijo de una forma muy despiadada Yami Bakura- eso lo de Wheeler lo veremos después del duelo, pero ¿quieres que te diga lo que le paso a Wheeler antes, durante o después del duelo?, con tal de que juegues conmigo…

Dime lo que le hiciste a mi amigo antes… y después del duelo te obligare a que me digas lo que le haz hecho de un modo u otro… y creo que a Joey le agradaría saber que su hermana esta bien y junto a él, así que también la quiero libre –le dijo una Mai muy molesta y amenazante- así que empieza a hablar queridito.

Esta bien, en ese momento el tonto de Wheeler realmente creía que yo era ese estúpido de Keitaro, le había dicho una pequeña mentirilla para que viniera acá –empezó a decir Yami Bakura- como en esos momentos estaban buscando al inútil de mi hikari y al otro par de tontos (aunque no supieran a ciencia cierta quien es el faraón) pues le dije que estaban por aquí, sin dudarlo mucho vino, sin darse cuenta entró a este circulo, tuvimos un duelo… un duelo que yo gane, su alma esta encerrada aquí –dijo mientras le mostraba la fotografía donde el alma de Joey esta atrapada, por su expresión realmente desea salir- ahora que lo pienso, quizás deba de continuar el relato después del duelo, ganes o pierdas, quiero que lo sepas, aunque no tengo pensado liberar a tu amiguito y a su hermana, realmente quiero ver como me obligas a cumplirlo niñita.

En ese momento aparecieron Joey y Serenity, o al menos se pusieron en el rango de vista de Mai, ya que al parecer habían estado ahí desde hacía un rato, pero no habían querido mostrársele, el rostro de su amigo realmente lucía muy diferente a como lo recordaba, se mostraba más serio… más frío, realmente el rostro de Joey mostraba mucha maldad, no había nada de ese _tonto simpático_ como lo recordaba, y el rostro de Serenity realmente mostraba una ausencia mayor a la que ella creía o había visto anteriormente, era como ver prácticamente a un maniquí, la chica estaba totalmente vestida de rojo en ese momento, pero aun así lucía como un objeto inerte en vez de cómo una persona, realmente Mai quería hacer algo por ella y por su amigo, la única opción que le quedaba era ganar, Yami le había dicho que cada vez que se jugaba un duelo en el Reino de las Sombras, un alma se tendría que perder por que siempre se reclama un alma, a menos que el duelista que haya ganado tuviera uno de los artículos del milenio, no podría salvar a su contrincante, también le había hablado de los duelos que había sostenido anteriormente, los juegos de las sombras, a parte de que ella aun recordaba el que había sostenido en contra de Malik, Mai aun recordaba que Bakura aun tenía la sortija del milenio, hasta ese momento aun no se explicaban el como podía estar tanto tiempo lejos de su articulo sin haberse debilitado, a diferencia de él.

Bueno, considerando que voy a pelear con una chica tan bonita, no quiero que se diga que no tengo modales –le dijo con un tono burlón Yami Bakura- así que prefiero que sean las damas quien empiecen este duelo, el cual estoy seguro que disfrutare hasta el final, así que Mai, tira o harás que me arrepienta.

Creo que tanto tiempo lejos de tu sortija te ha empezado a trastorno… más de lo que ya estabas –le dijo de forma agresiva Mai mientras saca sus cartas de su mazo- pero tomare tu palabra, y hablando de damas, pondré en modo de ataque a mi ciberáguila, creo que es tu turno perdedor.

¿Por qué no me extraña que sacaras tu carta favorita? –Dijo Yami Bakura- mmm… creo que jugare con una carta boca bajo para mi turno linda.

Primero jugare con mi carta del látigo de rosas –dijo mientras ponía la carta en el campo de cartas mágicas en su disco de duelo para después convocar a otro de sus monstruos femeninos al campo de batalla- y pondré en modo de ataque a mi amazona guerrera, ahora ciberáguila, ¡ataca con tu látigo de rosas a su monstruo boca abajo!.

Al verse fortalecida por la carta mágica, para la ciberáguila de Mai no fue problema para destruir al jinete sin cabeza, en ese momento Yami Bakura trajo al campo de batalla otro monstruo boca abajo, aunque con el poder de sus monstruos, no le costo trabajo destruir al jarrón amorfo de Yami Bakura, con lo que ambos duelistas tuvieron que deshacerse de su mano, Mai coloco dos cartas boca abajo en su campo de cartas mágicas y de trampa antes de que terminara su turno, Yami Bakura puso tres cartas boca abajo en su zona de cartas trampas y mágicas, y puso en modo de ataque a un monstruo llamado El señor de las navajas (N/A: como no se me de memoria las cartas de Bakura, me fue algo más fácil incluirle a Bakura unas nuevas que pensé que le hagan juego, por cierto, estas las tuve que sacar de mi propia materia gris, así que no las busquen, como esta), aunque no tenía ni un solo punto de defensa, tenía 2000 puntos de ataque, era uno de los monstruos más raros, e inclusive, su apariencia era sumamente aterradora, lo cual reflejaba la torcida mentalidad de Yami Bakura.

Después de que El señor de las navajas apareció en el campo, con este ataco a la amazona guerrera de Mai, por la diferencia de puntos, ella perdió unos doscientos puntos (no recuerdo cuantos puntos tiene la amazona guerrera de Mai), pero después de ese ataque, fue el turno de Mai de atacar, primero convoco a su amazona arquera, después uso la magia de su Egoísta Elegante para convertir a tres su Ciberáguila, con lo que ya obtenía un total de cuatro monstruos, mientras que Yami Bakura tenía solo uno de su lado, aunque Mai no es tan descuidada para atacar de inmediato, con lo que uso la pluma de la Ciberáguila para desaparecer las cartas boca abajo de Yami Bakura, al parecer tanto Yami Bakura como Dark Kaiba no esperaban que la chica resistiera tanto el hechizo que habían puesto en la atmósfera, como había hecho Yami Bakura con su duelo con Joey, pero aun así creían que no resistiría por mucho tiempo…

¡Ciberáguila No. Uno! ¡Ataca al El señor de las navajas! –Ordeno Mai con total convicción, ya que estaba convencida de que si ganaba podría salvar a su amigo y a Serenity- Damas Águilas dos y tres, amazona arquera ¡ataquen directamente a los puntos de vida de ese loco de Yami Bakura!

Yami Bakura no parecía estar preocupado por la pérdida de una gran parte de sus puntos de vida, ya en su turno activo las cartas Mágicas "la puerta oscura" y "absorción de almas", ahora con esto, Yami Bakura se aseguraba que Mai no pudiera atacarlo con más de un monstruo, por lo que la chica se vio algo limitada con sus monstruos, pero eso ni siquiera la preocupo, sabría que hacer, ya que aunque ella supiera que muchos de los duelistas a los que se había enfrentado en el pasado no la consideraran peligrosa, realmente era peligrosa y una de las mejores duelistas a nivel mundial, con lo que se aseguraba que ella no perdería tan fácilmente.

Ahora uso la carta mágica Invocación de los Prohibidos (otra mía) –dijo mientras gracias a los hologramas programados en sus discos de duelos, aparecía un gran sello a las espaldas de Yami Bakura- con lo que ahora puedo convocar a más de un monstruo, ahora puedo convocar al campo de batalla a todos los monstruos que tengo en mi mano, tres de estos los pongo boca abajo, y convoco al necrometor oscuro en modo de ataque (¿el primer nombre si es así?) , así que ahora tengo la misma cantidad de monstruos que tu, y para asegurarme que mis monstruos son más fuertes que los tuyos, equipo a mi monstruo con la "piedra oscura", con lo que incrementa en 500 sus puntos de ataque, ¡ahora necrometor oscuro ataca a su amazona arquera!.

¡Activo la carta de trampa _muro de cristal_! –dijo mientras una de sus cartas se levanta y crea un muro de cristal enfrente a los monstruos de Mai, regresando así el ataque al monstruo de Yami Bakura no surte efecto, y la fuerza de este se reduce a la mitad- creo que no eres tan bueno como tu crees querido, pero eso te pasa por enfrentarte contra alguien como yo, yo creo que pronto tendrás que regresar a la normalidad a mis amigos.

Yami Bakura realmente le estaba costando trabajo el pensar el porque la chica aun no había caído bajo los efectos del hechizo, como había sucedido con Joey, Dark Kaiba parecía tener lo mismo en mente, por lo que ya se estaba comenzando a preocupar, conocían lo suficientemente bien a la chica como para saber que ella no sería fácil de vencer, si las cosas seguían así podrían perder… pero no aceptarían la derrota tan fácilmente, aunque habían visto como Malik le había ganado a la chica, solo le pudo ganar a ella por que tenía a su poder al Dios Egipcio Ra, pero aunque ellos no tuvieran ningún Dios Egipcios estaban decididos a ganar.

Realmente eres una buena niña –dijo Yami Bakura, tenía que admitirlo- pero no te preocupes por tu amiguito, de una u otra forma pienso reunirlos, antes de que acabe mi turno, pondré una última carta boca abajo.

Mai vio en esos momentos su mano, en esos momentos ella llevaba la delantera, pero eso no significaba que tendía asegurado el duelo, por lo que se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía en su mano no le ayudaría mucho a ganar, la carta nueva que ella había sacado era _graciosa caridad_, por lo que decidió utilizarla en esos momentos, saco tres nuevas cartas de su mazo y desecho dos que en ese momento no le servirían, después convoco a otra de sus ciberáguilas, y utilizo a una de sus damas emplumadas para atacar al necrometor de Yami Bakura, pero este acciono la carta trampa "waboku", aunque a diferencia del muro de cristal de Mai, el cual era una carta de trampa permanente, la de Yami Bakura se fue después del ataque, pero aun así eso provocaría que él tendría que atacar… si es que tenía algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerlo.

Francamente no creí que dudarías tanto en este duelo –dijo Yami Bakura- pero aun así, creo que no podrás ganarme, al fin y al cabo, se que ganare, como ocurrió en el duelo que sostuve con él tonto de tu amigo…

Para no alargar esto (definitivamente no soy muy buena para describir los duelos, o al menos eso pienso), estuvieron varios turnos más peleando, cada uno sacando cartas muy buenas, inclusive, algunas raras, como la formación gorrión de las damas águilas de Mai, cuando ella la saco Yami Bakura se llevo una de las sorpresas más grandes de su vida, aunque un tanto desagradable, ya que no esperaba una jugada así de la chica, a parte de que estuvo a muy pocos puntos de perder el duelo, pero aun así, en un giro inesperado, pareciese que el efecto del hechizo por fin había alcanzado a Mai, cuando Yami Bakura y Dark Kaiba vieron eso, se tranquilizaron tanto, ya que sabían que pronto no podría jugar tan bien como hasta ese momento la chica, aunque ambos duelistas no tuvieran muchos puntos de vida hasta ese momento…


	24. SOBREVIVIENDO AL ATAQUE

CAPITULO XXIV: SOBREVIVIENDO AL ATAQUE

Después del difícil duelo que Mai acababa de sostener en el muelle, la chica había acabado totalmente mareada, la chica sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo, inclusive había llegado a pensar que ya sabía que sentían las personas que habían sido atropelladas por un tren, ya que se sentía terrible, en especial por el dolor de cabeza que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo en su cabeza, era como traer a toda una orquesta de tambores dentro de sus tímpanos, la chica iba caminando por varios lugares cercanos al muelle, parecía que en cualquier momento podría vomitar hasta vaciar por completo su estomago, pero aun así logro salir del lugar donde había sostenido el duelo con Yami Bakura, aunque ella ignoraba el como lo había logrado, después de unos minutos, todo se le había pasado, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

No había obtenido todo lo que se había propuesto en el comienzo del duelo, por ejemplo, Yami Bakura solamente accedió a decirle que le había hecho a su amigo, pero nada más, no lo libero, después de todo, no había entendido mucho de lo que había pasado en ese duelo, los recuerdos de este estaban dándole vueltas en la cabeza, sólo podía percibir imágenes confusas, pero estaban allí… y sabía que hacer en esos momentos, sabía que tenía que hablar con Yami, después de todo, Joey era su amigo, y quería que supiera que era lo que en verdad le había pasado al chico, era de las pocas cosas que podía estar segura de lo que había pasado durante el duelo.

Mai iba rumbo al hospital pensando en como decirle a Yami y a los otros dos lo que había averiguado, ya una vez allí, al ver el estado en que había llegado, ya que se veía mal a consecuencia de cómo había quedado después de resistir tanto tiempo el hechizo aturdidor de Yami Bakura que pensaron que lo que ella buscaba era una consulta o cosa por el estilo, aunque después de un tiempo, tuvo que mandar a llamar con una de las enfermeras a Yami o ver la forma para entrar, pero como las enfermeras no accedieron a una cosa ni a la otra, tuvo que esperar al día siguiente, por lo que de mala gana tuvo que regresar a su hotel, no tenía otra opción por el momento, pero tenía que seguir con su plan de decirles a los chicos lo que había pasado en realidad.

Una vez en su hotel, al principio Mai dormía con cierta dificultad, había momentos en que casi le faltaba el aire, pero después de varios minutos, la chica pudo dormir por fin sin ningún problema, su respiración era tranquila y regular, despertó alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, ya cuarto para las nueve, ya se encontraba otra vez rumbo al hospital donde se encontraría con Yami, Yugi y Bakura, por lo menos ya no se sentía tan mal como el día anterior, como le veían aun más tranquila que durante la noche y el momento en que ella había ido era horario de visita, pudo entrar si ningún problema, por lo que ahora podría hablar de un modo más tranquilo con sus amigos acerca de lo que le había pasado durante la noche, algo le decía que la noticia que le tenía que dar a Yami y los otros dos chicos acerca de lo que había descubierto durante su duelo con Yami Bakura realmente los perturbaría, aunque aun se sentía algo responsable por no haber podido liberara a su amigo Joey de todo esto.

Hola Mai, ya nos estábamos empezando a preguntarnos si tardarías mucho en llegar –dijo con una gran sonrisa Yugi desde su cama, aunque aun lucía algo demacrado y con ojeras- nos acaban de traer el desayuno.

Tengo algo importante que decirles chicos –les dijo en un tono muy serio la chica- pero creo que tendrá que esperar a después del desayuno, no quiero que luego anden diciendo que por mi culpa no han comido bien.

Cuando oyeron esto de labios de la rubia se preocuparon algo, por lo que Yugi y Bakura se apresuraron a desayunar, aunque Mai y Yami intentaran que no se atragantaran, tuvieron que asegurarse en más de una ocasión que no se ahogaran con el jugo o con la fruta picada que les habían llevado para el desayuno, aunque ya lo hubiesen acabado minutos después, no dejaban de quejarse de que el jugo de naranja estaba excesivamente ácido o que la fruta estaba muy insípida, pero después del desayuno tanto Yugi como los demás intentaban muy rápido que Mai les dijera que era lo importante que tenía que decirles.

Fue algo que paso ayer por la noche, poco después de que saliera de aquí para irme al hotel donde estoy hospedada, poco antes de que llegara… -empezó diciendo, y les explico, paso a paso, lo que había pasado, lo de la llegada al muelle, lo que le había dicho Yami Bakura, el trato _incompleto_ (ya que solamente se cumplió lo de la explicación), les explico todo lo sucedido, y que inclusive que había querido decirle todo eso en esos momentos a ellos, que después del duelo había ido hacía el hospital, realmente lo que ella les decía era algo sumamente aterrador- fue por eso que intente decirles cuanto antes, lamento no haber podido liberar a Joey, hice todo lo posible.

No te culpes Mai, como acabas de decir, hiciste todo lo posible, y te lo agradecemos –le dijo Yugi- eso solo demuestra que eres una gran amiga y que podemos confiar plenamente en ti, ahora sabemos que no solo nos estamos enfrentando a Yami Bakura, si no al lado oscuro de Kaiba… realmente pensaba que nunca más lo tendríamos que volver a ver, en especial por lo ocurrido en el Reino de los duelistas.

En eso tiene razón Yugi, ahora todo se esta complicando, pero se tendrá que hacer todo lo posible para poder contenerlos, juntos son un gran peligro –dijo Yami totalmente preocupado- no me importa que es lo que tenga pensado hacer esos dos, pero no los dejare continuar con sus planes.

Y no estas solo en eso Yami –le dijo totalmente segura de si Mai- ustedes y los demás chicos son mis amigos, ustedes nunca me han fallado, y se que en el pasado les habré fallado, pero pienso recompensarlo por todo eso, a fin de cuentas ¿para que están los amigos?.

Gracias por todo Mai –le dijo Bakura, aunque nadie sabía que por culpa de una poción, no estaba de su lado- realmente eres una muy buena amiga, es bueno saber que estas de nuestro lado Mai, como tu dices, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, no nos darías la espalda.

Gracias por decirlo Bakura –le dijo Mai, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba apoyada en la pared de la habitación- no les haría daño, saben que sin importar lo que pase, debo de demostrar que se estar agradecida, me han ayudado tanto en el pasado que no pienso que sea justo el que actué de un modo egoísta con ustedes.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso –dijo de repente Yugi- ¿Por qué te habrá dejado ir Yami Bakura después del duelo y no te hizo lo mismo que a Joey?.

Tal ves por que quería que esto se supiera –dijo Mai, como si ya hubiera analizado diversas posibilidades- aunque es obvio que esta entre sus planes hacerme lo mismo que a Joey, me dijo que pronto nos reuniría, y no creo que haya estado jugando conmigo al decirme eso, pero no te preocupes por mi Yugi, ya deberías de saber que yo se me cuidar sola y que no dejare que ese estúpido me gane, al menos no sin dejarlo muy dañado.

Yami se preocupo al saber lo que realmente le había pasado a Joey por labios de Mai, aunque intento que Yugi y Bakura no se preocuparan, ni que lo notaran preocupado, además, es fácil pensar que Yami Bakura no se rendira hasta que cumpla con su objetivo de destruir todo lo que él le tuviera cariño, ya había separado y destrozado los corazones de sus amigos, por su culpa, Bakura había estado tan mal que los doctores temían que en cualquier momento pudiese morir, y había causado un gran dolor a su amado Yugi, y francamente aun no lo dejaba vivir en paz, para esos momentos ya había atacado a Mai, y en esos momentos la chica se encontraba bajo amenaza, obviamente no dejaría de estar detrás de ellos hasta asegurarse de que todo se destruyera a su alrededor, básicamente lo único en esos momentos que ataba a la cordura a Yami era que aunque mal, sabía que Yugi y los demás seguían vivos, que aun no había intentado usar (ni dañar) a Patricia, y que el Profesor Hawkins y Rebeca no estaban en el país, al igual que el abuelo de Yugi, si a los chicos les llegará pasar cualquier otra cosa realmente se sentiría terrible.

En la primera oportunidad que tuvo para hablar con Patricia y con Mai sin que Yugi y Bakura oyeran, Yami les dijo a ambas chicas que sin importar que pasara, tuvieran mucho cuidado, que con tal de seguir con su absurda venganza Yami Bakura les podría hacer mucho daño, estuvieron hablando un rato sobre lo que podría sucederles, Yami les pidió a ambas chicas que extremaran precauciones, para sus adentros pensaba que Yugi podría tener una crisis nerviosa si se enteraba que otro de sus amigos había sido atacado, le había afectado tanto la noticia de lo que le había pasado a los otros chicos como lo que le había pasado a Joey, y aunque los tres intentaban hablar en voz baja por que se encontraban en la habitación, y creían que tanto Yugi como Bakura estaban dormidos, ninguno lo estaba, y estaban oyendo perfectamente lo que ellos tres decían, Yugi en esos momentos estaba pensando que sería una carga para sus amigos, mientras que Bakura le diría a _su amo_ lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando ahí.

En otra parte de la ciudad más tarde, cuando Bakura consideraba seguro el establecer el contacto telepático con su Yami (obviamente, más seguro de que Yami no lo detectara), este se mostraba complacido, al parecer no parecía molesto o contrariado por que Mai les hubiera dicho ni nada por el estilo, inclusive, parecía que todo estaba transcurriendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, sabría que si todo seguía con su cause, el obtendría lo que ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo, y que hasta ese momento lo ha estado consumiendo: la tan anhelada venganza sobre el faraón y al fin obtener su poder, al ver la expresión en su rostro, Dark Kaiba comprendió que todo iba viento en popa, por lo que de seguir así, no habría poder que los pudiera detener y les sería muy fácil conseguir su venganza, su dulce venganza, tanto Yami Bakura como Dark Kaiba se encontraban sentados en la sala de la casa de Joey.

Al parecer si fue buena idea después de todo que Mai les dijera quien soy yo en realidad –dijo con una fría ironía Dark Kaiba- y vaya que llegue a dudar de que si estábamos haciendo bien en que el estúpido del faraón se enterara por los labios de esa mocosa creída.

Y lo mejor es que todo esto los esta haciendo reconsiderar muchas cosas –le contesto Yami Bakura a su socio- de seguro el estúpido del faraón estará creyendo que todo es su culpa por no poder cuidar bien a su estúpido hikari, ni los amiguitos que este tiene, será un verdadero deleite verlo sufrir, y una vez que este totalmente destrozado emocionalmente será más fácil el poder vencerlo y obtener su poder, cuando este al fin a nuestros pies la nueva era de oscuridad llegara a este miserable mundo y gobernaremos como se nos antoje… ¡y lo mejor es que no habrá nadie que nos pueda detener!

¡JA JA JA JA!

La risa de ambos chicos eran realmente escalofriantes, aun la persona que tuviera la sangre más caliente en esos momentos hubiese oído las gélidas risas de Dark Kaiba y de Yami Bakura se le hubiera helado la sangre en pocas milésimas de segundo, aunque no tuviera voluntad sobre los actos de su cuerpo y ni de sus propios pensamientos ni sentimientos, era imposible para la pequeña Serenity que un escalofrió sumamente frío (tal vez el más frío que llegara a sentir en toda su vida) recorriera lentamente su columna vertebral, ocasionando que los vellos de su nuca y de sus delicados brazos se erizaran ocasionándole un efecto de piel de gallina en sus brazos y en la base de la nuca, inclusive, si uno era observador, podría ver el pequeño estremecimiento que la chica tuvo, como si la habitación hubiera bajado varios grados de temperatura súbitamente, para luego regresar a la temperatura que había tenido segundos antes, pero como los otros dos estaban enorgullecidos de su plan no notaron nada en Serenity.

Pobres estúpidos, creen que podrán salvarse de nosotros –dijo con una cruel frialdad Yami Bakura- no podrán hacer nada en nuestra contra, no hay posibilidad de escape, todo esta calculado hasta el más pequeño detalle, si que son ilusos, no hay posibilidad de que se nos escapen, sufrirán por todo lo que nos han hecho, por todo lo que nos han hecho, después de todo, es justo por todo lo que nos hicieron sufrir.

Será sencillo destruir al faraón después de todo esto –dijo Dark Kaiba, casi como si lo que estuvieran planeando fuera un día de campo y no la destrucción de todo- el muy tonto se estará culpando por todo lo que sucedió a su alrededor, y no estará lo suficientemente concentrado para poder salvarse a si mismo, mucho menos al mundo ni a sus amigos… bueno, lo que quede de ellos.

Después de todo el trabajo que hemos hecho por fin obtendremos nuestra muy dulce venganza, ya que una vez que despojemos de su poder al inútil del faraón, será muy sencillo lo demás, a parte de que este ira menguando –en eso Yami Bakura se voltea y mira hacía donde esta Serenity, y solamente le dirige la palabra para darle ordenes, como venía haciendo desde que la habían convertido en una marioneta- tu, mocosa, ve a la cocina y tráenos unos tragos, pero por favor, no hagas lo del otro día y nos des de los tragos baratos que toma tu asqueroso padre, tráenos algo digno para festejar, pienso que una buena botella fría será bueno para celebrar lo bien que marcha nuestro plan ¡y date prisa que no tenemos todo tu tiempo!.

Es imaginación mía o ya le has tomado cariño a la hermana del estúpido del perro faldero de Wheeler –le dijo con una mirada suspicaz Dark Kaiba- creo que pasas mucho tiempo con esa chiquilla simplona, no se como le prestas tanta atención si puedes conseguir algo mejor que eso, muchísimo mejor, digo, es algo bajita y está algo "plana".

Por mi puedes pensar lo que gustes _Darkie_, solo te recuerdo que es un simple juguete sin voluntad propia –le dijo en modo de contestación el otro espíritu, aunque con una mirada arisca- me conseguiré algo mejor que la niña cuando me aburra de ella, pero por lo mientras me divertiré todo lo que sea posible con ella.

Si tu lo dices –en ese momento Dark Kaiba se voltea hacia donde esta la cocina- ¡mocosa date prisa con nuestras bebidas!, francamente odio que sea tan lenta, un caracol es más rápido que ella, creo que ya deberíamos buscarnos algo mejor que esa chiquilla, ¿o es que piensas que la hermana de Joey aun puede servirnos para algo?, es una completa inútil, como su hermano, puede ser que sea de familia, ya hemos visto a los padres de los dos.

Puede ser que tengas razón y lo inútil sea de familia –dijo analizando lo dicho por su socio Yami Bakura- pero pienso que aun nos puede servir para una última cosa la niña, pero para eso aun falta algo de tiempo, así que por lo mientras tendremos que serle paciente.

¿De que rayos estas hablando? –dijo algo intrigado Dark Kaiba, enderezándose un poco del sillón donde estaba sentado- ¿se podría saber que es lo que estas pensando querido socio?, pienso que deberías de decirme que es lo que esta pasando por esa cabeza tuya.

Bueno… -dijo mientras una macabra sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y se acomodaba aun mejor en su asiento- pues la pequeña idea que se me ha ocurrido es la siguiente: basándonos en nuestra situación con respecto a lo ocurrido durante mi duelo con la "señorita" Mai, podríamos… (Esto será tema de otro capitulo).

Me parece muy interesante la idea que has tenido –dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro Dark Kaiba- tal vez tengas razón y mientras nos pueda ser útil habrá que sacarle todo el partido posible, además, el tonto del faraón será incapaz de hacerle daño alguno, es la hermana menor de su mejor amigo… o del estúpido de su Hikari, además si el faraón le quiere hacer algo, su hikari se encargara de protegerla, a estas alturas, la rubia ya le habrá dicho al faraón que la mocosa no tiene voluntad propia.

Y hay que tomar toda la ventaja que nos sea posible de eso –el espíritu de la sortija del milenio parecía estar disfrutando de ese momento, y volteándose para agarrar lo que traía la recién llegada Serenity le traía le dijo- tal vez no seas tan inútil después de todo, servirás muy bien para poder los juegos de la oscuridad otra vez al mundo, mientras tanto, podrás servirnos de otras formas… más interesantes.

De vuelta en el hospital, Yugi se encontraba dormido en su cama, Mai se había ido al hotel donde estaba hospedada para dormir unas horas y para bañarse, Bakura estaba dormido en esos momentos, como no tenía en ese momento nada que reportar a su Yami, y francamente no estaba ocurriendo nada interesante (o al menos, que el pudiera percatarse) que después pudiera ser reportado, no tenía otra cosa que hacer, Yami estaba sentado entre las camas de ambos chicos, prácticamente recostado en el reposet, aunque se estaba queriendo dormir, no se permitía caer en el mundo de los sueños, tenía la mano derecha de Yugi agarrada entre las suyas, la tenía acariciando, para él esa mano era tan suave y tan cálida que francamente no quería soltarla, esa noche hacía mucho calor, por lo unos momentos después le aparto unos mechones rubios de la frente del pequeño Yugi, y sin importarle que alguna de las enfermeras llegara (y si lo veía pensarían seguramente otra cosa distinta, dado que creían que son "primos") o alguno de los dos despertara, Yami le dio un suave beso en la frente de Yugi… se podría decir que ese era lo más cercano que él le había demostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos a su pequeño hikari.

Dulces sueños Yugi –le dijo después de depositarle el pequeño beso- espero que puedas apartar esta noche lo que paso la otra vez gracias a Yami Bakura y que realmente seas capaz de perdonarme por no protegerte… _Mi Amor_.


	25. FURIA DEL PASADO

CAPITULO XXV: FURIA DEL PASADO.

El día iba llegando lentamente a la ciudad de Domino, para la mayoría de la gente, esa mañana nublada podría ser una amenaza, la amenaza de que un perfecto día de vacaciones se echara a perder por la posibilidad de que lloviera, varios niños se quejaban desde las ventanas de sus habitaciones, pensando que ya no podrían salir a jugar a los parques o andar en bicicleta, o pelearse en algún duelo a mitad de la ciudad bajo un sol radiante como varios días lo han estado haciendo durante el verano, varias parejas esperaban que realmente no lloviera, si no, no podrían salir a ningún lado con sus respectivos novios(as), o no podrían viajar hacia alguna playa o feria, pero para los familiares y amigos de las personas hospitalizadas (y hablo en general, no solo de los chicos, ya que solo los cementerios suelen ser más "alegres" que un hospital, exceptuando el área de cuneros creo) lo único que ocurría en el cielo era un reflejo de lo que les ocurría bajo el techo del hospital donde se encontraban, ya que sentían sumamente mal como para andar pensando en el azul del cielo y en hermosos paisajes y las diversas actividades que se estaban perdiendo al aire libre, en especial por ser verano.

De los que sentían esta situación muy en especial eran Yami, Yugi y Mai, ya que estaban más interesados en como solucionar su situación con Yami Bakura que en andar paseando, Mai le había estado insistiendo a Yami de que este se fuera a dormir un rato a la casa-tienda, y que de paso desayunara algo y se bañara, que eso seguramente lo relajaría algo y que le ayudaría a poder recuperar algo de su energía, por que aunque pareciese que no se hacía mucho mientras cuidaban a un enfermo las personas en un hospital, era algo sumamente agotador, tal vez no a nivel físico como correr una maratón, o a nivel intelectual como un examen sumamente difícil, si no, a nivel emocional, ya que el organismo se encuentra bajo mucha presión, y Yami aun no dejaba de culparse de todo lo que le pasaba a Yugi, aunque no lo admitiera, sus ojos lo hacían por él.

Después de casi media hora, Yami acepto lo que la chica le decía, por lo que tuvo que irse a la casa-tienda, aunque no de muy buena voluntad, Mai le aseguraba que no permitiría que nada malo le pasara ni a Yugi ni a Bakura, aunque Yami se fue, no solo se quedo preocupado por Yugi y por Bakura, si no también por Mai, ya que aunque sabía muy bien que la chica no era fácil de vencer, era su amiga, y no quería que por la insistencia de ella, se viera afectada por ocupar el lugar que él debería estar ocupando en esos momentos, pero el cansancio realmente lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, realmente necesitaba descansar, pero en un momento así sería el momento perfecto para que sus enemigos lo atacaran, o atacaran en el hospital.

Lo primero que hizo Yami cuando llego a la casa-tienda, fue dirigirse hacia la cocina, estaba casi seguro de que no habría nada de comer, ya que desde hacía días nadie se había parado en esa casa, o al menos no por más del tiempo suficiente como para dormir un rato o bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, que por cierto, ya casi no había ropa limpia, por lo que Yami decidió en lo que iba a buscar un pequeño puesto donde desayunar, echar a la lavadora un poco de ropa, después de que desayuno con un poco de dinero que encontró en la caja registradora de la tienda del abuelo de Yugi ("ya veré después como le repongo este dinero al abuelo" pensó mientras lo tomaba) fue a desayunar, tan siquiera Yugi le había enseñado a manejar la lavadora y había el suficiente detergente como para lavar la ropa.

Regreso aun con más sueño que antes, ya que después de todo el cansancio acumulado más el probar un buen desayuno, le dio como resultado al faraón que tuviera aun más sueño, por lo que sin quitarse la ropa, cayó "como tronco" en la cama de Yugi, se acostó sobre la cama tal cual la había encontrado, en alguna situación normal, la cama habría estado: totalmente arreglada, como solía tenerla Yugi cuando este salía en dirección a la escuela o si ese día no tenía clases, para cuando salía con el resto de los chicos, pero con el ir y venir del hospital, estaba totalmente desarreglada ya que las cobijas estaban hechas un verdadero lío y la almohada en una posición algo extraña, pero eso no le importo al faraón en esos momentos, solo quería descansar mientras la ropa estaba metida en la secadora, pero la cama de Yugi aun tenía el olor del pequeño campeón duelista, en esos momentos agradecía todo lo que Yugi le había enseñado sobre el mundo moderno, ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, tanto por que no era de ese tiempo como por que él era un faraón en el antiguo Egipto y no solía hacer ese tipo de quehaceres en su palacio.

_Yami en esos momentos no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, pero se sentía en su hogar, inclusive parecía sentirse cómodo en aquel calido ambiente, se sentía somnoliento bajo un día totalmente soleado, podía sentir los rayos de sol sobre él, tenía los brazos debajo de la cabeza, a modo de almohada, de repente, una brisa caliente paso sobre él, sentía que de algún modo, ya había estado debajo de ese mismo cielo, por momentos hacía mucho tiempo, por momentos, que nunca se había ido de ese lugar árido… sin que Yami se diera cuenta, en esos momentos estaba inmerso en uno de sus recuerdos sin tiempo, uno de tantos recuerdos que inclusive él, creían perdidos en las arenas del tiempo, consumidos por el poder que poseía, no solo él, si no por el tiempo mismo, era como si se hubiera quedado perdido en la etapa del duermevela (entre el sueño y el estar despierto por completo, también conocido como la vigilia), en eso, oye que cerca de él, la voz de una chica le habla: "faraón, ya llegó por quien estaba esperando, aunque aun no entiendo muy bien para que lo esta esperando", fue lo que en esos momentos le dijo la chica_.

_Yami se enderezo, vio que se acercaba a él una hermosa chica de piel morena y cabello castaño oscuro con ropas blancas, la que después se convertiría en la dama del mago oscuro, de algún modo, Yami la reconoció como una fiel amiga suya, se paro y se acerco a la chica, le puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de esta y le dio las gracias, más como un amigo, que como el gobernante a un súbito que le hubiera dado un recado esperado, o que le hubiese anunciado algo beneficioso para él, por lo que se dejo guiar por la chica, la chica lo espero afuera de una habitación apenas iluminada por unas antorchas y sin más entrada o salida que una puerta, decorada más como si fuera parte de un templo místico sumamente oscuro que una habitación en algún palacio, una habitación de la que pocos sabían su existencia, inclusive desconocida para los más cercanos al faraón, dentro de ella estaba un hombre con la típica vestimenta de un aldeano, de facciones trabajadas por el abrasador sol egipcio, la familia de este sujeto había estado llevando unas vasijas sin muchos adornos al palacio, era como una cadena, ya que nadie, excepto el faraón que ejerciera en esos momentos, sabía donde se iniciaba el viaje de esas vasijas y la importancia que tenían, secreto que había sido pasado de generación en generación y ese aldeano solo era parte de una larga cadena, el aldeano y Yami apenas y si cruzaron unas palabras, para que después el aldeano saliera por la misma puerta por la había entrado Yami minutos antes con una pequeña bolsa de monedas, al parecer, la paga del trabajo hecho._

_Una vez que Yami se hubo asegurado que no había nadie más que pudiera oír o ver lo que ocurría en esa habitación, este dio una orden, y la tapa de una de las tantas vasijas se quito, de esa vasija (del cual el aldeano desconocía por completo su contenido… o de cualquier otra vasija), salió claramente una mano, cubierta por lo que parecía ser vendajes negros, cubriendo a la vez gran parte del brazo, para que su piel no fuese vista, no despedía ninguna clase de olor, o al menos perceptible a la nariz humana, seguida de esa mano, surgió un cuerpo completamente vestido de negro, traía una túnica con capota, al aparecer, también traía algo parecido a una mascara sin signos aparentes, ya que no se apreciaba ni un milímetro de piel o cabello de esa misteriosa figura, después de que hubo salido la misteriosa figura, le siguió un pequeño gato, un Mau Egipcio._

"_Fiel a nuestra promesa bajo la gracia de la corona de Egipto, mi Faraón, el sacerdocio secreto de los 'sin-nombre'(1), traemos noticias que quizás no le puedan ser facilitadas por el poder o las artes, ya sea de su majestad o de alguno de los suyos, noticias nefastas debería añadir" –dijo la misteriosa figura, aunque su voz se oyera algo extraña, tal vez por la cantidad de tiempo que no hablaba con nadie, definitivamente era una voz de mujer- "su enemigo esta obteniendo mucho poder, es verdad, pero solo usted lo puede detener, si lo quiere detener, la Diosa Maat, con ayuda de la Diosa Renpet (2), me han dicho que tiene que hacer su excelencia para ganar…"_

_La extraña figura le revelo con muchísimo detalle lo que pasaría en el futuro, inclusive lo que tendría que hacer para vencer al profanador de tumbas… y aun algo más allá del tiempo, la profecía de amenazas de lo que en esos momentos estaba sufriendo Egipto le pasaría a más gente, que se extendería en el mundo entero si él no lograba hacer los movimientos precisos en esos momentos, por lo que le dijo lo que tenía que hacer, también le reveló lo que tenía que hacer para poder asegurarse de poder estar en el futuro distante, para poder detener a lo que ocurriera en ese futuro incierto, sabría que encontraría a un joven muy especial que le ayudaría a detener a los juegos de las sombras de una vez y para siempre, le hablo de cosas venideras que ni siquiera la portadora del collar del milenio podría haber vislumbrado, aun con todo su poder._

"_Esta profecía que me presentas… ¿Qué tan certera es mi fiel amiga?" –se oyó preguntar Yami- "la poseedora del collar del milenio (N/A: lamentablemente, no recuerdo su nombre) no ha podido vislumbrar ni la mitad de lo que me has dicho en estos momentos, por alguna razón, se le a dificultado ver por los velos del tiempo, la oscuridad de estos juegos no le permite usar su poder en su totalidad"._

"_Recuerde mi faraón, que nuestra misión es ver lo que hay más allá de lo que esta a simple vista y comunicárselo tal cual a sido visto, a quien posee la corona de este magnifico reino, su majestad" –dijo la extraña sacerdotisa- "solo he venido ha hacer mi trabajo, pensé que al faraón le agradaría saber lo que esta por venir, además, ya sabe que nosotros tenemos __**el articulo primado**__, el cual fue el primero y la inspiración de los artículos milenarios que ustedes poseen, creo que a pesar de todo, aun es el más poderoso"._

_Mientras el faraón y la extraña sacerdotisa hablaban, la futura dama del mago oscuro, estaba caminando cerca de la habitación, entre distraídamente y tratando de hacer una zanja en el piso a causa de que no sabía que tanto hacía el faraón en una habitación llena de vasijas que para ella no tenían ni la menor importancia, cuando vio a varios de los guardias estaban corriendo hacia la entrada principal a cierta distancia de donde ella estaba y sin que se percataran de su presencia, al parecer había un gran alboroto en la entrada, por lo que se ve forzada a interrumpir lo que este haciendo en esos momentos el faraón, en esos momentos menos comprendía que podía ser tan importante para el faraón estuviera con esas vasijas, ya que no eran vasijas sumamente hermosas, y no sabía su contenido, tal vez no contuvieran nada, pero al parecer, el faraón ya se dirigía hacia ella cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con él, en el pasillo que daba a la habitación donde se encontraba hasta hacía unos minutos, la chica le estaba diciendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no se percato que por la expresión de su rostro, ya parecía saber lo que ocurría, mientras que en la habitación de las vasijas, todas se encontraban totalmente tapadas, y al parecer no había nadie en esa triste habitación._

_En la entrada del palacio, al parecer había una clase de pequeño ejercito, comandado por Yami Bakura, al parecer este sabía que en esos momentos había algo muy importante dentro de palacio, algo que si lograba obtener podría darle la victoria sobre el faraón y extender aun más el reino de las sombras para que poco a poco consumiera al mundo entero, empezando justamente en Egipto, Yami Bakura creía que lo que le habían llevado con sumo secretismo en la carreta (la que había llevado hasta palacio las vasijas) contenía algún tipo de arma definitiva, y hasta ese momento, Yami no sabía como había logrado entrar y encontrar la habitación de las vasijas, las únicas dos personas que sabían de su ubicación, a parte de él claro, era el aldeano y su amiga, y ambos habían estado o en el palacio o en su respectivas ocupaciones y sabía que ninguno lo traicionaría, pensó que debía haber otra persona, alguien que lo hubiera traicionado, pero ¿Quién?, no podía imaginárselo._

_La batalla de ese momento fue una de las más difíciles que tuvo que sostener desde que había asumido el reino de Egipto tras la muerte de su padre, cuando logro entrar a la habitación de las vasijas, vio como se desarrollaba una escena que no podía definir, las imágenes se volvieron sumamente confusas a partir de ese momento, era como si su memoria no pudiera recordar exactamente que había detrás de esas puertas en esos momentos, como si se tratara de un archivo de video muy mal grabado y mezclado con cosas incongruentes y sofocantes, como si supiera que lo que en su momento había llegado a ver ahí fuera algo terrible… y muy relacionado con lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando con Yugi…_

_En esos momentos, lo que Yami sentía que crecía dentro de él era una gran furia, casi sentía como si fuera el caudal del río Nilo creciendo de una forma incontrolable y salvaje, por alguna extraña razón, era como si lo que hubiese visto le recordase mucho lo que había sentido al momento en que vio a Yami Bakura dentro de la mente inconsciente de Yugi la noche del baile de fin de cursos, cuando todo empezó, era un sentimiento parecido, pero no totalmente idéntico, había pocas diferencias, pero aun así la furia se encontraba dentro de él, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, que un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, sin importar el calor de Egipto y el calor de la batalla que se libraba en esos momentos en el palacio._

En ese momento despertó totalmente agitado, bañado en sudor, lo que acababa de experimentar le había dejado la sangre totalmente fría, estaba mareado, era como si la habitación le estuviera dando vueltas a su alrededor, se sentó en la orilla de la cama hasta que se lograra tranquilizar, lo que había visto en esos momentos en su mente lo había preocupado, pero aun así, intento razonarlo lo mejor que pudo, ahora más que nunca, sabía que no debería de cometer alguna imprudencia que pudiera perjudicar a Yugi… el joven que le había hablado la misteriosa sacerdotisa que había visto en sus recuerdos, era evidente que hablaba de Yugi, sin siquiera notarlo, sonrió levemente ante la sola idea de que sabía que le tocaría estar unido a alguien que se convertiría en algo tan especial para él, era como si siempre hubiera sabido que estaría unido a Yugi pasara lo que pasara, que era su destino, después de eso, fue a sacar un poco de ropa de la secadora, se metió a bañar para quitarse el sudor que en esos momentos tenía y acabar de tranquilizarse, aun con un mar de ideas en su cabeza, y después se apresuro a ir al hospital, todo estaba totalmente tranquilo, Yugi y Bakura estaban sentados en sus respectivas camas, hablando con Mai, en esos momentos les habían llevado la comida.

Te ves más tranquilo Yami –le dijo Bakura- creo que si te hacía mucha falta el irte a descansar un buen rato amigo, fue bueno que le acabaras dando la razón a Mai.

Bakura tiene razón –dijo con una tierna sonrisa Yugi (sonrisa que Yami se imagino que se la dedicaba solamente a él)- ya no te ves tan cansado como hace rato cuando te fuiste.

Ves, te dije que te hacía falta descansar –le dijo la rubia que estaba sentada en una silla frente del reposet que se encontraba entre ambas camas, lugar que por lo general ocupaba Yami- además, como te lo prometí, estos dos siguen vivos y no ha pasado nada grave, aunque no quisiera ser pesimista, pero no creo que tarde en volver a fastidiar Yami Bakura, pero por lo menos, estarás un poco más relajado para eso ¿no?.

Tienes razón Mai –contesto Yami, decidiendo entre si decirles lo que había soñado, si a eso se le podía llamar un sueño- no quiero que me tome desprevenido, no quisiera que todo esto acabara aun peor de lo que ya esta, pero por lo menos se que aun tengo buenos amigos, tal vez el destino me sonrió al permitirme el estar junto a ustedes –dijo mientras miraba a Yugi, este se sonrojo levemente, deseando que hablase más en especial de él que del resto, lo cual viene a ser cierto en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, Yami Bakura estaba llegando del puerto a la casa del verdadero Keitaro, al parecer había conseguido una buena cantidad de droga, aunque ni él ni ninguno de los hermanos Wheeler pudiera ir al hospital, aun podía ingeniárselas para que Yugi la consumiera sin que nadie se diera cuenta, con lo que podía seguir suministrando tanto la droga para Yugi como la poción para Bakura, misma poción que aun se seguía suministrando a la pequeña Serenity, en especial, en los escasos momentos en que Dark Kaiba como Yami Bakura veían reflejados en los ojos de la chica el espíritu cautivo de ella intentando liberarse de su control, no querían que eso ocurriera, el más pequeño error y sus planes se vendrían abajo y todo lo que habían hecho se destruiría ante sus propios ojos.

Ya me estoy aburriendo de todo esto Yami Bakura –comento con una cara de completo hartazgo Dark Kaiba- creo que nos esta haciendo falta más acción, yo creo que deberíamos de aparecernos de una vez por todas en ese hospital de niños ricos y matar de una buena vez al par de inútiles hikaris, si entramos o salimos por medio del Reino de las Sombras, no creo que Yami nos pueda detener, si lo distraemos con la mocosa nos será muy sencillo entrar y matarlos.

Amigo mío, no han sufrido lo suficiente –le replico Yami Bakura casi como si eso fuera obvio- Yugi debe de estar tan alterado que la muerte solo sea el final del camino, quiero que enfrente de Yami ruegue por que le demos muerte, poner fin a algo que su _protector_ no pudo poner fin, pero de una manera tan dolorosa que quiera que sea lo más pronto posible, lógicamente, no le daremos la muerte rápida que él desea, sino una tan dolorosa que hasta al inútil del faraón le dolerá… y definitivamente, él no podrá hacer nada por defenderlo, lo cual hará que Yugi lo llegue a odiar como nunca pudo pensar hacerlo jamás.

Realmente me gusta como piensas –dijo mientras una sonrisa malévola aparecía en el rostro del chico- nunca se es lo suficientemente cruel con el enemigo, y considerando que nuestro enemigo es el insoportable del faraón, mientras más sufra por lo que nos ha hecho mucho mejor, mientras más sufra el niñito que tiene por Hikari, estoy seguro que más sufrirá él, al fin y al cabo, su misión es la de proteger al mundo de lo que podamos hacer con el poder del Reino de las Sombras de nuestro lado, y si no puede protegerlo a él, mucho menos podrá defender al mundo de la nueva era de los Juegos de las Sombras, por lo que será muy fácil tomar el control sobre un mundo en devastación y hacer lo que queramos, ya que sin su protector, será de lo más sencillo.

(1)Sacerdocio que invente para este fic, ya que no existió realmente y no tiene relación con otro tipo de sacerdocio o secta que le quieran dar parecido, aunque si encuentran algo parecido, díganmelo por favor, y yo lo mencionare en algún capitulo futuro.

(2)Me costo un triunfo, pero, después de una ardua investigación en Internet (y aunque digan lo que digan), encontré que esta es la Diosa Egipcia del tiempo, lo que se vio en este capitulo podrá servir para entender lo que pueda venir en un futuro


	26. ¿DESTINO?

CAPITULO XXVI: ¿DESTINO?.

Mai había estado gran parte del día con ellos, después de salir del Angel Kurumada Hospital, se dirigió hacia el hospital donde se encontraba hospitalizada Tea, ya era costumbre en la rubia andar haciendo diferentes rondas en los diferentes hospitales donde estaban sus amigos, aunque fueran sus amigos se sentía sumamente extraña, ya que ella nunca fue amante de los hospitales, por algo que paso cuando era pequeña, ya que de niña estuvo sumamente enferma, tenía mucha temperatura, estuvo prácticamente a punto de morir, y lo peor, como sus padres en esos momentos se encontraban en un importante viaje de negocios, decidieron que en esos momentos lo más importante para ellos era sus negocios por lo que lo único que le intereso de su hija fue pagarle la cuenta del hospital.

Cuando eso paso, se sentía muy incomoda, no conocía a nadie en el hospital, siempre que se referían a ella ya sea los doctores o las enfermeras, se referían como la _paciente de la cama 4_, nunca por su nombre, era casi como si ella se tratara de algún tipo de virus desconocido que en esos momentos se encontraba bajo uno de los objetivos de un microscopio para poder ser identificado, o en espera de recibir un nombre y a ser descrito por algún investigador medico, pasando mucho tiempo sola, tal vez por eso procuraba no dejar solos a sus amigos en el hospital, por el trauma que sufrió en uno de niña, ya que de por si, le era muy doloroso el poder recordar eso de su pasado, cuando la gran mayoría del tiempo sus padres la dejaban sola, haciendo que sus únicas amigas fueran sus damas águilas hasta antes de conocer a Yugi y compañía.

Yami estaba al pendiente de lo que estaba pasando con Yugi y con Bakura, aun se sentía responsable de lo que había ocurrido en la noche de la fiesta de fin de curso (sin contar lo que le había pasado a los demás chicos y del ataque que había sufrido Mai en el muelle), él sabía que cuando vieran al día siguiente a Mai, la chica les diría como se encontraban el resto del grupo, o al menos los que se encontraban en un hospital en la ciudad, siempre lo hacía, siempre que iba lo principal de lo que hablaba era de lo que ocurría en alguno de los otros hospitales donde había ido a visitar a sus amigos, aunque estos lugares no fueran de su total agrado, estaba decidida a no cometer el mismo error que cometieron sus padres con ella, aunque le costara mucho trabajo el poder seguir adelante, ella siempre fue de carácter fuerte, no era alguien que aceptara las cosas a la primera si no eran de su agrado.

En una de las veces que tuvieron que sacar las enfermeras a Bakura para poder llevarlo ha hacerle unos análisis en otra parte del hospital, los cuales tomarían algo de tiempo, Yami le contó a Yugi lo que parecía ser un fragmento inconcluso e indefinido de un recuerdo suyo, tal y como lo había visto, la chica que le parecía ser su amiga, su gran parecido con la dama del mago oscuro (aunque aclarando la diferencia, como el color de su cabello), lo del aldeano de las vasijas, la misteriosa sacerdotisa y la profecía que le había dicho, y que ella le había dicho que estarían juntos, el _articulo primado_, Yugi estaba muy sorprendido de que hubiese recordado eso, en especial en esos momentos, ya que Yugi también es de la opinión que lo que pudo haber visto Yami del otro lado de la puerta, durante el asalto al palacio donde vivía anteriormente en el antiguo Egipto, puede estar sumamente relacionado con lo que les esta pasando en esos momentos a ellos, ya que podría estar relacionado con parte de la venganza de Yami Bakura, debió suceder algo de lo que aun quisiera vengarse de Yami, aunque a Yugi también le gusto, y mucho, el saber que estaba destinado desde los tiempos en que Yami fuera Faraón a estar ligado con él, eso solo acentuaba en su cabeza que no era casualidad el estar junto al espíritu del rompecabezas del milenio, eso le daba un poco de algo que prácticamente ya había olvidado como era: Felicidad.

Para cuando Bakura regreso de los estudios, Yami y Yugi ya habían acabado de hablar acerca del recuerdo que había tenido Yami, o al menos por el momento, ya que a ninguno de los dos le agradaba mucho que digamos que Bakura oyera eso, no por que empezaran a sospechar de él, si no por que sentían que eso era algo muy intimo para ellos, además, Yami le tenía más confianza a Yugi con respecto a ese tipo de cosas, en especial considerando que la profecía que había oído era referente a ellos dos, a parte de que no estaba muy seguro de que tenía que ver el Yami de Bakura y no quería que este se alterara, a parte, al haber comentado algo con respecto a esto enfrente a Bakura habría significado decirlo prácticamente enfrente a Yami Bakura, ya que Bakura seguramente le diría lo que había recordado Yami a Yami Bakura, y tal vez eso lo llevaría a tomar medidas más drásticas con respecto a su plan de venganza.

Después de unos pocos minutos, le tocó el turno a Yugi de que le hicieran unos estudios, los suyos fueron un poco más largos que los de Bakura a consecuencia de la droga que le habían encontrado en su sangre, por lo que tuvo que Yami se quedo un buen rato con Bakura, aunque sin que el primero le comentara algo sobre su recuerdo al segundo, sin estar tan conciente que eso había sido una muy buena opción, ya que aun no tenían conocimiento acerca de que gracias a la poción, el chico no les era fiel, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, Yami Bakura también ya había arreglado el problema para poder seguir administrándole tanto a su hikari como a Yugi más poción y más droga respectivamente, especialmente sin que Yami se de cuenta de que esta ocurriendo esto, pero al parecer, sin tener el conocimiento del recuerdo recién revelado (por decirlo de algún modo) del faraón, tal vez empiece a perder el control sobre los acontecimientos que estén por venir.

Mientras esto ocurría en el Angel Kurumada Hospital, en el Hospital No. 3 de Domino, Mai se encontraba hablando con la desconsolada madre de Tea, realmente se mostraba afectada tanto por la situación por su hija, como por la desconfianza que le había demostrado a los amigos de ella, ya que hasta antes de encontrarse con Mai, había culpado de todo a Yugi y a Bakura, sin tener conocimiento real de lo que había ocurrido en realidad, aunque Mai lo había manejado lo suficientemente bien para que tampoco culpara ni a Joey ni a Keitaro, ya que ellos no eran los mismos desde hacia un tiempo, por lo que no eran responsables de sus actos, pero todo era un verdadero caos en esos momentos en la vida de todos.

Y dime Mai ¿Cómo sigue Yugi y Bakura? –le pregunto angustiada la madre de Tea- a de ser muy difícil también su situación, digo, para haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo sin que supiéramos de ellos, es difícil de creer el que aun no hayan podido encontrar a los padres de Bakura… y el primo de Yugi cuidándolos todo este tiempo la mayor parte solo, pobres muchachos.

Van mejorando poco a poco –le dijo Tea más por tranquilizarla que por otra cosa, ya que no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo en esos momentos- los doctores dicen que su situación es un poco delicada todavía, pero que podrán salir adelante, conozco bien a ese par, son lo suficientemente fuertes como para poder salir adelante de todo esto, al igual que su hija, nunca se darán por vencidos.

Espero que tengas razón hija –Fue lo que le dijo la madre de Tea mientras volvía a empezar a llorar- conozco a Yugi desde que él era niño, cuando iba en la misma primaria que Tea, se que no se rendirá fácilmente… ¡y tenía que pasarle todo esto justamente cuando su abuelo tuvo que salir del país por cuestiones de trabajo!.

Lo se, nada de esto es sencillo –Mai se encontraba sumamente pensativa cuando dijo eso- pero se que todo esto saldrá bien, todo tendrá que salir bien, desde que los conocí gracias al duelo de monstruos, he visto todo lo que son capaces, y no son oponentes que se den por vencidos fácilmente ante los problemas que tengan enfrente.

Varias veces he pensado que ese juego esta maldito –dijo la madre de Tea, sorprendiendo a la rubia por el comentario echo- Yugi y sus demás amigos, incluida mi hija, se han visto envueltos en varios problemas, problemas grandes, a partir de que fueron al Reino de los Duelistas por capricho del loco creador del juego, no se que quería demostrar ese tal Pegasus, pero gracias al cielo, los chicos regresaron de ahí, pero aun así, a partir de hay no han dejado de tener problemas de este tipo… aunque me alegra saber también que gracias a ese juego mi hija a logrado conocer personas como usted, querida Mai.

Tanto ese comentario, como la explicación de este, realmente dejo muy sorprendida a Mai, había algo que realmente la estremeció, no esperaba que la madre de la castaña le pudiera decir algo así, estuvieron otro largo rato hablando, Mai aun se encontraba ahí cuando llegó el doctor, la madre de Tea le pregunto si había alguna clase de progreso en su hija, para su mala suerte no había cambiado mucho la situación desde que Tea había llegado al hospital, el doctor le dijo que lo que tenía que decirle no era nada bueno, ya que prácticamente, si la chica seguía así, se le tendría que inducir en coma, para que así tenga más posibilidades de poder seguir viviendo, si no, podría correr el riesgo de morir, al oír eso, la madre de Tea quedo hecha un mar de lagrimas, realmente en esos momentos la madre de Tea se sentía muy mal, bueno ella y su esposo, ya que en esos momentos se sentían muy culpables con diversas cosas que habían pasado con su hija, como cuando ella les comentó que su más grande sueño era ir Nueva York a estudiar baile contemporáneo, los padres de Tea no deseaban eso para su hija, lo que más deseaban era que una vez acabada la preparatoria ingresara en un tipo de taller o escuela técnica, donde aprendiera ha hacer arreglos florales, costura y confección, cosas así para cuando ella se casara, la gran mayoría del tiempo tenían discusiones con ella por eso, o por el simple hecho de que su circulo de amistades más cercano eran puros varones, tenían miedo de que su hija no fuera "normal" según ellos, en esos momentos se arrepentían de todo lo que la habían estado molestando para que ella cumpliera con los sueños de ellos de que fuera una buena ama de casa, estaban casi jurando de que si su hija lograra salir bien de ese problema, ellos buscarían la forma de que su hija se fuera becada a cualquier escuela que ella quisiera a donde ella quisiera.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, en la casa de Keitaro Asagari, Dark Kaiba estaba acabando de preparar más poción para poder seguir administrando tanto a Bakura como a Serenity, mientras que Yami Bakura se mantenía entretenido con la droga que había obtenido ese mismo día, ya que quería asegurarse de que las medidas fueran las necesarias para poder seguir haciendo sufrir al tonto hikari del faraón, mientras que la pobre de Serenity en esos momentos tenía marcas de varios golpes por varias partes de su cuerpo, ya que en un arranque de desesperación de Dark Kaiba, se tuvo que "relajar" de algún modo, pagando por los platos rotos la chica, para que después ninguno de los dos se preocupara tan siquiera por intentar curarla, ya que eso se lo ordenaron a ella, en esos momentos estaba poniéndose un poco de ungüento en uno de los golpes recibidos sin la menor expresión aparente en el rostro, otro que sufría por todo esto era el verdadero Keitaro, ya que no le parecía el como trataban a la chica, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho por ella en la condición en la que él se encontraba.

Pensé que estarías curando a tu juguete en estos momentos –le dijo Dark Kaiba a su socio cuando estuvo a punto de acabar la poción- con eso de que le tienes mucho cariño a esa estúpida mocosa, estaría casi seguro de que estarías viendo de que no te la dejara _muy rota_ y ya no pudieras jugar luego con ella.

¿Quién te entiende? –le dijo de mala manera Yami Bakura al otro- primero te quejas de que soy muy suave con la chica, que le tengo mucho cariño, y cuando te demuestro que para mi no es necesario vivir pegado a ella, que no significa nada para mi, tu te pones así conmigo, realmente no te entiendo, a veces pienso que el único ser extraño aquí eres tu, y no necesariamente por que estés en el cuerpo de Wheeler.

¡Tampoco me ofendas así! –le dijo saltando de pronto, algo alterado y casi a punto de tirar la poción recién terminada- como se te ocurre compararme con este tonto, el que tenga en estos momentos su cuerpo no significa que tenga que actuar como él, o estar convirtiéndome en él, solo te dije que me estaba pareciendo extraño que no te metieras a defender a tu muñeca, ni que la estés arreglando en estos momentos, no por eso voy a ser extraño, realmente tanta inactividad en estos momentos nos esta afectando, deberíamos atacar de una buena vez, el faraón no vaya a creer que ya lo hemos olvidado…

Precisamente, si el faraón _cree_ que ya nos hemos olvidado de él y de los demás –le empezó a decir, como esperando que ahora si le quedara claro al otro espíritu- nos será más fácil atacarlo, ya que el faraón estará con la guardia baja, y no sabrá ni que fue lo que lo golpeo… o que golpeo a su inútil protegido, en estos momentos, la paciencia es una virtud que no pareces apreciar mucho que digamos, esa es una de las cosas que te diferencian de Seto Kaiba, mi oscuro amigo, pero me conformo con que sepas esperar un poco más, no necesitamos a tu otra parte inmiscuida en todo esto para que haga algo en nuestra contra.

Espero que tengas razón en lo que dices sobre la paciencia –comentó de muy mala gana, el que le haya comentado que su otra parte era superior a él en un aspecto no lo ponía muy contento- además ya sabes que no soporto que me menciones a Seto Kaiba, podrá ser mi otra parte, pero sabes muy bien que no lo soporto, a veces pienso que llega a estar muy preocupado o por su tonto hermanito o por la estúpida corporación para ver lo realmente importante, tiene el suficiente dinero como para poder hacer algo más productivo con él que esos _estúpidos jueguitos virtuales_ que lo tienen tan entretenido, eso es una gran perdida de tiempo si quieres mi opinión.

Se que no te gusta que tu otra parte gaste tiempo y dinero en cosas como esas –dijo totalmente resignado Yami Bakura distrayéndose un poco de la droga, a parte de guardarse lo de "pues no quería tu opinión" en esos momentos- pero si no fuera por esos _estúpidos jueguitos virtuales_, como tu los llamas, no sería tan divertido los duelos de monstruos, por que aunque los que poseemos un artículo del milenio podamos convocarlos sin necesidad de otra cosa que nuestros poderes, resulta entretenido ver que hacen los simples mortales, además de que resulta más fácil ver las estrategias de los demás de ese modo.

Estos dos estuvieron así largo rato, pero ya habían acabado de lo que estaban haciendo, por lo que decidieron que sería mejor ver si Bakura les podría dar alguna información nueva, de lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando en el hospital, por lo poco que les dijo, en esos momentos no le era muy seguro el poder hablar, ya que en esos momentos se encontraba ahí el faraón, y podría haber la posibilidad de que lograra sentir lo que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo con él, y sería peligroso para la misión, les dijo que después él se intentaría comunicar con ellos, para dar su habitual informe, ya que estos eran prácticamente diarios, con lo que lograban enterarse de gran parte de lo que les pasaba a los otros con muy poca diferencia de tiempo, con lo que sabían como actuar en los momentos adecuados para ellos dos, fastidiando aun más a Yugi y a Yami.

Aunque después Bakura pudiera comunicarse con su Yami, este no sabía nada del recuerdo que había tenido Yami, así que no le podría mencionar ni media palabra de este a su "amo", por lo que no sabría como actuar ante eso Yami Bakura, y tal vez eso le podría dar la ventaja a Yami en esos momentos, con lo cual podría no solo salvar a Yugi, si no retrasar por completo, o el mayor tiempo posible, el avenimiento de los Juegos de la Oscuridad a la época actual, con lo cual podría detener a Yami Bakura, y tal vez de todo lo que han sufrido, todos sus amigos se salven… y tal vez poderle confesar sus sentimientos a Yugi al final de todo.


	27. UN GATO EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPITULO XXVII: UN GATO EN LA OSCURIDAD.

Durante algo de tiempo, durante el momento en que el recuerdo emergió de las sombras al día siguiente para ser un poco más precisos, en las sombras, en el inconsciente de Yami, la imagen del gato que había visto en su recuerdo, surgir después de la extraña sacerdotisa, estuvo vagando, como si el gato mismo le quisiera hablar, aunque dicho felino nunca se mostraba de una forma tangible, era casi como si el gato estuviera vigilando la entrada a la totalidad de los recuerdos de Yami de cuando este era el faraón de Egipto, siempre sentado, custodiando una puerta iluminada, una puerta que Yami no alcanzaba a tener a su alcance, este ya no sabía que significado podría tener el gato, inclusive se lo había comentado en algún momento a Yugi, cuando por insistencia de este último habían salido a caminar por los pasillos del hospital para que pudiera estirar las piernas, mientras que Bakura se encontraba dormido, Mai se había quedado con él, mientras dormía.

¿Cómo era el gato que dices? –Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar acerca de lo que le estaba hablando su protector- rayos, después de todo lo que nos ha pasado, tal vez para esta altura la señora Gibb ya haya llegado de su viaje a Francia, ella sabe mucho de gatos, aunque no se como explicarle el como acabe aquí, aunque tal vez Patricia se pueda encargar de ese detalle.

Con todos los gatos que tiene es lógico –comento Yami- pero ¿estas seguro de que ya habrá regresado?, ya se que dijo que nada más saldría por un mes, y ese lapso de tiempo ya ha pasado, pero, ¿Qué tan seguro estas de que no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa?.

Fácil, no se puede ausentar por más tiempo por que faltaría por más tiempo al trabajo –dijo con tranquilidad Yugi- y una de las cosas que dice ese que "nunca se debe de llegar tarde ni al trabajo ni al templo" (con eso de que en muchas escenas ponen a los japoneses en templos y son raras las escenas en iglesias), por lo que creo que ya debe haber regresado, habría que preguntarle a Patricia, o a lo mejor ni siquiera haga falta que su tía llegue hasta acá, y ella nos pueda decir si sabe algo de la raza que es del que tu has visto, a lo mejor eso ayuda.

Podría ser, pero Patricia hoy no trabaja, si la vemos sería hasta mañana… -empezó a decir Yami, como analizando la situación cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpió desde detrás de ellos.

Pero también podría aparecerme hoy para verlos –dijo una voz suave de mujer- al final de cuentas, no hay día en que los haya dejado solos, sin importar las demás cosas chicos, pero al parecer no me les puedo desaparecer ni un segundo por que ya me extrañan.

Ambos chicos voltearon para encontrarse con el rostro de Patricia con una de sus amigables y tiernas sonrisas, como ese día no llevaba puesto su uniforme de enfermera llevaba el cabello suelto, aun con la débil luz del hospital, su cabello negro brillaba como un espejo, llevaba puesto una minifalda negra, una camisa de manga larga verde, el cuello de la blusa apenas cubría la mitad del suyo, aunque el de la camisa era algo ancho, botas de tacón no mayor de los 6 centímetros de color violeta, mismo color de sus guantes, y una chamarra de cuero negro que en esos momentos llevaba en brazos, realmente se estaban sobrecalentando la cabeza en esos momentos acerca de cómo buscar la información del gato que aparecía en el lumbral de la mente de Yami cuando no había por que, ya que la chica que podría ayudarlos estaba en esos momentos ante ellos.

Qué bueno que llegas Patricia –dijo Yugi- es que pasó algo… y creo que tú o tú tía nos pueden ayudar.

¿Mi tía? –pregunto totalmente extrañada la chica, ya que durante todo ese tiempo prácticamente no la habían mencionado para nada- ¿Qué paso?, es que es raro que me mencionen a mi tía, ya que desde hace tiempo que no hablamos nada de ella… al menos no desde una semana después de… bueno, desde que todo esto empezó.

Si, lo se –comenzó a decir Yami- lo que pasa es que… -y Yami le empezó a decir todo lo que había pasado con su sueño, o más bien recuerdo, y lo que estaba pasando con él gato, también le dijo como había visto al gato todas esas veces, Yami había visto hasta ese entonces las suficientes veces al felino que ya lo tenía memorizado, aunque estuviera despierto, en el momento menos pensado el gato (o al menos los ojos de este) se le aparecían como una clase de espejismo sumamente _extraño_, por decirle de algún modo, con lo que se aseguraba que estuviera en su mente por un buen rato, como si este intentara guiarle a un enigma, algo que podría servirle para poder seguir adelante con todo esto, aunque no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo con el gato.

Por lo que me dice Yami acerca del gato –empezó a decir Patricia- me sorprende que no recuerden que ya han visto uno que podría ser incluso ese gato, a pesar de la diferencia de 5000 años –con ese comentario ambos chicos se sorprendieron bastante, por que no entendieron el por que lo dijo, más por que lo dijo casi como si fuera algo muy obvio- ¿es que ninguno de los dos se acuerda de Midnight?(1), un mau egipcio que tiene mi tía, lo tiene desde hace algo de tiempo, desde que llego a su casa con él, básicamente se convirtió en uno de sus más grandes orgullos, por que dice que es uno de los tipos más raro de gatos y que es prácticamente imposible encontrar en algún otro lugar en el país de esa raza que no sea su adorado Midnight, dice que esos gatos antes vivían en los antiguos templos egipcios, ya que los egipcios solían tener una relación muy estrecha con sus gatos y…

Para nosotros –continuo diciendo Yami- son animales sagrados, tal vez por esa razón esa sacerdotisa lo llevo consigo esa vez, y tal vez sea esa la razón por lo que lo he seguido viendo, ¿y tu tía desde cuando tiene a Midnight? –pregunto Yami con mucha curiosidad.

Como la chica se sabía de memoria ese tipo de datos no tuvo problemas para responder la inquietud de Yami (a consecuencia de todas las loqueras de su adorada tía), para cuando Patricia le dijo la fecha de la llegada de Midnight a la casa de su tía, ambos chicos quedaron todavía más conmocionados que antes, ya que la llegada de Midnight era la misma en que Yugi había logrado terminar de armar el rompecabezas del milenio y se había unido formalmente con Yami, para así empezar a aprender el uno del otro, e irse uniendo más a través de cada duelo que han sostenido durante todo este tiempo, cuando le dijeron esto a Patricia, la chica también se sorprendió por esa coincidencia.

¿Creen que el gato pueda estar relacionado con todo esto? –pregunto totalmente intrigada la chica- digo, es mucha coincidencia que todo esto este ocurriendo y después Yami tenga este recuerdo, un recuerdo que contiene a un gato idéntico a uno que tiene mi tía y que al parecer intenta decirle algo a Yami, realmente esto es algo confuso…

Yo también lo creo que es así –comento Yami- es extraño todo esto, digo, no creo que todo esto sean muchas coincidencias, en especial por que al parecer, y si recuerdas bien (y estoy prácticamente seguro de que es así), el mismo día en que Yugi me libero del rompecabezas Midnight llego a la casa de tu tía.

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos más antes de entrar a la habitación, para su suerte, ni Mai ni Bakura habían oído nada de la conversación que habían sostenido los otros tres, por lo que entraron sin ningún problema, o al menos, habían entrado sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo, Patricia en esos momentos creía que Yami y Yugi les había dicho algo al respecto, por lo que decidió no comentar nada al respecto, como Bakura ya estaba despierto en esos momentos las demás enfermeras fueron a la habitación donde se encontraban ambos chicos, ya que siempre les hacían los análisis temprano en la mañana, en ayunas, el primero solía ser Bakura, en esos momentos Yugi se quedo hablando con Yami y con las dos chicas, procurando ninguno de los dos volver a tocar el tema del recuerdo de Yami, ni la profecía ni al gato, curiosamente, a las afueras del hospital, y sin que nadie lo hubiese notado, en una barda, de la acera frente al hospital, se encontraba un hermoso gato, varios al pasar se le quedaban viendo, ya que no recordaban haber visto un gato así anteriormente en sus vidas, nadie había notado que todos los días desde que Yugi había sido internado, Midnight estaba a las afueras del hospital, en esa misma barda, como si estuviese vigilando algo.

Era como si el gato estuviera montando guardia o algo parecido, en el momento en que Yami y Yugi le preguntaban a Patricia acerca del gato, este, que había estado echado sobre la barda, solo como los gatos saben hacerlo, parecía que este sabía que en esos momentos estaban hablando de él, por que se enderezó de inmediato, dirigiendo su vista a una de las ventanas, la cual era la más cercana tanto a él como a los que estaban hablando de él, en esos momentos de repente maulló, como si estuviera intentando sonreír, como si supiera que pronto estaba por ocurrir algo importante, algo que tal vez cambiaría entre Yugi y Yami, pero algo que solamente él sabía, por lo que segundos después de haber maullado, cuando acabaron de hablar de él, volvió a acomodarse en su lugar en la barda, ya después iría a la casa de la tía de Patricia por algo de comer, mientras estiraba sus hermosas patas, sabría que era hora de irse para su casa cuando alguno de los otros de los gatos llegara a cambiarlo para que así él pudiera ir a comer tranquilo.

La mañana transcurrió después de un rato con cierta tranquilidad, aunque no mucha, ya que aparentemente no disminuía la cantidad de droga en la sangre de Yugi, había veces que Yugi seguía actuando bajo la influencia de esta, o que los análisis daban como resultado que la cantidad de droga había aumentado un poco, cosa que preocupaba tanto a Yami como a los demás, ya que no podía ser, no había forma de que la droga entrara sin que ellos lo supieran, después de que se descubriera que eran _Keitaro_ y _Joey_ quienes la introducían, la vigilancia se había endurecido exageradamente, no podían permitir que la droga entrara, ya que estaba en riesgo tanto la salud de sus pacientes como el prestigió del hospital, ya que es el mejor de la ciudad, y uno de los mejores del país.

Después de un rato, cuando Yugi fue a que le hicieran los análisis, y Bakura ya se encontraba en el cuarto, se quedo hablando con ellos, ya que realmente no quería perderse ni una sola palabra de la conversación que tuvieran, no tenía que perderse ni una sola palabra, ya que si no, podría tener problemas con sus amos, o amo, como prefieran verlo, como los estudios que le hacían a Yugi por lo general eran más largos que los que le hacían a Bakura (a parte de que no habían logrado detectar la poción) sabía que este tardaría un poco más en llegar, por lo que se sentía un poco más relajado de hablar de un modo extraño, de hacer alguna que otra pregunta, ya que debería ser así cuando no este Yami, o al menos no en presencia de Yugi.

Al parecer ya no luces tan agotado como ayer Yami –le comentó Mai- parece ser que ese descanso te cayó muy bien, espero que te sientas mejor que antes.

Si… creo que necesitaba esas horas de sueño –respondió Yami- ya me siento mucho más tranquilo, pero eso no significa que deba tener la guardia baja, ya que Yami Bakura y Dark Kaiba de algún modo aun siguen introduciendo la droga para Yugi, debo averiguar como lo han conseguido sin que yo o alguien más se haya dado cuenta de todo esto.

Eso significa que debemos de tener aun más cuidado que antes –dijo Patricia, como si siempre hubiera pasado por esos peligros anteriormente- no creo que ese Yami Bakura sea alguien que se da por vencido fácilmente, si ha logrado pasar de algún modo la droga todavía, es que no esta dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, y por lo que me han contado de él, seguirá intentando hacer daño hasta que logre conseguir lo que este desea.

Patricia tiene razón –dijo en voz baja Bakura (es imaginación mía, o es la primera vez que habla en varios capítulos)- yo mejor que nadie sabe de eso, he estado unido tanto tiempo a él que se que no es alguien con quien se pueda razonar, no se por que tuve que resultar elegido para acabar con él, no es algo agradable estar unido a un ser que resulte ser tan diferente a ti… había veces que realmente no sabía si el no saber nada de mi Yami era algo bueno o era algo malo, ya han visto que la última vez resulto algo malo, tal vez si no fuera por su intervención Yugi y yo tal vez ya estaríamos afuera del hospital, y a los demás no les hubiera pasado nada malo.

No es tu culpa lo que hizo el loco de Yami Bakura, no creo que haya más culpable que él–le dijo Mai- no se por que te tocaría con él, realmente ustedes dos no se parecen en nada, tal vez tenía que aprender algo de ti, como en el caso de Yami y Yugi, pero a diferencia de él, no aprendió de ti.

Y gracias a Dios tú –argumento Patricia (obviamente xP)-, a diferencia de Yugi, no has aprendido nada de él, eso si sería una verdadera desgracia, no me imagino a un chico tan dulce como tu actuando de repente como un psicópata ego maniaco, realmente creo que ni un grupo de los mejores psicólogos del país podría de acabar de analizar a Yami Bakura en un periodo de tres años, sería mucho trabajo.

De cierto modo, Yami se sonrojo por lo que habían dicho las dos chicas, casi sentía que era evidente su amor por Yugi para los demás en esos momentos, aunque el calor se le subiera al rostro intento ocultarlo, ya que no podría dar una explicación coherente del por que se puso así sin tener que admitir lo que sentía por su hikari, para suerte suya, en esos momentos, Yugi iba entrando en compañía de una enfermera de cabello de un sorprendente rubio platinado, al parecer el cabello de la chica debe de ser más o menos del mismo largo que el de Patricia, ya que lo tiene sujeto como lo lleva ella cuando esta trabajando (una hermosa trenza), y dos ojos de un azul oscuro increíble, profundos como dos pozos, tan siquiera la entrada tanto de Yugi como de la enfermera, hizo que nadie se diera cuenta del sonrojo del faraón, y que inclusive, se le bajara el color (tan siquiera nadie noto que se puso levemente pálido), ya que la enfermera era muy hermosa, y no sabía que sentir muy bien al verla entrar de ese modo con Yugi, casi pareciese que le quería, aunque ella solo lo estuviera ayudando a entrar por un mero profesionalismo.

¿No tienes mareos Yugi? –le pregunto Patricia.

Un poco, ya sabes que por lo general me mareo un poco después de tantos estudios –le respondió Yugi lo mejor que pudo, mientras entre la enfermera y Yami lo ayudaban a recostarse en su cama- pero se me pasara después, aun sigo con la esperanza de que se me quiten los mareos para un poco antes del desayuno, no se por que siguen insistiéndome en que debo de desayunar antes de que se me quiten los mareos, en esos momentos siento que quiero vomitar, un día voy a acabar todavía peor de seguir así.

Creo que esa explicación ya se te ha dado muchas veces Yugi –le dijo Patricia- pero si sigues de testarudo con lo de tu desayuno no saldrás del hospital, y eso si no tendrá la culpa Yami Bakura, si no tu.

Eres muy graciosa Patricia ¬.¬ -realmente a Yugi no le simpatizaban esa clase de comentarios por parte de su amiga- hasta casi parece que estas del lado de Yami Bakura.

Ya sabes que estoy de tu lado… -empezó a decir Patricia, cuando esos dos se ponían de tercos sobre alguna cosa no había quien los parara, casi parecían ser hermanos, en especial por que ambos son hijos únicos, así que prácticamente cuando uno de los dos necesitaba a un hermano podía contar con el otro, era una relación parecida a la que tenían con Tea… solo que un poco más extraña todavía, pero aun así, Patricia y Tea por alguna extraña razón (tal vez una extraña alineación planetaria que se da cada quien sabe cuantos miles de años) aun no lograban llevarse bien, y a Yugi ya lo estaban hartando, en especial, cuando tenía que ponerse entre ambas chicas, si no, las cosas se pondrían las cosas realmente feas, como una vez cuando ambas eran niñas, tal vez después de eso, no pudieron volverse a ver como antes de esa ocasión, pero esa sería otra historia que no concierne mucho a los hechos actuales, así que no nos distraigamos analizando la infancia de las dos chicas.

Al parecer, ahora Yami, Bakura y Mai entendieron el por que no habían tenido contacto con Patricia anteriormente, por lo visto no hubiera sido muy buena idea hacer que Patricia y Tea convivieran, por que seria prácticamente igual a tener que soportar una repetición de las peleas que solían tener al principio Joey y Kaiba, solo que sería doblemente estresante el tener que soportar a dos pares en vez de solo a uno, apenas podían antes oír las discusiones que solían tener (ya que últimamente han bajado un poco la intensidad de estas) Joey y Kaiba para tener que soportar todavía como bonus extra las de Patricia y Tea, en especial si los cuatro acabaran discutiendo al mismo tiempo, tal vez en esos momentos, de la forma más sutil posible, Yugi, Tristán y Bakura (y quien se encontrara ahí aparte de ellos tres) emprenderían la graciosa huida, dejando que aclararan sus diferencias como mejor les pareciera hasta que quedaran afónicos después de todo lo que tuvieran que decirse, si no, acabarían peor que en la línea de fuego entre dos duelistas muy fuertes cuando estuviesen usando sus mejores cartas, eso o en la mitad del conflicto de la APPO en Oaxaca (ya saben, cosas del gobierno mexicano que sucedió hace poco más de un año y se repitió este en escala más pequeña casi por las fechas de la guelaguetza… espero haber escrito bien la palabra).

Bueno, tengo que _hacer mis rondas_ –dijo a modo de despedida Mai después de un largo rato de estar haciéndoles platica, ya que iba a ver a los otros chicos, en ese momento se dirigía hacia el hospital donde esta hospitalizado (obvio) Tristán- mañana vengo y les digo como esta Tristán y él resto, bueno, de los que tenga tiempo de visitar, luego las enfermeras se ponen más necias que Joey en una discusión con Kaiba, y no te vayas a sobre estresar Yami, ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que si sigues así, cuando Yugi ya este totalmente bien, el hospitalizado serás tu.

Esta bien Mai –dijo Yami mientas rodaba los ojos, al tiempo que pensaba- "si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que me dijeran eso, creo que ya tendría suficiente dinero como para pagarle como mínimo la mitad a Patricia de la hospitalización de Yugi y de Bakura".

Mientras Mai salía del hospital en dirección hacía el hospital donde se encontraba Tristán, unos ojos verdes la seguían, aunque Midnight no se levanto de donde estaba en esos momentos, estaba siguiendo con su mirada a la hermosa rubia, seguía los movimientos de quien entraba y salía del hospital, más bien, de Patricia, Mai y Yami, ya que no dejaba de vigilar a aquellos que estaban involucrados en lo que podía ser el retorno de los Juegos de las Sombras, o aquellos que en esos momentos pudieran ser un aliado o un enemigo, era como si no quisiera perderse de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, era como un vigía al que nadie prestaba atención y nunca se daban cuenta de que había cerca un gato, o si lo habían hecho, se diera cuenta de que es el mismo, de hecho, nadie se había percatado de que había siempre, en especial desde que Yugi y Bakura acabaran hospitalizados, cerca de ellos de alguna u otra forma, un gato en la oscuridad.

(1)Midnight es el nombre de un gato que sale en la película de Gatubela, aunque como comentario personal no me agrado mucho que le cambiaran el nombre de Selina Kyle a Patience Philips a Gatubela.


End file.
